Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz
by Doran Maya
Summary: Kye Akari, callsign Blaze, has looked at the sky since she was a little girl. Now in the Osean Air Force, she flies through the skies above Sand Island with a genuine love. Trouble brews and Blaze must defend the skies she holds so dear. (Girl Blaze, Ace Combat 5 Story.) Characters from AC0, AC4, and AC6 appear later on with ties to AC5.
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Combat franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.**

* * *

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (Squadron Leader)

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Prologue

* * *

-Blaze-

War. Some hate it, some love it. Me? I don't know, really. I never concerned myself with it. I joined the military, but the thought of war never once crossed my mind. I only looked at the sky.

Ever since I was a little girl, I gazed at the skies, at the birds flying through them. I craved for their freedom. What was it like flying high in the sky? I wanted to know the feeling.

Along with flying, I did carry a few other interests. From a young age, I loved the violin. My father played as well and relished the idea of teaching me. I absorbed every facet of his lessons. By my teenage years, I could play with the best.

As early as my passion for the violin emerged, a passion for swordplay also appeared. As soon as my arms were strong enough to swing a sword, swing a sword they did. My father was an expert swordsman and taught me everything he knew. I never held any sort of belt in Kendo, but even black belts couldn't compete with me.

My father passed away shortly after my eighteenth birthday. I inherited much, but only wanted two things. I treasured the violin and katana handed down in my family. My father only played the special violin on my birthday and only a certain song. After he played it, he would let me play another special song. Both were original compositions by the two of us and were never named.

The katana was perhaps more special. Once I could handle a live blade, it was the sword I used to pass all of my father's tests. I loved the sword.

The violin and sword were all I had left of my dad, aside our shared love of the sky. It was then that I made my decision.

After high school, I joined the Air Force. My academics and athletics were high. Naturally, they jumped at the opportunity to sign me up.

A few years later, after a bachelor's degree and officer training, I was sent off to Sand Island for flight training. My dream had been fulfilled.

I soared through the sky. I sometimes was yelled at for flying out of formation, but the head instructor noticed my genuine love of flying and would occasionally let me have a few minutes of fun. Those days in the skies were good times.

I quickly befriended some of the other trainees, or nuggets as Captain Bartlett called us. Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, callsign Chopper, shared my interest in music. He had quite the collection and frequently invited me to just hang out and listen.

Another nugget, Second Lieutenant Kei Nagase, callsign Edge, commonly sat alone reading a book. I recognized it as soon as I got a clear view of the cover. It was about the Razgriz legend. I talked to her about the book once. She only said that it was a very good story.

I occasionally ran into Airman First Class Hans Grimm, but he always seemed nervous. I didn't give it much thought, though. He seemed nice enough.

I talked to a few others, but none were as friendly as Lieutenant Davenport, Lieutenant Nagase, and Airman Grimm. Little did I know that I would soon be flying with them.

"Blaze, time to fly." Chopper called. My real name, Kye Akari, was no mystery, but it was rarely used. I went by my callsign, Blaze. I didn't care much which name everyone used, and it didn't matter. The sky was calling, and I answered.

* * *

**I've been tossing around this story idea for quite awhile, much longer than most of my other stories. I never considered going through with writing this story, but lately the urge has risen. **

**First of all, YES BLAZE IS A GIRL IN THIS STORY. **

**I like to imagine how a story would go if I added my character, Kye Akari, in the folds. Unlike the other incarnations of my character, this incarnation will have no special powers. In this story, she will not possess the ability to fly freely (without technology), she will not possess the ability to control and project light energy (or neutral or dark energy), she will not be able to perform any superhuman feats of strength, or anything beyond the physical limitations of a normal human. She will retain her sharp senses and extreme combat skill, which will make for a one hell of a fighter pilot.  
**

**Detailed information on the character Kye Akari can be found in my profile. Below is a general profile. If you have any questions about Kye and cannot find the answer in my profile or here, ask away!**

**Kye Akari  
**Age: 23  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Hair: Long Blonde, typically tied in a ponytail but occasionally unstyled.  
Eyes: Silver  
Body: Slender  
Interests: Flying, Violin, Swordplay  
Special traits: Extreme Combat Skill, almost like a sixth sense.

* * *

**If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Shorebirds

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 1: Shorebirds

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Gennette-

Cape Landers - 05'32'17" N 152'16'02"E  
1109hrs. 23 September 2010

Red alert!

I was in the sky trying to get the training team in my viewfinder from the rear seat of the lead plane. My pilot in the front seat was howling at the earth below.

"Gimme a break! I'm babysittin' nuggets up here!" Captain Bartlett was clearly annoyed and couldn't be bothered to hide the fact.

"Command room to Wardog Squadron. We have leaders, aircraft type unknown. Crossing the border at Cape Landers, bearing 278 to 302. Captain Bartlett, your flight is the only group close enough to make the intercept.

"Baker, Svenson, go trail and stay close." The Captain said. "The three of us will go high and engage the bandits. All other aircraft stay low and out of the fight."

The world turned upside down, and my stomach turned inside out.

* * *

"Sorry 'bout this."

The Captain's apology to me seemed misplaced. One instructor had survived the fight but crashed on landing. The other one was killed in action high up in the clouds.

It wasn't his fault that the unidentified aircraft fired on us without warning. Nor was it his fault that the low altitude area where he sent his trainees was directly in front of the enemy.

Eight people died because the Command Room had misplaced some zeros.

"That pilot in the Number Seven was amazing." I said to the Captain as we walked. "Did you see her fight back?"

"I couldn't bear to watch." He turned around and called back to Second Lieutenant Nagase. "Nagase, you keep flying like that and you'll die real soon!"

"I won't die, sir."

The only surviving trainee's voice was almost a whisper.

"Are you sure? You look like you couldn't hurt a fly."

Her face was pale, but she still managed to smile a bit for the camera.

The photo, along with my camera, was confiscated by Base Security. It was as if our little undeclared war never happened.

* * *

I came to cover this remote island because I heard that a very unique squadron leader was stationed here. I didn't realize he was this unique though.

This bad mouthed good-natured old firebrand could take the greenest of rookies and forge him into a fearsome fighter pilot. ...Of course, that possibility vanished with today's encounter.

The only crew he had left now were Second Lieutenant Nagase and the few pilots that happened to be on the ground that day.

"I know you don't like this, but we're short on people." Said the Captain. "Starting tomorrow, all of you nuggets are gonna be sittin' alert. If we launch, stay glued to me up there." He paused for only a second before turning his attention to Nagase. "Nagase!"

"Sir."

"You're flying Number Two on my wing. Gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get yourself into."

* * *

-Blaze-

News about the aerial battle early today spread quickly. Nagase told me everything about it as soon as we had some free time from this rather eventful day.

I never expected actually use my fighter pilot training in actual combat, but I couldn't help but think that the time for that was right around the corner. I had an uneasy feeling about the next day, so I decided to turn in early and get some extra sleep.

I almost reached my room when I was confronted by Chopper. We shared similar tastes in music, so he was often asking my opinion on certain bands or songs.

I usually had something good to say about whatever music he threw my way, but occasionally there was a song I just couldn't get into.

I know he liked rock music, but I hadn't yet had the opportunity to ask him his opinion on classical music. I didn't want to just out of the blue play something on the violin without knowing if he even had interest in it. Come to think of it, I hadn't had the chance to ask Nagase of her opinion on it either.

"What's up, Chopper?" I asked. "Got a song for me?"

"Not tonight." He seemed a little different than usual, almost worried. "Do you think we're going to start fighting?"

I understood his demeanor quickly. I hid a frown from my face and answered him as directly as possible. "I hope not."

* * *

-Briefing-

The base commander started off the briefing. "At ease, people... but don't get too comfortable. It's a grave situation for all of us right now. Let's get this briefing started."

The briefer picked up where he left off. "Another aircraft of unknown origin has entered Osean Federation Airspace. We have confirmed the target type as a strategic recon plane flying at a very high altitude. Despite our repeated warnings, it continued to penetrate our ADEZ and was fired upon by Osean Coastal Defense Force SAMs."

A photo of an SR-71 as well as its flight trajectory could be seen on the screen.

"We believe one of our SAMs damaged the unknown plane, but did not destroy it. Radar shows that the aircraft is currently losing altitude, and is attempting to egress feet wet towards the ocean. Intercept this target and force it to land for identification. Do not fire upon this aircraft until further orders are transmitted."

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Cape Landers 04'30'02"N 156'02'07"E  
1101hrs. 24 September 2010

"This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron, we are approaching the target."

"This is AWACS, callsign Thunderhead. Roger. Bring the target to the ground. Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target.

"You got that, nuggets?" Bartlett called.

"Wardog 2, roger." Nagase confirmed.

"Wardog 3, roger." Chopper confirmed.

I'm not sure why I didn't answer at first, but Captain Bartlett quickly called me out.

"..Wardog 4? Hellooo? Can you hear me, Kid? You better be markin' our tails!"

"I'm here." I replied firmly.

"Looks like you're confident, at least. Don't get separated from me." He called back.

"Man, I'm glad you drew the short straw instead of me!" Chopper whined.

"Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, zip it! You need a nickname, too?"

Chopper responded rather bravely, considering he was talking to the Captain. "I respectfully ask to be called "Chopper," Sir. I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker."

"Hmm." The Captain said. "That does fit you well...I've got a better name for you, but I'll keep it to myself. Okay?"

"Aw, cut me some slack, man!"

"Tally ho, we've got company. Let's go." We turned to place the bogey to our twelve o'clock. "You're forbidden to fire until I give permission, understand?"

I didn't want to give the Captain and opening to call me out again. "Roger."

"Good girl." He called back. We flew a short distance before he chimed up again. "All right, where's Motormouth Chopper?"

I held back a giggle, as I'm sure Nagase did.

"Wha?...That's your name for me?"

"You've got a knack for comic dialogue. You mind sending the surrender request for me?"

"Oh no, please, age before beauty."

"I'm real shy around strangers, you know..."

Chopper just gave in. There was no winning against the Captain. "Sheesh. Testing, testing... Attention, unidentified aircraft. Set your course for our beacon immediately."

Bartlett chimed up in between Chopper's transmissions to the aircraft. "Good."

"Uh...we will direct you to the nearest airfield. Lower your gear if you understand."

There was no response from the aircraft, but it soon wasn't our only concern.

"Warning! We have four high-speed bogeys inbound." Thunderhead reported. "Approaching unknown aircraft bearing 280, altitude 5,000! Hold your fire until further orders!"

"Cross the pond to fly cover for their spy plane, huh? Now there's a fighter pilot worth his wings." Bartlett commented. "Enemy inbound bearing 280! Head on. You're not to fire until I say it's okay, got me?"

"Roger." I responded.

"Good girl."

I wasn't sure whether or not I liked how he responded to me, but I didn't pay it much attention for long. Enemy fire quickly gained my attention.

"Heads up! They're firing on us!" Chopper said.

Thunderhead cut in with another reminder. "Wardog Squadron, weapons safe! Hold your fire until further orders!"

"Oh, come on! Those aren't blanks they're firing out there!" Chopper whined, and with good reason.

"Shut your mouth and fire back!" Bartlett called. I was already in position and had a lock on one of the bogeys as soon as he gave the order, but I didn't fire.

"Captain Bartlett, this is Thunderhead. You are violating direct orders!"

"Shove it! I'm not gonna watch any more of my pilots die!"

"Edge, engaging!"

"We're gonna shoot them all down, Kid." Bartlett said.

I was happy about his determination to keep us alive, but I did not exactly relish in the thought of killing somebody. I couldn't pull my trigger.

"You mind if I grab this kill? I will, you know." Chopper asked.

"Go ahead." Bartlett said.

Thunderhead cut in with another reminder. "Wardog Squadron, weapons safe! Hold your fire until further orders!"

"Turning to engage bandits." Nagase said as she whipped her plane around.

"Whew!" Chopper whistled.

Nagase shot down the target I was chasing. I wasn't sure if she knew that I had a lock on it and was glued to it for more than long enough to take it down myself, but if she did I know she was wondering why I wasn't firing. I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind and resolve myself to pull the trigger on my next target. I was able to easily trail another bogey and keep up with it without an issue, but my finger froze. I couldn't do it.

"Don't let him get away. Aim Straight!" Bartlett called. I'm sure he noticed that I was trailing without firing.

Thunderhead piped up again, to no avail. "Hold your fire."

"My only regret... is not being able to fly with a captain with a sunnier disposition." Chopper said as he continued to trail his target.

"Wardog, I ordered weapons safe for all aircraft. Follow orders and hold your fire." Thunderhead started to sound like a broken record. "Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target."

As soon as Nagase, Chopper, and the Captain finished off the four planes that came at us, four more approached from a distance.

"Enemy recon plane down!" Thunderhead reported.

"Aww, what a shame. Too tired to party?" Bartlett said.

The next four bogeys finally reached us and engaged. One tried to chase me down, but I quickly turned the tables, but was unable to fire.

"Kid, what are you doing?" The Captain called out to me. "Fire!"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Chopper barreled to the side to avoid an incoming missile. "Whoa! Those guys are really mad now!"

Two more of the bogeys turned and started chasing down Chopper. His lock-on warnings wouldn't cease for a second. "I feel like I'm the only one being targeted."

The Captain had a rather comical remark for him. "You talk too much, that's why. You're the only one they hear."

The fourth bogey tried to get a lock on me, but I was too quick for him.

"What your six. Remember the fundamentals and don't get too creative out there."

I ignored his comment about getting creative. Before the plane targeting me knew what happened, I had flipped around behind him and chased him down. I still couldn't bring myself to fire.

"Fire, Kid!" Bartlett ordered.

Nagase covered for me and took out my target. I could just feel the Captain glaring down my back.

Bartlett ignored us and went after the bogeys chasing chopper. Chopper managed to take down one of the three, but once the Captain decided to take the other two for himself, they were as good as gone. "I'll show 'em who's in command of this outfit. Just leave it to me."

In a matter of seconds, the two planes trailing Chopper fell off the radar. We all knew why.

"All unknown bogey aircraft destroyed." Thunderhead reported.

"This is your captain. Can you hear my voice?" Bartlett asked.

"Yes, sir." I responded.

"Good, looks like we can all hear each other." He said. "You all alive? All right. Nice work, nuggets. Wardog 4, you still following us? Well, to commemorate the fact that we all made it out of that battle alive, I'm gonna let you keep your nickname. From now on, I'm gonnna call you "Kid" no matter what. Got it? Good."

I felt a small smile form on my lips. I wasn't sure why, but I liked the nickname.

"Man, I swear..." Chopper said as we all turned back toward the base.

* * *

As we flew back to the base, we received orders from central: "All information regarding today's hostile encounter is to be classified." and "Captain Jack Bartlett is ordered to report to base headquarters immediately."

* * *

-Gennette-

The whole affair with the unidentified aircraft was covered up. There was even a rumor going around that it was actually a UFO. Officially, the world was still at peace. Having witnessed the battle myself, I wasn't allowed to leave the island.

"Why do they even bother reprimanding me anymore?" The captain asked rhetorically as we watched Blaze play fetch with Kirk. "I know I'm gonna be stuck at Captain forever."

"Go on boy, get it!" I heard Blaze say from a distance. She threw the frisbee for Kirk again.

"Who do you think's covering up the battle?" I asked the Captain.

"Listen...The only thing across that ocean is Murska Air Base." He replied. "That's Yuktobanian territory."

"But haven't we been allies with the Yukes since the war fifteen years ago?" I asked.

The Captain scratched the back of his head as he answered. "Yeah. That's why we got people working their asses off trying to confirm what the hell's going on over there. I bet they've got hotlines ringing off the hook somewhere upstairs. The government doesn't wanna get the public riled up with all this, you know? But, it doesn't matter, soldiers like us are too stupid to think for ourselves, so we just gotta keep our mouths shut when they tell us to. I feel kinda bad for you, actually." He gave me an apologetic smile.

I laughed as I answered. "It's all right. I get to be with you guys."

Pops walked up from behind us. "Captain's probably hating this more than anybody."

"Hm?"

"He used to have a lady friend over in Yuktobania."

The Captain sighed somewhat. "Ahh, that's just an old war wound now."

* * *

-Blaze-

Why couldn't I fire? What if one of my team had gotten shot down because I couldn't shoot first? I know I would most likely kill somebody if I destroyed a target, but I might be saving a friend if I did.

Why couldn't I fire?

I was sitting on the couch in the lounge by myself. Or I thought I was by myself. Chopper and Nagase kept quiet until they noticed the troubled expression on my face. They immediately knew what I was thinking about.

"Why didn't you fire today?" Nagase asked.

I couldn't face her, and tried not to answer.

"Come on, Kid." Chopper said.

I smiled lightly as I looked up at them. "I don't know. I love flying, but I don't relish the idea of taking another's life. I don't know what I would have done if my lack of pulling the trigger had led to one of you getting shot down."

"If you pull the trigger next time, you won't have to consider that." Nagase said.

She was right. If I just resolved to pull the trigger, I wouldn't have to worry about it. But, I didn't want to kill anyone. Naive thoughts like that didn't last long during wartime, but we weren't actually at war, and I hoped it wouldn't progress that far.

"I don't like it either, but if it's us or them, you have to make that choice." Chopper said.

He was right, too. "I will."

"Better not let the Captain see you hesitate like that again." Nagase said. "He probably won't let you off so easy next time."

"Yeah."

"Hey, no worries. We've got your back." Chopper said confidently.

I smiled at him.

* * *

**(A/N) This is the first time I've written in a first person point of view. I'll mark each new section with a name whenever the point of view changes. All briefing sections will be done in third person. This is also the first time my character Kye Akari (who is playing the role of Blaze, as pointed out in the prologue is written in first person. As the story progresses, you'll occasionally get to see inside her mind. Kye is a very complex character that I have worked years to create.  
**

**Even the best sometimes don't want to do the deed.**

* * *

**Special thanks to wisegirl502, lixiaofossil, and admljmc8492 for reviewing!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Open War

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 2: Open War

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Blaze-

Sand Island  
1213hrs. 26 September 2010

It had been a few days since our little scrap in Cape Landers. Both Nagase and Chopper came to talk to me about my inability to pull the trigger. I know they are right. I can't wait for somebody else to do the job for me. Bartlett had remained silent about the matter, but I knew he was watching me.

We flew at least one training sortie a day to cover any ground we may need. We had a mock battle where the only rules were to trail your target for five seconds to earn a "kill." He paired Chopper and Nagase up and had me follow his lead.

I knew what he was doing, and I knew he wasn't going to keep quiet after my performance in the air.

"Kid! How are you doing that?" Chopper whined. "I can't even get behind you! Man, if you were an enemy I'd be dead right now."

"You both would've been dead a while ago." Bartlett said. "Wardog 4 has you both ten to zero. Tomorrow, we're doing this again and splittin' up the teams. For now, back to base."

"Roger." The three of us chimed in together.

I was the first to land. After parking my plane in the designated spot, I quickly jumped out and headed for the hangar where Pops usually could be found working on something. I sat down on the bench in front of the hangar and waited. I knew the Captain wouldn't be far behind.

Pops noticed me right away, but he didn't say anything. He just kept busy with... well I'm not quite sure what he was doing, but it involved standing on the other side of a plane and the occasional sound of tightening something, probably a bolt.

After the Captain landed and had finished talking to Chopper and Nagase, I was next. I watched as he walked over from the planes. His expression wasn't the happiest; actually, it was pretty far from happy. Enough so to make me somewhat nervous.

"Just what are you tryin' to pull, Kid?" He said in a rather angry tone. I was afraid to answer, but I didn't get a chance to just yet. "Chopper and Nagase are good, but they couldn't even touch you. You care to explain to me why you didn't get a single kill the other day? You trailed every target long enough to kill them twice over and never let any of them get a lock on you. Why didn't you fire?"

"I..."

"You pull a stunt like that again and..."

I don't know what I was thinking, but I cut him off. "I couldn't do it."

"You couldn't do it?"

"My trigger finger froze up every time I got a lock. There were people in those planes. I couldn't do it."

"I know Chopper and Nagase have talked to you about this."

"Today's mock battle was to put me in the spotlight wasn't it?" I asked.

The Captain sighed and sat down next to me. "Look, I know how you feel about flying. I can see it in you. We aren't the only ones that fly this sky. There are others out there that wanna take it from us."

"They can't have it."

"If you don't fight back, they are gonna just take it, like it or not. You are good. If I just met you after watchin' that mock battle and somebody told me you were just a nugget, I'd call 'em a liar."

The Captain's words hit me hard. Harder than any missile ever could. But he was right. We weren't alone up there.

"Remember, getting the team back alive is what counts. If you can't fight back and protect your wingmen that might not happen."

"I'll do it." I said. My hands were shaking at the thought of killing somebody, but the thought of losing my sky or my friends... I couldn't bare it.

"Good girl." Bartlett said as he stood up and headed toward the main building.

Chopper and Nagase had been watching from afar and rushed over as soon as the Captain was out of sight.

Kirk came out of the hangar right as Chopper and Nagase reached me. He had his frisbee in his mouth and nudged it into my hand. I laughed softly and threw it for him. I threw it high so he would have time to catch up to it before it hit the ground. He ran as fast as he could and jumped up just as the frisbee lost momentum and started falling, catching it with ease.

"Good boy." I said as he brought it back to me, wanting me to throw it again.

"So what'd he say to you?" Nagase asked.

I threw the frisbee again before answering. "He confronted me about not shooting the other day. He kinda used you two to test me."

"And?"

"I don't know if I passed or failed. He was kinda pissed at first. I told him I couldn't do it. He softened up a little and talked to me about protecting our skies and getting the crew back alive. He made a lot of sense."

"Think you'll be okay next time?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know. I told him I'll do it, but I don't know. Saying something when we're here on the ground is different that when the situation actually happens."

"I'll try to cover for you if I can." Nagase said. "But you're going to have to do it yourself eventually."

"I know." I muttered. I glanced at both of them. Neither one of them was angry. In fact, they both had smiles on their faces. I jumped up and hugged them both. "I won't let anything happen to us. I promise."

* * *

-Briefing-

The next morning, we were called to the briefing room. Our training mission today had suddenly turned into a real mission.

The briefer started as soon as everyone was present. "A ship of unknown origin has been detected approaching the Sand Island coastline. We've confirmed that this ship has launched numerous unmanned aerial vehicles probably used for reconnaissance. The UAV will likely return to the launch ship for retrieval after completing their spy operations. You are to halt this operation by intercepting and destroying these recon drones before they can be recovered by the ship. However, do not attack the ship until further orders are transmitted."

There were eight UAVs in pairs of two on the screen. They were heading for the ship.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Sand Island  
1133hrs. 27 September 2010

I had to make up for the other day. Our targets were unmanned so I could take them out without worry.

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead. Unmanned recon drones returning to spy vessel. Shoot them down before they get back to the ship."

"Sure thing. You got that, gang?" Bartlett asked.

"Yes, sir." I said. Chopper and Nagase didn't respond, but the Captain knew they were ready.

"All right, let's go." As soon as the Captain said that, I hit my afterburners and rocketed ahead. I was determined to give the others an easy mission if all it took was downing some drones.

"Our orders are to not fire on the ship. Understood?" Bartlett asked.

"Right." I responded.

"Good. Aim only for the recon planes. Show me what you've got, Kid."

I had already closed in on the first two drones and opened up on them with my guns. They went down quickly.

"How you doing, kid? Pretty easy, huh?" The Captain asked.

"Like sitting ducks." I retorted as I rocketed toward the next two.

"Okay, let's hurry up and finish this."

"Guess this is a good time to have a little competition of kill scores!" Chopper said.

He wasn't getting any of the drones. They were all mine.

"The targets are small, so aim carefully." Captain Bartlett said.

"I'm up to four." I called out as I gunned down the next pair.

"I'll keep watch out here. You guys go play with those toys." The Captain ordered.

"Roger." The three of us said together.

"Other recon crafts have probably reached the mainland, too." Nagase said.

"I sure hope not." Bartlett replied.

"Same." I replied. I hit my afterburners to close the distance between to my next target. The last four were further up ahead. Chopper and Nagase had started to close the distance between us so I had to hurry if I was going to take out all four of them.

"I'm glad there aren't any live people in these things. Aren't you?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I sure am."

"So we can just shoot 'em down and not worry about it." Chopper said.

"Yeah." I destroyed two more and swooped toward the last two.

"I'd hate to be in a dogfight with these guys." The Captain retorted.

I held back a giggle as I closed in on the final two targets.

"Hey, Kid, leave some enemies for me, okay?" Chopper asked.

"Uhh..." I muttered. "Might be a little too late... heh."

"You already destroyed them all?"

I almost felt bad now. I did hog all the kills.

"Warning! Multiple bogeys inbound, closing fast." Thunderhead reported.

"Same attack axis as before?" The Captain asked.

Thunderhead confirmed him. "280. Same vector as last time!"

"Geez, how many planes they got lined up at the border?" Bartlett said rhetorically. "We've only got four on our side...we'd better abort. This way. Think you can stick to my tail?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Good girl."

I turned and headed toward the Captain and saw Nagase doing the same. I didn't see Chopper, so I checked my radar.

"I can't make it. They're running me down!" Chopper called out.

"Oh, you're takin' the trail position today, Rock 'n Roller? Hold on, I'll clear your six o'clock for you."

"Dammit, why'd I have to draw the short straw today?"

I followed the Captain as he chased after one of the bogeys.

"Everyone else, quick gawkin' and star shootin'!" The Captain ordered.

"Are they unmanned, too?" I asked. I figured these planes were manned, but I wanted to make sure.

"Yes." The Captain said. "Take 'em out, Kid."

"Roger." I turned toward the one on Chopper's tail first. "Blaze, engaging."

Thunderhead didn't agree with the order. "Captain Bartlett!"

"Enemy fire confirmed, turning to engage." Nagase said. "Edge, engaging."

"Heartbreak One, engaging."

"Well, if they're unmanned, then I don't feel so bad about splashing 'em. Chopper, engaging!"

I took out the bandit on Chopper's tail in seconds. I saw another plane fall off my radar. I checked to see who destroyed it. Nagase.

"Break right, bandit on the Captain's tail. I'm on it." Nagase said. She was too late. "Or Blaze is on it."

The Captain destroyed the fourth target, but as soon as he did, four more appeared on my radar.

"Where'd they come from? Are they with that other group we ran into?" Chopper asked.

I didn't bother with an answer. I was too focused on taking down the targets.

I destroyed two more targets, and then I heard something I didn't want to hear... The enemy spoke up on the radio. "Do no pursue the enemy across the border into Osean territory."

My heart sank. They weren't unmanned. I was a mix of angry and horrified. I probably killed the people in the planes I destroyed. "There were people in those planes!"

"Yeah, and there are people in our planes." The Captain said. "It's us or them. I pick us."

"The enemy has no reinforcements. Hurry up and eliminate them." An enemy called. "Concentrate your attack on the one straggling aircraft." They were chasing after Chopper. "Dammit, Kid! Hurry up and help me out here!"

I had already started chasing after one of them and had a lock out, but my finger wouldn't move. I wanted to pull the trigger to protect Chopper, but I couldn't. I spooked the target right into Nagase's sights, at least. She took it out immediately. The Captain destroyed the last bogey. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed that I froze up again.

Thunderhead reported in to confirm that was the last bogey. "Picture clear. All hostile aircraft are destroyed. Warning still in effect. Keep your heads on a swivel."

I looked around for another target, but didn't see one at first. Then it hit me. The ship!

Nagase was in range of the ship, but the Captain beat me to the punch. "Watch out, Nagase! They're down below us, too!"

The ship fired a missile at Nagase. She did her best to lose it, but couldn't manage to get away. The Captain swooped in between the missile and Nagase, causing it to turn on him.

He lured it away and tried to lose it himself, but his F-4 couldn't maneuver as well as he wanted. The missile hit his right wing, but he was still able to stay in the air, but his time was limited. He was losing altitude.

"Captain!" Nagase said.

"Hey! Save the waterworks." Bartlett said. "I'm just gonna bail out here. We can replace these things, it's gettin' the crew back alive that counts."

He said that to me yesterday.

"Make a call to scramble the search and rescue copter and my reserve plane, okay?" He bailed out a few moments later, leaving his F-4 to plummet to the sea.

I planned on staying out here to watch over the Captain until the rescue team arrived, but Thunderhead ruined that idea.

Thunderhead sounded urgent, though. "Warning! Warning! Wardog Squadron, return to base immediately!"

I started to argue with him, but Nagase beat me to it. "But the rescue helicopter isn't here yet."

"Leave that to the rescue team! Refuel and rearms at the base, and get back in the air immediately! The enemy has declared war on us!"

I was conflicted. I wanted to stay and watch over the Captain, but I couldn't ignore orders. I reluctantly turned toward the base and headed back. Chopper and Nagase were already in route. Whatever it was Thunderhead was sending us to do, I had to do it quickly. I couldn't leave the Captain alone longer than I had to!

* * *

The briefer came up as we were flying back to base. "The reconnaissance UAV and the unidentified fighter aircraft that bounced us during the mission have been shot down. The country of origin of the ship is still unknown but it has ceased operations in our maritime defense zone and has departed the area. Once we sanitize our coastal waters we will conduct a search and rescue mission to find Captain Bartlett, who was shot down. Furthermore, the Union of Yuktobanian Republics has officially declared war on the Osean Federation.

* * *

**(A/N) Kye (Blaze) is starting to open up some. She enjoys playing with Kirk! Her demeanor will be somewhat different in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Special thanks to Sky EXE and mercenaryflyer for reviewing!**

* * *

**Edits**

**22-June-2013: Fixed a minor error in paragraph layout. Thanks to Veleriphon for pointing it out for me.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Narrow Margin

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 3: Narrow Margin

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Gennette-

Sand Island, Crew Quarters  
1145hrs 27 September 2010

I finally managed to finish setting up this camera. This was the room...or the cell...I had been assigned to. The furnishings made the cell seem decent enough. I had a bunk bed on the left, a couch on the right, a computer desk to work with. It was better than a prison cell to say the least.

* * *

1205hrs 27 September 2010

I had a visitor to my room. Captain Hamilton...unlike his superior, the Base Commander who locked me in here, he's been very reasonable with me. He even got my camera back. He told me that if his uncle wasn't a soldier, he would've liked to have a job like mine.

Hamilton hung up the phone by the window and turned to me. "Well, we don't have any reason to hold you anymore."

I was taken by slight surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Yuktobania just declared war. They've launched an offensive simultaneously, too. Our naval port at St. Hewlett is getting bombed right now." He left the room hastily after relaying the information.

I turned and walked over to the window and pulled a part of the shade down to see what was going on outside.

There were only three of them now. I watched as they took off from the airstrip.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

St. Hewlett Naval Port  
1433hrs 27 September 201

It felt like our flight took forever. We remained silent between the base and the port. The silence gave me time to think, but as soon as a train of thought finally started rolling, the voice of Thunderhead derailed it.

"Due to pressing circumstances, I'll be issuing an emergency in-flight briefing."

His briefer took over and explained the situation. "Our naval base at St. Hewlett reports that Yuktobanian aircraft have launched a surprise attack on the port. The situation there is critical with widespread panic. Ships from the 3rd Osean Naval Fleet docked at the port are currently under attack and taking heavy losses. Hurry to Port St. Hewlett and provide air cover for our naval vessels attempting to escape the bay. Among these ships is the aircraft carrier Kestrel. It is the flagship of the 3rd Naval Fleet and a critical combat asset. You must protect the Kestrel at all costs."

The briefer finally ended, but Thunderhead himself wasn't done. "Thunderhead to Wardog. Edge, you lead the formation."

"Negative." She said as she rolled to the side and fell back to my side. "You take the lead, Blaze. I'll fly on your wing."

"Second Lieutenant Nagase, follow your orders." Thunderhead commanded.

Edge was quick to argue. "No. Blaze is leading. I'll protect her six o'clock. And I'm not gonna lose another flight lead."

Another pilot in an F-14 came rocketing past us. "Quit screwing around. This is war! The enemy's all over and they're gonna eat you alive!"

"Aaah...I'd better stick to the trail position, thanks." Chopper chimed in.

The other pilot spoke up over the radio again. "This is Captain Snow, callsign Swordsman." My interest was immediately perked at his callsign. "Engaging next enemy formation. Give me a position."

A sailor interrupted before he could get an answer. "This is the AA cruiser Excalibur. The ship blocking us up ahead, you've got to move away! We can't use our SPY radar!"

* * *

"I'll lead." I said as I hit my thrusters. "Stay close."

"Cleared to engage." Thunderhead said.

"Blaze, engaging."

"Edge, engaging."

"Chopper, engaging."

There was only one way I could do this without worrying about killing pilots, even if they are enemies. I had to convince myself that they were all unmanned, as hard as that would be. Even if I couldn't do that, I had to keep the Captain in mind. We wouldn't know if the rescue team took care of him or not until we got back to the base, and to do that as quickly as possible... I had to push my personal feelings aside.

"I'll cover your six. All right, Blaze?" Edge asked.

"Sure, but don't neglect your own six."

"Roger."

She was keeping up with me fairly well, but I had just started chasing down a target. There were two enemy planes close together. I swooped in with gunfire, being careful to avoid the cockpits, and knocked them both out of the sky.

"Nice shot, Kid." Chopper said.

"The tanker next to us just exploded!" A sailor in the Osean Fleet said. "Where's the fireboat? It's spreading to our ship! Help us!"

"Nobody saw them coming?" Another said.

"Their ships are just sitting at anchor. This is like target practice." An enemy Yuke pilot called out.

"If you think our ships are like target practice, just wait 'till I get ahold of you." I said. I don't know what it was about what he said, but it just pissed me off.

"Enemy reinforcements detected." The Yuke fighter said. "We've got a live one. Heads up and get ready."

An entire formation was soon hot on our tails. Edge and Chopper were doing all they could to keep their own six o'clocks safe from fire, at least for the short time they were being chased.

"Whoa, Kid!" Chopper said. "That was fast."

I had destroyed the bandit on Chopper's tail first before moving on to Nagase's. Neither lasted very long, and I no longer exactly gave a shit about the pilots I was shooting down. I had too many reasons not to.

One of the bandits managed to come close to my six, but Chopper and Nagase teamed up on him and sent him spiraling toward the water. The fourth plane in that formation attempted to flee, but I chased after him. He flew under the bridge, hoping to buy some time, but I was not going to be denied. I had him in my sights so fast that I'm sure his head was spinning...as was his plane after I filled it full of holes.

I didn't as much as break my stride between that kill and the next. Two more enemy planes were flying directly toward me. It was time for a game of chicken. Let's see if they can pull up in time.

At the last second, I launched a missile at each one. Neither could react quickly enough. My missiles hit their cockpits.

"Wow." Chopper said. "Captain, do you know how to give your commands?"

"Yeah." I said. "For example, stay glued to me. And I'm not the Captain."

"Cool." He said as he and Nagase caught up and took formation with me. "I'm ready for 'em anytime, so just say the word."

"The fireboat got caught in the explosion." One of the Osean sailors reported. "Two...no, three ships are burning now."

"...This is not a drill..." Another said.

"Captain obvious over there." I said as I set my sights on a new formation "Oh, thanks for the heads-up, you idiot!" Another one of the Osean sailors called out. I had to hold back a giggle.

"Nice one." Chopper said, not bothering to hold back his laugh.

"That was pretty funny." Nagase agreed. I could tell she was on the verge of laughing as well.

The sky above the port was pretty scarce of enemy formations now, but another would fly in as soon as we finished with one.

Captain Snow started loosely following us, with the newfound lack of targets.

"Your target is the enemy aircraft carrier and the large surface combatants surrounding it." A new Yuke fighter said as his formation came into view.

I gunned down the last of the previous formation and turned hard to give chase to the new one.

"Don't let them escape the port. Sink them all."

"Your sinking days are over." I said coldly as I gunned him down.

"That was almost like a movie line." Chopper said.

We had a moment's reprieve in between formations. The port was clear for about twenty seconds.

"Thanks, everyone. We request your cover until we break out of the port!" An Osean sailor said.

"Blaze, this is Edge. Have you located the carrier Kestrel?"

"Yeah, it's in the middle of the port right now, moving toward the sea."

"I see it, too. Looks like it's still all right." Nagase said.

"This is the Port Captain. All vessels, leave port immediately! Ships nearest to the exit first!"

Another formation came into view. "Chopper, Edge, let's go." I said as I hit my thrusters and headed toward the new formation.

"Escape the port and take evasive action. No mistakes!" One of the fleet said.

"This is the aircraft carrier Kestrel. Approaching port exit." The Kestrel's radio sailor reported.

"Roger, Kestrel." The Port Captain responded. "The Kestrel takes top priority! That barge over there, move it! I know you want outta here, but open up a path! That carrier's valuable!"

I glanced down every so often to check up on the Kestrel. The skies were still clear from all but a few stray planes. After a few more kills, the Kestrel finally cleared the port.

"The Kestrel's in open waters. Bon voyage, guys!"

"All friendly aircraft, protect the Kestrel for us!" The Port Captain ordered.

"This is Swordsman. On my way. That's our ship." Captain Snow reported. I saw him turn and head in toward the Kestrel.

"Negative. This is AWACS Thunderhead. Swordsman, remain in the Eastern Sector. Protect our territory and continue battle."

"But that's my carrier!"

"Wardog, provide cover for the Kestrel." Thunderhead ordered.

"From what exactly?" I asked. "We've already sanitized the sky above the port and there's only a few scarce fighters even left in this area."

"Just do it."

"Dammit, you pigheaded...All right, I'm counting on you, Wardog. Don't lose our ship!" Snow called to us.

"No need to worry, Swordsman." I said. "Nobody is getting anywhere near it."

"Bogeys inbound from 280." Thunderhead called. "It's no use, there's too many of them."

"Chopper, Edge, let's go." I said. "Don't let them get within anti-ship missile range."

"Roger." They said as we hit our thrusters.

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead. We need you to take care of the Kestrel."

"The Kestrel's good." I said, giving him an update.

"The other ships are finally starting to move. Get out of the gulf, fast!" Nagase called out.

Three more Yuke formations appeared from the west right after we finished shooting one down.

"A flight, engage the enemy ships. B flight, attack and destroy the gulf port facilities. C flight, fly top cover. Establish air superiority. You got that?" The enemy ordered.

"Roger. Commencing attack." A Yuke fighter replied just before his plane went up in smoke. Chopper nailed him. Nagase managed to shoot down the fighter nearest to him, and I took care of the other two.

"This squadron is good." One of the Yuke fighters said just before he was forced to bail out by me.

We shot down all three of those formations in only a couple minutes. We circled back toward the port to make sure nothing had snuck up on us. The enemy was scarce, but the fires left behind by their destruction spread quickly.

"The entire gulf is in flames." Nagase said, looking across the waters below.

"Man, what happened here? This is worse than even I imagined." Chopper added.

One rogue plane had managed to fly in this close. I took care of it quickly, but it plummeted below...

"Those...those are people floating in the waves." Nagase said.

* * *

-Chopper-

I shouldn't have looked.  
When that enemy plane crashed and covered the water in flames, there were people floating right there.

I could see their faces...so many of them. Somebody stop this. I can't take it anymore.

* * *

-Blaze-

"Kid, did you see that?" Chopper asked. I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"I couldn't bare to watch." I said. The plane that crashed into those people was the one I shot down. I just couldn't look.

"I see." Chopper said. "I wish I hadn't."

"We're out of the gulf, but stay alert." One of the Osean Fleet said.

"The carrier's entering the ocean. C'mon, whoever's out there, help us out! Get that bucket of bolts out of here." Chopper said.

"This is the Captain of the aircraft carrier Kestrel. My congratulations to all ships that managed to escape. As Captain, I will now form a provisional battle fleet. The enemy's built a blockade with their fleet in front of us. We have to break through this and escape to safer waters. Good luck, everyone. All friendly aircraft, your support is requested."

"I'm there." Captain Snow called. He had finally managed to return to the sky above the Kestrel.

"So are we." I said.

"Blaze, this is Thunderhead. Are you clear on the mission objective?"

"Yeah."

"Roger. Begin at once."

"Range to blockade line confirmed at four miles." The Kestrel radio sailor reported.

"The formation's centered around that carrier. Begin operations." A Yuke ship reported.

"This is the perfect chance to improve our battle record. Let's go." Another Yuke said.

"There's gotta be an enemy aircraft targeting the carrier from beyond the horizon." An Osean sailor reported.

"Not anymore." I said as an explosion resounding over my radio.

"There's another one!"

"Man, these guys are stubborn." Snow said. "Chopper, Edge, special weapons free. Aim well." I said as I dropped an unguided bomb right in the middle of an enemy Yuke ship. Chopper and Nagase followed suit. Seven Yuke ships, three by my hand and two by each of their hands, were on fire by the end of our bombing run.

"The smoke's blocking my view ahead. I'm cutting in." Snow said.

I cut around and headed back toward our fleet. Just in time, too.

"Missiles incoming from aft starboard! Two of them!" One of our ships called out.

I happened to see the missiles and gave chase. They were fast, and there was no way I could catch up in time, so I tried to shoot 'em down from where I was. It was a long shot, but two explosions confirmed my efforts were not in vein.

"Holy... good shot!" The radio sailor from the same said.

I turned back and headed toward the enemy ships. Another fighter formation had just flown over them and I took it upon myself to take them out. Chopper and Edge were hot on my trail as I chased after the targets.

"I gotta admit, the enemy's got some great pilots." One of the Yuke fighters said.

"Our fighters are providing great top cover. We can do this!" An Osean ship called out.

"Captain Snow, we entrust the sky above us to you." Captain Andersen said.

"Roger, Captain Andersen!"

We teamed up with Captain Snow to take down the last couple enemy formations before dropping our remaining bombs on the last of the Yuke ships. Our ships finally made it through the blockade.

"It broke through!" Chopper said. "That's one tough boat, man! Yeah! So, Kid, does it feel good to be the flight lead?"

"I'd rather the Captain be doing it, but I'm fine with it."

"I hear ya." He said.

"This is the captain of the aircraft carrier Kestrel. Our fleet has successfully escaped to safe waters. My thanks to our brave warriors of the sea...and in the air."

The area was sanitized of enemy formations and ships. We completed the mission and we all survived. Now it was time to go check on the Captain.

* * *

-Gennette-

"One, two, three... One, two, three planes." Chopper said. "Count 'em up, man, we're all back safe. I can't wait to tell the Captain once they pluck him outta the ocean!"

But the Captain, Captain Bartlett, never returned to Sand Island.

* * *

-Post Mission-

The aircraft carrier Kestrel has survived the enemy attack and has broken through into open waters. Although the 3rd Osean Naval Fleet sustained considerable damage, it's still combat capable.

* * *

-Blaze-

I couldn't help but worry about the Captain on our way back to the base. I had an odd feeling I couldn't shake. We managed to keep the Kestrel safe until it sailed to safe waters, but what about Captain Bartlett.

I lost my mother when I was a little girl. What would she say if I lost her brother, too? I remember one time before he went off to the Belken War fifteen years ago. Mom was telling me that the Captain was going to war.

* * *

"Kye sweetie, your Uncle Jack is going away to war soon." My mother said as she ran her fingers through my hair. I inherited my hair from her.

"When will he be back, momma?"

"I'm gonna be back real quick. They won't know what hit 'em. I'll get 'em good then come back and tell ya all about it." The Captain said from the doorway. I ran over and hugged him. "Whoa, now, I'm not gonna be gone that long."

"Make sure you come back fast! I want you to tell me all about your flying!"

"You could fly someday, too. I bet you'd be the best!"

* * *

The Captain was more than just my Captain. He was my Uncle Jack, too, although we kept that our little secret from the others. Only Pops knew.

* * *

**(A/N) Kye (Blaze) is starting to talk more. Her attitude will change a bit in the next chapter. Until then!**

**I know it seems like I'm taking most of the content straight from the game cutscenes and dialogue (and I somewhat am), but this won't last long. More personal dialogue will prevail soon after Grimm joins the team. I'll also be phasing out some of the random chatter from unnamed npcs (such as "Osean Fleet") so long as it has nothing to do with what the squadron is actually doing.  
**

**On a side note, I've started listing estimated release dates for my stories in my profile. I haven't decided when this one is going to a weekly schedule, but it will probably be after the 5th chapter.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	5. Chapter 4: First Flight

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 4: First Flight

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Gennette-

Sand Island

When the rescue chopper arrived, the Captain was nowhere to be seen. The only thing they found was the retreating enemy intelligence vessel. This island used to be a place of exile from the rest of the world... It then became our first line of defense against the enemy.

* * *

-Blaze-

Sand Island  
1908hrs 27 September 2010

Captain Bartlett was not in the waters with his floating parachute. The rescue team couldn't find him, but they did see the enemy ship retreating.

If I had stayed... if I had stayed behind... maybe he would still be here. Maybe things would have happened differently. If I didn't have to go defend Port St. Hewlett... what if I did turn back? Would the Kestrel have made it to safety? Would we have lost the 3rd Osean Naval Fleet?

There were so many ifs.

I knew they had him. I had to get him back.

Sitting on this bench, the same bench where I had talked to the Captain and Pops yesterday afternoon, I thought to myself in silence. Neither Chopper nor Nagase was anywhere to be seen.

Pops was checking up on my plane. He had already looked over Chopper's plane and Nagase's plane. I had asked him to check their planes first.

I reached to my belt on my left side and gripped the hilt of my sword. The others around the base thought it was strange at first and some even questioned whether or not I was allowed to even carry it. My grandfather pulled some strings for me, though. Being the granddaughter of a four star General had its perks, although he was careful not to actually reveal that fact to anyone. He said merely said that he knew me personally and nothing more.

I just talked to him earlier only about two hours after we returned from Port St. Hewlett. Apparently, he got the news about Captain Bartlett before I did. We only talked briefly, but he gave me both an order and a request. "Get him back."

I stood up, my right hand still on the hilt of my sword. I didn't hear her coming, but when Nagase made her presence known, I jumped.  
She threw a bottle of water at me right before calling my name. "Blaze."

I saw the bottle, but instead of reaching for it with my hand, I drew my blade and sliced it in half. The draw was perfect. The cut was perfect. I sliced it from the bottom to the top, even through the cap. The two halves of the bottle flew to either side of me, but the water inside drenched me.

I'm not sure why I attacked the bottle instead of catching it. I collected my thoughts and realized I had startled Nagase, as well as myself. "Sorry."

"Are you okay, Blaze?"

I relaxed and sheathed my blade. "I'm... fine. I was just distracted."

"You were thinking about the Captain." She said.  
I hesitated to reply at first. I let her statement linger for a few moments while I considered a response. I sat back down on the bench and looked up to her.

"Yeah."

"Is there something you aren't telling us? We've known each other for a while now, since before we met up here on Sand Island, but since we've been nuggets together I've noticed the Captain has acted a little different with you. What's wrong?"

"This war." I said bluntly. "Why is a nation that was our ally for fifteen years suddenly declaring war on us? It doesn't make sense. First, some of our trainees and instructors get attacked... then we find a recon plan and have to fight off a few bogeys... then that intelligence ship. It doesn't add up. Why is there an intelligence ship near Sand Island when Port St. Hewlett is getting bombed? There has to be something else to it."

"You sound like you've been thinking about this all day." Nagase said.

"I have."

"There's something else bothering you."

I stood up and started to walk toward the crew quarters, but stopped to whisper into Nagase's ear before continuing forward.

"My mother's maiden name is Layla Bartlett."

I heard her gasp as I walked away.

* * *

I had to get out of my wet shirt before I caught a cold. Knowing my luck, if I did catch a cold I would have a mission the next day. How miserable would that be?

I made it to the crew quarters and headed for my room. I heard a familiar sound while passing by Gennette's room. Chopper had to be in there with him. I probably should have knocked, but I let myself in anyway.

They didn't notice me at first, but continued their conversation even after I made my presence known. Chopper put on a funny imitation voice, and it was pretty funny. I had to fight back a giggle, but somehow it still managed to surface. The voice was amusing, but I wasn't sure what he actually said. I was lost in the song. It was... very soothing... at least until the air raid siren interrupted. I darted out of the room, cursing on my way down the hall.

I knew I was about to go up into the air, but I didn't want to do so in this wet shirt, so I ducked into my room and quickly switched it out for a dry one before meeting up with Chopper in the hangar. I didn't see Nagase, but we couldn't wait. I could only hope she either wasn't far behind or had already gotten off the ground.

* * *

-Gennette-

Sand Island, Crew Quarters  
1927hrs. 27 September 2010

Chopper's music was playing. I believe it was a song called Blurry by the band Puddle of Mudd.

"Who'll be the flight lead tomorrow?" Chopper repeated after giving Kirk a rub on the head. "I wouldn't waste my energy worryin' about that if I were you."

Chopper walked over to the couch in front of me and sat down, stretching out. They've had a long day, so who could blame him?

"We're an auxiliary squadron, you know, so HIs Highness the Lieutenant Colonel will just come down from the mainland and take over. That's all." He relaxed a bit and paused to listen to the song for a few moments. "Phew...I love this sound. Calms me down. I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"Doesn't it?" Kye said. She somehow snuck in without even the smallest sound.

"Oh, Miss Kye." I said. Her hair was still pulled back into a ponytail, revealing all of her features. She really was beautiful.

"Please, just Kye or Blaze." She said quietly. "I'm only... not old. I was passing by and heard the music. It's a great song. You were right. It really does calm you down." She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall nearby with her eyes closed, taking in the music. "I hope you don't mind if I stick around to listen to the rest."

"Not at all." I said. I turned back to Chopper. "I heard that the one who broke the Captain's heart fifteen years ago was a Recon Major in the Yuke Army."

"Yeah. I did my history homework." Chopper said as he leaned up slightly. "We were allies back then. Man, the Base Commander sure wasn't being subtle about making accusations..." He put on a voice trying to imitate the Commander. "'Was there anything suspicious about the Captain's behavior?' he says.  
I heard a giggle from Kye and fought back a laugh myself.

"Hell, I'm more suspicious about the screw in his damn head." Chopper finished just before the air raid alarm, followed by the siren, went off.

"Oh, son of a..." Kye said as she opened the door and darted down the hallway. She was quick. I couldn't hear the end of her sentence, but it wasn't hard to imagine.

Chopper feel over on the couch. "Oh, you're kiddin' me. An air raid? Gimme a break, man." He jumped up and ran out of the room after Kye.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Sand Island  
1946hrs. 27 September 2010

"Scramble the jets!" The Base Control Tower was trying to get as many of us in the air as possible. "Get all flyable aircraft into the air! Move it!"

"Air raid warning! Enemy bombers inbound. Scramble and engage!"

"These turbines won't start up!" Chopper complained over the radio.

What could be wrong with them? Pops just finished checking his plan an hour ago, right before he started on mine.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He said, still trying to fire up his jet. I looked around to get a feel on the battle just in time to see a plane crashing down near us as Chopper started moving. "Whoa!" Chopper was a big closer to it than me.

"The Captain s spare plane is still in the hangar." Nagase said. I wasn't sure if she had already gotten into the air or not and started to worry.

"Forget it." Pops radioed to us. Once you're airborne, get as much altitude as you can, fast. Don't let the enemy bounce you from above... All right, now! The first enemy waves passed by!"

I pulled up on the runway and hit my thrusters. I was bound and determined to get into the air as quickly as possible.

"Blaze, scramble! Emergency launch! Hurry!" One of the control tower men called to me.

"Already on it!" I said just as my plane took to the air. I sighed with relief after seeing both Chopper and Nagase already in the air and in the clear. I still had a bit to go before I was safe. As soon as I had enough speed, I pulled up hard and put as much distance between the ground and me as possible. I was lucky, too. A bogey had tried to fire at me just before I pulled up.

"Control tower to Wardog, intercept the bombers. Don't let them attack the runway."

"We're on it." I said.

"I see you managed to make it up. Is your plane all right?" Pops asked.

"It's great! No complaints." I said.

"Glad to hear it. Looks like keeping it in good shape has paid off!"

"Indeed it has." I paused for a moment to check my radar. "All right, assignments. Nagase, get the northernmost bomber on your radar. Chopper, westernmost. I'll cover the easternmost. Does that make sense?"

"Roger." They said in synch.

"Good." I said. "Blaze, engaging."

"Chopper, engaging."

"Edge, engaging."

I bolted after the first bogey in sight before taking on my target bomber. It was heading away from the base to turn around for another run, so I had a little time to take out his friends. After getting rid of his protection detail, I set my sights on the bomber.

On the edge of my radar, I noticed a friendly coming in. Who the hell could that be? There's no way anyone could have made it here so fast... unless they were already heading this way before the air raid.

"This is Wardog Leader, Lieutenant Colonel Ford. Approaching Sand Island. What's your current status?"

"This is Base Control. We are under air attack. Repeat, we are under air attack."

"I trust you can hold the runway until we arrive?" Ford asked.

"They won't even get a chance. I'm sending this bastards to a watery grave." I said. I didn't realize at first how angry I sounded, but I didn't care. One thing after another has happened today, and I was already at my limits.

"Right... Protect it at all costs." Ford said.

True to my words, I sent a bomber crashing into the sea. Chopper and Nagase had just finished theirs off as well.

"This is Chopper, Kid, have you picked off your target?"

"Yeah."

"There's more bombers coming. They want to destroy the base itself."

"I see them on the edge of my map." Nagase said. "Look. Pops is taking off."

"Look at the hangar!" Chopper called. "Who the hell pulled that out?"

"This is Grimm. I was in the hangar helping out the mechanics. I'm taking off."

"The hell you are." Chopper shot back. "You're not even out of replacement pilot training yet. Aren't there any other spare pilots around?"

"I didn't see any."

"There's no time. Be careful, Grimm. I'll cover you."

"I'll try."

"Kid, Grimm's coming up. I'm not sure if he can handle this. Are we just gonna watch?"

"Hell no we're not just gonna watch. He's gonna have to handle this, like it or not. We'll all cover him so he can get in the air. Everyone group up above the base, keep the enemy away from Grimm."

"Roger." Nagase and Chopper responded.

Just as Grimm started running his checks, an enemy squadron popped into view. They were coming straight for us.

"Tally ho, targets dead ahead." I called as I hit my thrusters and rocketed toward them.

"Control systems are okay." Grimm said, continuing his checks.

"Do not allow them to get any more planes airborne." A Yuke ordered.

"Don't allow you to keep your planes airborne?" I mocked. "Okay. Will do."

"Nagase?" Chopper said.

"I know." She replied.

"Oil pressure...No problems. Engine sounds great. Thank you mechanics."

"Another one's taking off now." A Yuke called just before his aircraft exploded.

"And another one bites the dust." I said as I flew over my trophy, his plane.

"That's a great song." Chopper said.

"Now's not the time, Chopper." I shot back. "But, yes it is."

"Fuel check. This ought to be enough." Grimm said. "Ejection system okay. This is Grimm. I'm about to take off. Can you see me from up there?"

"Yeah, you're good. Get up here, quick." I called back to him.

"Roger. I'm at takeoff position on the runway. Engines at full power. I'll be up there shortly." He said as he started rolling down the runway.

"The enemy is taking off. Destroy them before they..." An explosion could be heard before the Yuke's transmission cut out.

"I bet that was Kid's work." Chopper suspected.

"These bastards are going to stay the hell away from our people, like it or not." I said.

"I'm glad to see you aren't pulling your punches just because they are live pilots." Chopper said.

"I'm in the mood to not give a damn. They should have thought about it first before coming to bomb us."

"I'm sure they did." Nagase said.

"I doubt they thought about somebody as good as Kid being here."

"As good as me?" I said. "Give yourself more credit, both of you."

"But you are..."

"That's an order, Chopper." I cut him off. "And while you're at it, take out some enemy planes."

Grimm just made it into the air, but wasn't very high yet. Chopper made sure he knew to correct that. "Get up, get up! Climb!"

"I'm airborne!"

"Grimm! Get over here and cover my six."

"Roger!"

"Good plan. Teams of two. Nagase, you're with me." I called.

"Roger, Blaze."

"This is Airman First Class Grimm, callsign Archer. Control tower and all aircraft. I will be joining the Wardog Squadron."

"This is the control tower. Roger that. Blaze, take care of them for us."

"Goes without saying." I said.

After chasing down a few more bombers, and a couple bandits flying cover for them, I noticed that the friendly aircraft that was on the edge of my radar earlier had made it to the base.

"This is Wardog Leader. Sand Island, I'm out of fuel. Request clearance to land."

"Negative, Lieutenant Colonel Ford." The control tower responded. "You can't land! We're under attack!"

"All friendly aircraft, cover me while I land."

"What are you, insane?" Chopper probably should have kept that one to himself.

"Second Lieutenant Davenport, is that you?" Ford asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll make sure to write you up after I land."

"You'll have to go through me, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Blaze? Was that you?"

"Yeah. Now shut your shit, stop distracting my pilots, and land. Or do you want me to keep these bastards off your ass? I thought so."

He didn't have a response for me. Nagase and Grimm were quiet as well.

"Wow..." Chopper muttered.

After taking out the last bomber, I doubly checked my radar. I didn't see anything and took a deep breath...then I saw a couple enemy planes that weren't on the radar. "Stealth bogeys! Repeat, stealth bogeys! Cannot be detected by radar. Engage by sight."

"It's getting pretty dark." Nagase said as she turned and headed toward my position. "This isn't going to be easy.

The two stealth bogeys were out of range, but closing in fast. I shot a missile at each one as soon as they were in range, but they each fired a missile before mine hit them. Both went down, and I couldn't do anything about their missiles. They were aimed at the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Ford! Watch out! Incoming missiles!" I called to him, but it was too late. He had already slowed down and gotten too close to the ground to do anything.  
The missiles hit the rear of his plane simultaneously and sent his jet to the ground near the edge of the runway. I saw his canopy pop just before his plane crashed.

"Get a rescue team over to the Lieutenant Colonel's position at the end of the runway. He might still be alive. I saw his canopy blow."

"Roger, Blaze." The control tower responded. "Sending a team there ASAP."

"Good."

I returned my attention to the sky just in time to see another wave of bomber incoming.

"Third wave closing fast." Nagase called.

"Get on it. Chopper, Grimm, you go after their escorts. Nagase and I will take down the bombers."

"Roger." Everyone said.

"Sorry you got paired with me, Grimm. I'm a tough guy to fly with. You think you can keep up?" Chopper said.

"I'm okay." "This guy's got hands of gold. Where'd he learn to fly like that?" One of the control tower responders called.

"Amazing. This is Grimm's first battle?"

"You better come back in one piece!"

"He will." I said. "I'll make sure of that." Not that he needs my help. He's flying as good as any of us."

"Not bad, Grimm, not bad."

"Good shot." I said after watching Grimm take out one of the escort bandits. Chopper cleared the other escort leaving the three bombers to Nagase and me.  
Two of the bombers went down quickly. Nagase fired a missile at one and I gunned down the other.

"Shit!" I said. "I'm out of gun ammo. What the hell? And I'm out of missiles... hmm."

There was one bomber left, and I damn sure wasn't going to let anyone take my target. I had a bright... or perhaps stupid... idea. I chased down the bomber... thankfully he was flying a predictable path.

"I'd rather be doing this with an air to air missile... but this will have to do." I hovered over the bomber and dropped one of my unguided bombs before pulling up hard. I heard an explosion and watched as the plane dropped off my radar.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Grimm asked.

"I... I think she just bombed that bomber." Nagase said.

"What..." Chopper said.

"Control tower to all aircraft. All bombers confirmed destroyed. Thanks for protecting our base, everyone!"

"Was my flying all right?" Grimm asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You did great, Grimm." Nagase added.

"Glad to have you." Chopper said.

"Thank you. It was because of your support." Grimm said. He was a modest one and nice, too. I've talked to him a few times around the base. I think he picked up a few things from us talking about my training missions.

"Well, guess we didn't need to worry about Grimm after all." One of the ground soldiers said.

"Come on, let's get a welcoming party going!" Another said. I liked the sound of that, but I probably was just going to hit the bed as soon as I got out of this flight suit. Chopper, Nagase, and I have had a long day. I'd be surprised if they weren't thinking the same thing.

* * *

-Post Mission-

We sustained damage but our efforts prevented the destruction of the base. The base is still combat capable with repairs proceeding at a rapid pace.

* * *

-Blaze-

We met up in the crew room just after landing and parking our planes. I collapsed the floor and turned over on my back. It felt good to stretch out after that battle.

The ground rescue team found Lieutenant Colonel Ford unconscious in his ejection seat with the parachute laying on top. He was in the infirmary now, but I had no idea what his condition was.

"I think I'm gonna take the guys up on that offer to party." Chopper said. He had plopped down in a nearby chair, startling me slightly.

"Are you crazy?" I said. "I'm stiff as a board, and I'm sure you are, too. How can you even think about partying after three sorties in one day?"

"That's why I'm going." He said. "Parties are good for loosening up."

"I think I'll agree with Lieutenant Davenport." Grimm said.

"Chopper." He corrected.

"You, too?" I was surprised. "Well you I can understand a bit more, but still that was your first flight."

"Oh, come on, Kid." Chopper said. "He needs to go to the party so he can eat up the attention of being a rookie."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Nagase said.

"Good, at least there's one sane person among us." I said. Chopper and Nagase traded glances, but I ignored it. I was too busy holding my arms out. "One of you help me up."

Nagase and Grimm grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Nagase, can I crash with you tonight?" I asked. "I don't think I can make it all the way to my room."

"Uh, sure, but isn't your room only a few doors down from mine?" She asked.

"Pfft, I may not even make it to your room." I said.

"Let's start with how far you DO make it, then we'll work our way up from there." She said as she walked with me out of the room.

* * *

-Gennette-

0712hrs. 28 September 2010

From the sky, the morning after, Pops came back like nothing had happened... as if the open sky had always been his one true home.

Only seventeen hours had passed since the war began. Yuktobania's war strategies seemed to be minutely timed to avoid giving Osea any chance to launch a counterattack.

* * *

I got a notice of assignment as a member of the press corps. I guess Captain Hamilton had pulled a few strings for me. Well I didn't waste any time going to work.

Second Lieutenant Nagase was inside the crew room. She's sitting by herself, writing something in her book. Nobody knew what she was writing.

Through the window, I saw another person. A blonde girl whom I recognized as Kye Akari, or Blaze. She was practicing with her katana outside.

The two girls were already up, each with their minds buried into their thoughts it seemed. Chopper and Grimm were probably still asleep, or Chopper at least.

I realized these people may well be the story I was looking for all this time. In fact, I was sure of it.

* * *

**(A/N) Grimm is on the team! I'm not sure why I kept Lieutenant Colonel Ford alive, but he won't have much (if any) impact on the story. He'll be too busy recovering in a hospital.**

**Layla Bartlett... I have had a few characters named "Layla" in the past. The most notable Layla is Kye's daughter in my original work. Although they share the same name, Kye's mother in this story "Layla Bartlett" and her daughter Layla in the original have no relevance to each other at all. Typically I base my fanfiction characters off some of my characters in my original work, but this time the only common factor is the first name. Layla Bartlett is a completely new OC (and is not based on the original Kye's mother, Queen Xera), designed to bridge Blaze to Captain Bartlett. Layla Bartlett and Jack Bartlett are siblings in this story and children to Kye's unnamed grandfather (who is a four star General). It's probably safe to assume part of the grandfather's name... General Bartlett.**

**Although it hasn't been mentioned since the prologue chapter, Kye does carry her sword everywhere, even in the cockpit. Sand Island personnel have just gotten used to it by now.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Rendezvous

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 5: Rendezvous

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Blaze-

Sand Island, Commander's Office  
1055hrs. 28 September 2010

"No." The Base Commander, Colonel Perrault, said. "I'm not approving anything without talkin' to Lieutenant Colonel Ford first.

"If you haven't noticed, he's getting flown to Oured to be placed in the best hospital in Osea." I was getting rather irritated with the Base Commander. I wanted new planes for my team, something better than the F-5. Sure, the F-5s were good, but with the war going how it is we would need something better before too long, something with a little more versatility. "With him out of the picture, I'm the Wardog leader."

"Well, new Wardog leader, I'm not ordering new planes for your team. Don't like it? Tough."

"Have it your way." I turned and just left the room. We'll see about that.

* * *

Crew Room  
1105hrs. 28 September 2010

The rest of my team was waiting back in the Crew Room for my return. They knew I was trying to get new planes for us, as futile as it was to negotiate with our hardheaded Base Commander.

I slumped down in a chair and let out a long sign.

"That bad?" Chopper asked.

"It's no use trying to get something out of him." I said. "He's more concerned about... hell I don't even know what he's concerned about. Sure not us."

"Maybe Pops can pull a few strings?" Grimm suggested.

"He doesn t have enough pull." I said. After a few moments of silence, an idea popped into my head. "But... I know somebody that does." I jumped up to grab the nearby corded phone and started dialing.

The others were confused.

The other end picked up.

"General Bartlett speaking." The General said.

"Hey grand... uh... General Sir, I need a favor." I said.

"Second Lieutenant Kye Akari?" He asked. "What is it?"

"I have kind of a problem and was wondering if you could help out."

Chopper, Nagase, and Grimm's curiosity and confusion were growing as my conversation continued. They could hear the General speaking through the phone.

"What can I do?"

"You see my team, the Wardog Squadron, are still using F-5 fighters and I want to upgrade to something better. Sure, the F-5 is decent, but I want to have the best we can get if we are gonna participate in this war."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a Super Hornet or Strike Eagle or something like that?"

"What about an F-14D Super Tomcat?"

"Yeah! That's great. We need four, one for each of my team."

"I can arrange that. I'll have them flown out to you by tomorrow."

"Great! Thanks. And can you handle the Base Commander for me on this subject? He's gonna be pissed that I went over his head."

"I'll have a word with him. If he pulls any stunts, you let me know. Show me good results and I might be able to pull some strings for something better later on."

"Will do, thanks grand... General Sir."

"Goodbye, Lieutenant."

We hung up the phone at the same time and I turned to my team, whose faces were a mix of confused, amazed, and curious. "What?"

"Wha..." Chopper said.

"How..." Grimm said.

"You know a General?" Nagase asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "He's... uh... well... not important. What is important is we are getting Super Tomcats, and if we keep up the results he'll get us something better later."

"That's great, Kid!" Chopper said. "But how do you know a General?"

"Well..."

"General Bartlett... he's Captain Bartlett's father, right?" Nagase said. "So that makes him..."

"Yeah." I said, cutting her off.

"You'll have to tell them, too."

"I know." I said as I walked over to and whispered in Chopper and Grimm's ears about my relationship with Captain Bartlett, that he's my uncle and General Bartlett is my grandfather. "This stays a secret! Nobody else needs to know."

"Yes, ma'am." Grimm said.

I know he meant it as a sign of respect, but I hated being called ma'am and gave him a cold glare while holding my left hand on the hilt of my sword. "You call me "ma'am" again and I'll make chopped liver out of you."

Chopper burst into laughter, but Grimm had a look about his face like he'd just seen a ghost. I might have just scared the shit out of him.

"Sorry, Captain." He apologized frantically.

"Better!" I said with a cheerful tone before crashing back down into my chair.

"Kid, you're crazy." Chopper said.

"Not crazy." I corrected. "The right mix between sanity and insanity. Gotta be to lead you three."

* * *

-Chopper-

Sand Island Airspace  
1300hrs. 29 September 2010

It was miracle, but sure enough... four F-14D Super Tomcat fighter jets rolled in on our runway the next day. If it were left up to that idiot Base Commander, we wouldn't even have new planes.

Kid wanted to test them out so we could get a good feel for them before the next mission. We could go at any time, so we had to make sure we were ready. She, of course, figured the F-14 out faster than the rest of us, but after a little while, we all got the hang of it.

Watching her fly was like watching an artist draw. I couldn't put my finger on it, but every time I saw her in the air, everything felt right. I loved flying too, but it meant the world to her. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a guardian angel.

* * *

-Briefing-

30 September 2010

"Attention! Listen up." The Base Commander started the briefing. "The biggest mistake Yuktobania has made in their blitz attack is that it had failed to sink any of our aircraft carriers. We'll evacuate all intact carriers to our inland sea, then use them as a base to rebuild our counterstrike force. You've been called to service on a very important operation, people. Keep that in mind out there."

The screen moved to the Eaglin Straits as the briefer took over. "Today, at 1500 hours, three carriers from the 3rd Osean Naval Fleet will rendezvous at Eaglin Straits. These carriers are the Vulture, the Buzzard, and the Kestrel, which has successfully escaped from Port St. Hewlett thanks to your help. Your mission is to coordinate with the Kestrel and provide top cover for all carriers during the rendezvous. Should you encounter enemy attack, defend the three carriers at all costs. The situation is fluid, so be sure to choose an aircraft with good defensive capability against both air and ground based threats.

'We're lucky to have a choice in aircraft at all...' Kye kept the thought to herself.

* * *

-Chopper-

It was nothing. Easiest mission in the world. That's what it was supposed to be.

It wasn't just us, but everyone they could get their hands on. General mobilization. Our planes filled the sky like a huge aluminum cloud. There was no way the enemy could attack.

The queens of the ocean made it to the inland sea. We've got it made in the shade now.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Eaglin Straits 16'11'36"N 167'08'56"W  
1422hrs. 30 September 2010

"This is Thunderhead. We've arrived outside the range of enemy air attack. Permission granted to return to your assigned bases in sequence. Aircraft may refuel for the return trip if required. Hold above the carrier for the tanker aircraft.

Chopper was the first to moan about us having to wait so long. "Everyone's starting to leave. Can we go yet?"

"Wardog Squadron, I told you to wait for the tanker plane above the carrier."

"I swear, man..."

We circled around the Kestrel a few times, waiting for the tanker aircraft. Out of boredom, I started flying upside down. The maneuverability of our new planes was quite a bit better than our old F-5s.

"Hey...what is that? Is my radar on the fritz?" Chopper asked. What was he looking at?

I checked my radar...

"It's showing up on mine, too." Grimm added.

What were these dots from?

"Where'd it come from? How come the morons at Thunder-Blockhead didn't notice it? Yo, Kid?"

"You have to call him "Captain" now." Grimm said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, you think we oughta report this?"

"Enemy approaching! All units, return to your Combat Air Patrol stations! Protect the carriers!" Thunderhead roared in. "We have three carriers. Don't let them sink even one!"

"We're in trouble if the enemy has anti-ship missiles."

"Wardog, let's go. Blaze, engaging." I said as I headed toward the enemy aircraft.

"I can't take off. Shoot down those enemy planes for me!" An Osean Pilot said. He must have been stuck on one of the carriers and waiting his turn to scramble.

"Okay, I'm coming. Hold on. Chopper, engaging.

"Hurry and launch the carrier jets." One of the Osean Fleet called out.

"Edge, engaging."

"Archer, engaging.

"Targets dead ahead, three of them." I said. "Let's go!"

Chopper, Nagase, and Grimm were right behind me as I flew out to intercept the targets. They were harrier jets, so they were pretty easy to shoot down. It was pretty foggy out, though, so we had to rely on our HUD more than usual to get a good shot.

"Visibility is poor. It's the perfect time and place for a surprise attack." Nagase said.

"Yeah, it is." I said. "Yeah, I can't help but feel like everything's working against us."

"C'mon, I can do this. I've been through a real battle before." Grimm said.

"You sure can, Grimm. Just remember your training! Keep your eye on your radar, use your HUD, and watch your six." I reassured him. "You'll do fine."

There were only a few targets to destroy, but they were quickly replaced by another set. I don't know if they were mocking us, but they were doing a good job either way. The next set was on the complete opposite side of the map.

"Engage the enemy out of range. Keep our defensive line intact." Captain Snow said.

"Captain Snow, how long till you'll be up here?" I asked. "I'll feel a bit better knowing two parties I can trust are up here."

"We're launching as fast as we can. I'll be in the air soon." He said. "How did the enemy know when to attack?" Nagase said.

"Something's strange here, but I'm not sure what. Is that what an enemy attack is usually like?" Grimm asked.

"I don't know. It seems off." I said.

After we destroyed the next set of harriers, two more sets appeared. They were quite spread out. I was about to give the order to disperse, but Nagase beat me to it.

"There's a lot of them. Captain, I suggest we disperse." Nagase said.

"Go for it. Teams of two. Nagase with me." I agreed.

"Roger." She and the others said.

"I'll follow your lead, Chopper." Grimm said.

"Stay on my tail." Chopper said. "It's hard to see and we don't need to get separated."

"Roger."

Nagase and I went after the two harriers further away, leaving Grimm and Chopper the two on the opposite side. Their targets were closing in on the carriers, but didn't reach their targets. Those two took 'em out before they even had a chance.

"Good job, you two." I said.

"The carrier aircraft are airborne!" Chopper pointed out.

Snow had just launched off the Kestrel. "All right, I'm airborne. Come up and get me."

"Welcome to the fight, Captain Snow." I greeted.

"Glad to join in."

"Oh, they're finally here. What took you guys so long?" Chopper said. He couldn't help but tease the other pilots.

"Captain Snow, you're responsible for the air defense effort." Captain Andersen said.

"Roger, Captain. I won't let you down." Snow said. "All right, gentlemen, it's time to clean house."

"Already on it." I said. "Want to split up targets?"

"If there are two sets of targets, I'll go for the westernmost." Snow suggested.

"And we'll take the east." I agreed.

"I won't let them sink a single carrier." Nagase said.

"They have to get through us first." I added.

"Good luck with that..." Chopper said. "They're not gettin' through us, especially with our new planes."

"Oh, you guys are flying Super Tomcats now, huh?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. Just got them in yesterday." I said. "We trained with them a lot yesterday to make sure we'd be ready for anything."

"Glad to know there's another good squad out there." Snow said. "I see two sets of targets on my radar, they are lined up east and west."

"I see them, too." I said. "I'll intercept the eastern targets and meet back up in the middle."

"All right." Snow said.

We took off in opposite directions. I was beginning to wonder if harriers were all that were going to come after us. It sure seemed like it. These planes gave a little more resistance, but they went down in a ball of flames just like the others.

I glanced at my radar to check on Snow's progress just in time to watch the last plane on his side fall off the radar. "Good job, everyone."

We had a few moments' reprieve, so I took the opportunity to relax a bit and stretch the best I could in this cockpit. I kept my eye on the radar the whole time. I saw a few dots out to the southeast heading toward us and quickly turned toward them. I beat Thunderhead to the punch.

"Multiple bandits on radar. Heads up, they're carrying long-range anti-ship missiles." Thunderhead cut in to warn us. "Do not allow them to get in range. Fly out to intercept."

"Team, special weapons free." I said. "Let's get them before they get in range."

"Kid, it seems some of these guys are packing anti-ship missiles. Can you see any?"

"None are launched yet, but I see the planes in the distance. Follow me and attack."

"Roger, Kid. We can't let them get anywhere near the ships."

I hit my afterburners and rocketed toward my targets. They were F-35s. I switched to my long-range air-to-air missiles and, as soon as I had all four targeted, fired one for each plane.

I'm not sure what these pilots were thinking, but they flew straight into the missiles before they could even get anywhere near being in range of our ships. In one fell swoop, I took out four planes.

"Wow..." Chopper said.

"That was pretty smooth." Snow added.

"All enemy attack planes confirmed destroyed. Area sanitized." Thunderhead reported.

"Nice work, Wardog." Snow said.

"You, too, Swordsman." I said.

"Wardog, your air-defense mission is complete. Hold for the tanker aircraft above the Kestrel." Thunderhead said.

* * *

"Ballistic missile incoming!"

"A ballistic missile?... Where'd they launch that from?"

Within seconds, the entire area was engulfed in explosions. What the hell?

"Everyone, fly up high. Those missiles didn't reach very high." I said.

"Allied squadron wiped out! What happened?" One of the Osean Pilots asked frantically.

"The carrier, the carrier's hit! It's tipping!"

"Someone! Anyone! What's happening?" Nagase called out.

"I don't know!" Snow responded. "Everything below five thousand feet was just annihilated!"

Thunderhead reported in with another warning. "Second missile incoming!"

"Dammit!" Snow said. "Listen up, if you wanna survive, then climb above five thousand feet before that thing hits! All units, move it! Kestrel, evasive action!"

"What are we gonna do, Kid? I'll follow you." Chopper asked.

"Get above five thousand feet, like Snow said. Do it quick." I was already higher up, well over ten thousand myself.

"Are they sure it's five thousand feet?" Grimm asked.

"Yes, but go higher for safety measures." I ordered.

"This is Archer. Roger. I'll follow you, Captain."

"People are spilling off the decks!" Nagase said.

"There goes another ship!" Chopper said as he watched one start listing.

Thunderhead patched in with a countdown for us. "Ten seconds to next impact. Eight, seven... five, four, three, two, one, impact!"

I watched as another series of explosions went off below. Thankfully, the Kestrel wasn't hit, but the same couldn't be said for some of the other ships.

"The Vulture took a direct hit! She's sinking!"

"How... how could this happen to our fleet?" Snow asked aloud.

"What the hell was that attack? It was like molten steel raining down on us!" One of the fleet said.

"What's going on? Somebody tell me!" Another added.

That was the last missile at least.

"This is the Kestrel. All surviving aircraft, respond."

"This is Swordsman. I managed to stay alive...Looks like the Wardog squad made it, too."

* * *

"Two aircraft carriers lost... I can't believe this is all that's left of our force." Grimm said.

"We don't have enough fuel to get back to base, either." Chopper added.

For once, Thunderhead was helpful. "Wardog Squadron. We can't get a tanker aircraft over to you. Proceed northeast to Heierlark Base, land and refuel."

"Hey, Kid!" Chopper said.

"You really should start calling her 'Captain.'" Grimm correct him.

"Forget it." Chopper argued. "If she's a Captain, then I want her to start trash-talkin like a Captain. Man, I'm missing that voice real bad now..."

I wish he hadn't said that. I didn't need reminders about Captain Bartlett.

"She's got us back alive from battle for the second time." Grimm said. "As far as I'm concerned, she's our Captain now."

"That's right." Nagase added. "And I'll never lose my lead plane again. No matter what."

* * *

-Post Mission-

The enemy attack squadron has withdrawn from the area. The aircraft carriers Vulture and Buzzard were sunk by a powerful burst missile attack. According to hydrophone data analysis, we have determined that the attack was carried out by the Scinfaxi, a Yuktobanian underwater attack carrier. The specs of this ship are unknown, but its existence confirms that the advanced shipbuilding efforts of the Yuktobanians have been going on unabated since the previous war. The Scinfaxi is a serious threat to our objectives.

Emergency transmission from Central. Our army has decided to deploy the military power of the Arkbird to neutralize the grave threat posed by this new enemy submarine.

* * *

**(A/N) New planes! I picked the F-14D Super Tomcat for canon purposes, though they may be replaced before the Ghosts of Razgriz anyway, dunno yet.**

**Don't forget, Blaze's real name in this story is Kye Akari. She's not referred to as Kye very much, so I just wanted to throw out that reminder.**

**I think I'm going to settle in with a 3-4 day release schedule for now. Might drop down to once a week later on, but we'll see. Remember to check my profile for estimated release dates!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	7. Chapter 6: White Bird (Part 1)

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 6: White Bird (Part 1)

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Nagase-

Aurick Bay 220'09'19"N 30'17'06"E  
1929hrs. 30 September 2010

We set off for the northern region to refuel. This place is paradise compared to what's further ahead. Beyond our destination lies the closed gate to Nord Belka.

Fifteen years ago, the Belkans set off seven nuclear bombs there to stave off the advancing allied forces, entombing themselves in the frozen valleys to the north. That bit of history should've been enough of a lesson for us all.

The seven Belkan cities near the gate were vaporized and the local area is still highly radioactive.

* * *

Heierlark Air Force Base  
2007hrs. 30 September 2010

Our landing point was in the state of North Osea, formally a haven for Belkans but now entrusted to Osean rule. If you refer to it by that name in front of a local, though, he'll put a scowl on his face and tell you that this is South Belka.

Heierlark meant a lot to us. Our flight training took place here on this airfield. On the base, we were surrounded by junior cadets eager to hear war stories.

The newspaper article about us, written by that journalist Genette, made it here faster than we did. Somewhere along the line, we had become the most experienced pilots in the entire war. Us, Captain Bartlett's nuggets.

* * *

McNealy Air Force Base 167'23'00N 2'06'21"E  
0751hrs. 1 October 2010

We were directed to take these inexperienced pilots back with us to Sand Island when we returned.

"Man, we'd better thank Pops for this." Chopper said.

"Why's that?" Grimm asked.

"'Cuz he's the guy who pounded basic fighter maneuvers into us." Chopper said. "Now we can lord it over all these guys."

"You said it." I added

These pilots had only a tenuous grasp of flying, much less mid-air refueling, so we had to land at every base along the way. I can't believe we have to send them off to guard the western coastline...

* * *

-Briefing-

An SSTO craft launch facility lies to the east of our current location, McNealy Air Force Base. The facility was a collaborative project between Osea and Yuktobania. It was built to be a bridge to outer space, with a mass driver 7.5 miles in length.

Our radar has detected several planes from a Yuktobanian squadron approaching the facility from several directions. The facility is currently conducting pre-launch operations for an SSTO craft. The Base Commander will provide you with further orders.

"This is the Commander of McNealy Air Force Base. All units, including those refueling at this base, are now under my command. Engage the incoming enemy. All untrained pilots are barred from taking off. Those guys are still kids!

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Nagase-

Basset Space Center 02'01'13"S 171'10'33"E  
1200hrs. 3 October 2010

"Ten minutes to launch. Commencing countdown."

I remember this Space Centre well. The mass driver was built by Osea and Yuktobania as part of their collaborative efforts to construct an international space station.

Our anti-war President used the surplus funds that came from cutting the defense budget to build it.

"Is that the Arkbird?" Grimm asked.

The Arkbird... A white bird built as the first step toward the realization of the space station project. Now it's left its orbit and is just low enough to graze the atmosphere. It's coming down to pick up the laser cannon they're about to launch.

They were building a 'bridge of peace' that would span into outer space. Not anymore. The machinery meant for this peaceful mission was about to be used for our counterattack.

"Hey, listen." Chopper said.

"Yes?" Grimm replied.

"Isn't that thing s'posed to work like a satellite? Why'd it climb down all this way?"

"It's a maneuverable orbiting spacecraft."

"I know that. I'm just saying, if the system uses atmospheric friction to change its orbit, then wouldn't that make it pretty hard to defend itself?"

"Hmm... I guess it'd be in trouble if someone started firing at it right now."

"Yeah. So shouldn't it be higher up, then?"

"Continue countdown. Three minutes to launch." The center reported.

* * *

-Blaze-

"Halt the countdown! Enemy incoming! This is the Base Air Defense Command. The enemy has a large formation of transport planes escorted by a squadron of fighters. They're conducting an air assault to capture this base."

"What? They're actually planning to invade Osea?"

I saw a few parachutes appear from the backs of the transport planes. There were tanks parachuting down to the ground!

"If we shoot the parachutes before the tanks detach, we'll smash them into the ground." Chopper suggested. "You with me?"

"Good idea." I said. "Go for it."

"I'm on it. Man, I can't believe that's our strategy."

Four tanks were parachuting out of their transport aircraft. I managed to shoot down one of the C-130s before it could drop anything, but the rest were falling slowly to the ground. Two tanks were close to each other in the air which gave me prime opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. I filled their parachute with holes, leaving both of them to fall rapidly to the ground. My efforts were successful since neither tank moved an inch after landing.

Grimm and Nagase managed to do the same with the other two tanks, leaving none to reach the ground.

"More airborne tanks are dropping from the transport planes!" Grimm said.

"Split up, gang." I said.

"Can you count all those parachutes? I gave up already!" Chopper added.

"Destroy all airborne ACVs. Engage them in the air and on the ground." Air Defense Command ordered. "The ACVs are moving this way. Don't let them get near the mass driver."

"We can't shoot them all down. We can only thin our their numbers." Grimm said.

"It's all over if the tanks break through. Blaze, do you think our forces are sufficient?" Nagase asked.

"Not really, but we have to make due." I said.

"Looks like it's up to us for success."

"Yeah. I already don't like this mission." I moaned as I gunned down another falling tank.

Nagase was nearby and had no targets to go after, but saw that Chopper and Grimm were chasing after two ACVs.

"What's the status on those airborne tanks? Grimm?" Nagase asked.

"A few of them have already landed and are executing their attack. We should engage as many of them as possible in front of our defense perimeter!"

"Yeah, I agree."

"Get to it." I ordered. "There are only two tanks on the ground. Hit them with missiles and return to gunning down the tanks. I see two more transport aircraft coming in the distance, one slightly higher in altitude from the other. With me, Nagase, take out the one that's higher up. It's a little further back so you'll probably have to double back to get it. I got the closer one. Chopper, Grimm, after you take care of the remaining tanks, go after the enemy air support."

"Roger." The three of them resounded together.

Chopper and Grimm managed to destroy the two tanks that made it to the ground before either me or Nagase arrived at our targets and immediately started chasing down two enemy fighters.

In some odd stroke of luck, the four of us destroyed our current targets all at the same time... both of the enemy C-130s and both of the enemy fighters.

"That was neat." I was rather amused by our simultaneous destruction and awkwardly felt accomplished about it.

"That should be most of 'em." Chopper said.

"All Yuktobanian ACVs destroyed. Our thanks to all allied aircraft." One of our ground forces reported.

"Or all..." Chopper finished.

"So guys, there's something I want to show you after we get settled in back at Sand Island." I said.

"Oh? What is it?" Grimm asked.

"A secret!" I said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh, c'mon, Kid." Chopper said.

"Nope!" I said. I couldn't resist teasing them.

"Did you finish it?" Nagase asked.

"Yep! Finished it right before we headed out to Eaglin Straits." I said. "It's gonna be great."

"C'mon, tell us!" Chopper whined.

"Please, Captain!" Grimm added.

"You're not gonna here the end of it from them." Nagase said.

"Sure won't." Chopper said. "Better tell us now!"

"Hold on a sec..." I said. "Shit! More incoming... wait what are..." I noticed something odd coming in on the map. I had an eerie feeling and decided to chase it down.

"That should be most of 'em." Chopper said "It looks like they've abandoned the ground invasion and decided to just destroy the base." Air Defense Command reported. "Wipe out the remaining enemy forces. Make an effort to minimize any damage to the mass driver. Large number of cruise missiles tracked on the outer edge of our radar coverage. All fighters, engage and destroy these cruise missiles."

My suspicions were confirmed. Thankfully, I was already out a ways and close to the first missile.

"Captain, can you detect the cruise missiles from there?" Grimm asked.

"Yeah, I just picked off two of them actually and am on my way to the next set." I said.

"Roger, Captain. I just picked up two more waves. It looks like they are heading for the facility!"

"They are." I said. "Teams of two, Chopper and Grimm, take the west, Nagase with me, we're heading north."

"Roger." Everyone said.

"This is Flight Director Adam Gittleman. Continue SSTO Launch. Recommence launch sequence."

"Attention all personnel: We only have one chance to launch. Let's all do our jobs and see this through to the very end. That is all!"

"Weather team, roger."

"Flight control team, roger."

"Guidance team, roger."

Nagase and I just gunned down our two targets at the same time as Chopper and Grimm. "More targets coming in from the northeast and southeast. My team hit the north, Chopper's team hit the south. Go!"

"Roger, Kid." Chopper said as he and Grimm took off toward their targets.

Nagase and I turned sharp and headed to cut off ours as well.

"Blaze, do you know why the Arkbird was built?" Nagase asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

I didn't respond any further. I was like Nagase as far as my opinion on the Arkbird went. I glanced up at it. It looked so free... like a beautiful white bird.

Unfortunately, more missiles popped up on the radar and brought me back to reality.

"Next targets, just a wave from the south this time, Chopper, Grimm, you're up. Nagase, let's clear out a few of these fighters." I said.

"On it." Nagase said.

"Kid, is the launch facility safe? I can't tell from here." Chopper asked.

"For now." I said.

"Ah, good."

"Our targets are destroyed." Grimm said. "Just in time for three more waves."

"Shit." I said. "Chopper, Grimm, take the south west, Nagase take the northwest, and I ll take the northeast."

Without responding, my team immediately turned and headed toward the missiles.

"Final preflight check. All stations, go over everything one last time. Guidance, navigation, flight control, telemetry, communications, flight dynamics. Do we have a go or no go?"

"All systems go from all team leaders, proceeding with launch."

"We have two waves, both from the northeast." I said. "Chopper, Grimm, stay around the middle. Nagase, fly out and engage the far wave and I'll take the close wave. I'll join you soon as mine are down."

"Roger, Blaze." Nagase said before hitting her thrusters.

There was only one missile from each position in the northeast. "Three minutes to go." The Space Center reported.

As soon as I destroyed my target, two more waves appeared on the radar. "Grimm, Chopper, south wave, go. I got the northwest wave. Nagase join me if you can make it in time, but I'll probably have my targets down before you get here."

"One minute left!"

Chopper and Grimm destroyed theirs right before I even got to my targets.

"Countdown... twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen..."

Another wave appeared in the northeast after Nagase destroyed her target. "Nagase, stay out there. More missiles in your area. Chopper team head to the southwest."

"Ten, nine..."

I destroyed my targets within seconds of the rest of my team destroying theirs.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero! Lift-off!" The Space Center reported. "SSTO increasing speed!"

There were no more cruise missiles left to destroy, so we got to watch the SSTO launch.

"SSTO passing Check Point 1! Passing Check Point 2!"

There was a single enemy plane left in the area. It looked like he was trying to chase down the SSTO before it got off the launch strip. I chased after it just as it chased after the SSTO. I fired a long-range air-to-air missile at the plane and spooked it off the SSTO's trail.

"SSTO passing Check Point 3!"

I destroyed the enemy plane just in time to see the SSTO soar into the air. Nagase and the others watched with me as it escaped from range of enemy attack.

"SSTO status report!"

"Everything's clear. All systems are go."

"Yeah, I'm seeing it now. It's a beautiful sight. This is great!"

"Observation room reporting. The SSTO is climbing smoothly. Congratulations."

I couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling about the fact that we even needed to launch a laser cannon to the Arkbird, but I pushed the thought aside and issued the command for my team to return to base. We had a bunch of rookies to pick up before heading back home.

* * *

"So what are you gonna show us when we get back to base?" Chopper asked.

"Damn, I hopped you'd forget about that." I moaned. "Okay. I wrote a violin piece and a backing track to go with it on my laptop. I want to play it for you guys."

"I dunno, I'm more of a rock'n'roll kinda guy." Chopper said.

"I'll kick you're butt if you don't listen to it." I threatened.

"Yeah, right, Kid. You're a squirt!" Chopper said.

"We'll see." I said in a sing song tone.

Grimm and Nagase laughed as we flew off toward the base.

* * *

-Nagase-

Aurick Bay 220'09'19"N 30'17'06E  
1929hrs. 3 October 2010

The white bird rose up once again, laser cannon in its wings. It was a moving sight. In my heart, though, I wished it didn't have to be used in war.

* * *

-Gennette-

None of them found out why the enemy targeted the base until much, later. Of course, by that time, it was too late.

* * *

-Post Mission-

We prevented the Yuktobanian army from capturing the launch facility. The SSTO launch was successful.

The SSTO docked with the Arkbird which had descended into the upper atmosphere and successfully transferred the laser weapon module over to the craft.

All aircraft with the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron and the Sand Island detachment, return to base as soon as rearming and refueling operations are complete.

* * *

-Blaze-

We barely had time to get back to Sand Island and rest before our next mission...

* * *

**(A/N) Not much to say here this time. I am working on a Violin piece, though! I'm hoping to have it done by the next chapter for Kye (Blaze) to play for the team. You can probably expect the next chapter in a few days! Remember to check the top of my profile for status updates on chapter releases!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	8. Chapter 7: Front Line

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 7: Front Line

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Briefing-

Colonel Perrault grunted as he started the briefing. "You people are like the plague, you know that? The moment you return to Sand Island, this happens."

A large combined force of Yuktobanian vessels and aircraft has been detected advancing in the ocean directly toward Sand Island from the west. Our intelligence has confirmed the presence of amphibious assault ships within the oncoming fleet. We believe the enemy's goal is to conduct a landing operation on Sand Island and capture this base. Close with the enemy, disrupt landing operations and suppress their naval gunfire directed at our forces ashore.

"Even if this turns into a ground war, I am prepared to fight for this island to the bitter end." The Base Commander said. "As my advance guard, I want you to forget everything else and concentrate on dealing a lethal blow to the incoming enemy invasion fleet. We'll be deploying everything we've got. Launch every aircraft capable of anti-ship combat, regardless of combat experience.

* * *

-Blaze-

"Are you out of your mind?" I argued with the Base Commander. "You can't send those nuggets out to this battle! You'll only get them killed!"

"I said send every aircraft." Perrault said. "I don't care how little combat experience they have, send them up."

"Hell no." I kept arguing with him, but it was getting nowhere. Eventually I stormed off and headed toward the hangar. I ran through the other hangars and told the nuggets to stay on the ground until I ordered them to take off, but after I got into the air our idiot Base Commander went over my head and had them launch anyway.

I wasn't happy, and neither was my team. At least we had advance warning on what type of missiles to carry. Instead of our usual long-range air-to-air missiles, the AIM-54C Phoenix , we carried GPBs, specifically the GBU-24 Paveway III. We had four standard missiles and two GPBs each. Hopefully that would be enough...

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Sand Island 08'10'19"N 144'32'16"E  
1007hrs. 4 October 2010

"This is AWACS Thunderhead. All units, listen carefully."

Chopper couldn't resist, and I had to hold back a giggle myself. "Ahh, I missed that sweet voice. Say, you get that from your mama's side of the family?"

He even got through to Thunderhead for once. I heard a small bit of amusement in his voice. "Cut the chatter. First enemy wave, bearing 280 degrees. You are cleared to engage on sight."

"Roger." I said. "Blaze, engaging."

"It's too risky to bring the nuggets here." Nagase said after she and the others relayed that they were engaging."

We closed in on the first target. Out front were a couple hovercraft. They were simple enough to get rid of. A few holes from gunfire was all it took to send them into the sea.

"I'm with you on that." Chopper said. "You agree, Kid?"

"Does me punching the Base Commander in the face after this mean yes?"

"Seriously. They've got their hands full just keeping their planes in the air."

"Do you all ever get scared, Captain?" One of the rookies asked.

"We're all human." I said. "Nobody is immune to fear."

"I see."

"This is Sand Island Base Defense! Enemy amphibious force intercepted at the coastline!"

"Oh, great. Here we go." Chopper said.

"Enemy ships are firing towards Sand Island. Stop them." Thunderhead ordered. "Enemy assault ships are launching attack helicopters. Shoot them down before they reach Sand Island."

"Our island's the closest thing to the enemy. I guess it make sense we got attacked first." Chopper said. "Damn, this ain't looking good."

"Thunderhead, can you pinpoint the weakest spot on each enemy ship for us?" I asked.

"What do you mean, specifically?"

"Locations for their guns for example." I said. "If I can hit their guns with a missile, that will likely cause their ammunition to ignite causing a chain reaction that will destroy the entire ship."

"That's clever..." Nagase said.

"I'll get right on it." Thunderhead said. "I'll send the information to your targeting system as I find the appropriate spots on each ship."

"Thanks." Luckily, he had the information for the nearest enemy ship ready within seconds. It was a landing ship and pretty large, but that just meant it had more stores of munitions to exploit. I aimed one of my standard missiles carefully at the target spot on the ship, and as soon as it hit, the entire ship went up in flames.

"It worked!" Chopper said.

"I'm working on more weak points for the rest of the ships." Thunderhead said. "I'll send information for the nearest ships first."

"Good." I said.

"The coastline is under heavy enemy attack!" One of the ground forces on Sand Island called out.

"I know, I know! All units, this is Colonel Perrault at Base Command. Do everything in your power to stop them. If you can't protect this island, what'll we tell our great heroes in the sky?!"

"'Great heroes?'" Grimm said. "What's with him? He's like a completely different man."

"Don't expect that stuff when we get back." Chopper said. "I bet he's got a different script for us."

"Enemy ships are launching hovercraft." Thunderhead reported.

"Already on it, Thunderhead." I said. "I've gunned down four and am about to intercept their choppers."

"Engaging enemy amphibious force!" A ground soldier back on the island said.

"Airborne attack squadron, don't worry about us. We will stand firm and fight to the end!" Perrault said.

"What a tearjerker." Grimm piped in.

"Man, if he needs our help, he should just say so. Of course, not that we have the time."

We downed for choppers and headed to the nearest enemy ship with weak point targets outlined on our HUD. There were two more landing ships and two frigates just waiting to be exploited.

"Chopper, you shoot a missile at the weak point on landing ship in the front. Grimm, get the one in the back. Nagase, take the front frigate, I got the rear."

"Roger."

Four exploded ships later, we turned and intercepted a couple more choppers and raced toward the few hovercraft that managed to launch.

"Missile fired from enemy sub!" Nagase reported.

"What?" Grimm said.

"The Scinfaxi?" I said.

"Get out of there, Grimm! You nuggets, too!" Nagase ordered.

"Climb! Climb! C'mon!" Chopper said.

"You hear me, nuggets? You have to climb!" Nagase repeated.

"Pull up everyone!" Chopper said. "Get your altitude above five thousand feet!"

"Submarine missile launch confirmed!" Thunderhead reported. "Believed to be a burst missile, with multiple warheads that separate in mid-air. Get above five thousand feet and stand by!"

"You nuggets get your asses above ten thousand feet." I said. "Five thousand feet is the minimum, but I don't want any of you taking chances. Get above ten thousand feet or I'll personally plant my foot in your asses when we get back to base."

I heard a bunch of gulping over the radio.

"Yes, ma'am!" One of them said.

"Wait, we're getting a command override from somewhere." Thunderhead said. "'Data link to A-Sat Targeting System'... What is this? Now it's counting down by itself. Nine, eight, seven..."

"Dammit! They're not gonna make it!" Chopper said.

"Four, three, two, one."

A laser beam fell from the sky. I couldn't believe it. The nuggets were saved.

"The sky just lit up!" Grimm said.

"Missile vaporized in midair!" Thunderhead reported.

"What was that? Did you see that, Kid?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. A laser." I said.

"A beam of light fell from the sky."

"I bet it was..."

"...was that the Arkbird?" Nagase said.

"Missile destroyed by a laser beam fired from orbit altitude. It's the Arkbird. All units, continue engaging the enemy!"

"The missiles all disappeared! What's going on?" A Yuke said.

"What was that! What happened?!" Another Yuke said.

The Arkbird was successful not only in protecting the nuggets from a burst missile, but also in scrambling the minds of the Yukes. Way to go, Arkbird!

Two destroyers brought up the rear of the enemy fleet. They were bigger targets, so I ordered Chopper and Grimm each to drop a GPB. "Chopper, Grimm, I want you two to drop GPBs. Chopper, drop one on the south destroyer, Grimm take the north. Only use one GPB each. We need to conserve those as long as possible. I have a feeling we'll need them later."

"Roger, Captain." Grimm said as he flew off toward the north destroyed.

Chopper sent one of his bombs at the south destroyer. I watched as it exploded. "Kid, mine's destroyed."

"This is anti-sub patrol plane Blue Hound. Submarine detected by sonobuoy. Sound pattern analysis produces a match with the Scinfaxi."

"Captain, do you think the Arkbird can really avoid hitting us?" Grimm asked as he dropped his bomb on the second destroyer.

"Yeah." I said. "As long as we don't fly between it and a missile, which we shouldn't, we should be fine."

"Yes, it does seem to be highly accurate."

Three more frigates and another big landing ships were a bit north of our position. "Thunderhead, do you have weak point targets for the rest of these ships?"

"I just sent the data to you, Blaze." Thunderhead said.

"Roger, I see it now." I said. "The three frigates are in a nice straight line. Going from west to east, I want Chopper, Grimm, and Nagase, in that order, to fire one missile at the weak point target on those frigates. I'll take the landing ship up ahead."

The munitions the Yukes were carrying were working against them. Four planes were taking out their entire fleet. After the four explosions, we had incoming fighters.

"Head's up, team." I said. "Air to air combat incoming."

"Thunderhead, this is Blue Hound. Detecting sounds from Scinfaxi indicating imminent missile launch."

"Arkbird, we'll send the data over as soon as we detect the missile. We're counting on you."

There was a formation of two planes headed our way. "Two of us per one of them."

"Missile away from enemy sub." Blue Hound said.

"Locked on! Begin data link!" Thunderhead said.

I ignored the burst missile warning and continued after my target. They were F-18s. "One Super Hornet down."

"Two down." Grimm called. He got the kill on the second plane.

"Good shot, Grimm." Nagase congratulated.

"Arkbird firing laser." Thunderhead reported. "Missile destroyed! We did it!"

"What was that light?" A Yuke asked.

"They shot that from outer space?" Another said.

"I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna get out of this alive, I know it!" One of our rookies said.

"This was what they launched that day?!" A Yuke said.

"Don't panic. We haven't lost yet."

"Rookies, I have an eerie feeling." I said. "Get your planes high. I can't help but feel something bad is coming. I want all of you above ten thousand, no excuses. You are done fighting in this mission. Watch from high in the sky."

Thankfully, the rookies all listened to me this time. They would be safe for now at least.

"Oh, no! They're launching more missiles! Number three, number four, number five..." Blue Hound reported.

"There's too many!" Grimm said.

"C'mon, Arkbird! Use your lasers!" Nagase said.

"Climb, kids!" Chopper said. "Go, go, go!"

"Wait, they are already up there!" Nagase said.

"You three get up there, too." I ordered. "I'll join you as soon as I fire this missile..."

"Did that attack really come from a submarine?" A rookie asked.

"Missile vaporized in midair!" Thunderhead reported.

"They're coming! They're still coming!" Chopper said.

"Everyone get higher up." I said. "I'm flying up myself."

"Ten seconds to impact. Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, impact... now!"

I watched as several large explosions went off below. This is bad. Even with the Arkbird, we're gonna have trouble if they keep launching this many missiles.

"We can't deal with the enemy fleet like this." Thunderhead said. "We have no choice. Just weave through the missiles and continue attack the ships!"

"Oh, yeah, just weave through the missiles? What are you, nuts?" Chopper said.

"It actually sounds like fun." I said.

Three more frigates were further back. I was surprised that they were so far from the main fleet. "Chopper, take the north one, Grimm, southeast one, I got the southwest one. Nagase, fly cover, there's a single bandit in the area."

"Roger, Blaze." Nagase said. "Move quick for these kills, there's a squadron of four planes coming up at us from the south, and two more ships, probably frigates."

"Roger." I said.

"Blue hound, this is Arkbird. Requesting sonobuoy data link."

"Stand by. We're dropping a new sonobuoy."

Three frigates were soon on their way to a watery grave, as well as the single bandit Nagase took care of. The enemy squadron didn't last long either. We had them down in under a minute and headed for the remaining two ships.

"Nagase, Grimm, these are on you. That should leave us all one standard missile left each, Nagase and me with two GPBs each, and Grimm and Chopper with one GPB each."

"Right." Chopper said.

After they took care of the last two frigates, we circled back toward the island.

"Blue hound, this is Arkbird. Is that sonobuoy data available yet?"

"Roger, we're sending it now. What are you going to do?"

"Countdown to firing, five, four, three, two, one..."

Another laser fired from orbit, but this time into the sea.

"The Arkbird shot a laser into the ocean!" Blue Hound reported. "Explosion in the water! It damaged the submerged Scinfaxi! Picking up sounds of main ballast blow. The Scinfaxi's surfacing!"

* * *

"It's huge..." Nagase said after getting a look at the enormous surfaced submarine.

"Looks like it's lost diving ability. It's floating like a cork. All units, commence attack." Thunderhead ordered.

"The Scinfaxi's surfacing! It appears to be damaged!" A Yuke reported.

"Aircraft launching from enemy submarine." Blue Hound said.

"Roger, Blue Hound, stand by. Wardog, engage the enemy aircraft if you see an opportunity." Thunderhead said.

"On it, but first..." I said. I swift my weapons to my secondary armaments. I had two GPB left. "Let's give the Arkbird a little help. Chopper and Grimm should have one left each and Nagase should have both of hers. Drop one each on the Scinfaxi. Now!"

I watched at our bombs tore up the top of the Scinfaxi. We didn't manage to cause any of its burst missiles to explode, though.

"Arkbird firing laser." Thunderhead reported.

"Direct hit!" Blue Hound said. "It ripped a massive hole! The sub appears to have lost the ability to launch additional aircraft."

"Blast it out of the water!" Thunderhead ordered.

"Nagase!" I said.

"Right." She said.

We dropped our remaining two GPBs on the Scinfaxi and pulled up hard. Our bombs exploded, and this time caused a chain reaction. We watched from a safe distance as the burst missiles still inside exploded. It made one hell of a splash.

"How's the forces back at the base?" I asked.

"I just received a report from Sand Island." They've cleared out the enemy forces there as well." Thunderhead reported.

"Good." I said.

I didn't know about the others... but I was ready to land and take a load off. That was one stressful mission!

* * *

-Post Mission-

The Arkbird was successfully employed over the forward edge of the battle area. The enemy amphibious force attacking Sand Island was repelled and their invasion plan halted. The underwater carrier Scinfaxi, a lethal enemy threat, was engaged and destroyed by the superior firepower of the Arkbird. Having lost the support of the Scinfaxi, the remaining Yuktobanian forces retreated.

Furthermore, we are requesting reinforcements from Central Command to replace our squadron members lost in combat.

* * *

-Chopper-

Sand Island  
1925hrs 4 October 2010

The rookies managed to survive the battle. They were really excited to have been part of taking down the Scinfaxi, even though they didn't really do anything. We let them have their bit of fun, though. Everyone needed it especially after that battle.

* * *

Sand Island  
0800hrs 5 October 2010

I slept soundly that night and woke up at a half decent time the morning after. I found Nagase laying on the couch in the Crew Room with her book. Grimm was making coffee, but Kid was nowhere to be seen.

I asked Grimm and Nagase, but they weren't sure where to find her. Until we heard somebody practicing with her sword outside. I ran outside to greet her and almost lost an inch of my hair.

"Oh hey, Chopper." She said as she kept swinging her sword. "What's up?"

"That's my line." I said. "Will you be careful with that thing?"

"Oh, please." She stabbed at me a few times, intentionally missing me each time, then slashed toward me, missing me by only a few inches. "I'm not a novice. I've been doing this since I was a kid."

"I see..."

"So hey, you remember the other day when I mentioned something about my Violin?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to come listen to me play tonight. It's at eighteen hundred in the Crew Room. I'm going to be playing a few different things, including the piece I finished the other day and a few classical pieces."

"Classical? You know I'm more of a rock'n'roll guy."

"Oh, come on. I'll play some stuff you'll wanna hear, too."

"Like what?"

"You gotta come to find out! I promise you'll like it. I've heard you listening to a few of these songs on your radio."

"All right. I was gonna come anyway, but that just makes it better."

"I'll see you then! Now, shoo. I have two hundred more sets to do."

"Two... hundred?" I was amazed...

"Yeah. That's light, by the way. Before the war started I was doing five hundred every morning."

"You are crazy, Kid."

"Aren't I? By the way, Nagase is going to play the piano accompaniment with me."

* * *

**(A/N) Scinfaxi down! I came up with the strategy to use the enemy ship's munitions against them after watching an episode of NCIS where one of the characters stated that if a bomb went off on one ship, it would cause a chain reaction with the nearby ship's bombs and munitions and destroy half of the port in the process. It was a neat idea, so I put it to use. Because, really... I know we need the ridiculous amount of missiles in game to actually complete the mission since pretty much all the work is on the player, but with four planes working together that use proper strategy and their guns for lesser targets, I was able to make a realistic amount of missiles work.**

**Yes, this chapter is early, and the next one will probably be tomorrow provided I have the free time I'm expecting, and I should.**

**The music performance will be in the next chapter! As well as another fun scene before the mission. But I won't spoil it! Until then!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	9. Chapter 8: A Break

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 8: A Break

* * *

**(A/N) Check the notes at the bottom for details on the music played in the performance and dresses worn by Blaze and Nagase.**

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Chopper-

Sand Island  
1800hrs 5 October 2010

It was finally time for Kid's little violin thing. Somehow, she managed to convince the Base Commander to let her play in the auditorium, so instead of meeting up in the crew room, we met up in the auditorium lobby.

Grimm, Gennette, and Pops were already there, probably waiting on me. "Show time?"

"Yeah." Pops said. "They are about to start. They made sure to save front row seats for us."

"Front row?" I asked. "How many people are showin' up?"

"A lot." Pops opened the door to the main room and led us in.

I was surprise to say the least. I could only find a few empty seats. "Wow. Are they all here to see Kid and Nagase?"

Nobody answered, but we soon found out after we took our seats in the middle of the front row. Captain Hamilton and Colonel Perrault were even present, a few seats down from us.

I noticed that there was several feet of empty space between the front row and the stage. I wondered why, but ignored it. "Man, this auditorium is pretty nice. I didn't expect this."

"I hear they made a few changes after finishing repairs from the air raid last week." Grimm said just before the lights dimmed. "Oh, they're starting."

The curtains rose, revealing a very beautiful Kid and Nagase. They were both wearing elegant dresses. I didn't think they'd get to bring such a thing with them to a military base, but hey... this base was anything but normal.

Kid stood in front of the microphone on stage and introduced herself. "Hello and thanks for coming! I am Second Lieutenant Kye Akari, but you probably know me by my callsign, Blaze. With me is Second Lieutenant Kei Nagase, or Edge. We have two shows planned this evening. The first will be only Nagase and myself. She will be playing a piano accompaniment for me, and I'll be playing this." She referred to the violin in her left hand. "The second is still a surprise, so please stick around to find out what it is!"

I saw her wink my direction, and started trying to think of what it could be.

"Without further delay, let's get started!" Kid said. "This first piece is Beethoven's Romance No. 2 in F Major."

As soon as Nagase sat down at the piano, a grand piano at that, they started playing. I was more of a rock'n'roll guy, but the music was incredible. They were great.

As soon as they finished the first song, or I think they are s'posed to be called pieces instead of songs, she called out the name of the next and started playing again. She called it "Mozart's Violin Concerto No.5 in A Major."

The next thing they played was the piece Kid wrote. It was more upbeat. It started out slow, but got a lot faster than the last two. She sounded like she could give a guitarist a run for their money in speed. She wasn't only fast, but flawless. I was taken aback. She was elegant but aggressive. I'm not sure what it was, but I couldn't turn my eyes away, or my ears.

"The next few pieces are a selection of Violin pieces I came across when I was a kid." Kid announced.

She played through four more, but these sounded more modern than the rest.

"I'm sure this next song doesn't need an introduction." She said. Sure enough, I recognized it immediately. It was Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses.

She didn't announce the name of the song after that either, but I knew it, too. It was another Guns N' Roses song. November Rain. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

I could tell she had the same love for playing as she did for flying. She really looked at peace, her eyes closed.

After they finished with November Rain, Kid walked back up to the mic and announced the next. "This is the last piece we are playing in the first show. It is Requiem for a Dream."

After they finished, she walked up to the microphone again. "That's all for the first show. We will have a ten minute intermission before the next show."

The curtains dropped.

I looked over at Gennette. "I think you have another story to do."

"I think you're right." Gennette said.

We spent the ten minute intermission in the lobby. Nagase joined us after she changed out of her dress and into something a bit more casual.

"Hey, where's Kid?" I asked.

"She's part of the second show, too." Nagase said. "She won't be coming out until after."

"Oh. You two were great. I didn't expect it to be so good."

"What did you expect?" Nagase asked, giving me the evil glare.

Opps. I had to cover my tracks. "Uh... never mind."

We carried on small talk until the ten minutes were up. Nagase joined us in the front row, and as soon as the lights were out, we expected the curtains to go up, but at first they didn't.

Then, I heard a guitar start playing. I knew instantly what it was. Rock You Like A Hurricane by the Scorpions. The curtains rose just before the lead part started. Kid was playing the lead and there was a full band on the stage, too. She changed out of her dress, too, in the intermission, into a white tee-shirt, blue jeans, and she was even wearing a bandana with a fiery pattern.

I recognized the others, but didn't know their names.

The singer was good, too. He had the voice down just right. I realized why there was an empty space between the front row and the stage now. Some of the crowd were pouring out of their seats and running up next to the stage. Kid just ate up the attention.

The crowd roared when she started the solo. Man, she was good. The crowd was still cheering even after they finished the song.

"That was Rock You Like A Hurricane, but I'd hope you all knew that anyway." Kid said. "Next up is No One Like You also by Scorpions then we have Seventeen by Winger."

No One Like You was great. She really meant it when she said that she was gonna play some stuff I'd want to hear.

They played both songs flawlessly, and that was really saying something for Seventeen. That song had some pretty tough guitar solos. Her hands, both of them at times, were all over the fret board.

They played a few more songs and ended with Holy Diver by Dio. After the performance, we finally got caught up to Kid.

"Hey, you were great, and you were beautiful in that dress." I said.

"Are you flirting with me, Second Lieutenant Davenport?" Kid asked.

"Hey... uh..."

"Relax, I'm just kidding." She turned to the rest of our team, Pops and Gennette included. "Say... have you guys ate yet? I'm hungry."

* * *

-Blaze-

The next few days went by without any sorties. I took the opportunity to take the nuggets up for some flight training. I figured that if they ever saw combat, they'd probably need to know more than how to land, takeoff, and press the fire button.

Pops helped out a lot. He taught us basic fighter maneuvers, and was willing to help teach the new nuggets as well. After his work was done, he stepped aside and let us take over for some practical training.

I had Nagase, Chopper, and Grimm each lead a group of nuggets. They had four each. I watched from above as they participated in mock battles.

After each of the three groups of nuggets managed to get five wins, I had them watch a three on one battle of my team against me. Chopper, Grimm, and Nagase certainly were able to take down enemy fighters with no problem, but they couldn't trail me for more than two seconds.

I had hoped the nuggets would learn from watching my team try to win against me. I had the nuggets go four on one against each of their instructors. Three instructors... three squadrons of four nuggets...

The nuggets were never able to win against any of my guys. They were persistent though. They would have kept trying every day until they died if I had let them.

* * *

14 October 2010

A week had passed after we got back to Sand Island and still no combat sortie. I was happy to have the break. I decided to have everyone go out to the beach on the other end of the island for a little relaxation. Nobody objected.

* * *

-Chopper-

After pops finished with the nuggets, Kid had us take over. We trained them for a few days. They even got to watch me, Nagase, and Grimm try to beat her in a mock battle. We couldn't touch her. I don't know how she is so good, but she's... well good.

After a few days of training with the nuggets, Kid wanted to take a day off and suggested the beach. Our island base had a nice beach, so why not?

Pops decided to stay in the hangars and run some maintenance tests on our planes with the mechanics, but everyone else decided to go. Gennette brought his camera, too.

When Gennette, Grimm, and I got to the beach, there was nobody in sight. At first I thought Kid duped us, but soon enough she and Nagase showed up, both wearing only large tee-shirts and carrying beach towels and picnic baskets.

Both of them set up under the shade of one of the palm trees and just laid down on their towels. If we were gonna enjoy the beach, why were they just lying there?

I ran over to them and hollered. "Hey, what are you two doing? Let's get in the water!"

"Don't feel like it yet." Kid said. "I just wanna relax for a bit."

"All right then." I said. I grabbed a bucket, filled it up with water, and snuck back over to the girls. "Time to get wet!" I dumped the water over them and ran for dear life.

"Chopper!" Nagase yelled.

Kid didn't say anything. She just hopped up and sprinted after me. Nagase wasn't far behind.

I ran as fast as I could. I even tried using Grimm and Gennette as obstacles, but they didn't slow Kid down at all. I was runnin' like a bat out of hell and she still was gaining on me.

She was crazy!

I circled around back toward the palm trees in hopes of zigzagging through them to buy a little time, but Kid caught up to me before I could get there.

"Ha!" She said as she tackled me to the ground. We wrestled around on the sand for a little bit before she finally pinned me down. "Nagase!"

"Already got it." Nagase walked over to us and dumped a bucket of water on my face.

"No fair, two against one." I said.

"Oh, stop whining, you shouldn't've attacked us both." Kid said as she jumped up. "But I do feel like taking a dip after running around like that."

"I don't think I want to get in the water anymore." I said. I watched her and Nagase go back over to their spots and take off their shirts, revealing that both of them were wearing two piece bikinis.

Nagase had a blue one on, but I was more interested in Kid. She had a dark purple bikini on and let her hair down. I hadn't noticed it before, but her hair was really long. I suppose she always had it tied up pretty well, but now I could see just how long it was. Her hair reached down to her knees!

I hadn't noticed that she walked back over to me, glaring. "Hey, if you're gonna make eye candy out of me, you could at least whistle or compliment me or something."

"Uh..."

She smiled at me and said nothing else. I glanced over at Grimm and Gennette. They were carefully watching us now.

"Come on." Kid said as she grabbed my hand. "You wanted to go swimming, so you're going swimming."

I somehow managed to get my shirt off before she pulled me down to the water and pushed me in.

The rest of our little beach fun was filled with me getting teamed up on by both of the girls in a splash battle. Grimm and Gennette were too scared to come help.

"Traitors!"

I couldn't really complain though. Nagase was pretty good lookin' herself, but Kid was something else. I don't know what Kid did to look so good, but she was perfect.

She was beautiful, one hell of a fighter pilot, good with a sword although that was scary at times, a great musician, and a number of things. I think I could fall for her.

* * *

**Music Performance Information**

**Blaze and Nagase's show** (Violin and Piano accompaniment)

1. Beethoven's Romance No. 2 in F Major ( /watch?v=P0YCWZnpoO0)(Note 1)  
2. Mozart's Violin Concerto No.5 in A Major ( /watch?v=kzw932RBEH8)(Note 1)  
3. Kye's Violin Medly No.1 in D Minor ( /watch?v=CPB_wvMDDqI)(Note 2)  
4-7: ( /watch?v=YkfusjL5aKI) (Note 3)  
4. Violin Selection 1: Haruka and Michiru Part 3  
5. Violin Selection 2: Uranus, Soshite, Neptune Part 1  
6. Violin Selection 3: Uranus, Soshite, Neptune Part 2  
7. Violin Selection 4: Uranus, Soshite, Neptune Part 4  
8. Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine ( /watch?v=cksvLRO8YaY)(Note 4)  
9. Guns N' Roses - November Rain ( /watch?v=S5XUfp4e2-g)(Note 5)  
10. Lux Aeterna - Requiem for a Dream ( /watch?v=vjwKId4kJYI)(Note 6)

Note 1: The Beethoven and Mozart pieces can be found in several places on the internet, but the links provided at the ones I listened to.  
Note 2: This is an original piece I wrote.  
Note 3: The selection of 4-7 is from the Sailor Moon S Soundtrack from the tracks "Haruka and Michiru" and "Uranus, Soshite, Neptune". The "Part X" identifies which section of the tracks the individual pieces are. Each original track has four parts each.  
Note 4: The link to this one is of only a violin playing, but in the chapter, both Kid and Nagase played (Violin with Piano)  
Note 5: The link to this one has a handful of instruments, but Blaze and Nagase only played Violin and Piano.  
Note 6: This one is performed with only Violins. Blaze could only play one part as it was live, so Nagase played an accompaniment for it.  
Note 7: For the links, copy the text inside the parenthesis, (), go to youtube and past it on the end of the URL address. If you have trouble with this, just PM me and I'll get you the full link. (Can't have full links in chapter content outside of FanFiction and FictionPress links)

**Rock Band Show** (With Blaze as Lead Guitar)

1. Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane  
2. Scorpions - No One Like You  
3. Winger - Seventeen  
7. Dio - Holy Diver

Note: Just look these songs up on youtube. They are played like the originals.

Dresses worn by Blaze and Nagase

1. Blaze's Dark Purple Dress - The weblink for this is being more stubborn than the youtube links, so you'll have to check my profile for the link.  
2. Nagase's Blue Dress - SEE ^ Check profile for link. Both will appear in the "Links Section".

* * *

**(A/N) Since the timespan between Mission 7: Front Lines and Mission 8: Handful of Hope is a few weeks, I wanted to throw in a "Break" for the group. Next chapter will be Handful of Hope!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	10. Chapter 9: Handful of Hope

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 9: Handful of Hope

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Briefing-

-22 October 2010

"Since we thwarted their invasion, we haven't seen any major offensive operation by the enemy for several weeks." Colonel Perrault started the briefing. "Almost like we're at peace again, eh, people? Anyway, let's start the briefing."

Yuktobanian combat operations have been dormant since their failed large-scale invasion and the loss of their underwater carrier, Scinfaxi. However, there is still concern over a possible infiltration by small-scale forces from the ground and the air.

You will split into flights of two and carry out patrols in the area from Akerson Hill to the northern coastline. The airspace above the grain fields extending around Akerson is covered by our Osean AA system. The system automatically fires missiles at any hostile aircraft it detects.

Patrol the northern coastline of Akerson Hill, which is out of our AA system's range.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Akerson Hill 07'28'19N 168'03'23E  
1616hrs. 22 October 2010

"That stupid geezer Base Commander just won't give us a break, will he?" Of course Chopper was the first to complain.

"He's relying on us, First Lieutenant Chopper." Grimm said. "Hey, congratulations on your promotion, by the way."

"That's weird, I don't feel any better..."

"Hey, you two. What's your current position?" Nagase asked.

"Three hundred miles south of you."

"Roger."

We continued north, heading toward the coastline, but before we got very far, we heard something over the radio.

"...damaged, but the damage is light."

"Transmitting aircraft, state your assignment and current status." Nagase said.

"Oh, finally, a response... This is the Osean Air Force transport plane Mother Goose One. We're flying to the neutral country of North Point... We have the transmitter set to minimum power. Please come in closer so we can hear."

Without saying a word, both of us sped up and hovered near the transport plane.

"...Ah, I think this is you on our radar. Can you see us? We'd like you to guide us to a safe passage corridor through the AA defenses. We're on a top secret mission and are not transmitting a valid friendly ID signal to the ground-based automatic defense systems. As a result, a friendly surface-to-air missile was mistakenly fired at us. We narrowly avoided a direct hit, but our radar system was destroyed, and we can't fly a safe path through the AA system."

"Roger, Mother Goose One." I said. "We'll help guide you through."

* * *

"...Uhh, the air defense command just received multiple radar hits on an enemy formation closing on your position." Chopper reported. "First bad guys we've seen crossing the pond for a while. Warning alarms are goin' off like mad, but we're the only ones near enough to intercept 'em in time. Hold on, baby, we're comin' to your rescue."

"Understood. I'm counting on you two." Nagase said.

I'm pretty sure the "baby" was meant for me, but I wasn't sure if it was a joke or what after he violated me with his eyes on the beach the other day.

"Blaze, can you see the transport craft?" Nagase asked.

"Right behind me." I said.

"Roger, keep your eyes on it."

Only a couple moments later, we heard an unknown voice over the radio. "Okay, I've got him on my radar."

"Just like the intelligence said."

"The radio's picking up the enemy's voice!" Grimm said.

"These guys sound as beautiful as Thunderhead. Sweet as a rose, I tell ya." Chopper added, leaving me to hold back a giggle.

"Don't let up just because it's a transport plane." The enemy said. "If we take out this guy, they won't just give us a medal... they'll build a statue in our honor."

"This cargo's certainly worth that much." The other enemy added.

"Is that the enemy speaking? What are these guys talking about?" Nagase asked.

"Don't worry about that." The transport captain said. "We need your escort. We're completely defenseless."

"Well, now, this is turnin' out to be a weird little race against the enemy." Chopper said.

We reached the AA defense system's range. A ton of little circles dotted the map. I just had to lead the transport between them.

"Moother Goose One, any problems on your end?" Nagase asked.

"No problems. But we'd like to get out of this airspace ASAP."

"Roger that."

We started flying through a cluster of circles. There was a clear path, but I had to make the turns as easy as possible so the transport plane wouldn't be put under any unneeded stress.

"Please fly a path that avoids the AA system." The transport captain requested.

"Roger, sir." I said. "I'm keeping the path as safe as possible."

"Mother Goose One, push to radio frequency one three six megahertz." Nagase said.

"Roger...switching." He replied. "I never thought the skies over our own country could be so unfriendly."

"How are you holding up? Can you keep up with these turns with just yawing?"

"So far, yes. Please give us a warning if we have to bank to turn."

"Will do."

We continued for about a minute before needing to turn again, this time it was a somewhat hard left.

"Heads up, Mother Goose One. You may have to bank slightly to make this next turn." I warned him.

"Thanks for the heads up." He said. "The fact that we can't see makes this twice as scary."

We managed to make the big turn without banking. There was enough space to turn with only yaw.

"That's good. I'd appreciate it if you can minimize your turns. Thank goodness we have all of you with us."

After the big turn, we had a nice big of level straight flying, thankfully.

"Warning! We have an oil pressure problem on the right engine!" The co-pilot reported.

"I'll take the controls. You check the instruments for me." The transport captain said. "Look forward, and take a deep breath. Stay calm."

"It's okay. It was just a sensor malfunction." The co-pilot said.

"We'll be out of the AA defense system's coverage shortly." Nagase reported.

"And we're home free." I said.

"This is Mother Goose One. We've successfully navigated through the AA system. Thank you. However, I'd like to ask for your continued escort."

"Roger." I said.

"Enemy spotted on radar. Coming head-on." Nagase said. "Chopper team has arrived."

I checked my radar and confirmed both the enemy and Chopper's team.

"Hey, Kid. We're under your command now."

"Mother Goose One, we'll take care of him. Please separate at maximum speed!" Nagase said.

"Please, I'm counting on you." The transport captain said.

I hit my thrusters and took off toward the incoming enemy with Nagase in tow. Chopper's team was just coming through the AA system and would soon meet up with us.

"Additional enemy targets on radar." Nagase reported. "Mother Goose One, please keep your current vector."

"Roger... Roger! Agh, dammit!" The transport captain said.

What was going on?

"Your speed's decreasing. What's the matter?" Nagase asked.

"Mechanical trouble. I'm losing thrust on engine one."

"Blaze, engaging."

"Edge, engaging."

As we approached the enemy fighters, I could hear them on the radio. "Hey, I see escort fighters."

"I thought there weren't going to be any escorts?" Another said.

"Pull them away from the..." That enemy was cut off by my guns. He was soon trailing fire and spiraling toward the ground.

"We'll be okay with these people. Let's leave it to them!" The transport captain said.

I took out the other bandit, and like clockwork, two more replaced it.

"The oil pressure gauge is dropping further!" The co-pilot said.

"I'll take a look. You take the controls."

"Archer, engaging."

"Chopper, engaging."

"The fire's under control. Automatic extinguisher system activated!" The co-pilot reported. "Captain, there's a problem with the hydraulics."

"Grimm, Chopper, glad you finally made it." I said. "Just keep that transport plane safe."

"Okay, I'm protecting it no matter what." Chopper said.

"Careful! The enemy's locked on to you!" Nagase said.

"Not anymore." I said after the enemy fighter in question exploded.

A few more bandits flew in from the north right after we took out the other two that appeared. I flew ahead to cut them off.

"Hey, hey, get back in your seat. Don't approach the...hey, hey, what're you doing?!" The transport captain said.

"What that a gunshot?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Hey! It's Dutch rolling!" Chopper said.

"Uh, this is transport plan...uh...Mother Goose One. The Captain's been shot."

"What?"

"There was a spy in the crew. Uh-oh, two of the engines have shut down."

"Hey! What kinda cargo you got in there? Is it something dangerous?"

Chopper got no answer. "Hey! You there?"

"The Captain's dead and the Co-pilot was wounded by a stray bullet. Tommy's holding the stick now. But he's just a secretary...he's never piloted a plane before."

"So who're you?"

"I...I guess you would call me... the cargo on this plane. Could you tell me how to control this thing? I'll relay everything to him."

"Lower your altitude. Prepare for an emergency landing." Nagase said. "Put your flaps down. That'll lower your airspeed. Can you find your flap lever?"

"Flap lever...is that it? No, that on, Tommy. Pull that one."

"We can't go on!" An enemy said.

"Let's pull out." Another said.

All of the remaining enemy fighters turned and ran. Good... the less we had to worry about the better.

"An emergency landing?" Chopper said. "The ground's full of electric generator windmills."

"Could you shoot those down for us?" The cargo man asked.

"Let's do it." Nagase said.

"What?" Chopper asked, somewhat frantically. He kind of startled me, but I laughed at him lightly. "Hey!"

"We've got no other choice." Nagase said.

"Okay, let's do it. Are you still there, Ma'am? With the lovely voice? Uh, Miss..."

"First Lieutenant Kei Nagase...Sir."

"Ahh, and a lovely name as well."

"And I'm Chopper!"

I just about burst out laughing. It took all I had to hold it in. He said it so brilliantly.

"That's a good name, too."

"I like you, man." Chopper said.

"Tommy's going to try landing now. He's doing his best, but he's never done this before. I...I don't know if we'll make it, so I just want to thank you before we go."

"You'll be okay!" Grimm reassured.

Yes, you'll do fine." Nagase added.

"Tommy, those broken windmills will be our guideposts."

"Hey, Kid, don't give yourself a headache aiming at every single one."

"I uh... already blew 'em all up." I said innocently.

"Huh..."

"Almost there. You're doing great, Tommy. Those pilots ought to recruit you." The cargo man said. "Altitude one hundred feet."

"Mother Goose One, just keep going." Nagase said.

"That's a pretty good runway there. A fine place for a landing." The cargo man said.

I watched as the transport plane made its landing. The secretary, Tommy, did a good job. "Good job."

"That's a pretty good emergency landing, I'd say." Chopper said.

"This is Archer. Surrounding airspace is clear of enemy aircraft. Everything is A-OK."

"Mother Goose One, landing confirmed." Nagase said.

* * *

"Are you all right, Mr. Cargo?" Nagase asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. That was a pretty smooth ride, actually."

"Mr. Cargo, I've got a question I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"The Bird of peace... did you really have to use that beautiful white bird for this war? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to see your... your bridge of peace span into outer space."

"It's still possible. Thanks to the bird, we're on even terms now. I'm trying to get to North Point because I believe we have a chance."

"To hold talks in neutral territory."

"Right. Communication is vital."

"So, I can still believe in you then? I don't want to see any more young men or women lose their lives."

"Me neither."

"Uh-oh, I'm out of fuel." Chopper said.

"This is Osean Air Force 8492nd Squadron. We observed the emergency landing on our radar. Can you see us?"

I looked to the north and saw the squadron of four planes approaching.

"You can leave the rest to us. We'll provide support until the transport plane's crew is rescued."

"Roger, 8492nd. Take care of them for us." Nagase said.

"Sure thing."

* * *

-Post Mission-

We received a Sitrep from Central command. The crew on board the transport plane you encountered during your patrol has been rescued by the 8492nd Squadron. Currently, that is all the information we have.

* * *

-Gennette-

Sand Island  
1207hrs 26 October 2010

After my article "The Four Wings of Sand Island" was published to wide acclaim, I grew bolder.

Here was a profile view of the Base Commander, the emperor of this base.

"Don't" Hamilton said as he pulled me away from the Base Commander. "He's in a bad mood today. If he catches you, he'll have your head.

"What happened?" I asked.

Hamilton shrugged as he walked away.

* * *

I went back to the crew room and found Nagase lying on the couch writing in her book again. "The Arkbird."

"Huh?" I asked.

"The white bird in outer space. With Yuktobania outclassing us in firepower, it was the President's one trump card in the peace negotiations. And now... it's fallen right out of our hands."

"So you're saying we don't know how long the war will drag on?"

* * *

The Arkbird, a superweapon capable of attacking from space, far beyond the reach of the enemy. Its power generator was destroyed by explosives planted inside a supply shipment launched from Earth.

Once again, the balance of power had tipped toward Yuktobania.

* * *

**(A/N) Not one of my favorite missions. The AA circles and me don't agree when I have guide somebody through with me. I had the team guide them through correctly, but when I do it myself, I usually let the plane take one hit to cut off a big portion of the path through and save a few minutes of boredom. I just don't like that part. I'm fine with Solitaire later on, because I can just fly through at Mach 2 without worrying about guiding something through... heh. I'll enjoy writing that one, but that's pretty far down the line... I should shut up before I get tempted to talk about that... spoilers and all... well things won't go EXACTLY like the game's story... and that's all I'm saying. Hope you liked the chapter! See you in Yuktobania next chapter!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	11. Chapter 10: Lit Fuse

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 10: Lit Fuse

* * *

Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath

* * *

-Briefing-

1 November 2010

"Our Army is finally ready to conduct a large-scale counter-attack against Yuktobania." The Base Commander said. "If we succeed, we'll never have to face the humiliation of those Yukes trampling on our homeland again. The goal of this operation is simple... to invade and occupy the Yuktobanian mainland."

We're going to conduct a large-scale amphibious assault against Yuktobania on the Bastok Peninsula. This mission will be called "Operation Footprint." The landing force will be selected from the 1st and 2nd Osean Army Battalions. They will be divided into four companies- A, B, C, and D - and transported to the area via landing craft.

Upon landing, each division will fan out and destroy the enemy bases scattered throughout the area then rendezvous and reform into a single large force unit to assault the final target, the fortress. The Yuktobanian defense positions along with coast are tightly dug in, and we have concluded that air attacks alone will not be enough to destroy them. Therefore, Operation Footprint will be a synchronized air and ground attack to neutralize these positions.

It is critical that you follow the specific targeting instructions of the ground commander to maximize the effects of your attacks. We are expecting poor weather conditions and fierce resistance from the Yuktobanian defense forces. The fortress is protected by pillboxes and a defensive wall. Provide close air support for the ground forces, and get as many soldiers as possible inside.

"I wish you the best of luck in battle." The Base Commander added after the briefing concluded.

* * *

-Blaze-

"Man, why did we have to sit through that?" I heard a nugget asked as everyone cleared out of the briefing room "Yeah, it's not like we're going." Another said.

I walked over to them. "Hey, you two. Can you gather up the other pilots? I want to talk to everyone in the crew room in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, ma'am, Captain Blaze!" The first nuggets responded.

"Excellent response, but stop with the ma'am." I said, slightly irritated that the nuggets still called me "ma'am" after correcting them so many times already.

"The ma'am thing is getting old, I'm not."

"Sorry, m.. never mind! I'll go let everyone know!"

"Thanks. See you soon."

I turned around after watching the two nuggets run off after the other rookies just in time to see my team trying to hide the fact that they were laughing at me from behind my back. "Don't make me take you into the air before the mission."

"Okay, okay." Chopper said. "So what's up with the nuggets?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Soon enough, my team and the nuggets were gathering into the crew room. There were twelve nuggets sitting in the room with me standing up front. Chopper, Nagase, and Grimm were leaning against the wall behind me.

"So." I said. "I bet some of you are wondering why you had to sit through that briefing."

I saw nods and "mhmms" from various nuggets.

"Simple. You're coming."

With just three words, the color in all their faces drained. I glanced behind me and saw that the jaws of my teammates had dropped as well.

"Kid... you're not kidding are you?" Chopper asked, probably hoping I would have said yes."

"Nope. They're coming with us."

"You can't!" Nagase argued.

"They are ready. Of course, they will be hanging back waiting for orders most of the time, but they are ready."

"What exactly will they be doing?"

"That's why we are meeting here." I said before turning my attention back to the nuggets. "You heard me. You will be coming along with us. For the most part, you will not be engaging the enemy. You will be carrying a full air to ground armament on your planes, however. This is the main reason you will be coming. Frankly, I think they are being stupid only wanting to send one allied squadron for air support in a ground battle. We probably can handle it, but I want you all there as backup in case we can't."

"Do you really think so, Captain?" One of the nuggets asked.

"Yes." I said before putting on a strict face. "But know this. If I say pull up to a high altitude, you had better pull up. If I give you directions to fire a missile at a target, you had better do so. And if I tell you to leave the battlefield and return to base early, do it without hesitation. If you do not follow my orders on the battlefield, I will ground you and your planes until such a time I see fit that you can fly again."

Every nugget suddenly seemed to be paying closer attention now. Good.

"Gear up and get ready to launch. The mission is in a few hours, so be ready to go."

* * *

-Chopper-

"Gear up and get ready to launch. The mission is in a few hours, so be ready to go." Kid said.

We just got our orders for a mission. There was something different about Kid. I noticed it since the Captain went MIA. She's probably trying to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes.

Her eyes changed.

They used to be filled with hope and joy, but since the Captain went MIA and this war started, the hope in her eyes slowly faded and the joy turned to sadness.

After the nuggets left, Kid also left, not saying a word to Nagase, Grimm, or me. We each glanced at each other.

"I think there's something wrong with Kid." I said.

"So you've noticed it, too?" Nagase asked.

"She seems different. I met and talked with her a couple months ago while you guys were still training with Captain Bartlett." Grimm said. "She was always talking about flying."

"I've known her for a while, too." Nagase said. "Since before we came to this base. She loves flying, but I think it's getting to her."

"War." I added.

"Yeah." Nagase said. "She loves flying, but hates fighting."

"And she has to mix them together." Grimm said.

"We need to talk to her about this." I suggested.

"Let's wait until after the mission today." Nagase said. "I don't want to add any stress to her before then."

"I agree." Grimm said.

"Then we'll talk to her tonight." I said.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Bastok Peninsula 04'32'42"S 123'29'45"E  
1630hrs 1 November 2010

"Terry. Got something I need to tell you..." I heard an Osean Scout say over the radio.

"The enemy's right in front of us, Scott. Save it for later!" His friend, Terry, replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Later, then."

I lead my squadron toward the mainland, ready to provide air support for the ground forces. It didn't take long for Thunderhead to barge in on the radio with some more details on the mission. "The four companies will now land at their designated beach heads. Commence close air support."

"This is Blaze of the Wardog Squadron, roger."

"This is Company D. We're almost at the beach."

"Go. Move forward! You're almost there. That's it! Row! Keep rowing!" Chopper sputtered out over the radio. "To hell with this war..."

I had to agree with him there. I couldn't find any rhyme or reason for it, not that I needed a reason. I just didn't care much for flying the skies for the purpose of war.

"This is Company A. Landing successful! Deploy the armored vehicles, now!"

Chopper was chattier than normal today. I wondered if there was something... more on his mind than what we talked about back before we left the base.

"Move, move! Land already! Hit that beach and start running! There's no time to kiss the ground!"

I suppose I wasn't in much of a position to talk, though. I was doing a good job of hiding it, but all this fighting was really getting to me. I just wanted to go back to before the 22nd of September... before any signs of war popped up... before Captain Bartlett went MIA. I missed him.

I watched below as our forces started advancing. It didn't take long for the armored vehicles to arrive.

"Landing confirmed." Thunderhead reported. "Continue your support. Fly top cover for the armored vehicles."

"Roger, Thunderhead." I said.

"This is Company B. Our attack's getting held up by fierce fire from the bunkers."

"Halt the enemy fire with an air strike." Another soldier from Company B requested. "We'll charge in at the same time!"

"Hurry to the designated area and provide close air support. Active your radar map to check location." Thunderhead said "This is Wardog. We're on it. Missile fire incoming. Heads up, Company B." I said. "Archer, you take the shot. Do you see your target?"

"Yes, Captain. I'll fire as soon as I have a lock." Grimm broke formation and flew over toward his target. As soon as his missile hit, the B Company was able to move in and take over the bunker.

"Thank you, Wardog." The Company B soldier said. "We have successfully taken this bunker."

"Good." I said.

"This is Company A. We are also being held up by fire from a bunker. Requesting air support."

"Roger, Company A." I said. "Chopper, your turn."

"Is the target confirmed, Kid?" He asked.

"It should be on your radar map now. And it looks like there are a two more bunkers. One each in the way of Company C and Company D."

"Roger. The trick will be to match our timing with the ground forces."

"I'll cover the timing." I said. "Go ahead and take your shot. Company A is waiting."

"I just fired my missile."

I heard an explosion and glanced over just in time to see a group of soldiers from Company A raiding the bunker. Shortly after I heard a report from them.

"This is Company A, we've secured the bunker."

"Roger. Companies C and D, what's your progress? Are either of you ready for an airstrike?"

"This is Company D, we are approaching the target bunker now. We could use an air strike."

"Roger. I'm sending Edge." I said. Without further orders, Nagase broke off and headed toward the target.

"Company C here, we are also ready for an air strike."

"Roger. On my way." I said. I had to make sure to save missiles for the bunkers. There wasn't really much else to shoot at anyway.

The first two Companies, A and B that is, had secured their first bunkers and already were close to the next. It didn't take long for them to call out air support.

By now I had Grimm assigned to assisting Company B, Chopper assigned to assisting Company A, Nagase assigned to assisting Company D, and I covered C, so they responded appropriately when called on for an air strike.

"I see a couple enemy choppers heading our way. Nagase and I just launched our air strikes, so C and D should be fine for a moment. We'll go take care of the air targets." I said.

"This operation is pointless." Chopper said quietly before really voicing his opinion. "These guys are just gonna storm in, head-on, following orders. That's how war is fought. That's why I hate it. How could the President authorize an escalation of the war like this? This is insane. We'll get bogged down in this forever. Hey, that Mr. Cargo guy was the President, right?"

He paused for a moment. I was about to respond, but he started up again too soon. "Man... I thought I could believe in him back then. I had no idea he was such a wuss."

"No." Nagase said sternly. "He's not."

Our side of the radio stayed quiet for a little while after that. The ground forces had plenty to say, though, between requesting air strikes and radio chatter.

"Damn, it's like they're ploughing the ground with bullets!" I recognized that voice. I think his name was Terry from a little while ago.

"Don't get hit, Terry. I still got something I gotta tell you!" I was right. It was Terry and Scott from earlier.

"I know, I know, messenger boy. You hang in there, too!"

The radio was fairly quiet for a little while after that. The companies had each just seized a second bunker and were heading toward a third. Almost in sequence, they called for an airstrike. Each of us had one missile left after the third round of bunkers. None of us had fired any GPBs, so we all had both left.

"Incoming. Enemy bomber aircraft." I said. "I'm on it. Nagase on my six."

The A-10s were pretty tough, but that just meant I had to fill them with extra lead. The plane couldn't dodge very well, so it was easy enough to take down.

"Kid, there's a couple choppers coming from the northwest." Chopper reported. "Want me and Grimm to take care of 'em?"

"Go for it."

"Second Lieutenant Rubin of Company B to our allied planes. Will you help us make our Captain's last job one to remember?"

"You bet." I said.

"This is Rubin. We owe you one. Marching to the sound of air support bombings... Pretty fitting for the Captain."

"This is Company D. I have a favor to ask... could you bomb our monster of a Captain from the air for us?"

"And take the fun away from you? No way." I responded. I couldn't help but tease the guy.

"The area's secured. Thank for the air support!" I heard the C and D companies report.

"It's kinda nice to have friends down below." Chopper said.

"Yeah." I said. "Heads up, more enemy planes incoming. My team go full on anti-air for the time being. Keep the skies clear for our guys."

"Roger, Kid." Chopper said, leading Nagase and Grimm to a resounding "Roger."

Companies A and B were merging for their next big target, just as C and D were for theirs. I kept our team split up in the same teams of two, and took care of any enemy aircraft that appeared myself.

"Did you know?" Grimm said. "My older brother's down there."

"What? You shoulda told me that earlier, you moron! Where is he?" Chopper said.

"I don't know. They all look the same."

"Companies C and D will begin their joint assault after bomb impact from the air strike!"

"Nagase, that's us." I said. "Special weapons free. Two targets, one each."

"Roger, Blaze." Nagase said.

After taking out our targets, Nagase said something I wasn't expect. "Hey, Kye."

"My first name?"

"When we get back to base, there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Not till we get back to base." Nagase said.

I wasn't sure how to respond. She hasn't called me by my first name in a long time outside of introducing me formally to people she knows. "All right, then."

Chopper and Grimm had just bombed the two big bunkers in front of Companies A and B, allowing them to storm in and secure the area.

"The Captain's come to join us all the way at the front!" One of the A Company soldiers said.

"The Captain? He'll get killed!"

"I'm glad he's come to join us in hell!" Another said confidently.

It really started to bother me. What did she want to talk to me about?

"Hey, Kid. I'm gonna cut off and take care of a few more choppers with Grimm. That okay?"

"Do it."

"Roger."

"All enemies inside the bunkers cleared away! Position secured!" One of the company commanders said.

"We're going to advance further. We haven't reached the front line yet." The Company A Commander said.

"Allied planes, we are moving in to attack the last bunkers. Requesting close air support." I wasn't sure which company called that one, but targets were ready on my radar either way.

Chopper and Grimm returned to the area just in time to join in. We each dropped our second GPB, blowing the hell out of the last bunkers and giving our ground forces the chance to head in and clear them out.

After a couple more minutes, I heard some good news from the head commander of all four companies. "Attention all forces. All bunkers silenced. We've captured the entire fortress!"

"Did you copy that, Air Force? We really appreciate all your support."

"All right, things are a bit calmer now. What's on your mind? Hey, Scott!"

"Look in your breast pocket, Terry. You forgot your lucky charm, didn't you?"

"Oh, man! You're right! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to get all rattled. Besides, it's about time you stopped relying on that thing."

"Good job, guys." I said. "Mission complete. RTB."

The nuggets didn't have to fight. They were lucky.

* * *

-Post Mission-

After intense fighting, the landing force captured and secured the fortress target. Thanks to the success of Operation Footprint, we have secured the southeastern coast of Yuktobania. We've decided to make the fortress our first forward base on Yuktobania as we expand our combat operations inside the country. After we complete construction of our defensive positions, our ground forces will continue their advance to the final target, the capital city of Cinigrad.

* * *

-Blaze-

Later on, after we got back to base, Nagase made me meet up with her, Chopper, and Grimm in the crew room. I was kind of nervous. It seemed out of place for them to ask in the middle of a battle to talk afterward.

"So... what's up, guys?" I asked, feigning a curious but happy smile.

"You." Nagase said.

"We're worried about you, Kid."

"We have to talk about it, Captain."

"Well... what is this "it" we need to talk about?" I asked.

"The war and you." Nagase said. "I can tell. It's taking a bigger toll on you than any of us."

I sighed and got up to walk out, but I could fell their glares penetrating me from behind.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"You can't keep bottling it up like this." Nagase argued.

"It's nothing." I said. "I'd rather you three not concern yourselves with it."

"But we are." Nagase said.

"We're worried about you, Kid." Chopper said.

"I appreciate the concern, but please, just leave it be." I said. I turned back to them and tried to give them a smile, but I couldn't meet any of their eyes.

I just turned back around and started walking out of the room saying, "I'm fine. Really."

* * *

**(A/N) Playing through this mission can get pretty boring, but writing it was actually pretty entertaining. Figuring out how to maximize the limited amount of missions the team can carry (which was the same loadout used in "Chapter 7: Frontline" - 4 standard missiles and 2 GPBs). I enjoy coming up with strategies for some of these missions instead of the mindless "shoot your 70-80 missiles at everything at win", especially considering realistically, planes can only carry a handful of missiles.**

**I won't spoil anything about the next chapter, but I can say it will be interesting for Blaze... and I'll let you take that however you want. Until then!**

**Sidenote: This chapter took a few days longer than expected. I was a tad busy!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	12. Chapter 11: Blind Spot

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 11: Blind Spot

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Briefing-

The Yuktobanian force that defended the Bastok Peninsula is staging a large-scale withdrawal from the area. After analyzing the situation, we have determined that they are pulling back the force to regroup their defense network and strengthen their capital defenses.

Yuktobania's southern armies sustained heavy damage during our landing operation, and their defensive warpower has weakened considerably. Their withdrawal is currently proceeding under the curtain of a set of electronic jamming signals.

The enemy's air forces consist primarily of transport planes. Pursue these planes, destroy them, and halt their retreat.

* * *

-Grimm-

I was worried about my Captain, as were Chopper and Nagase. Captain Kye Akari, who had recently been promoted again, walked almost like a zombie. Her expression was blank where it used to be happy and excited. She rarely looked up anymore.

I had to figure out how to help her.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Dresdene 02'39'14"N 117'31'59"E  
1011hrs 2 November 2010

"Hey, hey, hey, Kid. Did you take a listen to that song?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty good." I said.

"Yeah, that "Face of the Coin" is a great tune, huh?"

I saw enemy targets up ahead. "Head's up. Targets ahead. Incoming escort fighter. Blaze, engaging."

"Edge, engaging."

"Archer, engaging."

For a moment, Chopper was quiet. Then it hit him. "Whoops! Chopper, engaging!"

By the time Chopper engaged, I had already tailed the enemy escort fighter and gunned him down.

"Due to current circumstances, we have been forced to set foot on Yuktobania with weapons in hand." I heard the voice of General Howell. "However, our true enemy here is the Yuktobanian military who started this unjust war."

I found a few of the target enemy transport planes up higher and climbed to match their altitude. As soon as I started to approach them, several more appeared on the radar and on the HUD.

"Heads up, multiple extra targets." I said. "Unbelievable." Nagase said, with great surprise I might add.

"We gotta bag all these planes?" Chopper complained.

"You think every enemy plane in the area is up and flying?" Grimm asked.

"Well, let's ask 'em. Hey, how many planes you got there? ...Man, this is makin' me cry." Chopper said.

"Take out the two in the middle first... I have an odd suspicion about the others." I ordered.

"Roger."

I fired a missile at one of the transports and blew the wing off one side. Then I noticed several of the other targets suddenly vanished from the radar and HUD. I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

Nagase hit the other target I picked out, sending it crashing in a ball of flames, then I noticed it again. The rest of the nearby targets vanished.

"What the hell?" I said. "Did you guys see that?"

"I did." Grimm said.

"A whole bunch of them just disappeared when we shot down two of them." Chopper said.

I speculated what it could be, and thought that some of the radar hits might be fake. As soon as we approached the next enemy formation, several extra targets popped up again.

"Hold back for a second." I said. I picked out one of the targets on the side and flew up to it, but there was no plane, just a target box.

"There's way too many signatures on radar." Chopper said. "Kid, Nagase, how about you guys?"

"Yeah."

"My radar is showing strange results as well." Nagase responded. "Something's going on."

Then I noticed it. Even higher up was another aircraft. Then it hit me. There was a jammer aircraft creating extra hits on our radars to fool us. They were trying to buy extra time for their transports.

"Hey, uh, you don't think..." Grimm started to say. "Aha... I think I've figured it out."

"Well, do share your keen insights, will you please? What's up?"

"Everyone stay down here with the targets ahead, I'm gonna fly up and check the scene out from above." I said, masking my true objective.

"Jammer aircraft." Grimm reported.

"So... it's a trick?" Chopper asked. "Okay, I feel better now. Ghosts aren't as bad once you figure out the trick behind 'em."

"Where are the jammers?" Nagase asked. "They've got to be somewhere close. Let's take care of them first."

"Don't let the jamming confuse you." Thunderhead said. "Repeat, don't let the enemy's jamming confuse you."

"Boom." I said just as I destroyed the jammer aircraft above. "How's it look down there now?"

"The enemy radar blips disappeared." Nagase reported. "Several of them at once."

"Good. Take out the remaining targets. They are the real ones." I said. "I'm flying ahead to take care of the next jamming aircraft."

"Roger, Blaze."

I took off ahead. The next jammer wasn't too far off, but out of range of the aircraft below at least, so it wasn't affecting my team's current targets. They wouldn't take long to take out a couple transports, though, so I had to act fast so they could go straight into the next set of targets without ghost hits on the radar.

"Concentrate on shooting down the enemy jammer aircraft." Thunderhead ordered. "The transport can wait."

"Another jammer down." I said. "Way ahead of you, Thunderhead."

Howell's voice suddenly came back through the radio, but there was a little static. "Therefore, I ask you, citizens of Yuktobania: Do not fear us, but rather join us in..."

"Hey, you think it's gonna be that easy?" Chopper asked.

"Uhh... no." I said reluctantly. Of course it wasn't...

"I don't think so either."

"..." I heard a mic, but no voice. I bet Nagase was face palming with a sigh.

The jamming waves suddenly started getting worse.

"... enemy... jamming waves... interference." Thunder attempted to say.

"This is the 8492nd leader. All 8492nd units, proceed as planned."

What were they doing over here in Yuktobania?

"Dammit... ever our radios... can't..." That one was Chopper. I could go without this jamming. "Hey, Grimm, yo... th... pre...n the Air...?"

"Yes, Chopper." Grimm said.

I wasn't exactly sure what he said, but apparently Grimm heard him.

"Yeah, I agr... ...tely K...an...Na... Heh..." Chopper said.

"ECCM! Restore communication link!" I heard Thunderhead say clearly.

"The Osean planes are firing on a school packed with civilians! They're at the engineering college!" I heard an enemy Yuke say.

What?

"Whoever's violating orders, cease fire immediately!" Thunderhead ordered.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"What idiot's doing that?" Chopper mirrored, albeit harsher.

"Attention, units operating in sector Charlie Omega! Attacks on civilians are forbidden!" Thunderhead reported.

"That's right near us." Grimm pointed out.

"Hell, that's where we're supposed to be operating. You see those idiots anywhere?" Chopper said.

"I'm no joy. I don't see a thing and my radar's clean, too." Grimm said.

"This is Edge. I'm not showing any aircraft like that either. Are you sure?"

"Stay high in the sky." I ordered. "I don't want any of us going anywhere near the ground. I know it's not us, but I don't want to get blamed all the same."

"Roger, Captain." Grimm said.

"Let's just focus on the mission." I said. "The rest of the transports are further ahead, let's go."

"Multiple casualties! Get an ambulance over here fast!"

"Dammit, the Osean bastards." "This is Thunderhead. Wardog, did you engage in an attack on a civilian facility?"

"We're too high in the air for that." I said. "We've been chasing down enemy transports and escorts."

"Roger. So you're sure you didn't do this."

"Why would we do that? Weren't you watching from up there?" Chopper said. "This is what I hate about war! No matter who starts it, it always comes to this!"

"Mission complete." I said. "All transports are down."

"Last plane confirmed shot down." Thunderhead reported. "All enemy transports and jammers in the local airspace have been eliminated."

* * *

-Post Mission-

We have succeeded in halting the Yuktobanian army's airborne withdrawal from the Bastok Peninsula. However, a Yuktobanian civilian complex, an engineering university, has been attacked. This attack occurred in an area within operating range of the Sand Island Squadron.

Sand Island aircrews will report to Central Command headquarters in the Osean capital city of Oured immediately.

* * *

-Blaze-

I didn't like the thought of somebody attacking civilians. Enough people were already dying in this war. Now, we were being blamed for it, despite the fact none of us were even close to the ground, all above ten thousand feet for most of the mission.

Now we had to go to Oured for a hearing. I wasn't about to let them blame my team for it, especially after all the shit we've done for them.

Look at me. I was standing in the bathroom on base glaring at myself in the mirror. What was I becoming? My team was right to worry about me, and I was wrong to dismiss it, but I didn't want them to concern themselves.

I took a deep look into my own eyes. They were silver in color, much of an oddity anywhere in the world. My eyes may look silver, but they were black deep down. What was I becoming?

I felt like a demon had its grip on me. I used to love flying, so much that I would drop what I was doing in a heartbeat just for the opportunity to go up into the air. But now, I dreaded it.

Every time I stepped into that plane... every time I flew into the sky... I was bound to kill somebody. I hated killing. I hated that my once clear blue skies were now bathed in the color of blood.

Why?

I don't know.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for taking longer than expected! I'm going to try to have the next chapter done tomorrow!**

**Kye's personality has started to become darker. The war is taking its toll.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	13. Chapter 12: Chain Reaction

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 12: Chain Reaction

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Gennette-

General Howell, Supreme Commander of the Osean armies deployed to Yuktobania, successfully stormed the enemy beach and established a command center on the spot.

The General, who claims to have been given full operational authority by the President, then made the following declaration; "We will march forward and we will not lay down our arms until the Yuktobanian capital has fallen."

* * *

Oured  
0850hrs. 4 November 2010

Oured, the Osean capital. The winds of war have yet to reach here. The air still smells of peace.

"...but that wasn't us." Nagase said. "By the time we got there, they had already..."

"That's right." Grimm said. "We heard them over the radio. They called themselves the 8492nd Squadron..."

"8492, 8492. Is that all you people have to say? There is no squadron in our military with that number."

"Didn't stop them from calling themselves that." Kye said.

"Dammit! What the hell's going on here?"

Then the alarm sounded.

"We've got an emergency here. Our armies are bogged down with the Yuktobania invasion, so we're short on operational aircraft. Unfortunately, as a result, we're going to have to request that you flying aces take off for us. ...So, which mission would you like to take on? That's right, the capital's got more than one attack to deal with right now. How about we use this to decide?"

He flipped a coin, landing on heads.

* * *

-Briefing-

Yuktobanian aircraft have suddenly been detected on radar southwest of Oured. They are flying in the direction of Apito International Airport, located in the area between Oured Bay and the capital.

Apito International is a civilian airport. The enemy's intentions are unknown. Passengers and personnel are currently being evacuated, but the sudden appearance of the enemy has plunged the airport into chaos.

Intercept and engage the invading enemy formation and protect Apito International Airport.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Apito International Airport 04'16'55"S 138'11'48"W  
2010hrs. 4 November 2010

"I can't believe we flipped a coin for this mission. This isn't funny, man." Chopper said.

"This is the Airport Control Tower. Emergency Alert! All planes, cancel takeoff clearance! All approaching flights, change course immediately!"

"Change our course? Change it to where?"

"This is Air Ixiom Flight 31. A high-speed aircraft just passed by us six hundred yards away!"

"They're allied fighters taking off on an emergency mission. All flights, be heads up for mid-air collisions!"

"A fighter? I thought the war was over on the west coast."

"Aww, how peaceful this place is. I'm chokin' up here." Chopper said.

By the time the civilians stopped talking over the radio, I had already gunned down three enemy fighters.

"Which squadron was that, do you think?" Grimm asked.

"It's the Capital District Air Defense Squadron." Capital Air Command reported. "The enemy has unleashed chemical weapons in a college town, four hundred miles from the airport. One squadron is on its way there to spread neutralizers. You're the only ones that can defend the airport."

"How could they?" Grimm said.

"So which one's the containment attack? Are they both for real?" Chopper asked. "It sounds like the other side of the coin is bad news, too, huh?"

I remained quiet. He knew the answer to that.

"Tossing a coin to assign us a mission was a dumb idea to begin with." He added.

Three more enemy planes were down.

"I can't attack! I keep thinking about all the people in those houses down below!" Grimm said.

Shit... Why did he have to say that!?

"This is airport control tower. Military transport planes parked on the runway, state your squadron number and callsign."

"This is Capital District Air Command. We haven't deployed any allied military transport planes to civilian airports at this time."

"Wardog, heads up." I said. "Watch for enemies down below."

"Tanks coming out of transport planes!" The control tower reported. "They're firing! It's the enemy! Enemy forces inside the airport!"

I looked below and watched as a few tanks poured out of the enemy transports below.

"Edge, Chopper, Archer, take care of the ground targets." I ordered. "I'll keep the sky clear."

"Roger." Nagase said. "But you called me Edge?"

"It's your callsign." I said.

Nagase didn't respond further, but took lead of the three man team I assigned to attack the enemy ground forces.

"This is the middle of Osea. How can they be attacking here?" Chopper said.

"Look at that transport's wreckage! Did they have helicopters inside that thing, too?" I heard an airport personnel ask.

"How did they sneak in here?" Capital Air Command said. "Never mind, just destroy the tanks and transport planes. Don't let them cause any more damage here."

"It looks like we were tricked." Grimm said.

"There should still be something we can do." Nagase replied.

More enemy fighters appeared on my radar. Not giving it a second thought, I flew out to intercept them, alone. Four against one was normally bad odds, but I was able to take all of them out in less than a minute.

"When we passed over the airport just a moment ago, everything was fine..." Grimm said as he fired a missile at a tank.

"Just keep going." Nagase said. "We have to defend the airport."

"AER Flight 301, ABS Flight 417, landing clearance canceled. Abort your landing." The Airport Control Tower ordered.

"The air's full of civilian planes! We have to be careful using our missiles!" Grimm said.

"This is Flight 417. We've been holding pattern for hours. We're on emergency fuel."

"It's too dangerous. I can't give you clearance to land right now."

"Tell that to my fuel tank. Can't you help us land here?"

"This is OWA 783. We're running out of fuel, too."

"Are you listening?!" This is war here! The freight terminal's getting shot at! Dammit! This is a civilian airport!"

"Then again, we did sorta do the same thing to them, over in their country." Chopper said.

"So this is their retaliation for that? Why do people have to be so stupid?!" Nagase added.

"Because humanity can't live with only one wrong." I said. "They feel they must commit another wrong in retribution for the first wrong. That's all. Revenge. They don't understand that two wrongs don't make a right."

"We got word that the enemy special forces unit that gassed the college town is headed for the airport. Stay heads up." Capital Air command reported.

"Dammit! damn those dirty Yukes!" The Airport Control Tower cried.

"Well, if that's what it is, then where did all these fighters come from?" Chopper asked. "Even if they could refuel in the air, fly all the way here and get through our defenses to destroy our capital, there's not nearly enough of them to occupy the entire country. These guys are on a suicide mission and they know it. They must really hate us, or else they wouldn't have gone this far."

"Or maybe they are being manipulated." I said.

"What do you mean?" Nagase asked.

"It's just a hunch, but we'll talk about it later." I said. "I just took out the last of the enemy planes, how about you guys and the ground targets?"

"We're all clear." Grimm said.

"Enemy forces annihilated. Airport control tower, what do you say?" Capital Air Command said.

"Affirmative. Enemy defeat confirmed. Give our thanks to your aces up there."

"Roger. Operation complete."

* * *

-Post Mission-

The enemy forces that tried to capture Apito International Airport have been destroyed. Hopefully, we'll find out how they managed to infiltrate the airport after we complete our investigation.

Additionally, the effects of the chemical attack on the college town of Bana are currently subsiding, thanks to the neutralizing agent that was spread. The group that carried out the chemical attack are all but confirmed to be a Yuktobanian special forces commando unit. They were planning to link up with the main force at the airport, but they aborted their plan and slipped away upon hearing that their main force was defeated.

The Yuktobanians have defiled our soil. Worse, they tried to destroy a civilian airport. We've got to defeat them, no matter the cost. We'll be sending you back to the front lines of the Yuktobanian mainland.

If you all really are innocent, then I hope you can prove it out there on the battlefield.

* * *

-Blaze-

Sand Island  
2100hrs 5 November 2010

I'm not sure why I was in the bathroom again, glaring at myself in the mirror. It seemed to become a nightly habit.

I never said anything. I just stood there, gazing into the reflection. I untied my hair and took in my image.

Could Yuktobania really be behind this war? I had an eerie feeling that there was something we didn't know. Perhaps it was time to get ahold of an old contact.

Who was my old contact?

Someone believed to be dead.

I knew she was alive. She left me a message that only I would understand... a riddled message. The solution lied with my childhood.

Just after my father died, she sent the riddled message to me, perhaps to let me know that she was still there... that she still watched over me.

Would she know what is going on with this war? Could she help me with my... state of mind?

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called the number. On the other end was the same voice I remembered from my childhood. She wouldn't let me speak until she secured the line. We couldn't have somebody listening in. After all, the person I was calling was supposed to be dead.

Once she told me I could speak, I greeted her. "Hello, mother."

I had called my supposedly dead mother, Layla Bartlett, Demon Lord of the Round Table.

* * *

**(A/N) This is Mission 11A: Chain Reaction, chosen by the player when answering yes to Chopper's question about the Face/Back of the Coin song in Mission 10: Blind Spot. I will not be covering Mission 11B: Reprisal.  
**

**Hope you liked it! I'm aiming to have the next chapter out tomorrow sometime.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	14. Chapter 13: Four Horsemen

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 13: Four Horsemen

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain -

* * *

-Blaze-

Sand Island  
2105hrs 5 November 2010

"Hello, mother." I said.

"I've heard about your antics over in Yuktobania." Mom said. "You're doing pretty well. It's a shame they are blaming your squad for that rogue attack on the engineering college."

"Even though we were all above ten thousand feet the whole time with only air to air weapons."

"I didn't believe them for a second, and when I heard of this 8492nd squadron, I checked out some stuff. It's the same squadron that took over for you at Akerson Hill when your team helped that transport plane land."

"What do you know? There's something going on behind the scenes."

"I know a bit, but not enough to make any solid statements yet. I do know that the 8492nd squadron is up to no good, and I'm working on figuring out what it is. I think Belka is involved."

"How so?"

"Do you remember when I was supposedly killed?" Mom asked.

"Yes. The police said you were shot and the killers took your body."

"Which you know now is wrong. It was a Belkan covert op. They tried to kill me, and probably thought they did. I was working on a secret project in a secret facility near Belka, and they somehow found out about it. I got wind of their attack and got to safety, but they bombed the place into submission."

"I'm just glad you got out."

"I was able to get a little intel on them from that attack, though. I didn't figure out what, but I do know they were planning something big. I still don't know all the details, but I'd be willing to bet Belka lit a match in Osea and Yuktobania in attempt to start a war, and they succeeded."

"You can't be serious."

"I don't know for sure yet, but that's my gut feeling. I will contact you when I have more information, but know this: you will be getting a new toy soon."

"What kind of new toy?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said. "You should be getting a call from your grandfather within the next few days."

"All right." I said.

"Keep all this a secret, even from your team. If I'm wrong, we don't want anyone finding out and adding another side to this war."

"Of course."

"Now what else did you need?" She asked. "I bet you are having personal troubles with this war."

"You can read me like a book without even being here." I said. "Yes. I don't know what to do. I used to love flying, but since this war started, I've slowly started to dread going up into the air."

"All I can say is get over it." She said. "This is going to sound tough, but that's exactly what it is. I had a similar mindset when I was in the war fifteen years ago. The only way you can see the light is look ahead. It's hard, and will only get harder. I imagine your friends are worried about you. Are they?"

"Yeah."

"Spend time with them. If they want to try to cheer you up, let them try. They just might surprise you."

"Okay."

"I have to go now, Kye. Take care and stay safe."

"You, too, mom." I said before hanging up the phone.

I took another long look into the mirror before tying my hair back up in my usual ponytail, then walked out of the bathroom. I was surprised to see all three of my teammates waiting there.

"I know what you want, but not now." I said as I walked past them. "I need to think to myself for now."

I could feel their penetrating glares as I walked toward my room, especially from Chopper. I knew he had a thing for me, but I just couldn't... not yet.

* * *

-Briefing-

Colonel Perrault started the briefing as soon as everyone entered. "I will now brief the details of your mission orders. That's all I have to say to you right now, people. If you all really are innocent, then I suggest you prove it out there on the battlefield."

We have confirmed the existence of a Yuktobanian munitions factory in the arid region of Sonza. According to our information, they have already produced a new shipment of arms that are about to be airlifted to the front by a squadron of enemy transport aircraft.

Carry out an attack on the facility, and keep these transports from making their delivery. Unfortunately, this factory is well protected by a solid radar network. The network consists of a group of interlinked radar sites.

If even one radar site goes offline, the system is designed to immediately report the problem to the factory. However, according to our analysis, if all four radar sites can be destroyed simultaneously, then we'll be able to delay the warning of our attack.

Thanks to jamming from our electronic warfare planes, we've just managed to open up an attack corridor to the radar sites. Your squadron will split up and fly four routes, infiltrate the area, synchronize your attacks, and destroy all four radar sites at the same time.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Sonza 08'15'03"N 111'04'04"E  
1130hrs 7 November 2010

"Geez, now they got us turning right back into another battle." Chopper said. "And this scenery definitely clashes with my Rock 'n' Roll."

"I'm just glad they're not ordering us to attack a city in retaliation for their retaliation." Grimm said.

"Yeah... you can say that again. Thank goodness there's nobody around here that we have to attack."

"This is Thunderhead. Cut the chatter."

"And yet this guy's always here..."

"Oh, he'll quiet down soon. It wouldn't be a surprise attack if he came along with us." Grimm said.

"I repeat, cut the chatter. Synchronize your watches before arrival. Five seconds to 1130 hours. ...Mark!"

I set my watch and waited for Nagase. She was doing the countdown.

We had a little time before the first attack, so I looked out at my surroundings. The ground was rather dull with a few hills scattered every here and there.

There wasn't much to see really.

"I'll begin the countdown for attack in just a moment." Nagase said. "We have to destroy the radar right when the count reaches zero. Watch your timing."

"Man. My internal clock's already messed up, and now this?" Chopper whined.

"I'm spending more time in the air than on the ground." Grimm added.

I'm pretty sure they were trying to get me to talk, but I just didn't want to... other than answer questions mission related. It didn't take Chopper long to break that barrier.

"Kid, we destroy it together on 3, 2, 1, 0, right?"

"Right." I said. I tried to sound annoyed so he'd asked somebody else next time.

"Roger. Sorry."

I could almost fall asleep. This waiting was so bloody boring.

"Thirty seconds to countdown... and mark!" Nagase said.

"Sorry, let me make sure one more time. We need to match up the timing of the destruction, not our firing, right?" Chopper asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I thought so. Sorry, I'm good now."

"Ten seconds." Nagase said. "Five, four, three, two, one, now!"

My missile tore up the radar.

"Synchronized attack was successful." Nagase reported.

"All right. See, nothin' to it. Let's go for the next one!" Chopper said.

I twiddled my thumbs. That's how excited I was about these radar clusters.

"Next radar cluster approaching." Grimm said.

"Thirty seconds to countdown... and mark!" Nagase said. "Twenty seconds."

"Ten seconds."

"Five, four, three, two, one, now!"

Another radar set down.

"We did it. Our timing was perfect." Grimm said.

"Yep." I chimed in, barely audible.

"The interval between radar clusters is getting shorter and shorter." Grimm said.

"I'll begin the countdown for attack in just a moment... and mark!" Nagase said.

"Ten seconds."

"Five, four, three, two, one, now!"

"Looks like we did it. Heh!" Chopper said.

"This is boring." I complained.

"Thirty seconds to countdown... and mark!" Nagase said.

"Ten seconds."

"Five, four, three, two, one, now!"

"Radar network penetrated." Thunderhead reported. "Proceed to attack the weapons plant."

"Finally." I said.

"Are those planes ours?" I heard a Yuke ask over the radio.

"No IFF response... can't be..."

"Air raid! We're under enemy attack! Scramble all transport planes!"

"Don't let the transport planes escape! Shoot them down." Thunderhead ordered. "Get the transports airborne! Hurry!"

"You want them to fly through this? You're kidding me!"

"We've only got a few more minutes to take off!"

"If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it now!"

Deciding to ignore the Yukes, I went after their transports immediately. "I see four transports, pick one, destroy it. Use your weapons as your discretion."

"Roger." My team said in unison.

After the four transports were down, we moved on to the rest of the facility. It was pretty big.

"Good thing I picked those cluster bombs this time." I said. "They should take out a large number of grouped up targets each and possible cause a chain explosion. Chopper, target the south hangar, Grimm, north hanger, Nagase the big hanger to the side, and I'll take out the smokestacks."

"Roger."

I left them to do what they were ordered and flew straight over to my target. There were several stacks lined up in a row, giving me a bright idea. I launched one of my two remaining missiles at the top of one and watched as it tumbled over into another. It was a domino effect. With a single missile, I took out the entire row. There were still several targets in the area, and I noticed a few gas tanks nearby.

Wondering what would happen, I shot one full of holes and it exploded, causing another domino effect. The explosion caught another gas tank, causing it to explode. Soon, the entire area was in ruins.

I took a short flight over to the hangars I send my team after, and they were also in ruins. It looks like whatever was inside caused a chain explosion as well when they were bombed.

"In one fell swoop, there goes half the factory." I said "And that was a big factory." Grimm added.

"Well? Did we surprise you guys?" Chopper said, taunting the Yukes.

I let a small giggle escape, must to Chopper's amusement. "Like that, did you? I always thought the Yukes had more weapons than what the reports said. This is why. This is what tactical bombing is all about, right here. Where should I attack next?"

"They had an awfully elaborate radar network protecting this base." Grimm said. "You smell anything fishy, Captain?"

"I can almost taste it."

"I knew you'd agree. And that commotion down there is proof."

"Explosions going off in the area. Be careful going in at low altitude." Nagase said.

"There's only a few more targets left." I said. "Take 'em out."

"If the Yukes lose this facility, it'll be that much harder for them to sustain their war effort." Nagase said.

Within seconds, I hit the final target. "Consider this facility lost, then."

"Alright, let's get this war over with in a hurry."

"All targets confirmed destroyed." Thunderhead reported. "Picture clear, mission complete. Return to base."

"Well, it's over." Chopper said.

"Mission complete." Let's go home." Nagase said.

"Nagase."

"Hmm?"

"You gotta say that with a little more feeling. At least we get to go home again today, right."

"Yeah."

"So cheer up a little, huh?"

"You too, Chopper."

"Yeah... I know."

They were talking to each other, but their words were meant for me. Maybe it was time to talk to them.

* * *

-Post Mission-

The Yuktobanian munitions factory was destroyed and the weapons inside the transport planes were eliminated.

With this operation, we have succeeded in dealing a severe blow to the enemy's weapons production effort. Yuktobania's weapons development capability will now be lagging considerably behind Osea.

* * *

**(A/N) This was Mission 12B: Four Horsemen. I know the missions usually go either "Chain Reaction" and "Powder Keg" or "Reprisal" and "Four Horsemen", but I didn't want to be usual. I wanted to mix it up a little.**

**Hrimfaxi, here we come. I'm aiming for the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day!**

**Just a fair warning, I will be breaking canon at some point.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	15. Chapter 14: Demons of Razgriz

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 14: Demons of Razgriz

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Blaze-

Sand Island  
0900hrs 12 November 2010

Soon after breakfast, my team was asked to meet up in one of the hangars. I was hoping it was for the reason I expected. Not only was it what I expected, but something I didn't expect as well.

"Hello, Captain Akari." I recognized the voice without even needing to see the source.

"Hello, General." I said. "Are these for us?" I glanced through the whole hangar before he answered. Four F-22s were already parked inside. They probably arrived before any of us woke up this morning.

"They are." General Bartlett said.

I had expected that our new toys had come in, but I didn't expect General Bartlett to meet us here.

"We get to fly F-22s?" Chopper said. His mouth was hanging open so far you would probably stick a softball in there.

"That's right, Lieutenant." The General said. "I pulled a few strings to get them for you, and all I ask in return is that you put them to good use."

"Affirmative, sir." Nagase said.

"Now while you all introduce yourselves to your new toys, I need to have a word with Captain Akari alone." He said as he turned to me. "Walk with me?"

I nodded and started following him. As soon as we were out of earshot of the others, I spoke my mind. "I assume she contacted you?"

"Yes. Do you know what she's been working on?"

"I don't know."

"How many F-22s did I bring here?"

"Four?"

"Three. One of them, while it looks identical to an F-22, is different. You'll notice this as soon as you enter the cockpit. I've told your superiors that only your team has authorization to enter the cockpits, so only you will know the one is different."

"What's different about it?"

"It's an advanced prototype. It has stronger engines, greater range, and better agility than a standard F-22 Raptor. Your plane is the X-22 Dragon. There are two in existence. Layla has the other. As soon it is out of the prototype stage, it will be given a different number."

"Does she intend to improve it even more?"

"Yes. She's working on a wing design and stronger engines. Currently, the F-22 has the best design for it, but she won't rest until she surpasses that."

"So that's why it looks identical."

"Right. You are ordered to keep this a secret from everyone until such a time that an emergency arises in which they need to know. If Colonel Perrault or anyone else gets suspicious and asks you about it, you are not to tell them anything. If they try to pull rank, tell them you have been ordered to silence by a higher rank."

"You have this thought out pretty well."

"Yes. In addition to the X-22 Dragon, I've also brought an additional toy. Four Multi-Purpose Burst Missiles designed after those used by your mother's old wingman when he flew the Morgan."

"Pixy?"

"Yes."

"It's a shame they haven't seen each other since that day."

"Also. There's one more thing I want to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Your state of mind."

I stopped in my tracks. How did he know? Did mom tell him? "No."

"I'm not asking."

"I may not answer even if you did."

"I'm telling. I want to know what's going through your mind. And yes, your mother told me."

"She gave me advice."

"She doesn't think you'll put it to use very soon, so I'm going to give you some as well."

"Go for it. I'll listen, but I make no promises of using it."

"I know how much you love flying. Now you believe that your blue sky is stained red with blood."

He described it exactly how I felt.

"I've walked that path before. You believe that what you love has been corrupted by what you hate." He paused for a moment. "That is wrong."

"Then what is right?"

"Instead of believing that your sky has been tainted with death, believe that your sky needs protecting from it. You love flying as much as your mother and uncle, I know this. Jack never hesitated in battle, and neither did Layla. I did. If you want to still be able to fly after this war is over, you need to get your act together."

His words hit me hard, but I knew he was right.

"If you don't get over it, you may not be able to return to the sky once we are in a time a peace again, and that's the best time to fly."

I looked down as we continued walking. "Yeah."

* * *

-Gennette-

Crew Ready Room  
0612hrs 14 November 2010

Despite the hectic mood among the staff at HQ, the start of the briefing was delayed. But the weary pilots, knowing full well that they must force their exhausted bodies back into the air once the order was given, weren't the slightest bit disturbed by the delay.

"Hey... what are you writing there?" Grimm asked. He looked over to see what Nagase was writing.

"I just can't remember this next phrase..." Nagase said quietly.

"Here, lemme see." Chopper blurted out, expecting to take the book.

"Hey!" Nagase swatted him away. "The princess couldn't feed the dove that day. She was too sick."

"May I take a look?" Grimm asked.

"...Razgriz." Chopper said. "The Demon of Razgriz got her, right?"

"You know the story?" Nagase said.

"The demon from the north sea!" Chopper said. "I remember, my grandma used to tell me bedtime stories about it. And every time she did, I'd be too scared to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

Nagase let out of short laugh.

"Settle down, people!" Hamilton said.

I know a little about that famous legend, too. When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself ...first as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns.

* * *

-Briefing-

"Ahem, gentlemen..." Colonel Perrault started the briefing, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Colonel. This is an absolutely vital mission to us. As the staff adviser sent from Central HQ for this effort, I'd like to explain it myself. The Osean Army is planning a vast offensive with the ultimate objective of occupying the capital of Yuktobania."

"If this operation succeeds, it will end the war in very short order. However, the Yuktobanians have attacked our beachhead with ballistic missiles from the Hrimfaxi, a Scinfaxi-class submersible carrier stationed in the icy waters of Razgriz Straits."

"Fortunately, our ground forces had already completed attack preparations, so despite the missile attack the offensive began as planned. Nevertheless, we must neutralize the threat of another Hrimfaxi missile attack on our ground forces."

We have a single chance to stage a successful air attack on the underwater carrier Hrimfaxi. Our passive sonar has detected a transport submarine that we believe is headed for the Hrimfaxi. We believe the transport sub's mission is to supply the Hrimfaxi with missiles.

Based on its course and speed, we've calculated its rendezvous time with the Hrimfaxi. By amazing coincidence, it is precisely the same time as the zero hour of our ground attack. At this time, the Hrimfaxi will have to surface to restock its missiles.

At that exact moment, ingress at low altitude to avoid detection, launch a surprise attack, and sink the Hrimfaxi. One surfaced, it only takes the Hrimfaxi one minute to rig for an emergency dive. If your approach is detected, you will only have one minute to complete your attack on the Hrimfaxi.

"Now, keep in mind there won't be any support from Arkbird this time around. This mission rests solely on your shoulders. The entire ground offensive is relying on this first surprise attack, so don't disappoint us. I want you to turn the icy Razgriz Straits into the enemy's graveyard."

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Razgriz Straits 64'12'33"N 97'05'03"E  
1559hrs. 14 November 2010

"Wardog, stay at low altitude and fly towards the submarine fleet." Thunderhead ordered. "You are restricted from flying above one thousand feet. We can't risk having our surprise attack detected."

"I'm getting chills." Chopper said. "This northern sea is where the Demon of Razgriz came from."

"Razgriz..." Nagase added quietly.

"Heh, there's no way that coulda been the Razgriz." Chopper said.

"Hold your chatter. Commencing comm out procedures shortly. Maintain radio silence." Thunderhead ordered.

"Guess I'll cut off the mic and try talking to myself." Chopper said.

I heard a weird noise as the radio cut out.

As we approached a sub in the distance, I switched to one of my long range anti-ship missiles and fired away. My missile sent the submarine to a watery grave.

"Awesome, we totally surprised 'em! We can talk now, right?" Chopper blurted out.

"That's not the Hrimfaxi. Didn't you look at the ship identification chart?" Grimm said.

"Whaaa?"

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Mitchel, the adviser to HQ. That picket submarine just sent off an enemy detection notice."

"Enemy planes! Halt all resupply operations!" The Hrimfaxi reported.

"Enemy planes? We're still in the middle of our mission! Dammit! How did they smell us out?!"

"Thirty seconds to Hrimfaxi dive." Thunderhead reported just as I fired my secret weapon. It was a multipurpose burst missile.

"You will want to steer clear of that thing before my missile goes off." I said. "Just wait for the fireworks."

"What?" Chopper said. "We have to sink it."

"Trust me. If you get anywhere near that thing, you'll be feeling a little toasty in the morning." I said. "That's an order, stay back a bit."

My missile went off in an enormous explosion. By the time the smoke cleared, the Hrimfaxi was gone.

"Damage status on enemy sub unknown." Nagase said.

"Those bastards are diving!" Chopper added.

"It's probably not out of the picture yet." I said. "But it's definitely hurting real bad."

"This is Submarine Squadron Command. The enemy is undertaking a large-scale offensive. Attack the enemy forces with long-range missiles from the Hrimfaxi. Urgent! Transmitting target coordinates."

"This is Hrimfaxi. We cannot comply. We're unable to launch missiles underwater due to battle damage."

"What's the point of your existence if you do not fire now?! They're penetrating our defense lines as we speak! Hurry up before they overrun our allies!"

"Emergency surface! Grab on to something! Once we break the surface, launch the missiles and unmanned drones!"

"The Hrimfaxi's antenna has appeared above water. It's surfacing!" Nagase said.

I watched as the massive submarine finally surfaced, and as a missile launched.

"Hrimfaxi launching burst missiles." Thunderhead reported.

"And carrier jets." Nagase added.

As soon as the Hrimfaxi surfaced, I fired my remaining anti-ship missile at it and ordered my team to fire theirs as well. After a series of hits, the Hrimfaxi attempted to dive again.

"Ballast tanks damaged! Unable to submerge! Forget it. We ll just have to deal with them above the surface!"

"The Hrimfaxi has stopped its dive! We've damaged it!" Grimm said.

"All this damage from four planes?! How is this possible?!" Hrimfaxi said. "What the hell s going on?! Are the Oseans using some kind of black magic?!"

"Maybe." I said, taunting the enemy. "Everyone stay clear again. I'm launching my second burst missile."

As soon as my team cleared the area, I sent my second multipurpose burst missile at the Hrimfaxi and watched as it exploded, tearing a large gaping hole through the sub.

"Lower hull flood spreading!" Hrimfaxi said. "It's finished we can't save this boat."

"Hrimfaxi, it appears you're up against Razgriz itself out there." Yuke Command said.

"Looks like they were the real Razgriz, not us... Maybe someone's trying to tell us that our time is up..." Hrimfaxi said just before the ship finally dipped below the water's surface. The stored burst missiles finally exploded from the inside.

I saw water fly up at least a thousand feet.

"Mission complete." I said. "Return to base."

* * *

-Post Mission-

The surprise attack on the Hrimfaxi was a success and the carrier has sunk to the bottom of the Razgriz Straits. The threat from the northern sea has disappeared and the Osean forces are on the offensive against Yuktobania.

* * *

-Gennette-

Sand Island  
1921hrs 15 November 2010

"Me? Heavens." Pops said. "The ace pilots who sunk the enemy submarines are right over there, and I'm the person you want to interview now?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I heard you used to be a fighter pilot yourself." I said.

"I just fly freight planes for the maintenance crews now. The Captain, Captain Bartlett, that is said it was time for an old man like me to quit trying to compete with the young guys. Talk about a lack of respect!"

"Where did you meet Captain Bartlett?"

"We were both shot down and we bailed out behind enemy lines in the last war. We got through the bullet-ridden battlefield and made it back to the allied front line. I tell you, it was tough getting the Army to believe we were on their side."

"Shot down? You two?"

"Hey, it was a long time ago. Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way. Even if you're not flying with those pilots, your age and experience provide a lot of support for all of them. I just wanted to tell you that. I've seen that you really listen to what they say, and you always have helpful suggestions for them."

"Well, thank you."

"I think they're all going to need you, now more than ever."

"I'll do what I can."

"These people, it's like they're walking on a tightrope that could snap at any second. They're going to reach their breaking point sooner or later."

"Yeah."

* * *

**(A/N) Introducing the X-22 Dragon. Only Kye (Blaze) with know that her plane is different, for now. I mentioned that I would be breaking canon. This isn't directly what I meant by that, but this is part of it. The breaking of canon I have in store will occur later.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	16. Chapter 15: Ice Cage

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 15: Ice Cage

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Blaze-

Sand Island  
2030hrs 15 November 2010

"What did you want to talk about, Captain?" Grimm asked.

I asked my team to meet me in my room after that little party we had in the Crew Room.

"Me." I said. "If that's okay."

They knew immediately why I called them here.

"It's all right, Kid." Chopper said. "If you don't want to talk about it, we understand."

"I don't want to, but I need to." I said. "It's... odd, I suppose."

"Are you sure?" Nagase asked.

"Yeah."

Something changed in Chopper. I wasn't sure what, but he was suddenly different. "Grimm, Nagase, you two go ahead to Pops. I've got this."

Without a word, the two left my room, presumably going to do what Chopper told them to do.

"Why did you want them to leave?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Chopper said. "I know what you've been going through, and frankly, you've got all of us worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You don't even have to say it. I know how much you love flying and I know how much you hate killing. I do too. I think of our first couple missions together when the Captain was still here. You were so good, yet so gentle. You didn't want to shoot at anything with a person in it."

"I still don't. There's no telling how many people I killed with those burst missiles when we sunk the Hrimfaxi."

"I don't like it either, but I shoot anyway. Do you know why?"

I looked at him with curious eyes. I felt weak, and the eyes that looked back at me were warm.

"I shoot at them to keep them from shooting at you. And Nagase and Grimm, too. I don't want to lose any our team."

"To protect." I said softly. "I felt like the sky has been stained red from the blood of all the people I've killed, but in reality, it hasn't. The sky stays blue, because we are there to protect it."

"That's right."

I felt tears in my eyes and a smile on my face as I looked down. I had my eyes closed when I felt a finger wipe away my tears, and looked up.

"Those don't belong there." Chopper said. "You're eyes are too pretty to have tears in them."

"That was corny." I laughed.

"Hey, come on." He stood up and held his hand out to me. "I want to show you something."

I took his hand, and he led me to his room. Kirk was in there laying down by the window.

"He misses you." Chopper said. "You haven't played with him in a while."

I knelt down as Kirk got up and walked over to me. He managed to lick me while I was petting him. Then I heard music and Chopper sitting down on the couch across the room.

"Blurry." I said softly. "It's such a soothing song."

I stood back up and joined Chopper on the couch. Kirk climbed up in our laps. He was a pretty big dog, but we didn't mind. We just sat there, listening to the song. Somehow, I found myself leaning against Chopper by the end of the song.

I glanced up at him. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back. "I love this song."

"Hey." I said to get his attention. He lifted his head up and looked down at me.

"Thanks."

"Hmm?"

"For being there for me. The others, too, but you the most." I leaned up toward him and soon we shared a kiss.

We stayed silent for a little while after that, listening to more of his songs. After probably thirty minutes, we finally had to pry Kirk off of us and went to meet with the rest of the team.

* * *

-Briefing-

Our ground offensive is continuing its fast-paced push into Yuktobanian soil. A POW internment camp was discovered during the offensive, and a team of marines has attacked and captured the camp. The marines have secured the camp's radio room, and a flight of helicopters is enroute to retrieve the prisoners.

Your mission is to provide close air support for this rescue and retrieval operation. The radio room could be retaken by the enemy at any moment. If it is the enemy will report the attack, and the rescue will end in failure. Find and shoot down all enemy aircraft in the local airspace, and secure air superiority across the entire area.

* * *

-Nagase-

"Hey, you don't think the Captain might be there, do you?" Kye asked as we headed toward the hangar.

"I hope so." I said. "So what happened with Chopper the other night?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She was a lot more cheerful than usual, at least usual for the past month. I could see right through her.

"Sure nothing happened. You can tell me all about your nothing when we get back from this mission."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Glubina 12'33'07"N 102'36'02"E  
1708hrs 17 November 2010

We finally arrived over the POW camp. I would know soon if the Captain was there...

"This is Archer. Captain, can you see the POW Camp?"

"Yeah."

"You think the Captain... uh, I mean... Captain Bartlett... you think he's in there?"

"I bet he is. He's probably busy cussin' out all the other POWs and takin' charge right now. Right, Nagase?"

She didn't answer him.

Chopper sighed. "You're not still blaming yourself, are you?"

"No..." She said.

"Fighters, I can hear the roar of your engines approaching. Uh... this is Sea Goblin. Man, and I thought if I joined the Marines I'd get to work on tropical beaches all the time... We've safely recovered the POWs. Guess our copter's not here yet."

"You're gonna have to babysit 'em a little bit longer. I'm picking up enemy planes on my radar."

"Roger. You're that squadron from Sand Island, right? I've heard of you guys. Can't wait to see you do your stuff."

"We won't disappoint you." I said. "Here they come, guys. Blaze, engaging."

"Edge, engaging."

"Archer, engaging."

"Chopper, engaging."

Two enemy planes. Easy. I didn't even try to shoot them down. Chopper and Grimm handled them quickly.

"These enemy air patrols are really cramping our style." Chopper said.

"You can't detect them unless you get close." Nagase said.

"Yeah. We gotta find and shoo them all down, or else the helicopter won't be able to get close." Grimm said.

"We gotta move fast, too, 'cause the camp isn't gonna be secure for long." Chopper added.

More enemy planes finally appeared on the radar. We had to fly around blind just to find them. None of them lasted very long. Most of them were in teams of two.

"This is Sea Goblin. Does it seem like the enemy craft have noticed our infiltration?"

"Negative." I said.

"You heard our Captain. Relax and just wait there at the camp."

"Roger. We've cut off the enemy's lines of communication ere, but it's just unsettling not being able to tell what the situation is."

"You'll be fine." I said. "Just focus on getting out of there. We'll have the rest of these planes down pretty soon."

"You know, I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched... Hey, did you see a figure behind that window over there?" One of the Sea Goblin marines said.

"That was me, guys. Sorry about that!" I said. I couldn't help it. Chopper burst out laughing.

"You got him pretty good." Another marine said. "He really did run over to the window to check for an ally."

"Chopper, how many are left? I lost count." I asked.

"We can figure out the number of remaining enemy planes from our pre-flight data. Let's see... There are five planes left." Chopper reported.

"Easy enough. I see them now, too. Five in one area south of us." I said as I turned and headed in that direction.

"This is Sea Goblin. Combat has broken out in the camp! You've got control of the airspace now, right?"

"Yes. We're about to take down the last few planes right now." I said. I could hear gunfire over the radio.

"I knew we could count on you! Okay, we're going to get everyone out of here!"

"Are the POWs we hid in that machine room all right? We can't hold out here for long!"

"Barricade the door with those desks! Don't let them enter the radio room!"

We took the planes by surprise. I fired two of my long range anti-air missiles and ordered each of my team to fire one. None of the five planes saw them coming and were all soon spiraling downward.

"Neat." I said.

"All right, we've mopped up all the enemy planes in the area. You can call in the taxi now." Chopper said.

"Roger. We're all set. Bring the helicopter in to our position."

"Whew! Uhh, this is Sea Goblin. Our rider's here."

"The ground's still crawling with weapons installations, though, so they can't land. Could you clear them out for us?"

"On it, Sea Goblin." I said.

There were several SAM's and AA guns littered in the surrounding area. A few careful missiles between the four of us took care of them.

The gunship took care of the smaller targets, leaving us to just hang around in the sky for a bit.

"Heads up, more targets." I said. A few more targets near the POW camp popped up. Just some SAMs and more AA guns. We used a few more missiles to take them out.

"Okay, thanks for taking out the trash. We're taking the POWs outside. Can you see their smiling faces?" Sea Goblin said.

"Puck here. We're coming to pick you up, so be ready! We'll be landing at the designated site. Hurry up and get over here!" The Sea Goblin Helicopter was touching down. The POWs were soon to be home free.

"The POWs are heading for the helicopter." Nagase said. "We're almost done with the rescue operations. Those people... I wish I could see their faces from up here."

I could see her flying down toward the camp.

"Heh, heh. Nagase's actually going down to look." Chopper said.

"All right, everyone's in the helicopter. Checking to make sure we got all of 'em."

"Sea Goblin, is Captain Bartlett there? Check for a Captain Bartlett."

"Hmm, no... nobody named Bartlett here. Hey, what about you?"

"Nope, not here. None of the other POWs ever heard of him, either."

"But that can't... look, just check for me one more time!"

Just as she flew by the camp, a missile fired at her from a building. Clever way to hide a SAM.

"Ah, dammit, Nagase!" Chopper said.

"Evade!" I said.

She flew up into the sky, but couldn't ditch the missile. "After all the Captain said to me, I..." Then I heard an explosion. I watched her plane crash and a parachute open.

"You all right?!" Chopper asked.

"I'm fine. My planes trashed, but those are always replaceable."

"You're getting an earful back at the base." I said.

"Sea Goblin to gunship. We're taking our guests home now. Can you guys rescue her?"

"Roger. Weather conditions are getting worse. We'd better step on it. Landing point confirmed, roger. Heading in to pick her up."

I didn't need to hear another explosion.

"The gunship crashed!" Chopper said.

"Dammit! The storm's too strong!" Sea Goblin said.

"We can't just leave her behind!"

"Look, I hate it, too, but we have to wait for conditions to get better before we can do anything." Grimm said.

"Dammit, is there nothing we can do?!"

I couldn't answer. The thought of her being stuck out there was too much for me to think about. Nagase...

"Dammit!"

"You said it."

* * *

-Post Mission-

The POW rescue operation was a success and both the marines and our friends held in the camp were safely recovered. As for Captain Kei Nagase, who was attacked and bailed out during the operation, Colonel Perrault will issue orders on her behalf. Central Command will be replacing Captain Nagase's plane that was lost in the crash.

"None of the rescued POWs saw Bartlett in the internment camp. Now where could he be I wonder. Upon more favorable weather conditions, we will carry out a rescue operation for CAPTAIN Nagase." Perrault reported. "That's right. You've been promoted yet again. You guys are burning through the ranks, you know that? You can thank high command for it.

* * *

-Gennette-

Crew Room

She'd left her book in the crew room.

"A Blue Dove for the Princess."

That was the title of the book she left behind. A favorite book from her childhood. The pages have torn off over the years and she had been writing down the words that were on those pages, trying to remember every sentence and every verse.

"I loved this book so much, but I only have faint memories of what was inside. I feel like I've grown so far away from everything since then." I remember how she looked when she told me that.

I couldn't help wondering: Did she choose to crash on purpose, rather than having to take part in the invasion of another country?

* * *

-Chopper-

Kid sounded better. Her voice had really brightened up, but now Nagase had crashed. I was afraid that might drag her back into her darker mood, but she proved me wrong, and I'm glad. She was all gung-ho about going to get Nagase back, more confident than ever.

We had to get her back.

* * *

**(A/N) Kye's outlook has finally improved. Just in time for Nagase to crash. She's not letting that get her down though. Instead, she's focused on rescuing her. Chopper, Grimm, and Nagase have been promoted to Captain now. Everyone's the same rank again.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	17. Chapter 16: White Noise

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 16: White Noise

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Blaze-

Crew Quarters  
0400hrs 18 November 2010

I woke up extra early the following day. It seems the rest of my team had the same idea. As soon as I opened my door, both Chopper and Grimm were waiting on me.

"Hey, Kid."

"Captain."

I pulled them both into a group hug. "We have to get her back!"

"I won't rest until she's back." Grimm said.

"Yeah, we're findin' her, like it or not." Chopper added.

After a short pep talk with the guys, I ran back into my room, grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, and headed to the showers.

The warm water felt good. I stood still in the shower for a while, just letting the waterfall onto my face, eyes closed. I could only think about Nagase. She would normally be under the showerhead next to me on the right.

I glanced over at the empty space there and wondered if she was able to stay warm throughout the night. She had crashed in a blizzard. I was worried about her.

Would she be standing there next to me later today? I had to make sure of that.

We met up for the briefing at 0530.

* * *

-Briefing-

"Bring back Captain Nagase. Don't make us have to give her a posthumous two-rank promotion." Perrault said.

We've succeeded in tracking down Captain Kei Nagase's distress beacon. We will now launch a combat search and rescue operation for the Captain.

Captain Nagase is currently on the run form an enemy patrol. Although she's being pursued, her distress beacon is still broadcasting. This transmission is extremely weak, so we cannot confirm her location unless we get closer to the source of the signal.

Follow the signal to find Captain Nagase's concealed location as quickly as possible. Once you find her, report her location to the Sea Goblin Helicopter Squadron.

The helicopter search and rescue team is expected to face stiff opposition from enemy air and ground forces. After the helicopter team picks up Captain Nagase, provide air support for them as they airlift her out.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Glubina 12'33'07"N 102'36'02"E  
0958hrs 18 November 2010

Finally, we made it! I pressed harder than usual to get to the mission zone this time. We were flying fast, at about Mach 1.5. Our planes could handle it without even using the afterburners, though.

"This emergency locator beacon is our connection to Nagase. Let's hurry up and find her." Chopper said. "Hang in there, Nagase!"

"We will find you!" I added.

"Pay attention to the changes in the signal's pitch and tempo."

"Right. I'll try to get a bearing that has a better response." Grimm said.

"Kid, do you understand how to view the distress signal sensor on your HUD?"

"Yeah, way ahead of you." I said.

"Okay, just checking. Make sure you don't miss Nagase's signal."

"You, too." I said. "Heads up. Enemy planes incoming."

I hit my thrusters and rocketed ahead. There were two planes in the way, and I wasn't about to let them get to Nagase first. I was able to swoop around behind the first and gun him down before the second could counter attack.

Chopper spooked him off my tail long enough for me to get behind him, too. I sent both to the ground in a ball of flames.

"I'm okay... I can keep going..."

"Did you hear that?" I asked. "That was Nagase's voice!"

"I heard it, too." Grimm said. "We must be getting closer!"

"Hey, Blaze, did you see someone below us just now?"

I flipped my plane over and flew upside down for a moment to check out the ground. "It's just a deer."

"Oh, that's not a person. My mistake. Hey, I'm going to split off and search, okay?"

"No, hold up." I said. "The signal is getting stronger. Don't spread out too far."

"Roger."

I continued flying. The further northwest we flew, the stronger the signal became. I looked ahead and noticed a couple large openings. She was probably hiding out on the edge of one of them. Visibility would be good there, so she could see the enemy coming.

"Do you think Captain Nagase will notice our engine noise?" Grimm asked.

"Definitely." I said.

"Yeah, let's use this sound to boost her morale." Grimm said.

"Several dozen enemy soldiers. They're about three hundred yards east of here. They'll find me here. I have to go deeper in."

"That was her again!" I said. "I see a few spots on the ground ahead where that could possibly be. Do you guys see it?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check them out." Chopper said as he pulled ahead. I followed quickly, Grimm not far behind.

"Sea Goblin to Wardog leader. I'm homing in on your signal. The signal's changing. Looks like you're gradually getting closer to Captain Nagase."

"Yeah. I'm sure she's just a little further ahead... wait, what the hell!" My signal just vanished.

"That's a jammer craft." Chopper said.

"It's being jammed!" Grimm added.

I looked up and saw it. I switched to my special weapons, fired a long-range anti-air missile at it, and watched at it exploded in a huge ball of fire. That thing was pretty big!

"Stay out of my way!" I said.

"Wow..." Grimm said.

"Check around this area, guys. Look everywhere." I said.

"Blaze... I know you'll be coming for me. I know it." "That's her again!"

"The enemy's inside the forest, too. They're coming this way."

"A forest... over there!" I said "To the northeast of my position!"

"I can hear voices. Enemy soldiers are in the area."

"Captain Nagase! Can you hear me?! I can't relax until I hear your voice." Grimm said. She didn't answer him.

"That Yuke soldier went right by me... I saw his legs walking past."

Crap! We have to find her fast!

"The signal's getting stronger. Nagase's around here somewhere." Chopper said.

"Almost there." I said.

"I just saw a plane flash by above me. Was that one on our side?..."

"She saw us!" I said. "Yes! I've heard that engine sound before... Blaze, is that you?"

"Hold on, Nagase!"

I saw her. Running along the edge of the forest. She was moving away from the enemy.

"Blaze!"

"This is Sea Goblin. Wardog, have you found her?"

"We found her! She's here!" I almost yelled.

"Roger. Good job. You have good eyes. We'll move in for the rescue. While we're on our way, eliminate those enemy fighters for us. We need to make sure this place is safe."

"Already on it, Sea Goblin." I said. "Wardog, let's roll."

"Whoa, whoa! There are still enemies on the ground!" Chopper said. "You and Grimm handle them, I'll take out the enemy planes." I said.

"Roger."

I showed no mercy. Whatever hesitation I might have had in the past was gone. Now, I only had determination and concern for my team on my mind. I took on a squadron of four aircraft alone, and took down every one of them in less than a minute.

Chopper and Grimm were having similar luck with the ground targets. They were mostly Anti Air weapons and SAMs. Easy enough targets.

As soon as the area was safe, the Sea Goblin helicopters headed in. "Don't worry, we'll take your princess back to base safely."

"You do that, and I'll worship you guys." Chopper said.

"Hey, so this Captain Nagase, is she a looker?" One of the Sea Goblin marines asked.

"Why don't you rescue her and see for yourself." Chopper said.

"If she's hot, I'm asking her out."

"Well then, you can find out how tough her guard is, too. C'mon, just hurry up, will ya? Please! What're you gonna do if the enemy catches her?"

"Calm down. We're going as fast as we can."

"Enemy force advancing. Can you take them out for us?"

"Roger that. You take care of... or that." Grimm said just as my missiles wiped out the targets in question.

I circled around again, making doubly sure the area was safe.

"They're shooting at me!" Nagase said. "The enemy found me!"

I heard gunshots over her radio. "Get down there quick!"

"We're almost there. I have a visual, but she doesn't look like she needs help." Sea Goblin said.

I flew down to check out the scene. There were two people behind her and a few soldiers in front of her. They had dropped their weapons and were being held at gunpoint by Nagase.

Way to go!

"All right, prepare to drop! Do not make her wait any longer! Everyone ready? Go, go, go!" Sea Goblin said.

"Rescue team dropping from helicopter! I was really worried there for a while." Grimm said.

"You got a towel?" I need to wipe all this sweat off my brow. Ahh..." Chopper added. Say, Blaze, I think that song would be perfect for a time like this, you know?" "Yeah."

"Yeah, "Face of the Coin." I love that song."

"Oh, that one, too. I thought you meant Blurry." I said.

I watched as the helicopter below started flying off. Nagase and the gunship soldiers were inside. All was good... but little did I know, she had a little Intel for us that would change my mind...

* * *

-Post Mission-

Our combat search and rescue of Captain Nagase was a success. We're having a physician check on her condition right now.

* * *

-Gennette-

When the rescue team found her, she was holding captive a group of soldiers who were sent in to capture her. Behind her was the helicopter crew that crashed while trying to rescue her. She had saved them, treated their wounds, and hid them in a safe place.

I needed to rethink my image of her after this, after seeing her amazing toughness and tenacity.

She even managed to obtain a little information from the soldiers she captured. It seems the people of Yuktobania were also beginning to have doubts about their leaders and the current war... And word of Nagase's squadron was getting around, as the force that sunk two of their most powerful submarines. The Yuke Army's soldiers had nicknamed them "The Demons of Razgriz."

She was obviously very proud of that when she told me about it later. Perhaps her pride was for Captain Bartlett, the man who had trained them. Or maybe it was for her current Captain.

However, nobody in the upper echelons of her own Army was proud of them. Bartlett was still missing, and that made his old trainees the subject of suspicion and criticism.

* * *

-Chopper-

Sand Island  
1715hrs 18 November 2010

"KEI!" Kid shouted as she ran up to and hugged Nagase. She was just released from the physician. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Kye..." She said.

"Whoa... first names." Grimm said.

"Creepy." I added.

"Hey!" Kid said. "You two were next... but if you're gonna be like that..."

Opps... heh.

Nagase still made us all collapse in for a group hug, though.

"Razgriz, huh?" I said. "I kinda like it."

"We're demons!" Kid said playfully as she drew her sword and acted all demonic. "whose blood shall we bath in first?"

"That's not scary at all." I said.

Kid laughed innocently. She had a look on her face that I hadn't seen in a while. She was happy again, and I enjoyed seeing it.

* * *

-Blaze-

Crew Quarters  
2100hrs 18 November 2010

Nagase was back, and we all played around for a little while after she was released by the physician. She ended up falling asleep in my room. Chopper and Grimm almost conked out as well, but they got themselves up long enough to go to their own beds. It was only 2100, but we had all been up with 0400... so we were pretty tired, me included.

Nagase hadn't slept at all, either, so she was out like a light. I wasn't going to wake her up either. Just before I got ready to go to sleep on my couch, I got a phone call.

It was my grandfather, General Bartlett.

"Hello, General." I said.

"I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, I know all about what you and your team did today, so I'll make this quick."

"Nothing to worry about, I'm fine. We've been given a few days off, so I'll have plenty of time to rest up."

"Good. Tomorrow, I'm flying out there. We'll be bringing Captain Nagase's replacement plane and an additional F-22 for your usage."

"For my usage?"

"Yes. I'll be taking the X-22 back with me. It seems we've found a flaw that needs to be dealt with, a serious one."

"I see."

"The plane is nearly completion, so it is likely that you'll see its full version next time you fly it."

"I look forward to it."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you in it. Continue getting results, and your entire squadron might see the cockpit."

I almost dropped the phone. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at about 1200."

"Yes, sir." I said. "Goodnight, sir."

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I was somewhat excited that after the X-22 was fixed, that we might be getting the full version, but I was still mega tired.

I glanced over at Nagase briefly before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**(A/N) Nagase is back! And Kye couldn't be happier. Well I suppose if there was no war she could be... Anyway. Big plot twist coming up soon!**

**The X-22 is being taken back. Kye will fly an F-22 for the time being.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	18. Chapter 17: Desert Arrow

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 17: Desert Arrow

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Blaze-

Sand Island  
1230hrs 19 November 2010

General Bartlett visited Sand Island briefly and dropped off two F-22s. He took the X-22. Only I knew what the X-22 actually was. To everyone else, it looked like an F-22. Colonel Perrault questioned him why he was taking one F-22 and leaving another in its place.

He came up with a quick witty response. He talked to Pops beforehand to make sure the story would check out, too. Pops vouched that he found a problem with the F-22 that was being taken away that couldn't be fixed on base. He wouldn't state the problem, but said that he was taking it back with him to be fixed.

* * *

Sand Island  
1500hrs 21 November 2010

We ended up getting a few more days off than expected. Even though it was November, Sand Island was tropical, so winter was nonexistent here. I took the opportunity to drag my team to the island's beach We were lucky to be on a tropical island base at times. Sometimes it was too hot, but mostly, it was just right, especially for some beach fun! It gave me the perfect excuse to try out my new bikini, which although was similar to the old one had one notable difference.

The top was the same, a standard bikini top, dark purple in color, but the bottom had a long frill on it, something like a short skirt. I had to tie it tighter than usual, though, because I was afraid I might snag it on something and it pull off by accident. That would be embarrassing! It was my first time wearing one like that, so I was taking no chances.

I somehow managed to con Chopper into building a sandcastle for me.

"There, done." He said.

It was pretty big sandcastle, too! A short way down the beach, Nagase and Grimm teamed up to build one of their own, though I think Chopper did the best job. He even added an outdoor arena in our sandcastle for little sand people to play concerts.

"Hey, Chopper, why don't you show me sometime?" I asked, curious to see if he could figure out what I meant.

"What?"

"Your guitar playing. I saw a guitar case under your bed last night." I said.

"Oh, and what were you two doing together in his room last night?" Nagase asked.

"Uh..." I said. "We weren't doing nothing!"

"Double negative."

"We were just hanging out." Chopper said smoothly. "You jealous of Kid now that she's got me?"

Nagase gave him a look that could kill. Grimm and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on, Nagase, that was a good one." Chopper said.

Her expression lightened up a bit. "I suppose it was."

As Nagase and Grimm returned to their sandcastle building efforts, I laid down and Chopper turned me into eye candy.

"Like what you see?" I couldn't help but tease him.

"I have to ask." He said. "Why don't you let your hair down more often? It's beautiful."

He caught me off guard and left me with a slight blush on my face. "I... uh..." I had to come up with a quick response. I rose up when I thought of one, and propped myself up on my elbows. "Military regulations! I'm pushing it as it is with hair this long. I can't go parading around with it untied on base."

He didn't buy it, but let it slide. "All right, then." He did lie down next to me, though. "Isn't it nice?"

I gazed up at the clouds. They were few in number, and really high. "Yeah." I rolled over on top of him with a mischievous grin on my face.

He returned a curious expression.

"I. Got. You!" I said slowly in a somewhat singsong tone.

"Oh, do you?" He said. "I wonder what the others would think if they saw their Captain acting in such a way."

"I'm sure they assume something dirtier than this." I said just before kissing him.

He had a warm look on his face after we pulled apart, but it was soon replaced with one of concern. I rolled back off him, lying next to him again and wondered aloud. "Do you think we'll ever be free of this war?"

He didn't answer. I reached my hand up toward the sky. The sky I had visited so many times. I never knew if one of my visits would be the last, but somehow I was content with that. The sky was my home.

The Captain would say the same thing. I wondered where he was...

* * *

-Chopper-

"What, whaddaya mean it's our turn to choose?!" I said as a coin was tossed. It turned up heads.

* * *

-Briefing-

-0530hrs 25 November 2010

"Well, this is it. Our ground forces will engage in a decisive battle with the enemy's main force in the Jilachi Desert." Perrault said. "If our Army wins this showdown of military might, we'll be just a hair away from total victory. We've still got some work for you, too, so don't slack off now."

This mission will be referred to as "Operation Desert Arrow." The operation will be spread across the entire northern part of the Jilachi Desert.

Its final target is at two separate strategic positions: the field HQ in the northern region of the mission area, and the airfield in the western region. A bomber squadron will attack the field headquarters, while the Army 1st Tank Battalion will advance toward the airstrip.

Your mission this time is to protect both units from defending enemy forces. This operation is spread out across the entirety of a wide command area. You'll be up against a large number of enemy forces, so choose your opponents carefully.

Don't try to take on all of them. Destroying a certain number of enemy forces within your allotted time on station will be considered successful completion of the mission.

Operation Desert Arrow commences today at 1050 hours.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Jilachi Desert 09'13'59"N 94'34'08"E  
1050hrs 25 November 2010

"Man, this is ridiculous. I can't believe they chose our next mission with a damn coin again!" Chopper whined.

I had to agree with him on the coin part, but I liked this area, so I was fine with it. The skies here were warm, although I'm sure they weren't welcoming.

"This is Thunderhead. Captain Davenport, how many times do I have to tell you to cut the chatter?"

"Thunderhead, this is Razgriz 3." He said, putting emphasis on Razgriz. "Roger that."

It took all I had to keep from bursting out laughing, though a giggle did manage to get through. I heard Nagase and Grimm struggling with muffled laughs of their own.

"...What did you just say?"

"That... Chopper, you're getting a medal from me for that one." I said. "And, Thunderhead, come on, lighten up a little."

"Just start the mission."

"Our target is the enemy's field HQ. Initiating bomb run!" The bomber squadron said. "Viking 1 to support fighters. Requesting escort to target!"

"Roger that, Viking 1." I said. "Raz... Wardog here, we've got your backs."

"Hawk division, begin your advance! Target, enemy airfield!" The 1st Tank Battalion said. "Attention Air Force. Requesting close air support for our unit!"

"Roger that, 1st Tank Battalion." I said. "Wardog will cover you."

"I feel like a waiter taking orders in a packed restaurant." Grimm said.

"Yeah, someone please put some roller skates on my feet." Chopper added.

"Haha, I know right?" I said. "Chopper, Grimm, you two cover the tanks. Nagase and I will escort the bombers."

"On it, Boss." Chopper said.

"Hey! You're only supposed to call me that in bed!"

"Wha..." Nagase said.

"Uh..." Grimm added.

"Whoa, what?" Chopper said.

"HA!" I blurted out. "You guys are too easy. Hahaha." I had a tear in my eye from that one.

We'll be all right. We got the Sand Island Squadron above us." One of the ground forces said.

"Sand Island Squadron?" Another said. "You're the heroes of the Razgriz Straits?"

"Uh..." I said.

"You don't have to be humble. We've heard about you." He said.

"Well, thanks. I hope we can prove our worth here protecting you from the skies." I said.

"I'm sure you will, ma'am."

"No ma'ams please. I'm not an old lady!"

"Heh, all right. What can I call you?"

"My callsign is Blaze. With me are Edge, Chopper, and Archer. We're the Wardog Squadron."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Wardog. Thanks for flying top cover for us today."

"This is Viking 1. Enemy fighters closing in! We can't take them on by ourselves. Somebody get rid of them for us!"

"Roger, Viking 1." I said. "Blaze Team has your six. Blaze, engaging."

"Edge, engaging."

"This is Hawk 1. Presently under attack from enemy fighters, attackers, bombers, helicopters... they're throwing everything at us! Do something!"

"Roger, Hawk 1." I said. "Chopper Team should be covering you shortly."

"We're there." Chopper said. "Chopper, engaging."

"Archer, engaging."

There were several planes going after our bombers. I saw another Osean Squadron giving chase, but I couldn't let them handle it alone. Nagase and I joined them, and soon some of the enemy planes were trailing smoke.

"Get out of my sky." I said as I turned around to give chase to another plane.

"Two down, a lot to go." Chopper said.

"Three down." Grimm said.

"Good job, guys. Keep it up." I said as Nagase and I splashed the remaining two enemy fighters on our end.

"This is Viking 1. Looks like the enemy fighters are gone. Returning to previous flight path."

"Which squadron's escorting us today?" One of the other bombers asked. How did he not get the memo by now?"

"It's the one that sunk two of those giant subs. Guess we can rely on them."

"Captain, did I ever tell you about my brother?" Grimm asked.

"You've mentioned him a few times." I said.

"I look up to him a lot. He was part of the reason why I chose this job."

"Nagase, stay with them, I'm gonna fly over and help Chopper Team." I said.

"Roger."

"No need, Kid." Chopper said. "We just cleared the rest out."

"This is Hawk 1, I think the air attack is finally over."

"I think we can take it from here. I'd better thank those Air Force pilots later." One of the Tank Battalion said.

"Oh, uh... good." I said.

"Numerous enemy bombers approaching HQ!" A Yuke fighter said.

"Oh, look. Enemies on the radio." I said.

"Enemy tank battalion advancing! We're rolling in hot to attack them now!" Another Yuke said.

"Glad they're giving us a heads up..." I said. "Team?"

"Roger." All three said.

"We have to keep these guys protected." Grimm said.

"Damn right." I said. "Let's head them off."

"Voskhod 2 through 7, descend to low altitude to attack and destroy the enemy!"

"Here they come! A whole pack of 'em." Chopper said. "Grimm?"

"We've got this." Grimm said.

"Go get 'em, guys." I said.

"Visual confirmation on the bombers. They've got fighter escorts, too." A Yuke fighter said.

"Nagase, let's go." I said as I hit my thrusters and bolted toward that Yuke fighter.

"Enemy incom..." I shot him down before he could even finish his sentence.

"Allied planes are currently engaging an enemy formation two our twelve o'clock." The Osean Bomber Squadron reported. "They are going out of their way to make sure we don't have to slow down our attack.

"We're not really going out of our way." I said. "I just don't feel like waiting for them to get to us."

"No need to be humble."

"No, really. They were taking forever to get to us." I said.

"Hey, are those the guys?..." One of the Yukes said.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. The Razgriz." Another said.

"Keep your current altitude and speed. Do not break formation." The lead bomber said.

"Good shot, Nagase." I said after watching her splash the last fighter headed toward our bomber squadron.

"Thanks."

"Bombers, bombers incoming! We got no place for the tanks to hide!" One of the tank battalion said. I turned toward their direction and immediately headed for them. "Dammit! They told me the enemy wasn't gonna deploy any planes!"

"Sounds like you guys were misinformed, too." Another of the tank battalion said. "Just sit tight and pray for some air support."

"Hey, Kid..." Chopper started to say, but I beat him to the punch.

"I'm already halfway there. You handle the fighters on your end and I'll get rid of the incoming bombers. Nagase, stay with our bombers and help the allied squadron escort."

"Roger, Blaze." Nagase said.

"You think the "Razgriz" are really those Sand Island pilots?" One of the tank battalion asked. Nobody answered him.

As soon as I made it to the enemy bombers, I started systematically gunning them down.

"Enemy planes targeting our bombers!... Is it "them?"" A Yuke asked.

"Yeah, it's the Razgriz." Another said.

"All enemy bombers destroy." I reported.

"Good, more fighters incoming toward the bombers." Nagase said.

"Roger that. On my way."

"I'm sure glad the Demons of Razgriz are on our side." One the allied bombers added.

"Aha, here come your angels now."

Nagase already had two of the enemy formation destroyed by the time I got there. I wasted no time taking out the remaining two.

"We're clear over here." I said.

"Same." Chopper said. "The tank battalion is safe."

"This is Thunderhead. We have a sitrep from advancing allied forces. Listen up, Wardog."

"This is Viking 1. Everything on schedule so far.

"This is Hawk 1. Currently under light enemy attack. Thanks to our close air support, this is no hindrance to our advance."

"You got that?" Thunderhead said. "Keep up the close air support, over!"

"I'm telling ya, Kid could single-handedly turn the tide of this war. It's almost scary." Chopper said.

"Heh..." I said. "We have a moment's reprieve. How are you guys holding up? It's getting pretty toasty in this cockpit."

"Everything gets hot when you're around." Chopper said. "But seriously, I feel like I'm in a sauna. I've probably lost a good gallon of sweat by now."

"It's getting pretty hot in here." Nagase said. "I was feeling lightheaded for a moment."

"Yeah, same here." Grimm said. "Captain Nagase, don't overdo it."

"Thanks. I'm all right now."

"Man, this sucks." Chopper said.

I had to ignore the heat and focus on the mission. The main targets were just a little ways ahead. More enemy forces came for our bombers and tanks, but thanks to the combined efforts of the allied planes and my team, we didn't lose a single ally.

"This is Thunderhead. Operation proceeding smoothly. Victory is just a matter of time now. Continue with the mission."

"Are these guys all that's left?" A Yuke fighter asked.

"Bad news, Voskhod 1. Those guys are the Razgriz."

Our forces were getting closer and closer to the main targets. We were just a few minutes away.

"My little brother's flying up there."

"Is that right, Grimm? He's in the Sand Island Squadron?"

"Yep. I'm real proud of him. Take care of yourself, Hans."

That was Grimm's brother!

"Hey, Grimm, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Grimm said.

"You know he's not the only one that's proud of you." I said.

"Thanks, Captain."

"Say, Kid, do you recognize those voices from below?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it."

"That army unit... they were in Operation Footprint, too." Nagase said. "I'm glad they made it this far."

"My brother was in that mission, too." Grimm said. "Can you find your brother anywhere on the battlefield, Grimm?" Chopper asked.

"Sir, we can't pick favorites. Everyone down there needs our help."

"Fine. Then everyone down there's your brother."

"We have a sitrep from advancing allied forces. Listen up, Wardog." Thunderhead said.

"This is Viking 1. We managed to get through the enemy fire. We're about to proceed with bombing the enemy HQ."

"This is Hawk 1. We're closing in on the airfield. We will capture it soon."

"You got that? Continue support. Over." Thunderhead said.

"Roger." I said. "We'll continue to escort you. Carry out your missions."

"I see it! Tally ho on the enemy field HQ!" Our bomber squadron said. "Okay, on final for bomb attack. Everybody ready?"

"Drop everything you've brought with you!"

"We won't get another chance at this. Stay cool and make it count!"

I watched as the bomber squadron leveled the enemy HQ. Nothing was left standing after their run.

"Good job, bombers." I said.

"You guys are amazing. You got us through all that flak!" One of them responded.

"Just doing our jobs."

"I see the airfield!" One of the tank battalion said.

"Prepare to fire! Let's give 'em a taste of their own medicine!"

"Nagase, the allied planes can handle the bombers from here. Let's head over to the airfield and help out Chopper Team and the tanks." I said.

"Roger, Blaze."

By the time we got to the enemy airfield, the runways were already on lockdown and they were finishing up with capturing the rest of the airfield.

Our forces successfully took out the enemy HQ and captured the airfield!

"This is Thunderhead. Enemy AWACS detected. Destroy it and maintain our air superiority over the battlefield."

"Roger, Thunderhead." I said. "I have something special in store for them."

"Go ahead, Blaze. Permission for burst missile use is granted."

"On it."

"Burst missile?" Chopper said.

"Yeah. I still have two." I said. "Gonna use one here."

As soon as I got a lock on the enemy AWACS, I sent one of my burst missiles in their direction. It had a lot of enemy escort fighters, but the explosion radius of my burst missile was big. With the one missile, I took out the AWACS and everything around it.

"Dammit! They really are the Razgriz!" One Yuke said. He had barely managed to survive the explosion, having been at the edge of the explosion, but he still had to bail out.

"Enemy AWACS shot down." Thunderhead said. "The enemy's air forces are falling apart. All right, mission complete. Return to base."

"Roger that." I said. I let out a big sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over." Chopper said. "Now we can go back home and get some rest."

"Yeah." Nagase said.

"You said it." Grimm added.

* * *

-Post Mission-

Operation Desert Arrow was a success. Yuktobania's field headquarters and the airfield both fell to our forces. The Osean army is advancing quickly at all fronts and enemy forces in the northern part of the Jilachi Desert are on the verge of being annihilated. The ground forces, fresh from securing the Jilachi area of operations, have set off for Cruik fortress in their quest to liberate Cinigrad.

"Our ground forces have scored a major victory." Perrault said. "If we can destroy the fortress standing in our path, we'll open a road to the capital of Yuktobania. Then we'll storm the hive of the enemy!"

* * *

-Grimm-

Sand Island  
1900hrs 25 November 2010

"You, too. Take care." I said as I hung up the phone. I just finished talking to my brother.

"Hey, Grimm, how are they?" Nagase asked.

"They are doing great." I said. "He said they will be attacking the fortress in a few days."

"I bet we'll be there." Chopper said.

"I just hope they get out of that desert." Kye said. "I got so hot there."

"You don't need the desert for that, Kid."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a supermodel, whatever." She said. "You can treat me like eye candy all you want, just don't try to take a bite."

"But I wanted to see how sweet you taste."

She gave him an annoyed look. "You're about to get embarrassed if you keep going. I WILL make this dirty."

"All right, all right." Chopper said, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

**(A/N) I personally like to do this mission with the FALKEN and laser everything to death. I managed to take out the HQ and Airfield with two lasers each, and a good handful of fighters all in one shot. I tend to overuse missiles, so the laser's ability to destroy one and keep going... yeah that helps a lot.**

**As for the strategy used in the chapter... I went a bit more realistic. Instead of using a zillion missiles to destroy the HQ and Airfield... I let the bombers and tank battalion do it... like they were supposed to. Makes sense, right? As for the AWACS... well I just wanted an excuse to fire off another Burst Missile.**

**Boy. This next mission... Journey Home.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	19. Chapter 18: Journey Home

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 18: Journey Home

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Blaze-

Location Unknown  
Time Unknown

_What happened? I don't remember. One minute I was flying... and the next... I just don't know._

_My entire body was in pain. I tried opening my eyes, but everything was a blur. I felt like I was moving... but I didn't know for sure. What happened?_

_Oh yeah... I..._

I passed out before I could finish that thought. I only hoped they were okay.

* * *

-Briefing-

"We're holding a peace ceremony at a stadium in November City." Perrault said. "Our Vice President will be giving a speech to rally the citizens. Now... uh... you've been asked to do a fly-by above the ceremony. Don't screw this up! You should consider this an honor, and do your part to boost citizen morale! This is the Vice President we're dealing with here, so consider this a guard detail as well and be prepared for anything out there."

Your mission this time takes place above November International Stadium, a gigantic seventy thousand seat arena located in the center of the city of November, on the southern coastline of Osea. Vice President Apperouth is giving a speech there, and you will be conducting a fly-by above the stadium as part of the production. You can return to base at 1730 hours, the time the speech is scheduled to end.

After the fly-by, remain in formation and conduct a combat air patrol in and around the stadium until that time. This is a ceremonial flight, but you will be fully armed in case of an emergency. Don't forget to patrol the airspace surrounding the stadium, too.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

November City 03'08'27"S 186'02'54"E  
1700hrs 29 November 2010

"I'm proud to be able to fly like this." Grimm said.

"This is a ceremonial flight. Watch your manners, Kid." Chopper said.

Heh, he caught me. "Yeah, I know."

"Everyone, form up and don't stray apart from each other. Okay, Blaze?" Nagase said.

"All right." I said. It's been a while since I flew trail position.

"Great. Let's begin." Nagase said.

"It's time. Begin your ceremonial flight." Thunderhead said.

Nagase lead the formation. I wasn't much of one for this sort of thing, so I had to follow her lead. I followed every turn, every pitch change.

"Nice, Kid, we look great." Chopper said.

I saw the stadium coming up ahead.

"We're keeping this formation pretty tight!" Grimm said.

We flew over the stadium in perfect formation. We looped back around for another pass after flying a fair distance away.

"We're flying beautifully, keep it up!" Nagase said.

After we flew over the stadium a second time, Thunderhead chimed in. "This marks the end of your flight. Good work, Wardog."

"You wouldn't expect any less from this group. We were really smooth up there." Chopper said.

* * *

"People of Osea... Please, lend an ear to this broadcast. As your Vice President, I stand here on behalf of the President of Osea. Listen to your fellow countrymen cheering before me. They are filled with anger against Yuktobania, and they swear that they will not drop their weapons until Yuktobania has surrendered. Now, I ask you to listen. Listen to their cheers!"

"Aww, great... here comes the thunderous applause." Chopper said.

Instead of applause, the people in the stadium started singing.

"Wait, that song... Citizens, please, stop this..."

* * *

"Thoughts endless in flight, day turns to night..." Chopper sang along.

"That isn't exactly Rock 'n' Roll, you know." Grimm said.

"Who cares?" Chopper said. "Hey, they wanna get along with the enemy too, right? Man, this song's got soul!"

"Wait... oh no..." I said.

"This is Thunderhead. Approaching enemy formation confirmed. Wardog, engage them."

"Stadium in sight." The Yuke fighter said. "Secure the airspace until the Gorizont Squadron arrives."

"Tally ho! Enemy fighters." Grimm said.

"Are we... the only allies here?" Nagase asked.

"McNealy Air Force Base tried to scramble fighters, but the runway was blocked after someone crashed on takeoff." Thunderhead reported. "I'm calling for reinforcements now. It'll be six minutes before the nearest squadron arrives."

"Roger that." Nagase said.

"So we're on our own until then?" Grimm said.

"Seems that way." I said. "Wardog, engaging. Let's get 'em, guys."

"Hey, wait a minute." Chopper said. "Whoa, they're still singing. Why aren't they evacuating the stadium? Where's the air-raid siren?"

"Are you saying the enemy's invaded this far inland?" Someone from the Stadium Personnel asked.

"Are you sure those planes are headed for this stadium?"

"How could they time this so well? Were they listening to the speech, too?!"

"Is this the Yuke's way of expressing their opinion of the speech?"

"God, there's so many." I said.

Three down.

"We're being pushed back." Nagase said.

"Your objective is to keep civilian casualties as low as you possibly can." Thunderhead ordered.

"Roger, Thunderhead." I said.

Six down.

"Kvant 8 shot down! Damn Razgriz!"

Seven down.

"Our allied planes will deal with the unknown aircraft. Start escorting the crowd." The Stadium Personnel said.

Eight down.

"We'll evacuate the Vice President through the boiler room on the eastern side."

"Open the entrance gates. Get the people on the first floor out that way."

"Once they're out, get them as far away as possible."

Nine down. Was there any end to this? I was only counting my kills...

"All right. Let's think about our priorities here."

Ten down...

"Evacuation has begun." Thunderhead reported.

Eleven down...

"Well, yeah, but they can't get out that fast." Grimm said.

"Why'd the Vice President have to assemble so many people here? Geez, what a moron." Chopper said.

"Captain Davenport, shut your mouth and take out those enemies." Thunderhead ordered.

"Aye aye, Sir. Now you're talkin'." He said.

Fifteen down. Holy shit...

"Did you request backup from the local police?" The Stadium Personnel asked.

"Four minutes until reinforcement arrives." Thunderhead reported.

Sixteen planes since we started... two minutes...

"Just as we were briefed, there's only four of them." A Yuke said.

"That may be enough." Another said. "These are the Razgriz, after all."

"I feel like we're being sent to die as some sacrifice!"

That's it... she was right... "You might be right, Nagase."

"What?"

"I think... I'm pretty sure they knew the four of us would be here... that's why there's so many. They want to make sure they get us..."

"Well, they're gonna have a hard time with it." Chopper said.

"Somebody go up to the front of the line and guide everyone out." The Stadium Personnel said.

"Can you evacuate the VIP boxes first?"

"Damn, I forgot to keep track of how many planes I shot down." Chopper said.

"I'm at nineteen..." I said.

"Is there no end to them?" Nagase asked.

The next few minutes passed like a broken record. There were so many enemy fighters... all gunning for us. We did all we could to keep them at bay, but how long could we last? Eventually we would run out of ammo...

"They sure picked the bad time to attack." The Stadium Personnel said.

"The stands are packed. Any bombs drop, and this place'll be a living hell!"

"Attention, all units approaching November City. I guess they had us going, too..." I recognized that voice. It was the 8492nd leader. He better hope they don't come near us.

"What? Who is this?" Thunderhead asked.

"That was a pretty good drill they got going. Anyway, drill is over. Return to base." The 8492nd leader said.

"Wait! What are you talking about?!" Thunderhead said. "ECCM Restore communication link!"

"The allied planes aren't coming! What's going on?!" Grimm asked. Things were getting frantic.

"Reinforcements are on the way! Just hang in there!" Thunderhead said.

Even Thunderhead was getting worried. This was like a game of cat and mouse. The cat had blocked off all the exits... the mouse was trapped.

"Dammit, none of the bases are responding to me! What don't you understand? There's an air battle above the stadium!"

"The Vice President has already left the stadium!" The Stadium Personnel reported.

"There's still people in the general admission seats. Who's evacuating them?"

"New enemy formation detected. It's a flight of enemy stealth fighters." Thunderhead reported.

"Are they inbound to the stadium?" Grimm asked. "They're dead set on crushing us, both physically and politically!" Chopper said.

"Gorizont 1, the sky isn't sanitized yet, but go ahead and begin your attack." A Yuke fighter said.

"Roger, Kvant. Commencing attack on the stadium."

Chopper, Nagase, and Grimm headed off the stealth fighters. They took them down quickly, but I saw one of them get a missile off...

I acted on instinct. I hit my thrusters and pushed them to full power. I broke Mach 2 quickly and kept climbing. The true speed of the F-22 was little known information... but I knew.

There was no way I could shoot the missile down as fast as it was moving, and as fast as I had to move to head it off, but it was homing in on the stadium...

I did the only thing possible to protect the people below me... swerved in front of the missile and took the blow...

"I love you guys..." I said. "I'm sorry, Kei... I..."

I fumbled for the ejection button, but my vision was hazy and my consciousness slipping.

Everything went black...

* * *

-Chopper-

No... I watched as her plane spiraled toward the ground in a ball of fire, and I didn't see an ejection.

"CAPTAIN!" Grimm yelled.

"BLAZE!" Nagase screamed.

"BLAZE!" Thunderhead yelled.

I couldn't speak. The woman I loved was in that plane. I could only fell tears in my eyes.

* * *

-Mission Update-  
-Omniscient-

"... Dammit..." Thunderhead said. He had a hard time forming words. "I hate to say this now, but there's a second enemy wave approaching. All units, engage."

They didn't respond, but I knew they were fighting.

"These guys are no demons! We can take them!" A Yuke fighter said.

"All right, engage the remaining enemy fighters."

"Urrgh!" Grimm grumbled.

One after another... Yuktobanian planes poured in. One after another... they were mercilessly shot down.

Captain Alvin H. Davenport "Chopper", Captain Kei Nagase "Edge", Captain Hans Grimm "Archer", had no mercy left to show. It was as if Captain Kye Akari

"Blaze" herself was flying their planes.

"This is the true power of the Razgriz?!"

"Don't lose your confidence! We can still beat them!"

One down, another down... it didn't matter how many came, they would fall.

"It's like they're different pilots. Did the demons take them over?"

"We were no match for them after all!"

"Enemy reinforcements inbound. We should separate from the fight soon."

After seeing so many of their planes get shot, the enemy finally retreated.

"... Wardog, thanks for holding out for us. The reinforcements are here." Thunderhead said. "Enemy planes retreating."

* * *

"We just got word from the ground... except for a few injuries in the confusion following the evacuation, there were no civilian casualties in the stadium. She... she was a model fighter pilot to the end. Join me in saluting, Captain Blaze!" Thunderhead said.

Another squadron flew over the remaining three Wardog pilots. One split off to the right as the flew over the stadium.

* * *

-Post Mission-

Vice President Appelrouth escaped from the stadium in his personal vehicle. Despite the late arrival of reinforcements, civilian casualties were kept to a bare minimum.

The Yuktobanian fighters' ingress route is currently under investigation.

Captain Kye Akari, who lost her life in the battle, is no longer with the team. She has been granted a posthumous two-rank promotion.

* * *

-Gennette-

When they returned, Miss Kye was not with them. She died during the battle, having flown in front of a missile to protect the people in the stadium from harm. She gave her life to save countless others.

Grimm, Nagase, and Chopper were all quiet. None of them spoke a word upon returning. Pops had a sullen expression on his face after hearing the news, as did I. She was a good friend, one that could never be replaced.

* * *

**(A/N) The hardest thing to write...**

**Two chapters in one day? Yeah. This is the chapter I've been waiting to release. This is the plot twist... the breaking of the canon story that I hinted at.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	20. Chapter 19: Death's Door

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 19: Death's Door

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Gennette-

Sand Island

"Look at that wreckage." Pops said. "I'm amazed they're still making 'em like this.

"They?" I asked.

"This looks like a standard fighter jet, but it's actually different. They've done a lot of things to reduce the number of parts and cut down manufacturing costs, without sacrificing the plane's strength and performance. Very cost-effective. You could make three planes for the price of two this way."

"Who's this "they" you are referring to?"

"North Osea Grunder Industries. Formerly the South Belka Munitions Factory, run by the Belkan government."

"But Osea's taken over that land now. South Belkan technology is being used for Osea. Why does Yuktobania have this?"

"Good question. Actually, speaking of Belka... Osea recruited some Belkan flying aces after the war fifteen years ago to strengthen our Air Force. You know about this?"

"No... Really?"

"An aggressor squadron comprised entirely of Belkan aces... Our old enemy. Well, that's the rumor, anyway. Even an old fox like me isn't sure they exist. I bet the current administration isn't even aware of the story."

* * *

-Chopper-

I couldn't stand it. She was gone. I sat still in a chair in the crew room all day after the official news was given. She was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and hailed as a hero.

She was a hero... but she was gone. I loved her... and now I couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

-Nagase-

I lost another flight lead. After saying I would never lose my flight lead again...

It should have been me...

She died a noble death. She protected countless lives by taking that missile.

She protected others... but lost her own.

* * *

-Grimm-

My captain. She was always so good... so strong. In all the training and mock battles we went through with her, I could never get a lock on her.

I started to think she was invincible. I respected her more than anyone and was proud to fly with her. She was truly a great person, one that cared deeply for her team, just as they did for her.

I probably would have taken a bullet for her, but I imagine she'd get mad at me for doing it.

The three of us sat here in the Crew Room, none of us able to speak, but we communicated clearly.

"Blaze."

* * *

-Layla-

Unknown Base  
1600hrs 2 December 2010

Just when we figured everything out, this happens. Officially, she was dead. General Bartlett got to her fast. No civilian Medical Examiners saw her, and only a few of us knew she was alive.

Officially, she was cremated. That way, her team wouldn't ask for a body. I hated the idea of them not knowing the truth, but we would get them off Sand Island soon enough anyway. We just had to wait for the right time.

General Bartlett went to Sand Island to talk to her team personally. He told them her body would be cremated and that there would be no funeral. They argued, of course. That's when he suggested a private ceremony with only them. Nagase, Chopper, Grimm, Gennette, and Pops, as she called them, were the only ones there that knew about the private ceremony.

She always carried the family katana in her cockpit when she flew, but this time, she left it behind with the family violin. The General took both of her family heirlooms, as well as boxes containing the rest of her personal belongings, when he left.

We brought her sword and violin to her room when the General arrived. We were on a private base in northern Osea. Although she was asleep, Kye was virtually uninjured. Her status baffled us. We couldn't figure out how she managed to survive that crash with only a few scratches.

She managed to bail out at the last second. Her team couldn't see her bail out, though, due to being concealed behind the smoke and fire from her burning plane. Her parachute probably is why she is in a good condition.

We put an IV in her, since she hadn't woken up yet. She'd been in bed for three days already. I refused to leave her side. I ate my meals in her room, and I slept on the couch. I was going to be there when she woke up. I hadn't seen her in years, and only talked to her a few times. I wondered if she remembered

what I looked like.

"Mom?" I heard a voice. I had started to nod off, so I thought it was a dream, but she called to me again. "Mom?"

I jolted awake. "Kye, you're awake!" I jumped up and rushed over to her bedside. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Hi, mom." She said. "I uh... I dunno. Well... my everything hurts."

I laughed lightly. "You crashed, honey. You flew into a missile and crashed. It's a miracle you're alive."

"Oh... right." She said. "I... are they all right? The people at the stadium?"

"They're fine, thanks to you. You saved a lot of lives."

She sighed in relief and laid her head back on the pillow. "Where am I?"

"This place has no name." I told her. "This is a secret base."

"What about my team? Are they okay?"

"They are fine, but hurt."

She raised up quickly, enough that I had to force her back down.

"Did they get shot down?"

"No, not that kind of hurt." I said as I tapped a finger to her chest. "Their hearts. They think you are dead. Everyone does."

"What?"

I grabbed the television remote and turned it on. I had recorded the news earlier today just in case she might wake up.

"There is still no word from the military how the Yuktobanian fighters penetrated our airspace and attacked November City. Thanks to the brave efforts of Captain Kye Akari and her squadron, there were no casualties in the battle. Unfortunately, Captain Akari lost her life after flying in front of a missile to prevent it from hitting the stadium, leaving her plane destroyed. She was known almost solely by her callsign, Blaze, and was the Captain of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Wardog". Under her leadership, Wardog sunk the two Super Submarines, Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi and became known as the Demons of Razgriz. The squadron is well known throughout the allied forces. Her loss will be unrecoverable. Captain Akari has been granted a posthumous two rank promotion, bringing her rank up to Lieutenant Colonel."

She looked at the screen in awe. "Wha... but... I'm not dead!"

"You have to pretend." I said. "I know it will be hard, but there are things going on. We talked a few weeks ago about this, but we've finally figured it out."

"What?"

"This war... it's all a set up." I said. "We don't know Yuktobania's side of things, but our government is being controlled like puppets. We suspect Yuktobania is under similar influence."

"Belka."

"Right."

"Let me fly again." She said. "I will take them down."

"Then it's a good thing we finished your new plane." General Bartlett said as he entered the room. He glanced over to me. "Do you want the honors?"

Kye pulled the IV out of her arm and started to climb out of bed. I knew she had to be in pain from her sore body, but she was a real trooper.

"I suppose there's no keeping you from it." I said. "But you have to use the wheelchair until the soreness passes."

She pouted at me, but accepted the terms.

* * *

-Blaze-

My body hurt. It was so sore, but I didn't care. I wanted to see it.

"This is the X-03 Dragon." General Bartlett said.

"It's an advanced super fighter." Mom said. "It took a while, but it's finished. We took the body design of the Erussian's X-02 Wyvern and modified it. The wings and tail are the same. They will fold in at high speed."

"I've never actually seen a Wyvern." I said.

"They are pretty advanced." Mom said. "But our Dragon is the king. It has a higher capacity weapons bay, all internal. It has a stealth so advanced, that enemy radar will have trouble picking you up even if you are right on top of them. And it has a nice little special toy."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Tell you in a minute, specs first." Mom said. "Its super cruise speed is at roughly Mach 2 and its afterburners can push you up to about Mach 3.5. The engines are the best we have, after all. It has high speed, mobility, and stability. You can fly up to about ninety thousand feet without stalling. That's higher than the Blackbird."

"Toy!"

"All right, all right." She was like a child, but understandably so. "In addition to the standard missiles and secondary weapons, there is a bonus toy for offense on this plane. We've added two small weapon bays on the topside of the plane for the ADM, which stands for All Direction Missile."

"All direction?"

"Yes. Once you switch to it, the hatches will open on the top and you'll be able to launch them. They can be loaded with two pods each, giving four in total. Each pod contains eight missiles. Now, the drawback is, all eight missiles will fire at once from a single pod, so use them wisely."

"I like it."

"The weapons bay on the underside can contain a few different combinations. You can have eight standard missiles and eight secondary weapons, eight standard missiles, two burst missiles and four secondary weapons, or ten standard missiles and four burst missiles."

"This plane is incredible." I said. I couldn't hide my excitement. "When can I fly it?"

"Not today." General Bartlett said. "You aren't flying until you are back to one hundred percent, so at least another day or two, given your miraculously uninjured state. Now you two, go get some food. The chefs will fix whatever you want."

"Let's go, Kye." Mom said as she grabbed my wheelchair and rolled me out of the hangar.

* * *

Over the next two days, I recovered completely. I wasn't injured in my crash, but my body was sore as hell. I could barely walk when I woke up the first day, but I was completely fine now.

General Bartlett was keeping my team back on Sand Island under watch. He was waiting for their next mission to act.

* * *

Cruik Fortress 22'06'16"N 86'32'48"E  
1254hrs 6 December 2010

On the sixth, they were sent to Cruik Fortress. As a precaution, I flew out there as well, if only to watch over them. I listened in on their chatter... or tried to. They were quiet, even Chopper. I knew why, but I couldn't talk to them yet.

I trusted my team. I knew they could do the mission without me, but I hovered at an extreme altitude anyway. I wanted to watch them. They were doing great. Nothing could touch them.

Thinking I was dead had a strong effect on them. I hated leaving them with that thought, but I couldn't exactly talk to them yet.

* * *

-Gennette-

The so-called "impregnable" fortress fell in half a day, and the momentum of the Osean Army had reached a peak. Its final stronghold lost, the Yuktobanian Army was setting up a barricade in the urban area up ahead.

The next battle could see a lot of bloodshed, with innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. However, the men and officers of the Osean Army were optimistic.

They thought, as long as the three fighters from Sand Island were taking part in the action, things would turn out all right. They have become the center of the Army's strength now.

* * *

-Blaze-

I followed my team home, still undetected. The stealth capabilities of this plane were phenomenal. Even with Thunderhead flying overhead, I was undetectable. Up until the Vladimir Mountains, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

That's when I heard them coming.

8492.

* * *

**(A/N) Blaze is alive, and miraculously uninjured, albeit she had a sore body for a few days. (Who wouldn't?) She now has her own special plane, X-03 Dragon.**

**That's right. Although she was present high in the sky, Kye (Blaze) did not participate in the mission to Cruik Fortress.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	21. Chapter 20: 8492

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 20: 8492

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Vladimir Mountains  
1609hrs. 6 December 2010

I kept a constant check on their radio communications to make sure everything was all right. Knowing the 8492nd was coming... I was damn well going to make sure my team got home safe.

"Wardog Squadron, this is Thunderhead. Fly to the tanker for refueling. There's an allied squadron to the east of your position. They'll guide you to the tanker for air refueling. Good work, people. We're one step away from the enemy's capital. We can win this as long as you're with us. I can feel it."

"Those enemy pilots we fought today... I can't imagine how wonderful it would be to fly with them in peacetime." Nagase said.

"Yeah." Grimm said.

"You said it." Chopper said.

"Wardog, this is the 8492nd Squadron. Can you see us? It'll be an honor for us to escort you heroes. Let's go home."

"Yeah. But I'm still wondering what the Captain was doing when..."

The 8492nd disappeared from the radar. Several other planes took their place, and each had fired a missile at my team. No!

"Enemy ECM!... Wait a second. That escort plan... oh, no!" Grimm said.

"It's them! The same squadron!" Chopper said.

"The 8492nd Squadron doesn't exist!" Nagase said.

"Someone in the Army's trying to lead us into a trap! Just like back at the stadium..." Grimm said.

"Thunderhead! Thunderhead, respond!"

A group of eleven planes were soon heading right for my team. Acting quick, I dropped down from my high altitude and fired one of my ADMs at them, taking out eight with one shot.

"What was that!" Chopper said. "Something just took out almost all of those planes at once!"

I flew by in front of my team, hoping they'd see me.

"It had to have been that plane!" Nagase said. "Who are you?!"

Although they couldn't hear me, I answered anyway. "It's me... General, can I talk to them yet?"

"No, just get them out of there." The General said over the radio. My team couldn't hear him either, of course.

"Hey, that plane." Grimm said. "It's solid black, and the emblem on it... it says... Razgriz!"

"Wait... how?" Chopper said.

Three more enemy planes remained after I took out most of them with my ADM. I fired three of my long range anti-air missiles, taking out two and missing one. One of the two my anti-air missiles took down was an enemy jammer. I tailed the last one and gunned it down.

"That fighter is amazing!" Nagase said. "And it's transmitting a friendly IFF signal."

"Be careful, Captain Nagase." Grimm said. "Right now, we can't trust anyone."

"But that plane is taking down all of those fighters that just shot at us!" Chopper said. "Dammit, what are we supposed to do?!"

"General, let me talk to them!" I demanded, still unable to be heard by my team.

"NO!" He said.

"Multiple unmarked fighters in bound!" Grimm said. "Hey, is that their voice on the radio?"

Another wave was heading for my team. They didn't seem to notice me.

"You must destroy them. We can't let them end this war." "Roger! We'll surround them and attack from all directions."

"The 8492nd Squadron aren't Yuktobanian spies?" Nagase said.

"8492, 8492, 8492... I, I know I've heard that somewhere before... That's right, when we were helping the President's emergency landing, it was the 8492nd who took our place!"

"I remember that!" Chopper said.

"Yeah... you're right." Nagase said.

"They got the President, too... so that's what escalated the war?" Grimm asked.

"Yeah!" Nagase said.

"We've gotta tell people about this! But how? We're completely surrounded!" Grimm said.

"So we'll break through!" Nagase said.

"Yeah, we'll bust through and get the hell out of here." Chopper said.

There was a good twenty enemy planes in the area now.

"General!" I yelled at him.

"Fine! Talk to them! But don't expect them to believe who you are." He said.

I flipped my radio switch on, allowing my team to hear my voice. "This is the pilot of the X-03 Dragon, the black plane with the Razgriz insignia. Wardog, can you hear me?"

"That voice..." Nagase said. "It can't be. Black plane, please state your name."

"Not important." I said. "What is important is you three getting out of here alive. Climb to an ultra-high altitude and stay out of the fight. Your planes can go to about sixty five thousand feet. Get up there and haul ass toward the east. I will keep these bastards busy."

"We can't just leave you behind!" Grimm argued.

"We'll fight with you!" Chopper said.

"Yeah!" Nagase said.

"Dammit, Nagase, Chopper, Grimm." I said. "You already know, don't you?"

"I recognize your voice anywhere, Kid." Chopper said. "But how are you alive? I watched you crashed."

"I'm still a little hazy on the crash, but I made it out unharmed... somehow." I said. "Not important right now. You three, get your asses moving."

"I can't follow that order, Blaze. You are not our Captain." Nagase said.

"Listen to me." I said. "There is more going on here than you know. You have to get out of here and tell somebody about the 8492nd."

"I won't leave you behind!" Chopper argued.

"DAMMIT! I don't give a damn if I'm not part of Wardog anymore or not. I'M YOUR CAPTAIN AND YOU'RE FOLLOWING MY ORDERS. NOW GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at them. It was the first time. "You have to trust me. Shit is about to hit the fan."

Reluctantly, the three of them climbed to a high altitude and gunned their afterburners, but not without several enemies on their tails. I counted twenty planes and two jammers.

I fired two more of my ADMs at them and took down over half of the targets. They were so preoccupied with my team that they didn't even notice my black plane, not that they could see me on their radar.

Seven enemy planes and one jammer remained. I had five anti-air missiles and one ADM left. I targeted one of the anti-air missiles at the jammer and fired the last ADM at the remaining enemy planes. They were so deadest on chasing down my team that they didn't even see my attacks coming.

There was no way they were going to catch my team in their F-22s anyway. They were simply too fast.

My team made it out of the area right as I finished off the last of the planes. I gunned it and bolted after them at about Mach 3.

As soon as I was close enough for them to hear me over my radio, I had it turned to low power so nobody else could hear me, I had to make sure they knew what to do.

"Listen up." I said. "You can't tell anyone, I MEAN ANYONE, that I'm alive. Nobody. Get back to base, and talk to Pops. He might know something about the 8492nd."

"All right." Nagase said. "What about you?"

"I'll be around." I said. "I don't think I'll be able to leave you guys alone for too much longer. I'm gonna head back to my base and rearm. I'll meet up with you again in the morning."

"Okay, Kid." Chopper said. "See you soon."

"That's a promise." I said as I pushed my engines to full power and rocketed away at my maximum speed of Mach 3.5.

* * *

-Gennette-

Crew Quarters  
0113hrs. 7 December 2010

"Would it surprise you if I said that President Harling is nowhere to be found within the capital?" I asked.

"Not really." Pops said. "The hard-line war Osea's waging right now hardly resembles the peace policy the President was promoting. Let me guess, he disappeared just before we invaded Yuktobania, right?"

"Exactly. My journalist friends told me that nobody's seen him enter or leave the office since. All of his decisions are communicated through the Vice President. And it gets better, a lot of the military officers that resigned over disagreement with the President's arms-reduction have started to return to the capital.

"I found out something myself. That Belkan aggressor force I was telling you about... apparently they're called the 8492nd Squadron. Also, and here's the kicker, Captain Hamilton, the Adjutant Base Commander here, used to be assigned to the 8492nd."

"What?!"

"Oh, they're back."

* * *

"There's no point in talking to that blockhead Commander. He treated our President like an idiot just because he wanted peace." Nagase said.

"What about his Adjutant, Captain Hamilton?" Grimm asked.

"Yeah, he'll be more understanding." Chopper said.

"Roger that." Nagase said. "Chopper and I will go see him. Grimm, you go let Genette and Pops know."

"Right. Be careful." Grimm said.

* * *

"What?" I said. "Nagase and Chopper went to see Hamilton?"

"What is it?" Grimm said, half frantic. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Let's hurry." Pops said.

"You got it!" I said.

* * *

"We don't have time to warn Chopper and Nagase." Pops said as we headed toward Colonel Perrault's office. "We'll have to talk to the Base Commander ourselves."

"Thank you for coming, Second Lieutenant." Perrault said. "I was just thinking about calling you over."

"Me?" Pops said.

"Special Forces Second Lieutenant Peter N. Beagle. Or I guess you prefer "Pops." Fifteen years ago, you and Bartlett were shot down over enemy terrain. Bartlett's squadron HQ was destroyed, and all of its data was fried by Belka's magnetic-pulse weaponry. When you made it back to the allied front lines, it was Bartlett's word that convinced them that you were his squadron leader. Is that really true?"

He pulled a gun out, pointed it at Pops, and continued. "Bartlett turned out to be a spy. So, who are you really? Can't prove anything about your military record, can you?"

The air grew tense as the Colonel reached for the alarm... then the lights went out.

"This way!" Pops hollered.

The three of us scrambled for the door and luckily made it out without getting hit by any of Perrault's blind shots.

The alarm went going off.

"Arrest them on sight!" Perrault ordered over the intercom. "They're spies. Shoot 'em if you have to!"

* * *

"Hamilton's got the Base Commander deceived, too." I said.

"I punched that guy's lights out." Nagase said. "That bastard was wearing a Major's insignia on his shoulder."

"I don't know who it is, but someone's trying to widen the rift between the two countries and keep this war going. If Osea continues to win, then the war will be over."

"And they're after us to prevent that? You're kidding!"

"Man, this is all messed up." Chopper said.

"You people are the pillar of morale for the entire Osean Army now." I said.

"And now you know something you were better off not knowing..." Pops said. "The President's disappearance."

"Listen, Pops, who exactly are you?" I asked.

"It's no good!" Grimm said as he ran over to us. "They seized our planes in the hangars."

"If only we could contact the Captain!" Nagase said. "She could help us!"

"She already helped us escape that mountain range." Chopper said. "We have to get out of here and meet up with her!"

"The Captain is alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only us know." Nagase said. "We have to get out of here and hope she finds us."

After a moment of thought, Pops had an idea. "Hangar C in the rear probably isn't so heavily guarded."

"Yeah, but... over there, there's nothing but..."

"We'll escape with my training jets. Good thing I maintain all my planes well, eh? Let's try it. Genette, you take the seat behind me."

* * *

0324hrs. 7 December 2010

"Hey, they're getting away!"

"Fire! Take them down!"

We managed to get to the training jets and made it to the runway. Soon, we were in the air and flying away from Sand Island.

"So where do we go now?" Grimm asked.

"We no longer have a home to return to." Pops said.

"We just have to trust that the Captain will find us." Grimm said.

"Attention, all Air Force planes!" Hamilton said over the radio. Enemy spy elements have made off with four training jets and are heading north. Find them and shoot them down. Repeat, all Air Force planes..."

"That's Hamilton's voice." Grimm said. "That bastard!"

"Guess I'll try my hand at combat maneuvering, then." Pops said. "Excuse me while I take the lead. Follow me, people."

* * *

-Blaze-

Unknown Base  
0605hrs. 7 December 2010

"What?" I said. "Sand Island?"

"That's right. Mom said. "Your team managed to escape with the Genette and Pops. They are in training jets heading north. I've already contacted the Kestrel. Captain Andersen is on our side. He's sending Swordsman to intercept them and help fake their deaths. They will be rescued by Sea Goblin."

"That's good." I said. "Will I get to see them soon?"

"I imagine you'll go right now." Mom said. "The 8492nd Squadron... or rather... the Grabarc as I know them... are going after them."

She was right. Without another word, I ran for my plane and was in the air. I didn't expect things to escalate this fast. Hold on, guys!

* * *

**(A/N) Shit hit the fan. Blaze came to Wardog's rescue. They know she's alive. Genette and Pops know as well, now. With the Sand Island gang on the run and the 8492nd squadron on the trail, will Blaze be able to make it in time to run them off?**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	22. Chapter 21: Final Option

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 21: Final Option

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Ceres Ocean 154'31'15"N 35'22'27"E  
0704hrs 7 December 2010

"This is the 8492nd Squadron. We have a visual on the enemy. Engaging."

"Dammit! I'm still too far away." I thought. It would still take another seven minutes at the least at max speed to get there. 'Hold on guys!'

"It's them!" Grimm said.

"This is Thunderhead. Roger, 8492nd. Are those guys really traitors?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it."

"You can believe what you want, but it's the truth." Hamilton said. "8492nd Squadron, you have permission to shoot down those planes."

"8492nd, roger."

Six minutes thirty seconds.

"I'll get you guys out of here." Pops said. "You all stay with me, now."

"Roger, Pops." Nagase said.

"Right behind ya." Chopper said.

"Good." Pops said. "Here we go."

The sky zoomed past me. I was flying at a speed beyond Mach 3 to get there in time. They were above a volcanic island... I bet Pops planned it.

"That flying style... that isn't the Colonel, is it?" The 8492nd Leader asked.

"Colonel? You mean THE Colonel? The legendary pilot they used to call Huckebein the Raven during the last war?"

"Yeah. The most infamous traitor out country's ever produced."

"Is that you, Ashley? I kept hearing this name, "8492," and was wondering what the heck it was. Since you started calling yourselves the Grabacr Fighter Squadron in the last war, I got sick of flying in the same sky with ya. Sounds like you've strayed even further from your ideals since then."

Five minutes thirty seconds.

"What's that island down there? Dammit, my radar's out..." The 8492nd Leader said.

"That's a volcanic island. There's a strong magnetic field all around it." Pops said. "Our radar's out, too, so you guys better follow me closely."

Five minutes.

"The ravine is widening up ahead... what's that?!" Grimm asked.

"Whoa... look at all those planes!" Chopper said.

"It's... a scrap yard!" Nagase said.

"This is a graveyard for scrapped planes." Grimm added.

The bit of silence seemed like it lasted forever. As tense as the air was, time could almost stand still.

"Amazing! Where did he learn to do that?" Nagase asked.

"He expects us to follow that?" Grimm said.

Three minutes thirty seconds.

"Where did you learn how to fly like this, Pops?!" Nagase asked.

"In many air battles long ago, my young aviator!" He said.

Three minutes.

"How's Genette doing?" Nagase asked.

"He hasn't passed out yet." Pops said. "The guy's pretty tough. Hey, you still keeping up with me?"

"Yes." Nagase answered. The others were soon to follow.

"Good." Pops said. "Those folks sure don't seem to like us very much."

"The cliff faces are blowing right by the canopy!" Grimm said. I could tell he was nervous.

"Relax. You can do this." Pops said.

"Yes, sir!" Nagase said.

Two minutes thirty seconds.

"This is so intense! My senses are sharp as knives right now!"

"You said it, Nagase. I feel like I could cut butter just by looking at it." Chopper added.

Two minutes.

"I can't even blink! My eyes are drying up!"

"Grimm, you doing okay?" Nagase asked.

"Yes, but not nearly as okay as you sound!"

"Get a hold of yourself man, we can do this." Chopper said.

"We're diving into that cave now." Pops said. "You all ready for this?"

"What?" Chopper said. "We're going into that cave?"

"His flying is incredible!"

I could hear Grimm making odd moaning sounds as he flew through the cave.

One minute thirty seconds.

"You okay, Grimm?" Chopper asked.

"I am now that we're out of that cave!"

"You need to concentrate. Stay cool!" Pops said.

One minute.

"Woof, woof, woof!" Kirk barked over the radio.

"Yeah, buddy." Chopper said.

"Woof!"

"What?" Nagase said.

"You didn't know I can talk to dogs? Well only Kirk." Chopper joked.

Almost there!

"Now we're going into that cave?" Grimm said.

"That's right." Pops said.

"Agh! Whoa! It's pitch black!"

"Don't lose your sense of range in the darkness!" Nagase said.

"This is unreal. It's insane!"

Finally! I could see the 8492nd planes following them overhead. I immediately launched an ADM at them. They evaded, but I spooked them.

"What the hell was that?" One of the 8492nd said.

"Hey, Ashley." I said. "The Demon Lord of the Round Table wanted me to tell you hi. So, hi."

"The Demon Lord?"

"It's just barely wide enough for us to pass through!" Nagase said.

"How can you fly like that?!" Grimm said. "That's not human!"

"Hey, hey, easy." Pops said. "You're giving me way too much credit. And it looks like we're not alone anymore."

"Kid?!" Chopper said, hopeful."

"Hey." I said. "Don't mind me... just throwing out the trash for you."

The 8492nd already started retreating after I fired my second ADM at them. They had never seen a weapon like that before, so I wasn't surprised they wanted to get away. I bit my tongue, however, and let them go.

I saw Pops flew out of the cave, soon followed by my teammates.

"I knew you could do it. You've all become excellent pilots." Pops said.

"This is Edge. Are we still being pursued?"

"Negative." I said. "I ran 'em off."

"Roger. Looks like we can relax a little."

"Don't get too comfy." I said as I started heading to and ultra-high altitude, out of radio range. I had my radio set to low power so Thunderhead or whoever else couldn't hear me. "Here he comes. I'll see you soon."

"This is Thunderhead. What happened to the 8492nd? We're seeing the traitors on the radar again."

"There's another one." Chopper said.

"This is Swordsman. I just found 'em. So now I just shoot 'em down?"

"Exactly." Hamilton said.

"He's not really our enemy." Pops said after turning his radio power down so only my team, Snow, and I could hear him.

Snow circled around behind everyone and started signaling them.

"It's a signal light." Grimm said. "TRUST... ME... BAIL... OUT. He wants us to bail out?"

"Kid did say..." Chopper said.

"What say we trust him, then?" Pops said. "Genette, you first."

Pops and Genette bailed out first, and their plane was shot down.

"Swordsman to Thunderhead. Splash one."

"Tracked on radar. Kill confirmed."

Nagase and Grimm bailed out, leaving Snow to shoot down their planes as well.

"Just one left."

Finally, he fired at Chopper as he bailed out.

* * *

"This is Pix. I do not see any floating debris in the water."

"Image faded from radar. All planes destroyed." Thunderhead said.

"You'd better give me a medal for this later." Snow said.

* * *

Solo Island, Ceres Ocean  
0825hrs. 7 December 2010

"This is Sea Goblin. We have found the floating remains of the destroyed aircraft in the water. I don't see any of the crew. It looks like they couldn't eject and sank with their planes."

"Roger, Sea Goblin. Return to base." Thunderhead ordered.

* * *

"All right, let's go. We've got a new home waiting for you." Sea Goblin said.

* * *

-Post Mission-

All planes from the Sand Island detachment were shot down by naval jets from the carrier Kestrel. Likewise, all of the pilots are confirmed dead.

* * *

-Blaze-

I know I was supposed to return to base... but I couldn't help myself. My plane was capable of carrier landing, so I changed plans and headed to the Kestrel. General Bartlett radioed ahead and let Captain Andersen know I was coming.

I landed and kept mostly to myself until the Sea Goblin arrived, carrying my friends. I tried to run up to them, but they were like roadrunners. They tackled me to the ground in a big group hug before I could even greet them.

"Captain!" Grimm said.

"Blaze!"

"Kid!"

"Hey, guys." I said. "I... breath." They finally got off me and helped me to my feet. "So how does it feel to be dead?"

"Uh... Haven't thought about it." Chopper said. "I'm still amazed you are alive! How did you survived that crash?"

"I don't know really... it was a miracle." I said. "I somehow managed to eject just feet from the ground. My seat launched me into a building. I woke up on a stretcher for a moment and had no idea where I was... then I woke up again at my new base."

"New base?" Nagase asked.

"Yeah. I can't really say anything about it, though, until you guys are called there." I said reluctantly. I glanced around at my team, happy to see them. "I'm just glad you guys are all right."

"Me, too, Kid." Chopper said. "Me, too."

* * *

-Gennette-

Kirwin Island 173'12'24"N 52'32'11"E  
1603hrs. 8 December 2010 -OFS Kestrel

Captain Andersen. The man who commanded the aircraft carrier Kestrel and kept her afloat through countless battles.

"Nahh... I'm just a guy who's fought one losing battle after another."  
However, since this war began, this ship hadn't taken a single hit from enemy forces.

"This ship may be unharmed, but it pains me to see fewer and fewer pilots coming back every time we launch them out on combat sorties. Now the only pilot left is Captain Snow, the squad leader. Nobody wants an aircraft carrier without aircraft, so we're just sitting idle here."

"At the end of the last war, I was assigned the mission of dropping a nuclear weapon on a city in my own country."

"Mmm."

"When I refused and went AWOL, it was Captain Bartlett who took me in. His nickname was also "Kid" back then." Pops glanced behind him at Kye, who was playing on the deck with Kirk. "He was a strange man... fifteen years since the war and he never got promoted once. In my country there was a group called the "Grey Men." They're likely to still be around today. To them, I'm a traitor, and for the past fifteen years, Bartlett's protected me from them. Speaking of which, you don't think the Grey Men are involved with the disappearance of President Harling, do you?"

"I've got an intelligence-gathering vessel in my fleet, the Andromeda, that's capable of intercepting all forms of communications. Recently it picked up a secret message transmitted in Belkan. That, Colonel, is why I called all of you here."

"All this intense flying's tough on an old body. From here on out... It's their time to shine." He turned around and saw that Chopper had joined Blaze in playing with Kirk.

"Mmm." Captain Andersen nodded.

"But what'll we do about planes?"

"We've captured a ship trying to smuggle aircraft from a South Belkan company into Yuktobania. Plenty of planes to choose from. Although, General Bartlett will probably have something else in mind."

* * *

**(A/N) So the group has made it to the Kestrel safe and sound. Everyone is alive. Now, the real battles begin.**

**Remember to check the top of my profile for statuses on story updates. I'm reaching the final part of one of my other stories, so I'm putting a little extra focus into that. As such, updates on this story will be staggered a little bit, but I will have at least one chapter a week, that's for sure.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	23. Chapter 22: Ancient Walls

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 22: Ancient Walls

* * *

The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain

* * *

-Blaze-

OFS Kestrel  
1835hrs 8 December 2010

I stayed on the Kestrel until General Bartlett inevitably came for a visit. He talked with Captain Andersen and Pops for a short while. They were all on the same page about the President's disappearance.

The General had Captain Andersen sail the Kestrel to the dock at the secret base. They had already set up rooms for my team and had even collected their belongings from Sand Island. Perrault and Hamilton probably weren t too happy about them coming to get everyone's things, but they couldn't argue against a four star General. He did give them an excuse... something about the belongings were being confiscated for the investigation of Wardog being traitors.

It was nice. This base wasn't tropical or anything, so we couldn't exactly go to the beach... we'd probably get frostbite if we got in the water here. It was cold! It was nice, though. No irritating Base Commander to deal with.

The secret Belkan message that the Andromeda intercepted had been translated and we were due for briefing in the morning. It was getting late, too, and we were all tired. A shower and bed were very welcoming.

* * *

-Chopper-

General Bartlett's Base  
0700hrs 9 December 2010

Kid's grandpa, General Bartlett, brought us all to a secret base. It was great. They had all our stuff from Sand Island shipped out here. It looked like we had a new home.

By the time we got settled in, everyone was tired. I know I was. I took a shower and hit the bed. I'm pretty sure I was asleep before I hit the mattress. I didn't even bother changing out of my normal clothes.

* * *

The next morning, we woke up bright and early, though there was something curious in my bed with me when I got up. Kid was in my bed above the covers with almost nothing on. All she had on was a shirt and undergarments.

We were dating and all, but this took me by surprise. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, though. She looked so cute sleeping there like that. I got out of bed, pulled the cover over her, and quickly changed into clean clothes.

As soon as I opened the door, she stirred away. She looked confused, and with good reason. As soon as she realized she wasn't in her own room, she jumped up out of the bed.

"Uh..." She muttered before looking down at herself.

"I dunno, Kid." I said. She had an embarrassed look on her face. She looked so cute like that. "Come on, let's go to your room."

Her room was right next to mine, so luckily nobody saw us. When we opened the door, it looked like a tornado had hit the place. Her blanket was sprawled out on the floor and her pillow was on her desk.

"What the hell did I do last night?" She asked rhetorically.

"I dunno, but you were in my bed when I woke up a little bit ago." I said.

"Did we..." She asked, her face red from blushing.

I didn't answer that one. I just closed the door and waited outside. She didn't take long to get dressed. That's something unusual about her. She was as fast or faster than a guy about getting ready to go.

"Sorry..." She said quietly.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said. "We've got the President to go rescue today."

"Yeah." She said. "I hope he's okay."

* * *

-Blaze-

0855hrs 9 December 2010

We all met up in the briefing room early. The briefing was supposed to start in just a few minutes, so I took the chance to let my team know what planes we'd be flying.

"Will we get to fly one of those cool planes like you?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know... maybe. Not in this mission either way." I said. "I'm gonna be leading the formation in my X-03, and you all will be following in F-22s. We're flying a five man V formation."

"Five?" Grimm asked.

"Right." I said. "Nagase will be at my number two with Chopper being number four behind her. Captain Snow will be at my number three, with you at number five behind him."

"Captain Snow is coming?" Nagase asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I talked with the General, Andersen, Snow, and Pops earlier. Snow doesn't have any wingmen anymore, so he's gonna start flying with us."

"I dunno..." Chopper said.

"Hey, I won't hear it." I said sternly. "Snow is a good pilot. We worked together in the past very well."

"All right."

"Here they come." I said.

It wasn't the higher ups, but my mother that walked in. "Hey, everyone." Layla said.

"Hi, mom."

My team all looked between me and her. "Mom?"

"Yeah." I said. "Team, meet the Demon Lord of the Round Table, Layla Bartlett. Formerly known as Galm 1, her callsign is Cipher."

"I'm not the Demon Lord anymore, Kye." Layla said. "It's been fifteen years since then. Anyway, the others should be right behind me, so get ready for the briefing."

* * *

-Briefing-

0900hrs 9 December 2010

"All right... if there aren't any objections, then I'll take command of this air operation." Pops said.

We're launching a rescue operation for the President of Osea within the Principality of Belka. The communications intelligence ship Andromeda received information that President Harling is being held in Belka. The location is an old castle positioned on the southern edge of the border zone between Belka and North Osea. Sea Goblin, our helicopter squadron, will handle the direct rescue effort.

After securing the area, a helicopter will descend on the castle and drop our infiltrating rescue squad. It will station keep in the air while the rescue is taking place on the ground and in the castle.

Your mission is to provide air support for the Sea Goblin's rescue operation and destroy any opposing enemy forces. General Bartlett will be providing aircraft for this mission.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Stier Castle 27'01'18"N 230'12'02"E  
1611hrs. 9 December 2010

"Captain Snow, I'll be at your six o'clock. It's good to be flying with you, Sir." Grimm said.

"It's been a long time since I've flown in formation..." Snow said.

"I remember you yelled at me in the first battle after the war began." Chopper said. "Grimm here was still sittin' reserve back then."

"You've come a long way since then, Grimm."

"You all have." Snow said. "Especially you, Captain Akari... or is it Lieutenant Colonel Akari now?"

"I did get a posthumous two rank promotion, but I'm not exactly dead... so I don't know really." I said. "Just call me "Blaze" or "Captain" or in Chopper's case,

"Kid." I can't believe that nickname stuck..."

"Do you read me?" Pops asked over the radio from the Kestrel. "You guys should have sight of the castle by now. Sea Goblin's gonna descend for an insertion, so can you take out the air defense batteries for them?"

"You got it, Pops." I said.

"Take your time and be thorough. You don't want to leave any standing."

"Roger that." I said. "Alright, team, we're splitting into two groups. Chopper, Grimm, you're with Snow. Nagase's with me."

Originally, we were flying in a V formation with me at the lead, Nagase and Snow behind me, Chopper behind Nagase, and Grimm behind Snow. Until I split us up into a team of two and a team of three. I had to admit, it was weird leading a formation of five.

There were only a handful of air defense batteries, as well as a few vehicles rolling into the castle's front walls, so I switched on my ADM and took out all of them in one attack.

"All anti-aircraft fire suppressed." Nagase reported. "We'll continue protecting the helicopter and infiltration forces."

"Gunboat down below." I said. Nagase destroyed it with a missile, but another came out. I took the second one out and ordered the boys to seal off the tunnels they were coming from.

"Nixie, you guys drop first and take up an over watch position of the area." One of the Sea Goblin marines said.

"This is Sea Goblin. Is Captain Nagase there?"

"Yeah. Your team rescued me from that mountain in the snowstorm." She said.

"That helicopter ride was pretty comfy, eh? Hey, you ever wanna transfer here, lemme know."

"Hey, what happened to that motormouth? He's real quiet today." Another marine asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Chopper blurted out over the radio. "I can start singin' for ya since you missed my voice that bad."

"Eh, that's all right."

Sea Goblin just started descending to the castle. Pretty soon, the rescue operation would be underway.

"The wind's pretty strong. Don't let our rotors hit the castle." The Helicopter marine said.

"All right, guys! Move out!" Another marine said.

"Hey, we got a line back here, hurry up and jump!" A third added.

"Hurry up and get going before I start shooting somebody!" The first marine ordered.

I smiled lightly at their motivation. I was happy they were the ones helping us here. They've done so much for us already...

"An enemy ground force unit is mobilizing reinforcements." Sea Goblin reported.

"Roger." Pops said. "Intercept the reinforcements and keep them from getting to the fight. I'm counting on you."

"We're on it, Pops." I said.

"Enemy tanks also emerging from the castle!" Grimm said.

"You guys take care of the tanks. Nagase and I will handle the other reinforcements." I ordered.

"Roger, Captain." Grimm said.

None of the enemy reinforcements lasted very long. A single ADM took out most of them, with a spare missile or two finishing the rest.

"This is Coblynau. Proceed with infiltration at the castle!"

"We're clear out here for now." I said.

"I'll support the invasion effort at the castle." Nagase said.

"Roger that, I'll come, too."

"The stone structures inside this castle are quite impressive." One of the marines said.

"It feels like there's more than just our enemies lurking in this place." Another said.

"I am the ghost of Stier Castle!" I joked over the radio. "I'm coming to get you all!"

"Very funny." One of the marines said.

I was about to keep them going for a moment there, but more enemies appeared on radar. This time they were airborne.

"I've got multiple hits on my radar." Nagase said. "Enemy aircraft inbound."

"Fighter jets?" Pops said. "Don't tell me they've got their own fighter jets, too."

"That's affirmative. They're definitely fighters."

"Guess they used the money from Osea and Yuktobania to supply their own forces. Just protect that helicopter."

"Hey, fighter jets!" Sea Goblin said. "Where were they hiding those?"

"We don't stand a chance against them. Hey, time for you guys to step in!"

"Roger that. We will take care of them." I said as I turned toward the incoming fighters and headed out to intercept. I managed to take down one of the fighters with a missile and gunned two others down before they could get anywhere near the castle. Chopper swooped in and picked off the last one.

"Got 'em." He said.

"Good shot." I said. "So, Chopper, Grimm, Nagase... what's it feel like to be... dead?" I put extra emphasis on "dead."

"Uh..." Grimm said.

"I hadn't thought about it." Nagase said.

"Me neither." Chopper added.

"It'll hit you sooner or later." I said.

"Geez, a gunfight with only a banquet table between us." One marine said.

"What? They didn't prepare any dinner for us?" Another said.

"Man, you guys are makin' me hungry." Chopper said. "I'm gonna hold that over you when we get back to the base."

"I'll make you something special when we get back." I said.

"Like what?"

"You'll see." I said. "Hey, Sea Goblin, how's the rescue effort coming?"

"We're about to break him out. By the way, our helicopter's okay, right?"

"Yeah. Nothing will touch it."

"Good. Keep that thing safe until we get back with the President. That's his limousine."

"You've got nothin' to worry about, man." Chopper said. "We've got it covered."

Just as he said that, Snow shot down another fighter jet over the lake.

"Very nice, Captain Snow." Grimm said.

"Well, I can't let you folks have all the glory." Snow said. 'Heads up, more fighters incoming. Eight of them."

"I have something special for them." I flew out to intercept the planes. "This is almost too easy... they're all grouped up real nice." I fired one of my ADMs and sent all eight planes spiraling to the ground.

"I've gotta get one of those planes..." Snow said.

"That's the X-03 for ya." I said as I heard glass breaking over the radio. "Hey, what's going on in there?"

"We got glass falling from the ceiling!" One marine reported.

"Dammit! Is the President still safe?" Another asked.

"Yes, sir. He's safe."

"There was an enemy above where that glass fell from. I just took him out." One of the marines reported. "We're clear here."

"Good, let's keep moving." Another Sea Goblin marine said.

"There's enemies down both halls, we have to blow this wall to get out."

"Wait. We can't blow this wall with the explosives we brought with us!"

"This is Sea Goblin. We've run into enemy fire from multiple positions in the castle. We're pinned down over here. Break down part of the wall for us!"

"Where's the President?" Nagase asked.

"He's right here beside me." The lead marine in the infiltration group said.

"Roger."

"We're going to destroy the wall and get the infiltration team out of there. Got it?" Pops said. "The area to be destroyed is displayed on your HUD. Aim carefully."

"Roger, Pops." I said. "Sea Goblin, I'm in position to blow the wall. Are you ready?"

"Roger." The lead marine said. "We're in cover a safe distance from the wall, go ahead."

"Firing now."

My missile hit the wall and opened a big hold in the wall.

"Whoa, that almost fell on top of me." One marine said.

"We can get out through that hole. Run!"

"They're coming! Hurry! Surround the President. Run, run!"

I glanced down at the castle and saw the marines pouring out of the hole I made. They were running for the helicopter with the President. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw them get him on board. "The President's strapped in. We didn't leave anything behind, right?"

"Hurry up and leave the area! The enemy's gonna be here any moment!"

"They are getting away with the President!" A Belkan pilot said.

"We can't get to them, the escorts are in the way!"

"You're not getting him." I said.

"Sea Goblin, we'll take on the enemy planes." Nagase said.

"We're defenseless in the air. We're counting on you!" Sea Goblin said.

"Roger that. We'll protect you." Grimm said.

"Is that you? The lady with the pretty voice? Are you there, too?" I heard President Harling over the radio and mentally jumped for joy.

"Roger, Sir." I said. "She's here with us."

"So Andersen's realized what's going on behind the scenes too, right?" Harling asked.

"Yeah." I said. "And he's not the only one. General Bartlett is waiting on us to return."

"I'm not surprised." Harling said. "Miss Blaze, I want to talk to the General and Captain Andersen when we return, and you as well."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, but before he could explain one of the marines on the helicopter tried to examine him for injury. "Oh, I'm fine. Let me take a look at that wounded soldier."

The marines did a good job at distracting him.

"The skies are clear." Nagase said.

"The area is sanitized." Grimm added.

"We managed to make it out of there. Mission accomplished!" Sea Goblin said.

"Thank you, everyone." Harling said. "I appreciate your efforts. Well, I suppose I owe you another one."

"No problem, Sir." I said. "I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

-Post Mission-

Mission accomplished. President Harling was safely retrieved. The President is showing some signs of fatigue, but in general, his condition is good.

* * *

-Gennette-

When we got word of the President's return and that he was on the Kestrel with Captain Andersen, we ran up to the bridge... He was smiling and chatting with Pops and Captain Andersen.

Apparently, he spent his days confined in the old castle looking at the seven ground zero craters right out his window, which served as the border between the two countries of North and South Belka.

In the end, the Osean Army couldn't take the Yuktobanian capital, and the war began to bog down.

For Belka, who challenged the world to battle but were crushed by the twin powers of Osea and Yuktobania, there could be no sweeter revenge. They had created the hatred between the two countries, hoping that the war would eventually exhaust them both.

The military officials on both sides were playing right into their hands.

* * *

The intelligence vessel continued to intercept the Yuktobanian Army's communications.

One message, from Air Force Traffic Control, contained a string of mysterious numbers. Latitude, longitude, a date and time, and one more set of numbers. The President had the answer.

"Well, how about that." Harling said. "These are the numbers of votes I won in my presidential elections. Huh... this is from the first time I won, and here's the number from the election two years ago. This message was meant for me."

The coordinates marked a location within North Belkan territory. The date was tomorrow.

The squadron from Sand Island became the President's personal airfleet... Even as the official reports continued to state that they were shot down and killed.

They had a new emblem, and a new name. The Razgriz.

* * *

A short while later, the President and Captain Andersen got off the Kestrel and went to the command room on base, where General Bartlett was waiting. Kye was there as well, by the President's request.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter took longer than the estimation! Been a bit busy here lately. I hope to have another chapter out in a few days, though! Solitaire is next. One of my favorites!**

**Remember to check my profile for status updates on chapter releases.**

**Edit 02-July-2013: changed "Captain Bartlett" to "General Bartlett" in the last scene in this chapter where the President and Captain Andersen went to the command room on base. This was merely a typo!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	24. Chapter 23: Solitaire

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 23: Solitaire

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Snow-

Kestrel (Docked at General Bartlett's Base)  
0900hrs 10 December 2010

I couldn't get my mind off that new plane the Captain was flying. The X-03 Dragon. Its capabilities were something else. I wanted to fly one, but to my knowledge, there was only one.

* * *

Base Hangar  
0930hrs 10 December 2010

Just after breakfast, we were all called to the front entrance of one of the hangars on base. The hangar was closed, but General Bartlett, Captain Andersen, and the Colonel were all waiting for us at the side door. Even President Harling was there.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. We had all already talked last night about what we were going to do about the true enemy in this war.

"Good, everyone's here now." General Bartlett said as Blaze and the rest of us approached. "I have a surprise for you all."  
Without another word, he led everyone into the hangar via the side door. I was surprised by what was inside.

"Hey, so you finally made it." Layla said.

"What's going on, mom?" Kye asked.

"Have a look."

I was already looking pretty hard. There were four planes in the hangar, all of them being an X-03 Dragon.

"This brings our count of X-03s up to five." The General said.

"These jets are magnificent." Harling said.

"Hope you like them!" Layla said. "It took a bit of effort, but we were able to produce four more of them in only a few days. We knew once you guys would want them, and the Razgriz definitely deserves them."

I didn't know what to say. I was overjoyed.

"I hope you have your schedules clear." Layla continued. "After lunch today, we're going to go over the specs then you all will be doing a practice flight. It shouldn't take much for you lot to master them. Kye did it on her first flight, so I expect the same from you!"

Kye snickered and nudged me with her elbow. "Snow, you're drooling."

"Can you blame me?" I said.

"Not at all. You're gonna love it." She said.

* * *

-Briefing-

Kestrel Briefing  
1830hrs 12 December 2010

We're carrying out a reconnaissance mission in order to obtain photographs of the enemy complex. After deciphering the code we received earlier, we've learned that the mining facility in the forest area northwest of Belka is active.

An early-warning radar network has been spread across the entire forest. To reduce the probability of enemy detection, this mission will be carried out by a single aircraft.

Try to approach the target under complete electronic silence, evading radar and passive search techniques. Flying at low altitude is an effective method of delaying or denying enemy detection.

You will receive instructions on your recon target from the Command Information Center upon arriving in the mission area. The CIC will monitor you from a support camera.

Concentrate on slipping through the enemy radar net first. Your plane in this mission will be completely stripped of weaponry. Instead, it will be equipped with the necessary visual reconnaissance equipment.

There is a chance you may encounter the enemy, but your recon mission always takes top priority. Once you take the photos, egress from the target area and return through the enemy defenses as directed.

* * *

-Blaze-

Kestrel Bridge  
1900hrs 12 December 2010

"You want me to fly solo?" I asked.

"That's right." Pops said. "We've talked to the rest of the team and they all believe you are the best one for the mission, and I can't say I disagree."

"Well..."

"You can do it." I heard my mother's voice behind me.

"I didn't say I couldn't." I said boldly. "Just flying alone..."

Chopper knew what I was getting at. "We won't be far behind. If you need us, we'll be right outside of the mission area."

I knew that wasn't part of the plan, but nobody was going to argue against him.

"All right." I said.

"Now that it's settled..." Mom said as she made a shooing notion with her hands. "Go. The mission is early in the morning. Take a shower, eat, whatever, and go to bed."

"I'm not a kid anymore, mom." I said softly.

"Ohhh, yes you are. Now, shoo!" She said.

I couldn't help but laugh, and I wasn't the only one.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Mt Schirm 30'16'54"N 222'04'57"E  
0749hrs 11 December 2010

"Blaze, how you feelin'?" Pops asked as I finally arrived at the mission area.

"A little lonely, to be honest." I said.

"Solo flights can be real lonely... but that's what flying is all about, really. Take a look at your search radar. The enemy's radar range is marked out by those circles."

"I see them."

"Make sure you don't enter any of those circles, and fly to the east. The enemy radar's coverage area is smaller at low altitude. You want to see for yourself?"

"I already looked."

"Anyway, the enemy's radar coverage areas will be displayed on your search radar, so keep your eyes on it. This is strictly a recon mission, so you will be unarmed. So unfortunately, you won't be able to destroy the enemy radar. Sorry."

"It won't stop me."

"Maintain radio silence until you reach the destination. I'll then explain the target and how to photograph it. Got it?"

"Roger."

"Make sure you don't get caught within coverage area of the enemy radar. Good luck. We'll go into radio silence in a moment. Hang in there until the next transmission."

I wasted no time flying through the radar net. It wasn't as hard as I originally thought either. I was pretty much able to follow a river through the whole thing. Pops came back on the radio once I cleared the radar net.

"All right, you've arrived over the target area. Cancel radio silence."

"Roger, Pops." I said. "I'm here."

"I'm monitoring your status with a low-resolution camera. Something's being moved from the mine entrance to that transport plane."

"I see it."

"Okay, let's get a photo with the mine entrance and the transport plane in the frame. The camera's triggered by the missile launch button. Press it to take a picture."

"Incoming." I said as I took the picture. I managed to get a second transport plane in the picture as well.

"Photo received." Pops confirmed. "I see some 8492nd Squadron members, and some planes with the Yuktobanian Air Force mark on them. The Belkans are sending aggressors posing as allies over to Yuktobania as well."

"I see them." I said.

"All right, let's get a shot of both countries' emblems next to each other for evidence."

The air raid siren went off as I closed in on the two planes.

"Now, before the two planes take off, capture both of them in one shot. Got it?"

"Already got a picture."

"Photo received." Pops said. "This is just the evidence we need. Nice work. They're coming up after you. Shake them off and return home."

By the time he finished, I was already at an ultra-high altitude. Not many planes could fly as high as my X-03 Dragon, nor could they fly as fast. I was well beyond reach by the time any enemies were airborne.

"Takeoff complete. Engaging the enemy." The Grabarc Squadron said.

"By the way Blaze, on the way back, you don't have to worry about the enemy radar network. You know that, right?" Pops said. "Never mind, you are already out of the mission area. Head straight home."

"I'll be back in a jiffy." I said. My team was waiting outside the mission area and joined up with me. They were here just in case I ran into problems.

"Good work." Snow said.

"Need a lift home, Ma'am?" Grimm asked.

"I knew you'd get back in one piece." Nagase added.

Chopper didn't say anything, but merely flew up and followed behind me as the other three loosely followed further back, acting as a wall between us and the enemy.

"The enemy is withdrawing." Pops said. "Our mission is a success.

* * *

-Post Mission-

The recon mission in the mining facility was a success. The images taken clearly show aircraft from the Yuktobanian aggressor squadron parked next to planes from the mysterious 8492nd Squadron. We will continue to analyze the photographs you took.

* * *

-Blaze-

Base Crew Quarters  
2100hrs 11 December 2010

"I'm beat." I said. I just stood there under the showerhead. The warm water felt good.

"I would be too after that mission." Nagase said. "I was worried the whole time."

I smiled at that. "Thanks. I can't say that I'm fond of flying solo. I felt as naked flying solo as I am standing here in the shower."

Nagase giggled at my pun. "I don't know... your hair is pretty long and thick. You could probably use it as clothing."

"Never! You know I have to tie it up."

"How you manage to keep hair down to your knees while in the military is something else."

"Heh. I like my hair." I said as I pulled some of my long strands to my front. I ran my fingers through, picking out the tangles. "When I was little, my mom told me I had the most beautiful hair. That was right before she and Captain Bartlett went back out to the war. She was a mercenary pilot back then... the Demon Lord of the Round Table."

"I always wondered how you were so good at flying." Nagase said. "It runs in your family."

"Would you believe I'm also related to Mobius One from ISAF?"

"You mean the pilot that took down Stonehenge, Megalith, and the Yellow Squadron in the Usean Continental War?"

"Yeah. My aunt. I've never met her, but Captain Bartlett told me stories about her when I was younger. That was after my mom had supposedly died. He never told me her name, though."

"It's nice that your mom ended up being alive." Nagase said. "You're family is full of aces."

"I wonder if my little sister will become an ace."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah." I said. "I haven't seen her since early this year. She's living in Gracemeria now and is going to college through the Emmeria Air Force."

"She's in Emmeria?"

"Yeah. I tried to get her to come back to Osea for college through our Air Force, but she had already made friends there and didn't want to leave. I go visit her as often as possible... though now I'm sure she thinks I'm dead from my crash in November City."

"Do you think there might be any way for her to come here?"

"Probably not." I said. "This is a secret base and she's in the military of another country. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"What's her name?"

"Yami. She's two years younger than me, and come to think of it... she will be finishing college in the spring next year."

I turned off my shower, having finished, and noticed Nagase had been just standing there with her shower off. She finished a little bit ago.

"Hey, what do you think of the callsign Talisman?" I asked.

"Is that what your sister's callsign is?" Nagase said.

"She doesn't have a callsign yet, but that's the one she wants to use. She asked me of my opinion after she heard I picked Blaze."

"I think it's nice."

"I thought so, too, but thought I was just saying that." I said. "Yami's a silly girl, but she's smart. I'm sure she'll make a great pilot."

"You should show her a few tricks once she starts her pilot training."

"I'd like that." I said. I got dressed after drying off and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go talk to my mom. I'll see you later."

"Good luck!" I heard Nagase call to me as I left the room.

* * *

**(A/N): The entire team now has X-03 Dragon planes. Snow was rather happy about it! Also, Kye doesn't like to fly solo. We also know now that Mobius 1 is Kye's aunt (sister to Captain Jack Bartlett and Layla Bartlett). That character actually doesn't have a name yet, and might not be named. Kye also has a younger sister, by two years, Yami Akari in the Emmeria Air Force... and yes, she is going to be Garuda 1 "Talisman", though I'm sure that was obvious enough.**

**I may have made a plothole by linking Mobius One (unnamed Aunt) and Talisman (Kye's sister, Yami) to Blaze (Kye Akari) and Cipher (Layla Bartlett), but that's how it's supposed to be. If this contradicts one of my earlier chapters and you notice this, please point it out... I will modify the earlier chapter to fit.**

**Edit: This wasn't entirely a plothole, but rather an issue with describing something. In the final scene, Kye (Blaze) mentions that her mom died. This was believed to be true until she later found out otherwise. Her mother, Layla Bartlett (Cipher, Demon Lord of the Round Table), never died, though it was believed that she did. To the general public that know of Cipher, she's dead, but to the people at the secret base, she's alive and well. Layla (Cipher) is also an accomplished mechanic and engineer having been the lead developer of the X-03 Dragon aircraft that the Razgriz team fly.  
**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	25. Chapter 24: Closure

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 24: Closure

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the  
Razgriz Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Blaze-

I woke up pretty early the next morning. It wasn't until after I got out of the shower that I remembered taking one before bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought to myself. 'Really? Did I just do that?'

I blamed it on the solo mission. The mission was short, but damn I hated it.

The others were still asleep, so I made my way to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal. Cereal wasn't very filling, though, so I had to eat two bowls.

Just as I finished washing the bowl and spoon I used, my mom popped in.

"Hey, there you are." She said. "I checked your room, but you were already gone."

"What's up?" I asked.

"I had your grandfather make a phone call after you went to bed last night."

"To her?"

"Yeah. She's on leave right now and will be for the whole month."

"Would it be possible for me to go visit her?"

"You're supposed to be dead." She said. "We both are, actually. We can't let you go."

"Right..." I said. "Well..." My phone started ringing and cut me off. "Hello?"

On the other end, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Kye! I'm so glad you're okay! I'm on my way!"

* * *

-Briefing-

Analysis of the surveillance photos taken on the previous mission revealed tactical nuclear weapons of the same type used by Belka in the war fifteen years ago.

These weapons, hidden in the mine, are about to be retrieved and deployed to the two aggressor squadrons in Osea and Yuktobania.  
The President has made his decision.

Destroy the entrances to the mine before the next nuclear weapon is moved from the shaft, and bury those weapons of evil inside for good. This mission will be carried out with the usual formation. You'll need powerful and numerous weapons on target to destroy the rock face above the entrance.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Mt Schirm 30'16'54"N 222'04'57"E  
1312hrs. 12 December 2010

"Today will be easy since we don't have to worry about any radar." Grimm said. "Right, Captain?"

"Easier, yes, but no excuse to go easy." I said.

"Of course, Captain!" Grimm said.

"Well said." Snow added.

As we entered the mission area, I glanced at my radar to get a feel of where the targets were. Several odds and ends targets littered the map that needed to be taken care of before the rock bed.

"I can't believe the Captain flew around this place all by herself..." Grimm said. "Just thinking about those nukes that are buried up ahead gives me the goose bumps.

"Those nukes are exactly why the Belkans have lowered themselves to sneaking around, pitting two countries against each other." Snow said. "You give a man enough weapons, he'll start to think he's more powerful than he really is."

"I'm sick of seeing all this hatred everywhere we go." Nagase added. "We can't let those nukes reach the battlefield and fuel more hate. I won't let it happen."

"You know, I'm sick of this war enough as it is." Chopper said. "I can only imagine how much worse it'll get with those nukes."

"That's what we are here for." I said. "The Belkans are gonna think twice about it if they get a next time."

I started giving directions on targets. We systematically wiped out half the targets in the area in under five minutes.

"How you doing, Blaze?" Pop asked. "I tell you, nothing beats flying in perfect formation with your comrades. In the past I flew alone, to do battle against my own country. But look at you. You've got all your friends here. Don't you think so?"

"Not quite." I said. "There's one missing."

"We'll get him back." Pops said.

"I know we will." I said. "I'll make damn sure of that."

As we made our way toward the airfield up ahead, we took down every target in between. We sunk gunboats, blew up watchtowers, took out a few AA guns and SAMs... everything. Our ADMs were great for multiple targets. We didn't even have to touch our missile reserve.

"To tell you the truth, the thought of nuclear weapons just terrifies me." Grimm said. "Do you think they've already carried out nuclear weapons?"

"I sure hope not." Chopper said.

"There's no telling." I said. "We just have to destroy that rock bed and hope they haven't, or at the least if they have... cut them off from the rest."

"Yeah."

"I've never liked being in Belkan land like this." Nagase said. "The air just feels heavier around here."

"All the more reason to get this over with and head back." I said. "Speaking of heading back... I have a surprise for you guys."

I piqued their interest.

"What is it, Captain?" Grimm asked.

"A visitor!"

"Who's comin'?" Chopper asked.

"You'll see!"

"Is it her?" Nagase already had an idea.

"Yep!" I said. "She should get there before we get back. I haven't seen her in months! It's gonna be... WHOA!" A missile flew by my canopy. I barely managed to evade it. "Whew! That was close." My heart was racing.

"Captain, are you okay?" Grimm asked. He sounded frantic, and with good reason.

"Nothin' like a missile flying by your canopy to get your blood flowing." I said. A four-plane formation was hot on my trail now, but none of them had any chance against me. I out-maneuvered them and shot all four of them down in one motion using an ADM.

"Good shot, Captain." Grimm said.

"I'm just glad I didn't get fried by that missile." I said. "Heads up guys, look what's ahead."

"We're over the target area." Snow said.

"The Grabacr are already gone." Grimm reported.

"They must have already taken away some of the nukes." Nagase said.

"Maybe we were too late..." Pops said. "Let's destroy the mine entrance anyway."

"You see that rock bed above the entrance?" Snow said. "Shoot at that."

"You probably won't be able to bring it down in one shot." Pops said. "Keep on attacking until it crumbles. Understand?"

"Yep." I said.

"Good. I'm counting on you, Blaze. The bedrock looks to be very thick. Focus your attacks and keep at it."

"Roger that." I said. "You got that, gang? Everyone is free to fire one of their burst missiles. See if that does it in. Wait, I see bogeys on my radar."

"Here they come." Snow said. "Should we split up and take care of them?"

"Yeah." I said. "Nagase with me. The rest of you blow up that bedrock. Use your weapons at your own discretion. Snow, you're in charge of team two. Chopper, Grimm, back him up."

"This is Swordsman, roger that." Snow said.

"Roger, Kid."

"Roger, Captain."

Normally, Nagase and I would have no trouble taking on a few fighter jets, but we weren't their targets. The trick was to keep them off the boys so they could blow up the bedrock.

"Uh... the nukes won't blow up if we shoot them, right?" Grimm asked.

I hadn't thought about that. I didn't know. Judging from the silence, nobody else did either. I put the thought aside and kept fending off the enemy fighters.

"So the nuclear weapons have been lying here dormant for fifteen years." Grimm said.

"Even I remember the horror of those nuclear explosions fifteen years ago." Snow said. "How can they still do this?"

"I can't imagine why the Belkans would want to use any of them again." Grimm said "I guess Belka isn't a thing of the past, huh?" Snow said. "No time to be brooding over that right now, we've got a mission to carry out."

Snow, Chopper, and Grimm fired their first round of burst missiles at the rock bed. Luckily, after the first round, the enemy fighters turned and flew away.

"They are retreating." Nagase said.

"They probably didn't know what to think about the burst missiles." I said. "Nagase, you fire one at the rock bed real quick, too."

The rock bed was already in bad shape. A burst missile from Nagase and another from me was all it took to finish it off.

"Rock bed destroyed." Nagase reported. "That cave will never be opened again."

"We've finally sealed in those nukes." Grimm said.

"But there are more Belkan nukes out there." Snow said.

"That's what we're here for." Chopper said. "We just gotta find 'em and stop the Belkans from using 'em."

* * *

-Post Mission-

Mission accomplished. Thanks to that rock avalanche, the mine entrance is now sealed off and the tactical nukes have been removed as a threat to the world.  
Intel has lost track of the nukes they already removed, but it is certain that the weapons sealed in the mineshaft will never be deployed.

* * *

-Blaze-

Base Crew Quarters  
1945hrs 12 December 2010

"All clear?" I asked.

"Everything checks out." Mom said. She had a pair of overalls on with oil stains all over. I couldn't help but suppressed a giggle. "What's wrong?

"Mom, you're so dirty." I said. "You smell like oil."

She put an innocent looking face, walked over to me, and over exaggerated sniffing. "You reek of body odor, so I don't wanna hear it."

"Hey! I had to sit in a cockpit for a few hours. It got hot!"

"Mhm, and I had to do maintenance on your planes. Come on, let's go to the bath. Knowing you, you've probably only used the showers since you got here." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose. I'll go get Nagase, too. She would probably like it." I opened the door to the hallway adjacent to the hangar and saw my team waiting there for me. "Hey, guys, what's... Oomph." Somebody hug-tackled me to the ground.

* * *

-Yami-

"Kye!" I shouted as I jumped over to hug her, accidentally tackling her to the ground in the process.

"Yami!?" She said. "You're late, missy!"

"Sorry! I had a distraction back in Emmeria."

"I see. Well can you get off?" She started tickling me.

"EEYAAA!" I couldn't help but scream. "That... ahahaha... tickles!"

The others in the hallway burst out laughing at us. Two of them helped us up.

"So is it true?" I asked. "Is... mom..."

"Psst... are you talking about me?" I heard a voice behind me. I knew who is was.

"MOM!" I quickly turned around and was pulled into a hug.

"Hi, sweetie." She said. "I've missed you."

"You're alive!" I felt the tears running down my face. I couldn't believe it. "I haven't seen you since I was eleven!"

"Happy twenty second birthday." She said. "And happy twenty fourth birthday to you, Kye."

"You're birthdays are on the same day?" Chopper asked.

"Nope." Kye said. "Mine was two days ago. My twerp sister's birthday is today."

"Yeah, we always celebrate on the same day." I said. "I thought Kye was dead. Her crash in November City was on the news even in Emmeria. You could imagine how happy I was last night when grandpa called me and said otherwise."

"It's a good thing you're on leave." Kye said. "How long can you stay here?"

"I'm on leave until the second week of next month. I can stay the whole time. Well... I say leave, but really it's supposed to be a joint training thing set up by grandpa."

"I'm kind of surprised you're even here, though." Kye said. "This is supposed to be a secret base."

"I didn't even know it existed until grandpa told me about it." I said. "He told me I couldn't say anything about it to anyone either. My superiors in Emmeria think I'm at the airbase on Kirwin Island."

"What if they find out different?" Kye asked.

"They won't." Mom said. "The General and I made sure of that. The commander of Kirwin Base has already reported your arrival to your superiors."

"You are really pulling some strings for me." I said.

"Well of course! How else would you be able to visit your dead sister and dead mother?" Mom said. "Enough of that. Everyone needs introductions."

"Right." I said as I turned to the others. "Republic of Emmeria Air Force Second Lieutenant Yami Akari, callsign Talisman. Pleased to meet you!"

"Osean Air Defense Force Captain Kei Nagase, callsign Edge."

"Osean Air Defense Force Captain Alvin H. Davenport, callsign Chopper. I prefer to go by my callsign."

"Osean Air Defense Force Captain Hans Grimm, callsign Archer."

"Osean Maritime Defense Force Captain Marcus Snow, callsign Swordsman."

"Maritime? So you re a Navy Captain. You outrank your captain!" I said.

"Snow could pull rank on me if he wanted." Kye said.

"I would never do such a thing." Snow said. "I'm plenty happy flying as your wingman, Captain."

"I'm happy to hear it." Kye said.

"We all know who Kye is... little Miss Lieutenant Colonel thanks to her posthumous promotion, though I'm not even sure if she gets to keep it." Mom said.

"I was wondering about that."

"It doesn't really matter here. You might as well be a General when on this base." Mom said. "I suppose it's my turn."

"You're Kid's mom." Chopper said. "We know who you are."

"Not what I meant." Mom said. "I am Lieutenant General Layla Bartlett, callsign Cipher."

"They already knew your callsign and Demon Lord title, but I didn't even know your rank." Kye said.

"Yep." She said.

"Hmm." Kye said. "Well, are you ready to go hit the bath?

"Yeah."

"Yami, Nagase, you should come, too."

"I could use a soak." Nagase said.

"I've been sentenced to showers since I entered the military." I said. "Sounds nice."

"It's a real bath, too." Mom said. "Like we had at the mansion when you were kids."

"Really!?" I asked.

"Oh, also. You are all going to report to the hangar tomorrow for flight training."

"Training?" Kye asked. "Do we really..."

"You are coming, like it or not." Mom said. "Yami could use your help."

"Why don't you? You're better than me."

"I can handle myself." Yami said. "I've been training a lot the last few months."

"Well then, let's see if my two daughters can get the better of me in flight." Mom said.

She caught everyone by surprise, even me and Kye.

"That's right. I'll show you how a real ace flies."

* * *

**(A/N): So, Kye's younger sister, Yami, has come to General Bartlett's secret base. She is still in training, of course, and will not be making any sort of impact on the missions in this story. Her time will come in the Emmeria / Estovakia war in 2015. All the same, Layla Bartlett, or Cipher / Demon Lord, will also not be making any sort of impact on the story missions since she already had her time in the Belkan War.**

**If anyone is wondering, Captain Jack Bartlett is 34 years old. He is several years younger than Layla, who is 42. Layla gave birth to Kye when she was 18 and Yami when she was 20. Captain Bartlett was 19 years old in the Belkan War, and Layla was 27. There is an eight year gap between Layla and Jack. The third unnamed sibling who turned out to be Mobius One is in between them. Layla is the oldest, Jack is the youngest. I am considering having Mobius One make an appearance in the Epilogue after this story is finished. I have something neat in mind for that!**

**As for why this chapter took two weeks... been busy! Had a bit of trouble with a chapter in another story, and also a bit of trouble with this chapter as well. I needed more time to cover both. Hope that's okay! I'm hoping I can get the next chapter for this story out within another week, but since my other story is coming to a close soon and is at the front of my attention, the next chapter in this story might take a bit longer again.**

* * *

**Review Responses**

To the reviewer "Ainrhyr" who did not log in to post a signed review: Kye's mom never actually died. The details of her "apparent" death have not been disclosed yet, but she survived, though she is believed to be dead. Kye's mom, Layla, appeared in an earlier chapter (Chapter 12: Chain Reaction). It was explained there that she was actually alive. Only Kye knew this until everyone later found out at General Bartlett's secret base.

To the anonymous guest reviewer: The full name for the squadron is the "Razgriz Air Command Squadron". They are nicknamed the "Ghosts of Razgriz".

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	26. Chapter 25: Ghosts of Razgriz

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 25: Ghosts of Razgriz

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Blaze-

General Bartlett's Base  
0915hrs 13 December 2010

"Woooohoooo!" Yami yelled over the radio as she took to the air.

My mother, Layla Bartlett callsign Cipher, was already waiting in the air, and I was on the runway, ready for takeoff.

"Blaze, you are cleared for takeoff." Control Tower reported.

I hit the thrusters and rocketed down the runway, joining my mother and sister in the sky. "Hello, Sky!"

All three of us were flying F-15C Eagles for our mock battle. Nagase, Chopper, Snow, and Grimm were soon to join us, though they were flying X-03s.

"All right." Mom said. "The rules of engagement are as follows. Cipher, Blaze, and Talisman are the primary objectives. To score a victory against any of these three, you must trail them with a missile lock for ten seconds straight. Cipher, Blaze, and Talisman are only allowed to trail each other; they cannot score against Edge, Chopper, Swordsman, or Archer. Follow me so far?"

"Roger." Everyone confirmed.

"Good. Edge, Chopper, Swordsman, and Archer can chase after anyone. Everyone is on their own, though you can team up if you want. If you team up, it's up to you to switch each other from enemy to friend for your targeting systems. If you team up with somebody, you split points at the end. Still following me?"

"Roger."

"Good. Victories against Cipher, Blaze, and Talisman are worth five points each. Victories against everyone else are worth one point each. This does not imply that the rest of you are worth less because of any skill differences. The three of us are worth more to motivate you to chase after us instead of each other, and to give Talisman more challenge so she can improve more. Occasionally, I will call out one pilot that will be temporarily worth extra points, and how much extra. This is so that pilot can get some practice in evading. That's all the rules. Everyone clear on that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you are ready, fly up to five thousand feet. As soon as everyone is above five thousand and spread out, Control Tower will transmit targeting data for this mock battle. Control Tower will be keeping track of points as well. This little game will last for twenty minutes."

I took my altitude to twenty thousand feet and waited for the targeting data. I hovered in the clouds for several minutes, waiting for everyone to get in place. As soon as the data was transmitted, I shot after my primary target, my mother.

The mock battle was like some sort of love triangle. I was chasing my mother, she was chasing Yami, and Yami was chasing me.

I knew mom was an experienced fighter pilot, but I had no clue how experienced. Before trying to get a lock on her, I never had trouble with any target. It was as if she anticipated my every move, and to top it off I couldn't straight up follow her with Yami chasing me.

I couldn't help but let out a small smile for my sister being able to compete with us. She was a lot better than I expected, and everyone very soon realized it. My team even took advantage of it and started chasing me as well, all four of them!

"Hey, no fair!" I had five people on my tail now. There was no way I could maneuver around them and try to maintain a lock on my target. I was able to avoid all five of them, but I had to execute some extreme evasive maneuvers. I couldn't counterattack at all.

"For the next sixty seconds, Edge is worth five points!" Mom called out. "Start timer... now!"

A timer popped up on my HUD, even though I wasn't allowed to go after Nagase. Chopper, Grimm, and Snow took advantage of it, though, and immediately cut off my tail and chased after her.

Deciding to leave them to that, I turned and set my sights on Yami. Mom noticed that and started coming after me. I thought it was bad enough trying to avoid Yami while chasing Mom, but trying to avoid Mom was worse! She was hot on my tail! With just her coming after me, I had trouble getting a lock on Yami for even a second.

I did notice that whenever Mom came at me strong, and I lost Yami for a few seconds, Mom would soon back off from having to evade against Yami. I had no idea if either of them had managed to score off each other yet, but I knew I had zero points so far.

The timer finally ended, which meant I had my hands full again. My team turned on me! I persevered, though. I didn't let any of them get a lock on me. I was so focused on evading that I couldn't pay attention to any of their banter.

Over the next several minutes, more timers popped up on my HUD, though I didn't hear who any of the targets were. I couldn't chase any of them anyway.  
Every time Yami or I would switch targets, Mom would switch accordingly. Whenever I chased Yami, Mom would come after me. We were basically flying in a big three-person circle.

I almost had a ten second lock on Yami a few times, but I had to pull away to avoid letting Mom maintain a lock on me. The closest I got to a ten-second lock on either of them was while a bonus point timer was up.

Eventually, my team split off from me and started chasing Yami and Mom, though Chopper stayed on my tail. Nagase turned toward Yami, and Snow and Grimm went after Mom.

With them chasing her as well, I almost had a lock on Mom. She got away at the eight-second mark. I managed a nine-second lock on Yami, but lost her to evasive maneuvering, too.

I could tell Yami was getting better as the mock battle continued. She was getting harder and harder to trail. By the end, I could only keep up to a five-second lock on Yami.

After the twenty-minute timer ended, everyone's targeting data was retransmitted to show everyone as friendly, preventing any cheaters for getting a lock on after the end.

"The mock battle is over." Mom said. "Standby until you are given permission to land. Meet up in the lounge afterward. I'll bring you the results."

* * *

"Man that was rough!" Chopper said. "Kid, your Mom really knows how to make a hard game."

"Her methods are very effective." Nagase added.

"She's always done that sort of thing." I said.

"Yeah, she made up random games all the time for the four of us." Yami added.

"Four?" Grimm asked. "Did your father play, too?"

"Oh, no." Yami said. "Our brother, Zen, played with us."

"You have a brother, too?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I haven't heard from him since father died. What about you, Yami?"

"Me neither. I have no clue what happened to him."

"He just up and disappeared?" Chopper asked.

"Pretty much." I said. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. "He was sixteen years old the last time I saw him. I wonder if he's okay..."

"You're talking about Zen, aren't you?" Mom asked as she walked in.

"Have you..."

"No." She said quickly. "I haven't heard anything of him since then either. The General has sent a missing person report on him to every military base and police department in Osea, Emmeria, and even the Independent States over on the Usean continent. He hasn't heard anything from anywhere."

"I see." I said. Not wanting to stay on the subject, I quickly moved for a change of topic. "Anyway, so what are the results?"

"We have a tie." Mom said. "Nagase, Chopper, Snow, and Grimm all tied at ten points each."

"What about us?" I asked.

"Zero. The three of us never scored. We also weren t scored against. Nobody could get a lock on you, me, or Yami."

"I'm impressed, twerp." I said laxly.

"Hey!" Yami said.

"You were better than I expected."

Mom stood between us and put her hands on our heads. "I'm impressed with both of you. You both almost had me once each."

"Thanks, Mom." Yami said

"But you still have a ways to go! If Jack and Allison were up there with us, they would have gotten locks on you, and you couldn't have done anything about it."

"The Captain never did any mock battles with us." I said. "I suppose we didn't get a chance to. Who's Allison?"

"You don't know?" Yami asked.

"No clue."

"Your aunt." Mom said.

"I never knew her name." I said. "I only know her callsign, Mobius One."

"Mobius One, as in the leader of the Mobius Squadron from ISAF?" Snow asked.

"That's right." I said.

"I know you've never met her, but I figured you'd know her name at least." Mom said. "Didn't Jack tell you stories about her?"

"He never mentioned her name. He just called her Mobius One."

"I heard the same stories during my visits from Emmeria." Yami said.

"Yeah, that's right, you moved to Emmeria in 2003 before the Usean Continental War started to really pick up."

"Uncle Jack told me the stories during the holidays the couple years after that before he was transferred to Sand Island a few years ago. Though, the stories were a little better when Aunt Allison told them to me herself."

"You've met her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who's been training me." Yami said.

"I had no clue. That would explain a few things, but how?"

"Grandpa pulled a few strings."

"Since Jack was your instructor, Kye, he wanted another one of us to be her instructor." Mom said.

"I never thought I'd get put on the same base as him once I finished college and officer training." I said.

"You can thank your grandfather for that one." Mom said. "Neither case was accidental. He wanted both of you training under a good instructor."

"I see." I said. "I sure miss the Captain."

"I do, too." Mom said. "Well, I've got some stuff to do. Routine maintenance and what not. By the way, how'd you like flying an F-15?"

"It was different. I liked it though." I said. "If we weren't flying X-03s in battle, I'd probably ask to fly F-15s. F-22s may be superior planes, but I like how the F-15 flies more."

"Just don't let Allison hear you badmouth the F-22. It's her favorite." Mom said as she headed for the door. "I flew an F-15 in the Belkan War from start to finish, myself. Anyway, I'll see you at lunch. Oh, and next time we have a mock battle, I'm not going to hold back. Improve! Cheers."

"She held back?" Yami asked. "She was hard enough to trail."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said. "I imagine if she was serious, she would have gotten us both in under a minute. The only thing we can do is get better."

* * *

-Briefing-

0847hrs. 16 December 2010

"We've intercepted another mysterious radio transmission." Pops said, starting the briefing. "This time it specifies a location within Yuktobania. It's probably... well, this is just a hunch on my part, but I bet that's where the nuclear weapon sent into Yuktobania is located. And there's another set of numbers. This time it's a radio frequency."

Your next mission is a reconnaissance flight above a canyon in the northern highlands of Yuktobania, the place described in the unidentified radio transmission. The highlands are completely covered by the Yuktobania air defense system, so the only safe place to fly is within the canyon itself.

Fly down the canyon and reach the target area. Once you're there, set your radio channel to the directed frequency and begin gathering information. You may be engaged by local Yuktobanian forces, and depending on the contents of the transmission, you may also find yourself engaging in other combat as well. You are permitted to fight the enemy as necessary, but you must try to keep your altitude below the rim of the canyon.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Payavlenie Ravine 29'09'16"N 095'08'45"E  
1503hrs. 16 December 2010

"Oh wow, it's true. They've come!" A voice said over the radio. "Fighter jets! I can tell because I'm intercepting enemy alert signals as well. Can you hear this?"

"Who are you?" Nagase asked. "Identify yourself."

"A great number of students and intellectuals are staging a resistance against the military government of Yuktobania. You can call me Alyosha... that's not my real name, of course. I'm so glad you actually came ...it's just like he said."

"He?"

"We have no time. Let me explain the situation."

* * *

-In-Flight Briefing-

We've received contact from an apparent resistance group that seized and captured one of Yuktobania's nuclear weapons. Intelligence believes that it's one of the nukes taken from the mine before we sealed it off on the 12th.

Furthermore, our radar has detected numerous enemy fighters entering the canyon and flying towards the local airspace. The force includes Yuktobanian fighters and armed helicopters. Their mission is most likely to destroy the resistance's hideout. The enemy fighters are spread out throughout the canyon, so we believe that the Yuktobanians still don't have the exact location of the hideout.

Destroy the enemy forces before they can find and wipe out the resistance. As mentioned previously, the local airspace is blanketed by Yuktobania's air defense system. Watch your altitude, and whatever you do, don't fly above the rim of the canyon.

* * *

-Mission-  
-Blaze-

"A physics graduate student from Yuktobania Central University is currently dismantling the nuclear bomb so that it can never be detonated again." Alyosha explained.

Detonated again? I wasn't aware that it was detonated in the first place or that one bomb could be detonated twice. Heh, he worded it funny, but he means well. I bet Chopper made the same snide remark in his head.

"We need you to hold off the Yuktobanian forces from entering the ravine until he finishes the task."

"We're on it." I said. "The canyon splits in two directions up ahead. Guys take the south route. Nagase is with me in the north route."

"Roger."

We split up as I directed. As soon as we rounded the corner, we found a couple helicopters. It was nothing a little gunfire couldn't handle. The targets just hovered in place. They probably didn't see us coming.

"This is gonna be a real test of our flying ability. Let's do our best." Snow said.

"It feels like the cliff is closing in on us. Flying here is nearly impossible. Don't you think so?" Grimm asked.

"Grimm, don't underestimate yourself." Nagase said.

"Yeah, this is a piece of cake." Chopper added. "There's plenty of room to fly through this canyon."

"Well, all right." Grimm said.

Nagase and I rounded the nest corner and started heading west along the northern most part of the canyon. A gunboat was below us in the canyon's river.  
"Nagase."

"Already fired a missile." She said.

I watched as her missile hit the gunboat. The explosion was pretty big! She must have hit the ammo storage.

"So, Blaze, how long has your sister been flying?" Nagase asked. "She's really good."

"I think she started pilot training in the summer right after she finished officer training." I said. "She did mention that she trained under my aunt for a little while."

"Mobius 1?" Chopper piped in.

"Yeah." I said. "I've never met her, but apparently Yami did. It would explain how she's as good as she is."

"I see." Nagase said.

"It's like there's nothing but helicopters and gunboats." Snow said.

"If all they have are helicopters then we can take them on." Grimm said.

"Don't slack off just because of that." Chopper said. "I bet there are a few fighters around here somewhere, too."

"Chopper's right, Grimm." Nagase said.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I said. "They're just giving you a hard time. But do stay alert."

"Roger, Captain."

"We're now dismantling the nuclear bomb." Alyosha said. "This is a pretty tiny bomb. Maybe it's a tactical nuke. Hard to believe something like this can wipe out an entire city..."

Nagase and I made our way through the canyon on the north and turned south. We destroyed a handful of helicopters and a few gunboats on our way through.

"I just hear another jet engine..." Alyosha said. "Are you managing to keep the enemy outside at bay?"

"Yes." I said. "We have everything under control."

"That's great... we better do our best, too."

We rounded another corner and found another gunboat and helicopter waiting for us. I had to bank hard to avoid a missile from the helicopter while Nagase took out both.

"Good shot, Nagase." I said.

"I'm not letting anyone shoot down my lead plane."

"Still going on about that?" I asked. "You know, I did get shot down in November City."

"Never again!"

"That's what you said when I started leading Wardog."

"I mean it."

"Okay, okay." I was trying to tease her, but she was in too serious of a mood for that it seemed. "Guys, how's your end coming?"

"We've cleared the southern corridor and are moving on to the next. Just a couple more lines to go until we meet up." Snow reported.

"Good stuff."

"Wha... it's powering up the trigger circuit!" One of the resistance called out.

"What?!" Grimm said. "You mean it's gonna..."

"Oh, no, never mind, it's fine. We shut it off." Alyosha said, bringing relief to the rest of us.

"Oh... Okay... Whew."

"HQ to Special Forces." A Yuke said. "Report your status."

"This is Special Forces. There's no one here."

"It's pitch black, give me a night scope."

"Let's start with that cave. Go in on my signal."

"I feel like we're being lured into a trap."

"Hey, Chopper, who do these guys remind you of?" I asked.

"Haha!" Chopper laughed. He caught my joke right away. "Sweet as a rose."

"I don't see anyone here. Have they already escaped?" A Yuke asked.

"Hurry up and find them. We have no idea what they're up to."

"What out! My hand's slipping! It's gonna drop!" A resistance member panicked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Snow asked. "Answer me!"

"Uh... we're okay. We caught it just in time. Whew..."

"Look, stop scaring us like that, okay?" Snow said.

"Take it easy in there." I said. "I don't relish in the idea of becoming burnt toast if that thing goes off."

Nagase and I finally met up with the guys in the middle of the canyon.

"You guys all clear?" I asked.

"Nothin' left of 'em." Chopper said.

"Head's up, incoming enemy fighters." Nagase said. "They're different."

* * *

"This is Ofnir 2. You sure it's them?"

"This is Ofnir 1. I said that's what I heard. The ghosts of the 'Demons of Razgriz'."

"You're kidding me. They all sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Didn't the guys from Grabarc tell you that?"

"We'll find out if they're ghosts or not... when we take them on in combat." Ofnir 1 said.

* * *

"Enemy aircraft." Grimm said. "The guys from the surveillance photo. Ofnir fighters... So they're the Yuke aggressors?!"

"That's right, Grimm." I said.

"Dammit, of all the place... I feel like they're hunting us like animals.

"Be careful. Remember what Pops said... these guys are Belkan aces." Nagase said.

"That's not all." Mom said over the radio. "I fought Ofnir in Operation Battle Axe. They are good, Kye. Go all out on them."

"Operation Battle Axe?" Chopper said. "You mean the battle at the Round Table?"

"Yeah." Mom said.

"That was the biggest air battle in history, second only to Operation Countdown in the Usean Continental War."

"That's right." Mom said. "Ofnir was there, Grabarc was there... you might be surprised to know that Jack and Pops were there."

"The Captain?" Chopper asked.

"That's right."

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but here they come." I said.

"Take 'em down, Kye." Mom said.

"Will do." I said.

"Nagase, Chopper, you two team up. Grimm, you're still with Snow."

"What about you, Captain?" Snow asked.

"I'm on my own." I said.

"You can't be serious!" Nagase said.

"Trust me. I can handle this." I said.

"Ofnir Squadron, flying through this ravine is extremely dangerous." A Yuke reported.

"Ofnir 1 to all planes. No obstacles to our flight observed."

"Hey... didn't you hear me? Turn back!"

I started chasing after Ofnir 1 and 2. They were maneuvering well. I was having trouble getting a lock on them, but they started taking evasive action as I got close.

"So there really is someone out there than can give Ofnir a hard time, eh?"

"They aren't Osean military planes. The emblem's different."

"Well whoever they are, they aren't your typical pilots, that's for sure."

I hit my afterburners and rocketed through the canyon. I crept up on Ofnir 3 and 4 so fast that they didn't even see me coming. I sent a missile after one and gunned down the other. "Two down."

"Look, the enemy's running down Ofnir!"

"There's only one squadron I know that could shoot down Ofnir..."

"I was just thinking the same thing... Razgriz..."

"You're the Demons of Razgriz?" Ofnir 1 asked.

"Yes." I said boldly.

"Then we're going to turn this place into a demon's graveyard."

"Not today." I said as I approached them from behind.

"What the..." Ofnir 2 was cut off by my missile. He managed to eject, though.

I trailed Ofnir 1 for about ten seconds before finally sending him spiraling toward the ground.

"Sorry guys." Snow said. "Our captain's really good."

"All Ofnir fighters shot down." Nagase said. "Looks like the other enemy forces bugged out on us, too."

"Okay, we've dismantled the bomb." Alyosha said. "Did you fend off the enemy forces for us?"

"For now."

"We're going into the ocean to discard the bomb, piece by piece." Alyosha said. "Nobody will ever be able to use it as a weapon. If you can, please protect us until we make it into the ocean."

"We will, but what about..." Nagase said.

"Don't be surprised, but our ship... it's a submarine. There's nothing we can't get our hands on. I told you, we have a lot of allies."

"All right! But who told you that we'd definitely be coming for you?"

"I don't know his name... but he left a message for your Captain. I'll read it. It says, 'Hey, Kid, I hear you're a helluva Squad Captain now...' Do you get it?"

I felt my heart ease up and a tear roll down my face. He's alive.

"Yes! Perfectly!" Nagase said.

* * *

-Post Mission-

Mission accomplished. The information we obtained as well as the physical damage we caused dealt a significant blow to the enemy.

Judging by our analysis of the information, there appears to be a highly organized resistance force acting against the Yuktobanian military regime. It is likely the nuclear weapon which Yuktobania acquired was safely dismantled by the resistance.

* * *

(A/N) Yes, Layla (Cipher) held back against them in the mock battle. We now know the name of Kye's aunt as well, Allison Bartlett (Mobius One). And if anyone is wondering, Captain Jack Bartlett is the youngest silbing at 42 (as of 2010). Layla Bartlett is 46, and Allison Bartlett is 44.

We now know that the Captain is alive, too. Imagine how relieved the team is about that.

I finished my other project, and (on an unrelated note) things have simmered down, so I have more free time! Chapters should pick back up and not take 2 weeks at a time anymore.

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	27. Chapter 26: The White Bird (Part 2)

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 26: The White Bird (Part 2)

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Blaze-

General Bartlett s Base, Crew Quarters  
2100hrs. 16 December 2010

'How far away are we from finding the Captain?' I asked myself. I was alone in the showers. Standing under the showerhead seemed to be the best time to think. Maybe it was the sound of water running that gave me a clear mind, or perhaps the relaxation of warm water pouring over my body. I couldn't be sure, but it was soothing either way. 'Now that I know he's alive... I WILL find him.'

* * *

-Briefing-

Kestrel Briefing Room  
1006hrs. 19 December 2010

The intelligence vessel Andromeda has picked up another encrypted transmission in Belkan. They have changed the code, so it took a little longer to decipher the message.

The content is as follows: "N attack by A-Sat on Okchabursk to commence at 1400 hours."

Apparently, efforts to secretly repair the sabotaged Arkbird are now complete. We confirmed this by observing its orbit from the ground. We believe that a Belkan nuke has already been loaded onto the Arkbird.

In order for the Arkbird to attack the city of Okchabursk in Yuktobania at 1400 hours, it must make one major correction to its orbital trajectory. To do this, it must first drop into the upper atmosphere and use air friction to lower its speed. We have already calculated the time and location in which this maneuver will occur.

Your mission is to destroy the Arkbird. You will only have one chance to stop it. Destroy it before it withdraws from the battle zone.

* * *

-Nagase-

-Kestrel Bridge  
1015hrs. 19 December 2010

After the briefing, I was ordered to go up to the bridge. I didn't know why, just that I was told to be there, though Blaze did come with me.

"Any clue what this is about?" I asked Blaze as the two of us neared the Bridge.

"Yep. You'll see." She said.

"Come on, tell me." I asked again, trying to feign an innocent face to her, but she wasn't having it.

"Nope."

When we entered the Bridge, Captain Andersen, General Bartlett, and President Harling were all there.

"Welcome, Captain Nagase." Captain Andersen said. "I'm glad you could come."

"Of course, sir, but what is this about?" I asked. I was confused as to why these three wanted to see me. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Harling said. "I just wanted to speak with you before your mission. It's about the Arkbird."

"Yes, we are to destroy it." I said.

"That's why you are here, Nagase." Blaze said. "You have a choice."

"After speaking with Captain Akari, I learned of your love for the Arkbird." Harling said. "I couldn't possibly send someone that cares so much for the white bird to destroy it. Ultimately, it's your choice to participate in this mission. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

I didn't know what to say. The President was in front of me giving me a choice whether or not to take part in destroying the Arkbird. There was no choice to be made, though. "Thank you for your understanding, sir, but I cannot possibly leave a mission to choice. I have to go."

"Well said."

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"After this war is over..."

"We will need a new Arkbird, won't we?" Harling said, giving me only a smile as an answer.

I saluted him. "I must go now."

"Hold it." Blaze said, grabbing my sleeve before I could leave. "I also have something to say. It depended on whether or not you came. This wasn't mentioned in the briefing, but everyone knows already, except you."

"What is it?"

"We're going to use a ballistic missile to destroy the Arkbird." She said. "I..."

"Let me do it." I said immediately. If anyone was going to destroy the Arkbird, it would be me.

Blaze gave me a smile and nodded.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Ceres Ocean 21'18'36"N 158'16'33"E  
1309hrs. 19 December 2010

'She loves the Arkbird so much that she's willing to be the one to send it to its watery grave.' I said to myself as my team and I approached the mission area. The Arkbird was still pretty high, but soon we would be able to reach it. "We were so close..." Grimm said. "I feel like the Belkans are always one step ahead. Don't you, Captain?"

"Doesn't matter if they are or not." I said. "I haven't given up yet, nor am I about to."

"I know, Captain. I haven't given up, either."

I looked up at the Arkbird as we started climbing to a higher altitude to get ready for the interception. I had to side with Nagase on this. It really was a grand sight to see. If only it wasn't in the hands of the enemy.

"I can see it now, Nagase." Grimm said.

"Yeah..." She said quietly.

"It'll be tough reaching that altitude..." Grimm said. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"What do you mean? Wait, the Arkbird...! It just jettisoned something."

"What was that?" Chopper asked.

"It's an escape capsule." Snow said.

"Adler to Schenze. He got away."

"The Osean astronaut?"

"Yeah. It's alright, we don't need him anymore..." Adler said. "Oh, dammit! He must've done something to the control system before he got away."

The Arkbird slowly started descending.

"Damn, we're slowing down. We're gonna dive deep into the atmosphere."

"Captain, this is Archer. Doesn't the Arkbird's approach path seem too deep?"

"Yeah, something's wrong."

"Its altitude is too low for an orbit change."

"On the radio, that Adler guy said the Osean astronaut did something to the controls." I said. "This is good. We'll be able to match its altitude much easier now."

"Let's get goin' then." Chopper said. "We still have to go really high up."

"That white bird was a symbol of hope for Captain Nagase." Grimm said.

"And now she must try to shoot it down." Snow added.

"Come on, guys." I said. "That's not really what she needs to hear right now."

"That's alright, Blaze." Nagase said.

The mission was going to be a short one, but I had to make sure Nagase was still up for the task. "Hey... Nagase?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

She didn't answer at first. I could tell she was hesitant, but I wasn't surprised. I would be too if I were in her shoes. "Yeah."

When we finally got in range of the Arkbird just shy of twenty one thousand feet. I expected us to have to fly upwards of sixty to seventy thousand, but the Osean astronaut made things easier for us.

"Blaze to Pops, do you read?"

"Yes, Blaze, loud and clear."

"The Osean astronaut aboard the Arkbird used an escape capsule to get away. He's probably floating in the sea."

"Do you know his location?" Pops asked.

"He got out about a minute ago, so he should be a few miles back."

"Alright, I'll send the Sea Goblin. Stick around after you destroy the Arkbird to escort them."

"Will do." I said. "We're approaching the Arkbird now."

"Roger."

"I'm in attack position, awaiting orders." Nagase reported.

"Adler to Schenze, we're under attack!"

"What? The Osean Army's supposed to be wrapped around our finger. Who the hell...?"

"Black bodies, that emblem... It's them! The "Ghosts of Razgriz!" The survivors from the Ofnir Squadron told me about 'em!"

"Launch the Vogels. Get rid of them!"

"Do it, Nagase." I said as I peeled away and slowed down. "Everyone else fall back."

"Launching ballistic missile." Nagase said.

* * *

-Nagase-

I almost couldn't bear to watch. The missile I launched rocketed toward the Arkbird. I made sure to fire the missile at an even altitude with the Arkbird so its laser cannons couldn't hit it. The couldn't react to it in time, anyway.

The missile hit the Arkbird from behind and exploded, completely encasing the white bird in its destructive wake. The explosion was larger than our usual

ballistic missiles... they had me take a modified missile for extra insurance, and it paid off.

The white bird I loved so much was torn to pieces and fell to the sea below.

A few unmanned drones managed to launch from the Arkbird, but they were caught in the explosion and destroyed as well.

* * *

-Blaze-

"Mission complete." I said. "We just have to wait for Sea Goblin to get here to rescue the astronaut and escort them back. Hey, Nagase?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the Arkbird."

"I was in love with it... I used to stare at the blueprints all the time. That's why I had to do it."

"I see."

"When we're at peace again, the President will build another one for us. We have to make sure to end this so the new one can fly safe from enemy hands."

"We definitely will." I said.

* * *

-Post Mission-

We succeeded in halting the Arkbird's nuclear attack on the city of Okchabursk in Yuktobania. The Arkbird was destroyed and crashed into the Ceres Ocean before it was able to carry out its mission.

Miraculously, there were no ships near the area of the crash site. According to our investigation team, there is currently no evidence of radiation fallout in the area.

The Osean astronaut has been rescued and is being transported to the Kirwin Island Base by Sea Goblin.

* * *

-Chopper-

General Bartlett's Base  
1930hrs. 19 December 2010

"Hey, do you think she'll be all right?" Kid asked.

We were sitting on the couch in her room together, though she was using my lap as a pillow. Her long blonde hair was sprawled out everywhere. I couldn't help but running my fingers through it. I could tell she liked it from her occasional "mmm's".

"Yeah. Nagase is pretty tough. She loved the Arkbird a lot, so much that she felt she had to destroy it to protect it from the enemy. She won't lose any sleep over it knowing that a new one can be built."

"Mmm."

I looked down at Kid. Her silver eyes always took me away whenever I looked into them. Kid was really something else. She was so strong, yet she wouldn't hurt a fly if she didn't have to. I couldn't imagine having anyone else there with me.

"Hey, Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you say once this is all over with, we go somewhere? Just the two of us?"

She smiled at me and closed her eyes. "We'll see."

* * *

**(A/N): Although personally I find this mission to be easy, I don't like it at all. It's really boring following the Arkbird the whole time, shooting various parts to oblivion. Instead of doing that for the story, I took a simpler and more realistic approach: big boom. Sorry if it seems to be the easy way out, I just don't like this mission.  
**

**This chapter was tough to write. Not only do I not like this particular mission, I had trouble finding time to sit down to work on it. But here it is! On to Heartbreak One! There will be a new (sort of) pilot in the next chapter as well! See if you can guess who!  
**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	28. Chapter 27: Heartbreak One

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 27: Heartbreak One

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Gennette-

The President broadcast his voice repeatedly in an effort to reveal the truth to his citizens and soldiers. However, the central government, now run by the Vice President and his Generals, censored all of it, calling it "enemy propaganda." And Yuktobania, their enemy, wasn't about to stop fighting, either.

The President needed to enter the capital himself, with his Marine Force. But that meant risking his life. As he boarded the Helicopter, the President smiled and said, "Here goes."

* * *

The third encrypted message from Captain Bartlett came shortly after. This time there were no coordinates. All it showed was a time and a radio frequency. At the appointed time, everyone gathered in front of the radio speaker.

As the clock ticked over to exactly 1800, his voice blared over the radio. "Hey, it's me!"

Everyone glanced around at each other in relief.

"Get the wax outta your ears and listen up. We found Nikanor, the leader of Yuktobania, and we broke him outta prison. This war wasn't his doing at all!"

* * *

-Grimm-

Kestrel Communications Room  
1915hrs. 22 December 2010

"He's alive, he's alive, he's alive!" The Captain and her sister were dancing around each other. They were ecstatic!

"I knew he'd be all right." Chopper said.

Nagase was quiet, but I could tell by the smile on her face that she was as happy as the rest of us.

I never had the opportunity to fly with Captain Bartlett, but I was sure looking forward to it.

* * *

-Blaze-

General Bartlett's Base, The Office  
1945hrs. 22 December 2010

About half an hour after hearing the Captain over the radio, and after we managed to calm down, I went to meet up with the General in his office on base, along with Mom and Yami.

"Yes." The General was talking on his secure telephone line with somebody. "That's right. About 0700. Good." He hung up the phone and looked up to us. "It's time to bring him back." "We're just a hair away from getting him back." I said.

"I'm glad he's okay." Mom said. "General, I want to go with them on this mission."

"I can't let you do that." The General said with a stern expression.

"Then let me go!" Yami said.

"Also not an option. Layla, you are supposed to be dead, and Yami, you are here on leave with training. Kye and her team will handle it."

"But, Grandpa, I want to..."

"I'm not asking." Mom said. "I'm going."

"No, you're not."

"The hell I'm not! I haven't flown a mission in fifteen years. I'm just about tired of pretending to be dead. We're at war with anyone that it involves. It's doesn't matter anymore!"

The General was taken by surprise at Mom's argument, as were Yami and I. I've never heard her yell like that before. He quickly recovered, though. "The fact that you haven't flown a mission in fifteen years alone is enough for me to keep you off the mission."

"You saw me fly the other day." She argued. "My skills haven't degraded in the slightest. I've made damn sure of that with training flights."

I don't know if he gave up arguing, or if he wanted her to argue in the first place to prove how much she cares, but he gave in. "All right, then. You may go."

"What about me?" Yami asked nervously. "I want to fly to protect Uncle Jack, too!"

"This will be your first combat mission if you go, correct?"

"Yes!"

"Fly at your mother's wing." The General said. "Layla, what will you fly?"

"My signature F-15, of course." She said. "It's probably a good idea for Yami to also fly an F-15 since she's flying on my wing."

"I agree. Go have the maintenance team look over your planes then meet up on the Kestrel for briefing at 2100."

"Roger." Everyone said.

* * *

Docks  
2045hrs. 22 December 2010

"I can't believe he's letting you two fly with us." I said to Mom and Yami as we were approaching the Kestrel.

"Believe it." Yami said. "You think I'd let you go rescue Uncle Jack without me? No way!"

"Boy, he's in for a surprise when he hears your voice on the radio." I said.

"Yeah. Hey, mom, does he know you're alive?"

"Yes. Both Jack and Allison know." Mom said.

"Wait, I'm the only one you kept in the dark?"

"You moved away before I could tell you! Your grandfather wouldn't let me since you already moved to Emmeria to live with your father's side of the family."

"Could've done something to tell me." Yami pouted.

"Better late than never." I said as I opened the door to the briefing room. "We're here."

* * *

-Briefing-

Kestrel Briefing Room  
2100hrs. 22 December 2010

Captain Bartlett has rescued Prime Minister Nikanor of Yuktobania. He plans to attack an airfield in northeast Yuktobania, steal an airplane, and then escape with the Prime Minister.

First, go to the directed area and wait for contact from Captain Bartlett. He'll likely have you support him as he forces his way into the airfield. More mission details will be supplied to you upon arriving at the local airspace.

Threat status in the area of operation is unclear, so prepare your flight for the possibility of threats from both the ground and the air.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Pobeda Peninsula 23'08'13"N 113'02'00"E  
0705hrs. 23 December 2010

"It's me... I'm okay so far, and the car's hidden under a bush... Other resistance members are hidden all over the place... But I still got a bad feeling about this. We're storming the gate at 0705 hours. Keep us covered. I'm counting on you. I think there's gonna be an ambush waiting for us."

* * *

-In-Flight Briefing-

According to Captain Bartlett's information, the resistance has already infiltrated the airfield and is currently awaiting his arrival. The road to the airfield is covered with checkpoints and defensive positions. We anticipate stiff resistance. Provide close air support for Captain Bartlett's charge, give him aerial reconnaissance as necessary, and guide him to the airfield.

The resistance has already agreed on a time to begin operations with Captain Bartlett, so the timing of the mission cannot be changed. If you do not arrive in time, the resistance will be suppressed by the airfield defense forces, and the mission will end in failure.

After arriving, the resistance will load Prime Minister Nikanor onto a captured transport plane, and Captain Bartlett will attempt to escape. You must help Captain Bartlett arrive at the airfield on time, no matter what.

* * *

-Blaze-

"This is Heartbreak One. The jailbreak tour starts here. We're counting on your escort from the air."

"I'll be witnessing your bravery from down here, everyone." I didn't recognize the female voice.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Grimm stuttered.

"Um... is there someone else in the car?" Nagase asked.

I had a pretty good idea of who was with the Captain. 'I bet that's Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas, the Recon Major that the Captain has a past with.'

"Me? I'm Mystery Woman Number 1." Nastasya said.

I wanted to talk to the Captain so badly, but the middle of the mission was no time to play catch up.

"Head's up, guys, fighters incoming." Chopper said just before all four of them were sent spiraling to the ground in a trail of smoke.

"I think those two had a different idea in mind for those fighters." I said just as two F-15s soared past me.

"I recognize the lead F-15." Captain Bartlett said. "I gotta admit, I'm a bit surprised, but who's in the other one?"

"The one and only!" Yami blurted out over the radio.

"Show me what you've got, Squirt."

"You bet."

"Alright, time for team assignments." I said, taking command. "Shut up and listen up! Nagase is with me. As of now, we're team one. We're providing close air support for Captain Bartlett. Team Two will be led by Captain Snow and will include Chopper and Grimm. You three will be our recon and will take out targets that are out of the way, but still a threat. Team Three are the two F-15s. You're objective is air superiority. Show the enemy what a real demon can do."

"Roger that." Mom said. 'She's shaping up to be a real good captain. I bet Jack has a tear in his eye right about now.'

"There's a fork up ahead. We have two choices." Nastasya said. "Take the shorter way and face heavy attacks, or take the safer route which takes more time."

"Kid, which route looks better to you? Should I take the shorter one?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah. I'll wipe it clean for ya." I said as I released an ADM. "Okay, I'll bust through the shortcut."

"They're going through there?" Grimm said.

My ADM landed on the checkpoint and completely wiped out all of the opposition. I followed The Captain close as he neared the checkpoint, ready to take down any target that might spring up for an ambush.

"Yee-hah! We're busting through! Your attack even broke down the front gate!"

They made it through he checkpoint safely. There were no stragglers left to ambush them.

"Nice!" Snow said. "Now there's a real man."

"Wow, they actually made it through!" Grimm added.

"Good." I said.

"Hey, Kid, we got more bogeys inbound." Chopper reported.

"Team Three is on it." Mom said as she rocketed off toward them with Yami following close behind.

"Nagase, choppers to our two o'clock." I said.

"I'm on it." She said as she broke away and flew after the targets. Being choppers, they didn't last long at all.

"Nagase. You fly like that and you're still not dead. You're really something!" The Captain said.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"That you, Grimm? I was planning to promote you to the squadron on the next evaluation."

"Thank you very much, Sir!"

"Captain Snow from the Naval Air Force? Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm kind of shy, you know."

"So I hear, Captain. Greetings."

"Hey Motormouth! You're awful quiet."

"Just waitin' on your beautiful voice, Captain."

"Well you're gonna be waiting a while for a beautiful voice from me. Hey, Kid, how'd you manage to quiet him down?"

"Methods, you know." I said. I couldn't resist following up on the tease.

"And I gather that's your brightest student?" Nastasya asked.

"You mean, Kid? Well, that goes without saying."

I spotted some tanks along the road a few hundred yards ahead of the Captain. "Tanks ahead ready for an ambush. Let's ambush them instead. There's six of them. Nagase?"

"Right." She fired an ADM to quickly dispatch all six tanks, and although two managed to survive, they were immobilized. They were simple enough to finish off with a missile each. "I'm sick of all this driving! Get me up in the air already!"

"That car's like a fighter jet blowing down the road..." Nagase said.

"Baranov, get as close to me as you can. We have another check point coming up." The Captain said.

"I'll try!"

"These guys are incredible." One of the resistance said. "It's as if the Razgriz are flying up there!"

"That's because they ARE the Razgriz!" Another said.

I checked my radar periodically to make sure everyone was okay. Mom and Yami we're letting any bogeys within ten miles of us, and the guys eliminated all the out of the way ground targets. Grimm was doing most of the recon while Snow and Chopper did the firing.

The mission was going smoothly.

"We're almost at the next fork in the road." Nastasya said. "We either take our chances with the shortcut, or take the long way with less risk."

"Hey Kid, which route looks better to you? Should I take the longer one?" The Captain asked.

"Captain, there's more tanks at the checkpoint up ahead in the shorter route." Grimm reported.

"Roger, Grimm. Nothing we can't handle." I said. "Hit the shortcut, Captain. Nagase and I have you covered."

"Okay, I'll bust through the shortcut."

Nagase and I both launched an ADM at the checkpoint. We took down everything but a single tank, which was finished off by an RPG from one of the resistance vehicles.

"Nice shot." I said "There's helicopters, too! They're coming! We can't fight them off with these weapons." A resistance member added.

"A well placed shot probably would do it, but I can take 'em out much faster." I fired two missiles, one for each helicopter, and sent them down in a ball of flames.

"Good goin', Kid." The Captain said.

"Gotta look out for you until you join us up here." I shot back.

"Incoming!" Mom called out. "You have bogeys coming in from your six. We can't intercept in time."

"Roger. I'll get 'em." I said. "Nagase, stay with the Captain. Team Three, back me up as soon as possible."

"I'm relying on you!" The Captain said. "I can't dogfight in a car."

"I assume you fly your plane the same way you drive?" Nastasya asked. "But no loop-the-loops, please!"

"Hahah!" The Captain laughed. "I don't like not being able to move in three dimensions. Cramps my style."

"And you're one for style." Mom said.

"Yeah. Alright, we're busting through the checkpoint!"

"Every time we go on a date, you bring along these great adversaries." Nastasya said.

"Stop that. You're making everyone jealous."

"That's quite a strategy, busting right through the middle! That's Bartlett for you!" Snow said.

I turned back toward the Captain after taking out the last bandit. Mom and Yami caught up just in time to get a kill each.

"Airfield Operations will begin in five minutes." Nastasya reported.

"Plenty of time." Captain Bartlett said. "This road has a lot of tollbooths, but we're gonna bust through all of them."

"We still have enough time. Let's take the long way to be safe." Nastasya suggested.

"You sure?" I asked. "I can get you through the shortcut no prob."

"Captain, you have one more checkpoint ahead. It's as heavily armed as the last." Grimm said. "I've already taken the liberty of firing an ADM for you."

"Good job, Grimm. Nagase and I will handle the rest." I said.

"Hey, that's no fun!" Chopper said. "I'm already up here. You gotta let me have a little fun."

"And I bet you already fired an ADM, too, didn't you?"

The explosion up ahead answered the question for me.

"You know me too well, Kid." He said. "Hey Captain, you're shortcut is ready."

"You're good for something, Motormouth." The Captain said. "Just in time. We're busting through! Yee-hah!"

"Captain, you're taking too many risks!" Nagase said.

"Hey, Nagase, you're starting to sound like my mom."

"Okay, it's time. Begin operation! Seize the hangar!" The Resistance Detachment in the airfield said.

"The airfield gate is clear." Snow reported. "I just cleared them out with an ADM."

"Just in time!" The Captain said. "We just arrived."

"We got here just in time for breakfast." Nastasya said.

"I'll be taking you to a better place than this for breakfast." The Captain said. "Okay, full throttle! We're breaking through at top speed!"

"Team two, fall in." I ordered. "There's a lot of targets in the airfield."

"Roger."

Several tanks were closing in on the hangars and several more were rushing toward the runway. They didn't last long under the combined might of all five of us, though. We opened up a path for The Captain and the resistance to get to the hangar.

"This one, Mr. B. Use this plane!"

"Hey, I'll take any plane you got." He said. "Anything's better than a car. Thanks for the navigation, Kid. That was a fun drive for all of us."

"Anytime, Captain." I said.

"What is this? I haven't seen a plane like this in ages."

"It's a little dusty in here." Nastasya said.

"Well, it'll work. Get the safety belt tight on the Prime Minister." It didn't take long for them to get in the plane and out of the hangar.

"He's almost there. We'll buy some time for him." Snow said.

"I wanna get airborne before the runway is blocked." The captain said as he approached the runway.

"How exciting. Now we have an air battle?"

"All right. I'm taking off. Hellooo, sky! I'm comin' home!"

"Edge to Heartbreak One. We'll fly past our allies' front line and head for the ocean. The Kestrel will meet us on the way."

"Roger that. Just hope we don't run into any bad guys."

"Don't think it's gonna work out that way." Chopper said.

"Incoming aircraft. Looks like bad guys to me. It's the 8492nd." Grimm reported.

"Ah, the long-lost Belkan Grabacr Fighter Squadron, eh?" The Captain said.

I watched on my radar as they approached until they were within view distance.

"Is that really them?" Ashley, the Grabacr leader said. "I saw those planes plunge into the ocean along with the Colonel on my radar."

"It's them, the 'Ghosts of Razgriz'." One of the squadron said. "They were the ones that attacked the mine, too."

"They're not alone, either." Ashley said. "All right. Let's find out for ourselves in battle."

"Kid! Get the Grabacr. Don't let a single one escape!" The Captain ordered.

"The 8492nd is here. This will be the final showdown!" Nagase added.

"They're not going anywhere." I said. "Wait, what's the fifth hit on my radar? It's coming fast. That's not a Grabacr fighter. That's an F-22!"

"That's a ribbon insignia." The Captain said. "Heh, looks like the whole gang's here."

"A ribbon? That means..."

"Aunt Allison!" Yami said.

"Mobius One, cleared to engage." That voice wasn't female, and I didn't recognize it, but I did pick up an AWACS on my radar.

"Roger, Sky Eye." She said.

"I see." I said. "Hey, Ashley, we brought an old acquaintance of yours with us."

"It doesn't matter who you brought with you." Ashley shot back. "You're all dead."

"You sure about that, Ashley?" Mom said. "Surely you recognize my voice."

"What?" His voice was suddenly drained of confidence. "It can't be! The Demon Lord of the Round Table?!"

"You're done, Ashley." I said. "Aside me and my team, your opponents are the Demon Lord of the Round Table, the destroyer of both Stonehenge and Megalith, and one hell of a rookie."

"Bring it on."

"Blaze, engaging."

"Cipher, engaging."

"Mobius One, engaging."

"Talisman, engaging."

I knew Yami wasn't about to miss out. Mom immediately went after Ashley, leaving the three wingmen to Yami, Aunt Allison, and me. Even the wingmen were good, but like Ofnir, they weren't invincible. I had to admit, I was a little worried about Yami, but she was learning quickly. She was hot on her target. She refused to let him out of her twelve o'clock.

As soon as I had a lock on to my target, I fired. I heard a resounding explosion as all four of us destroyed our targets at the same time. All of the wingmen managed to bail out before their planes went down.

"You're as merciless as ever... This is not over. We'll be back. You can count on it." Ashley said just before he bailed out.

"That was quite a show." Captain Bartlett said. "You got 'em all, but the bastards all bailed out. I gotta admit though, those guys are true fighter pilots."

"Let's get out of here." I said.

* * *

-Post Mission-

The 8492nd squadron, or the Belkan Grabacr squadron to be more exact, has been annihilated. Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor is also safe. Mission accomplished.

It also seems that Mobius One, a legendary ace from ISAF, and the AWACS, Sky Eye, have come to help, unofficially.

* * *

-Gennette-

Ceres Ocean 157'05'12"N 54'40'17"E  
1319hrs. 23 December 2010

He had returned once more. He brought Nikanor, the Prime Minister of Yuktobania, with him. And surprisingly, he had brought one more person. A female Recon Major in the Yuke Army... the one who broke his heart fifteen years ago.

It became clear why nobody could find him in the POW camps. The very first POW of the war, he had escaped before they could even get him into the camps.

Yuktobania's situation was just like ours. Their leader, who espoused reconciliation, was imprisoned after a silent coup d'etat, and the country proceeded to march right into large-scale war.

"What should I call you?" I asked.

"Just 'Major'." She said.

"What's your real name?"

All she did was return a smile. She remained faithful to the Prime Minister, and to his vision of peace. And that faith had brought her here.

She was carrying a single disc. She told us that the disc contained the secret plans of the Belkan "Grey Men". So far we have been unable to decipher the encryption code.

"The SOLG." She said. "A military attack satellite that your country began building during the war fifteen years ago, then abandoned in the peace that followed. The Arkbird was reborn partly to resurrect that dreadful star. Now even after the Arkbird was destroyed, the Space Center's mass driver is still launching supplies into orbit. What is that 'star' receiving from them?"

* * *

**(A/N): I had to spend a little extra time on this chapter. That's why it's a few days later than expected. There's a reason the main characters from Ace Combat Zero, 4, and 6 are all here. I have a little "thing" planned after the SOLG. No spoilers though! Stick around to find out!**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	29. Chapter 28: Hack and Decode

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 28: Hack and Decode

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Blaze-

Ceres Ocean, Aboard the Kestrel  
1800hrs. 23 December 2010

I had just received word from base that Yami, Mom, Aunt Allison, and AWACS Sky Eye had arrived at the base and immediately ran up to the bridge to see Captain Andersen. I expected to see Pops there with him, but I wasn't quite expecting Captain Bartlett to be there as well.

"The star of the show has finally come up." The Captain said. I wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, what are you waitin' for? You just gonna stand there with your mouth open catchin' flies or are you gonna say somethin'?"

I laughed lightly with him and the others. "It's good to see you, too, Captain."

"You can cut that out. You're the Captain now."

"Never." I said. "You'll always be my Captain."

"Heh. Well, I guess." He put on a serious face and tone after that and gestured me over to him. He pulled me into a hug as soon as I was close enough.

"You've made me real proud, Kid."

I didn't know what to say... rather I couldn't say anything. My tough old hardass Captain... was being like this?

"I've been keeping track of you all this time. You've done a real good job, and everyone is still alive."

"It's all because of your training."

He pointed at my chest. "And that. You have the heart of a true ace. You're not like the rest of us. You have something better inside you."

"Wha...?" I muttered, confused.

"Another time." He said. "I got a feelin' you came up here for a reason."

"Oh, right." I turned my attention to Captain Andersen. "I am requesting permission to leave, sir. I want to take my team back to the base as soon as possible."

"I was just about to call you up here on that regard, Captain Akari." Andersen said. "I have just received orders from General Bartlett for your team. He wants the five of you to remain with the Kestrel until the disc is decoded."

"What!" I said, almost yelled. "But... hmm."

"I know that look." Captain Bartlett said. "What are you planning?"

"Have any copies been made?" I asked.

"Two." Pops said. "One was transmitted to the AWACS that accompanied Mobius One, and the other is right here." He held up a physical copy of the disc. "The original is on the Andromeda. A team is working on cracking it as we speak."

"I see." I closed my eyes and briefly pondered a thought. "Can I take a look this copy? I took a few computer courses in college."  
Pops, Andersen, and the Captain traded glances briefly.

"I see no harm in it." Pops said.

"Go ahead, Captain Akari." Andersen approved. "I trust you will inform us immediately if you manage to uncover anything?"

"Of course, Sir." I said.

* * *

After taking the copy, I left the bridge and headed straight to the computer room. Nagase and Grimm were already there doing some sort of work and were surprised to see me.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"Hey, Blaze, what brings you here?" Nagase asked.

I held up the little disc. "I just want to check this out."

"You?"

I grabbed a laptop from the storage case in the back of the room and set it up on the table near Nagase and Grimm. "Yeah. I took a few computer classes in college, so I figured I could take a look."

"I asked to have a look at it, too, but they turned me down." Grimm said.

I inserted the disc into the laptop's disc drive and booted it up. "Hopefully, I can find something..."

Nagase and Grimm had both scooted close to me, wanting to watch my screen. There were several files on the disc, but I couldn't access any of them.

"That's a lot of stuff." Nagase said.

"Just a bit. It looks like everything is protected with encrypted passwords, and I'd be willing to bet the files themselves will need to be deciphered, too."

"Without the passwords, what can be done?" Grimm asked.

"I have no clue about the passwords, but there's always some sort of back door." I said. "This goes right into the classes I took, thankfully. It'll take some time, but I'll break in. You two go back to whatever you were doing. I'll holler if I need help."

* * *

-Layla-

General Bartlett's Base  
1915hrs. 23 December 2010

"Allison." I said.

"Layla."

"I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"It couldn't be helped."

"How've you been? We haven't talked in years."

"Not since you were announced dead."

The tension between us was high. We looked each other dead in the eye, waiting for the other to make a move, but we ended up hugging each other at the same time.

"I'm glad you're okay, Layla." She said. "How did you survive?"

"I was lucky." I said. "I was underground when it happened. I was the only survivor."

"So the General has been hiding you since then?"

"Yeah."

"You two can catch up later." The General said. "Allison, has Sky Eye managed to crack the files yet?"

"He's had no luck with it." She said. "It's protected with encrypted passwords, and he said they aren't your run of the mill encryptions either."

"What about Kye?" I asked. "Is she looking at it, too?"

"Hmm?" The General had a surprised look about his face.

"She might be able to crack it."

"Your oldest?" Allison asked. "The one leading the Razgriz?"

"Yeah. She has many talents, computers being one of them. Encryptions are her specialty."

"What proof do you have?"

"She helped me with some encryptions in between missions." I said. "I couldn't touch them, but she cracked them in about an hour."

"Send word to the Kestrel, have her fly here first thing in the morning and work with Sky Eye on it. The rest of the Razgriz stays on the Kestrel." The General said. He walked away without another word.

Allison and I turned to head toward the radio room on the other side of the base.

"So I finally get to meet my oldest niece, huh?" Allison muttered as we walked.

"Seems that way. Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"Teaching Yami."

"She's a quick learner. She absorbed everything I threw at her and wanted more."

"It looks like the next generation will surpass us before long."

"What about Zen?"

I stopped short upon hearing my son's name, but quickly resumed my stride. "I don't know."

"What?"

"He's been missing for a while now."

"I see. He's alive, though?"

"I don't even know that much." I said.

* * *

-Blaze-

Ceres Ocean, Aboard the Kestrel  
2130hrs 23 December 2010

I just received word from the base that I'm supposed to fly out to the base in the morning at 0800. Chopper and I were lying together on the Kestrel's flight deck, gazing at the stars.

"Just you?" He asked.

"Yeah. He wants me to work with AWACS Sky Eye on the disc."

"I didn't even know you had computer skills."

I rolled over, half laying on him and whispered into his ear. "I have more skills that just that, you know."

"Captain!" He muttered back to me. "How unbecoming of an officer."

"Oh, shush. You know you want this." I whispered to him. "I hope your mouth isn't the only thing that has a motor... hehe."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hey, now. Just because I'm a man, doesn't mean that's the only thing on my mind."

"But you admit it IS on your mind."

"Well, I am a man, after all. But there's something else on my mind, too." He fished something out of his pocket. I recognized immediately what it was.  
It took my breath away.

* * *

-Chopper-

"Well, I am a man, after all. But there's something else on my mind, too." I reached into my pocket and pull out a small box. Kid's cheeks went red in an instant and she buried her face into my chest. "Hey, come on. I can't give it to you like that."

"But... I... that..." She couldn't form a proper sentence.

"So you DO have a weakness." I said, trying to lord it over her. She gave me a shy look and sat up, holding her hand out, though she kept her ring finger guarded.

"I have something you need to hear before you put that on my finger." She said. I could tell by her expression that she was serious, and wasn't sure exactly how to say it.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, more than anything else." She said. She leaned over to me and whispered silently into my ear.

After she finished, she held her hand up again, but this time ready. I couldn't believe what she just told me, but it wasn't changing my mind.

"If you still want to..." She said quietly.

I opened the box and removed the ring. "This is a family heirloom. It's been handed down for several generations. My grandfather proposed with this to my grandmother, my father proposed with it to my mother, and now it's our turn."

"Yes." She said. She kept her eyes closed until I slid the ring onto her finger. "It's... it's beautiful... but are you sure? Even knowing my secret?"

"It's all the more reason. But, looking at you now... it's like you never..."

She put her finger to my mouth. "It's because I'm awesome."

* * *

-Blaze-

General Bartlett's Base  
1423hrs. 27 December 2010

After three days, we finally managed to break into the disc's contents. Aunt Allison's AWACS Sky Eye, Jackson Barrett, was great to work with. Unlike Thunderhead, this guy was actually nice!

Once we broke into the disc, all that was left was to decipher its contents, something I had no clue about, so I was able to take a little free time. I was so busy with the disc work since I flew in from the Kestrel that I hadn't had any time to think about the ring on my finger.

I looked at it over and over again. The band was silver and the jewel, or jewels rather, was a diamond encased in a square setting, each side having three smaller diamonds around the edge. The ring looked brand new, but it had been passed down in Chopper's family for generations, at least two that he named. I couldn't imagine how much care had been put into it over the years.

The more I thought about it, the more my thoughts raced and the more my heart flushed. I had to take a jog to clear my mind, as much as I wanted to think about it, I could save it for bedtime. If I went to sleep with that on my mind, maybe I'd dream about it, too, so I couldn't spoil that!

Shortly after I started jogging, I spotted a transport aircraft coming in for landing. Mom and Aunt Allison were standing in front of the hangar with the General, so I got curious and ran over there.

My heart raced when I saw who stepped out of the plane, and I ran over to him. The black haired man had a disappointed look on his face. Neither Mom, nor Aunt Allison had any clue what was going on, but both immediately recognized the man.

It was my younger brother, Zen Akari, born almost exactly one year between Yami and myself.

"Where's she at?" I asked, looking around behind him toward the plane. He didn't answer me. I tried to throw away any worry, but that wasn't possible for long. I ran to the plane and looked inside, but I did not find who I was looking for. "Zen?"

"I'm sorry, Kye." He muttered.

"What's going on?" Mom asked. "Zen, where have you been all this time? And why are you here of all places?"

"He'll have to answer that." Zen pointed at General Bartlett.

"Zen! Where is she?!" I asked again, slightly louder than before.

"She who?" Mom asked. She glanced to Aunt Allison, but she had no idea who I was asking about either.

I grabbed Zen's shirt and almost screamed in his face. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I'm sorry." He said. "She was kidnapped... right out from under me."

I fell to my knees. "Wh... wha...?"

The General walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come on. We have to discuss this."

"What's going on!?" Mom asked adamantly.

I looked up at her, tears rolling down my face. I could barely manage a word. "Mom..."

* * *

**(A/N): Kye (Blaze) helped to crack the disc's securities, and now it's in the capable hands of Jackson Barrett (Sky Eye). All that's left is to decipher the contents.**

**Chopper has proposed to Blaze, in a rather unique manner, but what is the secret she told him?**

**Zen Akari, brother to both Kye (Blaze) and Yami (Talisman), has suddenly appeared on a transport plane at General Bartlett's base. His appearance initially sparked excitement from Blaze, but quickly turned the other way. Who is the "she" Blaze got so worked up about?**

**Sidenote: This chapter also took a bit of extra time, but for a different reason. Originally, I was going to go ahead and do "Sea of Chaos" for Chapter 28, but decided to take advantage of the 6 day break between "Heartbreak One" and "Sea of Chaos". As such, the chapter for "Sea of Chaos" is almost complete, too. I also did a little writing for "Aces", so the next two chapters are already partially written.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	30. Chapter 29: Sea of Chaos

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 29: Sea of Chaos

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Blaze-

General Bartlett's Base, The Office  
1430hrs. 27 December 2010

The horror. I couldn't mutter a word during the walk from the runway to the General's office. Even when we got there, I sat silently in the chair. Tears ran from my eyes, down my cheeks.

Mom was sitting next to me, holding me as I cried. "General... you said Paragon would protect her!"

Aside mom and me, the General, Aunt Allison, Yami, Zen, and Jackson were in the office. Even with seven people, though, there was still plenty of room. Zen had just given his full report to the General, who then explained the identity of the girl in question.

"We'll get her back, sweetie." Mom said softly. "But when did this happen?"

"How did you hide a child from us all this time?" Yami asked. "Why would you hide her?"

"That is my doing, Yami." The General said. "Only your brother, Hiroto, and I had any knowledge of it."

"But when?"

"I first found out I was pregnant a few days before dad died." I said. "You and Aunt Miko were in town, but I didn't get to tell you. I missed my period and went to the doctor. It turned out I was three weeks pregnant. I rushed to go see dad at the hospital immediately. Zen, Grandpa Hiroto, and the General were already there."

"Why didn't you call or tell me?" Yami asked.

I pointed at the General.

"As soon as she said anything about being pregnant, I forced her to keep it secret." The General said.

"Dad was awake when I got there." I said. I had to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I sat down by his bed and told him the news. You should have seen the smile on his face when I told him the due date was his birthday. That was four days before he died. I'm so happy I was able to tell him."

"Her name is Rei?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I picked out her name on the way to see Dad. He liked the name."

"But you were only three weeks. How could you have known it was going to be a girl?" Yami asked.

"I just knew. I did have a boy name, too, just in case."

"What was it?"

"Hiro, after Grandpa Hiroto."

"So was she born on Dad's birthday?"

"Yes." I said. "September 1st, 2004."

"I bet that made him happy, watching over you." Yami said.

Even thinking about Dad couldn't keep my mind away from knowing my little girl had been kidnapped. I couldn't bare it. "Zen. You said you were flying the plane when one of the rogue Paragon operatives parachuted with her?"

"That's right." Zen said. "And by the time a rescue team arrived, they were long gone."

"Wasn't there anyone on board that could have jumped after them?" I asked desperately.

"No. You looked inside the plane yourself. It's a small plane. Only myself, Rei, and the rogue operative were onboard. I would have ditched the plane and gone myself, but the bastard waited until we were over a suburb to jump. I couldn't leave the plane or it would have crashed on top of civilian houses. He did leave a note for us, though."

"A note?"

"I have it right here." The General said. "The rogue operative was bought out by the Grey Men. It's likely your daughter has been taken to Belka, or is on the way there."

"You have to rescue her!"

"We will not stop until..." He was cut off by the buzzer on his intercom. His secretary was ordered only to buzz him if it was of the utmost importance, so he had to answer it. "We're having a private meeting in here, what is it?"

"Sir, you have a call from Belka."

"Belka? Everyone keep quiet. Put it through." He said. He pressed the speaker button so everyone could hear the conversation.

"Am I speaking to General Charles Bartlett of the Osean Air Force... no of the International Paragon Forces?" I recognized the voice on the phone.

"How did you get this number?"

"A rogue gave it to me after he brought this kid to me. Is the Razgriz leader there? The rogue said this kid is her daughter, but I don't believe him."

"Ashley." I said. "You can't handle me on your own, so you resort to taking my daughter hostage?"

"So she IS yours." Ashley said. "She's a pretty little girl, and her long black hair is beautiful. Her eyes are something else, though. I've never seen anyone with silver eyes before."

"What do you want?"

"A rematch."

"When?"

"In five days at 1200 hours."

"Where?"

"You'll find out. In the meantime, don't do anything stupid like trying to rescue her."

"How do I know you actually have her? You could be reading off her appearance from the rogue operative's report."

"Hold on one second." Ashley said. We heard a heavy door opening and closing over the phone. "Hey kid, wanna say anything to your mother?"

"Mommy!"

"REI!" I almost screamed. "I'll get you out of there, sweetie!"

"Don't waste your breath, she can't hear you. I'm not on speaker like some. Anyway, you'll hear back from us on the location of our rematch. I'm considering the old round table... you could ask the Demon Lord about that one. I know she's there."

He hung up the phone before we could say anything.

"Was that really her?" Mom asked.

"I know her voice anywhere." I said. "It was Rei."

"Come in!" The General raised his voice, prompting his secretary to enter the room. "Did you trace it?"

"Yes. The source was in the Belkan capitol, Dinsmark."

"This is going to be difficult." The General said. "There are some Paragon operatives in Dinsmark. I'll make a call and have them do some recon."

"Can they be trusted?" I asked.

"They are veteran officers. They were who we trusted to guard you, Zen, and Yami while your mother and uncle were fighting in the Belkan War fifteen years ago. You should remember them."

"Yes."

"I'm sure they will be more than happy to help, knowing your daughter's life is at stake."

"Good."

"In the meantime, you will return to the Kestrel and await further orders."

"What? No! I'm..."

"This is not optional." The General said, reverting to his serious tone. "This problem is Paragon's fault. Paragon will correct it. You will go to your team and act as if nothing has happened."

"There is one thing about that..."

"Then speak!"

"I have told Captain Davenport about Rei."

"You did what!" He slammed his fist on his desk.

"You can get pissed off all you want, but Rei is MY daughter, and Captain Davenport is MY fiancé." I said adamantly. I held up my left hand to show him, and everyone else, the ring. "He proposed to me four nights ago."

"So be it." He said. "But you will not speak a word about Zen's return or Rei's kidnapping."

"That's fine."

"Before you go, you should know that Colonel Buchner, or Pops as you call him, Captain Andersen, and Captain Bartlett are all members of Paragon." The General said. "That being said, you are not to speak to even them about the kidnapping, understood?"

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I would have told you if he hadn't." Mom said.

"You?"

"I'm a member of Paragon, too." She said. "And so are Allison and Jackson, and your brother for that matter. You and Yami are the only ones here that aren't members."

"After this war is over with, you will be welcome to join, but there are conditions." The General said. "We can discuss that later. Dismissed!"

I stood up and placed my hand on the doorknob, but before turning it, I looked back at the General. "Get my daughter back."

* * *

-Gennette-

Ceres Ocean 30'59'30"N 147'05'20"E  
1721hrs. 29 December 2010

"All hands, proceed to battle stations. Yuktobanian fleet ahead. The enemy fleet contains eighteen ships arrayed in a battle formation designed to block our fleet's path."

"Attention Yuktobanian fleet. This is Prime Minister Nikanor, representative of your government. I am on the... Kestrel?" He said, glancing to Captain Andersen.

"Yes. Kestrel." Andersen confirmed.

"I am on the Osean carrier Kestrel, for the sake of restoring peace between our Yuktobania and the country of Osea. We will once again..."

"Attention, all vessels. The only thing that exists between Yuktobania and Osea is hatred. Prime Minister Nikanor has joined the enemy. Recognize him as such, and sink the enemy fleet with him." The Yuktobanian Fleet Commander ordered.

"But, Commander, that's the Prime Minister talking. Please, stand down, we don't know what we're fighting for anymore. Sir, please, cancel engagement and stand down."

"All vessels loyal to the fleet, a traitor is blocking our way. Attack the frigate ship Pitomnik. Open fire."

Several of the Yuktobanian ships turned and opened fire on the Pitomnik. It was defenseless against the barrage from its own fleet.

"This is missile destroyer Gumrak of the glorious Yuktobanian Navy. We cannot follow a Fleet Commander willing to sink one of his own ships. We will protect Prime Minister Nikanor. All ships who are with us, change course and follow us."

"Any vessel that does not follow the flagship will be fired upon."

"Protect those brave defectors." Captain Andersen ordered. "Launch fighters!" Andersen turned off the microphone and turned his attention to Nikanor. "Prime Minister. Please take your leave."

"But..."

"Go to our President, and get a televised picture of the two of you together, shaking hands. Show it to the world."

* * *

-Chopper-

The look on Kid's face as we watched the Yuktobanian fleet attack their own was almost indescribable. I could feel her anger climbing as we watched. I was having trouble holding in my own anger, but she was something else entirely. I couldn't help but wonder if there was something else on her mind.

"I'll sink every god damn one of those bastards." She said quietly as she ran off. Her voice was so cold it could freeze water. I've never heard her so angry before... no it wasn't anger. She was beyond pissed off.

No less than a second later, Captain Andersen gave the order to launch fighters. That meant us.

* * *

-Briefing-

The situation is critical. We must help provide stability as quickly as possible. The Kestrel CIC's IFF info will be directly connected to your HUD, so you'll be able to get an ID on your targets.

Engage and render powerless all forces carrying out acts of aggression against the Kestrel and our new allied fleet.

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Ceres Ocean 30'59'30"N 147'05'20"E  
1744hrs. 29 December 2010

"A group of comrades has come to our aide. Protect these brave souls!" Captain Andersen said. "Commence battle! We are not alone!"

"Kestrel CIC here. We'll transmit IFF data for the opposing ships. Don't fire on our allies. Can you do that?"

"I'll be too busy destroying the bastard ships that fired on our new allies." I said.

"Good. The situation here is critical. Neutralize the opposing ships as quickly as you can."

"Can you get any information on the enemy fleet's weak points from the defectors?" I asked.

"We have already asked for... just a moment... we are receiving that information right now. I'll patch it through to your HUD."

Several new target locations popped up shortly after. They were all labeled "ammo" so I knew if I hit them there, it would result in a chain explosion. I had eight anti-ship missiles and eight normal missiles in my weapons bay. I had to plan my attack carefully. The anti-ship missiles would have an easier time with the larger ships, so I had to use them accordingly.

"Attack any ships that desert the fleet immediately."

"Unbelievable! They're firing at their own ships!" Grimm said.

"No for long..." I muttered.

"I'll support the Yuke fleet coming to our side." Nagase said.

"There are only five enemy planes." A Yuke said. "What a joke. You'd better not take any damage."

"Those planes... are you the Razgriz?"

"That's us!" Chopper said.

"I knew it! This is the Yuktobanian destroy, Chuda. It is an honor to fight alongside you."

"Kestrel! We're joining your fleet." A Friendly Yuke ship said.

"You have my gratitude." Captain Andersen said.

"Okay, team." I said. "Assignment time. There are five destroyers in the front. Going left to right, I'm numbering them one to five. This number will correspond with your Razgriz number. I am Razgriz One, and so on. After that. Nagase and I will split off and take the southern line while the rest of you target the northern line. Fire at the weak points."

"Roger!" Everyone responded.

The first five destroyers all went down simultaneously, granting the defecting ships safe passage to join the Kestrel.

A destroyer led two frigates on the south line, and I assumed it was the same for the northern line, leaving the cruiser, aegis, and carrier toward the back. The ships stood no chance against us now that we could target their weak points easily with our anti-ship missiles.

"Anyone else find it ironic that the destroyers got destroyed?" Chopper said, unable to resist cracking the joke. It was actually pretty funny, though. I had to hold back a giggle. Disregarding the jokes, I focused on the task at hand.

"Allied fleet approaching." The Kestrel's radar specialist reported.

"Osean ships, you mean?" Andersen asked. "Hmm... it's probably a waste of time, but try requesting some support."

"Nagase, target the two frigates, I'll take the destroyer." Without another word, I saw two anti-ship missiles fly past me en-route to their targets just as I fired one myself.

The explosions were huge. I'd normally feel bad for taking advantage of their ammo stores, but they shouldn't have targeted their own ships and pissed me off.

The aegis and cruiser in the back were simple enough to take down, but the carrier was a different story. It took a hit from Nagase, Grimm, and Snow to hit it.

"That's all of them." Chopper said. "Whew. We managed to take them all out before their fighters could come after us."

"We still have an air battle on our hands now, though." Grimm said. "We can't drop our guard now."

"Looks like the Osean fleet has been listening to all of our communications up to now." Kestrel's radar specialist said. "They're calling us traitors that joined forces with the Yukes."

"Look! The battle's just taken a new turn." Snow said.

"Didn't they just watch us destroy the Yuke fleet?" I asked. "What the hell is with this shit. At least the Yuke defectors have joined up with our fleet now, and it looks like a couple of the Osean ships are coming to join us, too."

"Someone out there understands us." Nagase said. "I can't believe it."

"Sorry. My eyes are just tearing up looking at our new fleet." Grimm added.

"Osean ships attacking! Transmitting new IFF data. Intercept their attack." The Kestrel reported.

"Until that happens." I said. "Alright, everyone call out how many anti-ship missiles you have left. I only used two of my eight, so I'm sitting at six."

"Edge here, I have three left."

"Chopper here, I'm sitting on six."

"Swordsman here, I have four left."

"Archer here, I have five left."

"Okay, Edge, Swordsman, Archer, you three are on air superiority. Chopper on my wing. We have the most left, so we'll take out the enemy... Osean ships. Does anyone else feel weird about this?"

I heard only a collective, sighed "Yeah" from everyone.

"Hey, Kid, it's about time you put me on your wing again." Chopper said. "Hasn't felt the same."

"Yeah, yeah, you've made up for it plenty on the ground."

"Hey, now, you're gonna give them ideas."

"Sure am. Let's go." I broke off with Chopper on my wing and headed straight toward the Osean fleet. A couple of them broke away, refusing to fire on the Kestrel, but the rest has no qualms about it.

"We're counting on you." The Kestrel radar man said. "Be very careful not to drop any planes on our allies."

"Shouldn't be a problem." I said. "My team will fight the fighters away from the ships. Chopper, how many ships do you see?"

"A lot." He replied. "Two destroyers, four frigates, one cruiser, one aegis, and one carrier."

"We'll split it up evenly, then. One destroyer and two frigates for each of us. I'll take the cruiser, you take the aegis, and we'll both hit the carrier. Hit the carrier first."

"Roger that."

"I can't believe it." Grimm said. "They are really shooting at us!"

"Of course they are." Snow said. "They don't know us. We're supposed to be dead."

"Well, four of us are." I snickered. I was about to try to crack a joke, but a sudden missile flying past my canopy pulled me back to reality. I managed to evade it a split second before it would have hit me. "Whoa!"

"Captain, are you okay?" Grimm asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Dodged that missile at the last second."

"Don't scare me like that, Kid." Chopper said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not getting shot down that easy."

After hitting the carrier with a missile from both of us, one each, we turned toward the other ships and started hitting them systematically. Since they were Osean ships, we already had their weak points. The two destroyers went down first, then we turned toward the frigates.

In the meantime, Snow and Grimm had their hands full with fighters, and Nagase was busy keeping a few off our tails.

"These idiots." Snow said. "Can't they see that they're being used?!"

"It just proves all the more how stupid people are." I said.

Just as Snow and Grimm's aerial kill count reached five each, Chopper and I finished rounding up the ships below. Nagase destroyed six fighters that tried to come after us.

"We can't defeat them even with an entire squadron?!" One Yuke said.

"They're not the Razgriz... are they?" Another asked.

"Those guys are dead. They're already dead!"

"There's still a dozen fighters left in the air." I said as I turned toward the nearest enemy fighter. "With all five of us, they won't last long."

"They're too fast, Sir. I can't get a lock on them!" A Yuke fighter said.

One ADM was enough to take down four enemy fighters. Their numbers were dwindling fast.

"Hatred calls forth nothing but more hatred, and this is the result. Is there nothing we can do?" Snow asked.

"It's just how humans are." I said. "They don't know how to forgive and forget... or at least the forget part anyway."

"I won't argue with that." Snow said.

"This is the last of them." I said as I finished gunning down the final fighter.

"All enemy ships suppressed." The Kestrel radar man reported. "We've won!"

"This is the captain of the carrier Kestrel. To all the brave souls that have survived, I congratulate you. Our journey is almost at an end, but we must not waver in our resolve to fight, to reclaim peace between the two nations."

"Well said." I added.

* * *

-Post Mission-

The chaos has subsided.

All Yuktobanian ships in the area, as well as all hostile Osean forces, have been brought under control. A decision was made to quickly form a combined fleet of Yuktobanian and Osean ships, with the Kestrel as its flagship.

* * *

**(A/N): So Kye (Blaze) has a daughter! She is six years old, born on 1 September 2004, and has been kept a secret this whole time. Blame General Bartlett. By the way, General Bartlett's first name has finally been revealed... his full name is Charles Bartlett. There is a reason why Rei was kept a secret. This will be revealed later. The next two chapters will be the final two missions of the game, but the story will not end there. There will be at least one, possibly two more chapters after the SOLG. Maybe more, I don't know yet... we'll see.**

**Additional information: Kye's father's name is Zen Akari. That's right! Her father and brother are both named Zen, just one is "Senior" and one is "Junior". And her paternal grandfather has also been mentioned: Hiroto Akari. Neither grandmother has been mentioned yet!**

**On a different note, I looked through a few of the previous chapters and found some cases where two lines were bunched up together, making it hard to tell who was saying what in dialogue at times. I have corrected the cases I found and taken measures to prevent this in future chapters. As for any of these cases in other chapters... I will correct them if I see them, but feel free to point them out if you see any.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	31. Chapter 30: Aces

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 30: Aces

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Blaze-

Ceres Ocean, Aboard the Kestrel  
0100hrs. 30 December 2010

I was having trouble sleeping. I couldn't get a wink of sleep since Zen returned. All I could think about was my daughter. She was at the mercy of those Belkan bastards. It tore me up thinking about it... the way she yelled "Mommy!" over the phone... she was scared.

Ashley, the Grabacr leader, was holding her hostage somewhere in the Belkan capital Dinsmark. He wanted a rematch. That was his biggest mistake. I was going to make sure he paid for taking my daughter from me. When I shoot him down, he'll probably bail out and float to the ground with his parachute, or at least that would be his intention. He would make it to the ground, sure, but it wouldn't be pretty with a parachute full of holes

All through this war, we've been called the "Demons of Razgriz". They were about to find out what a real demon was like. If the thought my mother, the Demon Lord of the Round Table, was ruthless in combat... well... they hadn't seen anything yet.

* * *

-Nagase-

Ceres Ocean, Kestrel Bridge  
1900hrs. 30 December 2010

"We just received word from General Bartlett and President Harling." Pops said. "We will be conducting the briefing for your next mission in fifteen minutes. Can you let Blaze know and gather your teammates?"

"Of course, Pops." I said.

"Please make haste, Captain Nagase." Captain Andersen said.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Pops and Captain Andersen wanted me to gather up the team. Finding Chopper, Grimm, and Snow was easy enough, but Blaze was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know where she is." Chopper said. "She's been distant since she got back to the Kestrel."

"You don't think something's wrong do you?" Grimm asked.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her, really. Every time I try to stop her, she just keeps going."

"I passed by her earlier, but she didn't as much as glance at me." Snow said.

"I haven't even seen her today." I added.

"You have now." Blaze said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. She didn't stop even for a second as she walked by us. "Quit gawkin' and start movin'. We have a job to do. Briefing room, now."

She turned the corner before any of us could say anything.

"How did she even know?" Grimm asked.

"Maybe she bumped into Pops or Captain Andersen." I said. "Well, let's go."

* * *

-Briefing-

"We've decoded the disc that the "Major" brought back with her." Pops said. "It contained the blueprints for a 'Mass Retaliation Weapon,' code name 'V2,' a far more powerful weapon than the two tactical nukes that the Belkans used in the last war. It was never fully developed at the time, but it appears that they've secretly completed its construction in the fifteen years since the war. The V2 is MIRV Missile... it could wipe out half of all the large cities in either Osea or Yuktobania."

"So where would they deploy it?" He continued. "It had to be in the SOLG, which was also secretly completed and is now operational. After all, it was built to function as an orbital platform for such weapons in the first place. The SOLG itself is unmanned. We know it's controlled from the ground, but we didn't know where."

"Then, the intelligence vessel Andromeda tracked down the origin of 'Schenze's' transmissions to the Arkbird." He continued. "It's in the former South Belka, a state entrusted to Osean rule and now called North Osea. To be more precise, the transmissions originated from an experimental facility owned by Grunder Industries, the manufacturer of the weapons we use. The President of Grunder has sworn allegiance to Osea, but in truth, he was a secret member of the 'Grey Men.' Under the guise of their 'experimental facility,' they are actually digging a gigantic tunnel under the mountain range that runs along the border dividing North and South Belka. Their ultimate goal is to reunite the two Belkas. And in that tunnel..."

Suddenly the screen greyed out and explosion resounded across the ship. The shaking caused everyone to lose their footing for a moment.

The briefer took over and explained the situation. "The Kestrel just took a missile hit! Enemy unknown. We can't identify it in time! Additional missile approaching! Razgriz, launch immediately and gain altitude to escape!"

* * *

-Blaze-

"Whoa!" I said as another missile hit the carrier. I was leading my team to our planes so we could get in the air as quickly as possible. "What the hell's going on out there?! Don't answer that, just run!"

The run to the hangar was short, thankfully.

"This'll probably be the last time this ship launches an aircraft, so go ahead and pick the best plane we got in here." One of the crewmen called over the loudspeaker.

"Pick whatever you want, we'll catapult it into the sky. We're gonna get you up there, no matter what, all right?" Another said.

"We're picking our X-03s, of course." I said. "Let's get in the air."

* * *

"Second wave of missile inbound! Ten seconds to impact!"

"Counter with artillery barrage!"

"We can't hit all of them! Brace for impact!"

"Starboard side flood! Damage control! We've been hit by two sub-launched missiles! The ship's listing!"

"Launch them out!" Captain Andersen ordered.

"We can't! The ship's listing heavily to starboard. We're sinking fast!"

"Continue with the launch." Captain Andersen said.

"But..."

"Take them up." The Captain continued. "Hurry up with the catapult. Just concentrate on launching them. All hands not conducting aircraft launch, abandon ship immediately."

* * *

"We're getting you guys into the air no matter what." The Carrier Controller said. "I don't care what happens to the catapult!"

I hit my thrusters and was in the air in no time. I made sure the rest of my team got up first, so no one would be left behind.

"Aircraft launch confirmed. Catapult crew will now evacuate the ship!"

* * *

-Gennette-

I waved at them as they flew overhead and off into the distance. As they passed by, a huge spout of water splashed out of the sea.

"Enemy submarine sunk!" One of our guys shouted.

"She's sinking. The ship's sinking." We watched as the Kestrel slowly disappeared into the sea. Not a single person was left without a salute for the massive aircraft carrier.

"The Kestrel... is gone." I said quietly.

"I've lost time and time again... but now I've finally won." Captain Andersen said.

"Huh?" I didn't understand.

"Look! We launched them off safely. There's my victory. As long as they're in the air, I haven't lost. And I know they'll succeed."

"Yeah." Pops said.

The Captain was humming a tune. The same song I heard from the anti-war audience in the stadium. He was the one playing that record in the middle of a sea battle.

* * *

-Blaze-

Ceres Ocean, En-route to Bartlett's Base  
1930hrs. 30 December 2010

"This is Blaze, leader of Razgriz, do you read me?" I asked. I had been trying to establish a connection to the base for several minutes now to no avail. My team and I were headed back there after the Kestrel was attacked and sunk. We barely managed to get into the air. Our planes weren't in the best shape, partially due to the rushed catapult launch.

"Blaze, this is tower control. I read you loud and clear. State your business."

"Razgriz is returning to base. The Kestrel has been sunk."

"We have already been informed. You are to go to Sudentor immediately and proceed with your mission."

"We can't do that. Our planes are damaged, partially due to a rushed catapult launch. It would be a bad idea to fly that far out."

"Roger that. Return to base. Your reserve planes will be ready by the time you get here."

"Thanks. We'll be there soon." I said.

* * *

General Bartlett's Base  
2015hrs. 30 December 2010

Just as we arrived, five other planes were just taking off. Two F-15s, one F-22, and one E-767 AWACS. I suspected Mom, Yami, Aunt Allison, and Jackson those four, but I had no clue where they were going. I had to make sure to ask the General.

"Razgriz Air Command Squadron, you are cleared for landing." Tower Control said.

After landing, we met with General Bartlett in the hangar, leaving our X-03s parked off to the side, out of the way. It pained me to leave them, but they were in no condition to fly in battle.

"F-14s?" I asked.

"This is the only option." The General said. "We have reserve F-15s and F-22s, but they are all in maintenance. These F-14s are your only option, but don't treat them as a bad option."

"The F-14 is a good plane, I know."

"That's not what I meant." The General said. "The reason the F-15s and F-22s are in maintenance is for upgrades. These F-14s have already been upgraded with X-03 technology. The performance of these modified planes is much higher than that of the standard versions."

"Doesn't matter if they are good, bad, or whatever. If they are the only option, we don't have a choice." I said. "Let's go."

"Straight to the point, I see."

"There are six." Nagase pointed out.

"That's right." The General said. "The sixth is for another individual, but don't worry about that. You five need to go. Head to Sudentor immediately. I will inform the President."

"Roger." I said. Before heading over to my plane, I walked up to the General and whispered into his ear. "By the way, what about our private business?"

"Taken care of." The General whispered back. "I have dispatched the necessary forces, including a marine helicopter rescue squad and air support."

"I see. So that's where they were going."

"That's right."

"Good. I'll be expecting to see her when I return." I headed over to my plane and climbed in, soon followed by the rest of my team. We wasted no time taking to the air.

* * *

-Jack-

I watched as Kid and her team took off. I didn't get there in time to see them off, but my old man was standing in front of the hangar, watching them.

"They're already headin' to Sudentor?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Didn't even wait on their old Captain, I see."

"Get going. They'll need you, too."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'." I said as I headed over to the sixth modified F-14.

The F-14X Black Tomcat. Its speed has been increased some, but the major upgrades were to its mobility and stability. I wasn't sure what exactly Layla did in her designs to enhance it so much, but she took a good ole plane and made it a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

-Gennette-

Bright Hill, Oured  
2200hrs. 30 December 2010

"This is President Harling of the Osean Federation. Attention, all Osean and Yuktobanian officers and soldiers currently on the battlefield. Let us put down our guns and come out of the trenches. The Osean capital of Oured has been freed of the people who took advantage of my absence to usurp control of the country. Once robbed of my freedom and of my ability to do the right thing, I now stand again under the light of the golden sun, and I do so with the honorable Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor by my side. We have resolved our terrible and unfortunate misunderstandings, and the war is now over."

"This is Prime Minister Nikanor, head of government for the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. Attention all officers and soldiers of Osea and Yuktobania currently on the battlefield. Please watch as President Harling and I stand shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. President Harling's words are true. The war is over, but there is one more battle that still needs to be fought."

"We believe that those who have tried to stir hatred between us are now preparing a weapon that could wipe out half of all metropolitan areas in either one of our countries." Harling said. "Our comrades are in flight as I speak, determined to stop this plan dead in its tracks. Which country is under the threat of mass destruction? That we do not know."

"However, that is no longer important." Nikanor continued. "No matter which country is hit, it would be a severe blow to all of us."

"So now I ask you, members of the military." Harling said. "If you see it in your hearts, please utilize the resources available to you and help out our brave pilots. Right now they are flying east to meet the enemy."

"To those who still dare to hide behind the power of their hateful weapons." Nikanor said. "Bring yourself before the light of peace and harmony."

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Sudentor 24'08'59"N 243'07'59"E  
2221hrs. 30 December 2010

Our flight was long, but we had finally arrived at Sudentor. I was impressed with the new enhanced F-14X Black Tomcat. It was handling far better than the F-14D Super Tomcat. As we neared the mission area, I saw some enemy planes coming toward us.

I heard that song again. They were humming it. The Journey Home.

"Those are Yuke fighters." Grimm said.

"This is the Yuktobanian 703rd Squadron. We heard the President's speech. We will fight with you."

'How convenient.' I thought. The group of SU-27s circled around and followed up behind my team.

"Let us sing that song, too. We're going with you."

"So are we." An Osean Squadron of F-22s and F-16s fell into formation with us, too.

"This is the Osean First Fighter Wing. I just knocked out the Brigade Commander. We'd also like to help." A group of six helicopters soon joined us.

"This is the Yuktobanian 172nd Fighter-Bomber Squadron. We love that song, too. We brought an AWACS with us."

So many people were joining us. I couldn't believe it.

"La-la-la-la! Listen to our beautiful voice! This is AWACS Oka Nieba. That would mean 'Sky Eye' in your language. We got a message from your boss. I'll patch it in."

I wondered if Oka Nieba knew about Jackson.

"The SOLG just docked with the last cargo shipment from the mass driver." Pops reported. "It may be fully operation soon. The Andromeda has tracked down its transmission link. It's still coming from Schenze. I'll be briefing you, so pay attention."

* * *

-In-Flight Briefing-

We will attack the SOLG control system, located in a giant tunnel under the Waldreich Mountains. The tunnel entrance is located at the foot of the mountains, and the entire area is covered by mountains and waterways.

First, an armored force will try to move in from the town to infiltrate the wharf, where the entrance to the control system is located. There are several enemy defense positions built along the path that the armored force will take, so air support will be vital for their invasion.

Meanwhile, a helicopter formation will attack the control system entrance and capture the nearby area. We're also expecting the helicopters to face anti-air resistance, so we'll need support to put down enemy fire around the entrance.

Your squadron's mission is to protect the armored force and clear out a landing area for the heliborne fleet. Once both units capture the facility entrance, a special-forces team will open up the shutter blocking the way inside. Go through the open entrance and destroy the SOLF control system from the inside.

* * *

-Blaze-

After the in-flight briefing ended, I immediately turned toward the entrance. Targets were everywhere and we didn't have ADMs to take them out with, but thankfully, we DID have a fairly large force of planes. I quickly gave out orders for each allied squadron.

There was the Yuktobanian 703rd, the Osean Squadron, which was mixed with F-22s and F-16s, and the Yuktobanian 172nd. Along with my team, that made four squadrons in total. I assigned each squadron a quarter of the mission area to attack. My team was in charge of the entrance where the allied helicopters were heading.

"Grunder Industries has detected your approach and they're asking for help from the warmongers still left in both Osea and Yuktobania." Pops said. "Said they'd hand over the third V1 tactical nuke in exchange. They're hiding the more powerful V2 from them. Now listen, they're gonna be sending out fighter jets."

"Roger that, Pops." I said.

"This is the sky that will determine our fate." Snow said.

"We've got to win this battle and bring back peace!" Nagase added.

"As the commander-in-chief of the Osean Army, I hereby order all units to lower their weapons and cease fighting." I heard President Harling's voice over the radio.

"Nagase, you lead the team for now." I said. "I want you four to assist the helicopter team. I'm gonna take care of the enemy fighters."

"Blaze, normally I'd argue that, but I know you can do it." Nagase said.

"Don't worry, I have something important to do tomorrow." I said. "I won't be shot down."

"Go, Kid." Chopper said. "We'll take care of these guys here."

A group of four enemy fighters were flying in from the south. I turned and headed them off. They stood no chance. I fired two anti-air missiles and one standard missile. They were stupid enough to fly straight into the incoming missiles. The fourth came after me, but it was a one sided fight. I took him down in seconds.

"Don't worry about the Yuke fighters! Get the Wardog ghosts. Follow me!" That was Hamilton's voice. "We're going to put an end to all wars once and for all!"

"Whoa, Hamilton's here, too." Grimm said.

"You sound stoned, Grimm." Chopper said.

"Be careful. He was trained by the Grabacr aggressors." Nagase warned.

The next squadron of enemy fighters came from the southwest. They fell just like the previous fighters, though Hamilton was still in the air.

"The advancing Osean and Yuktobanian forces have gathered in the industrial sector." The Local Newscaster reported. "It seems that once again, this area is caught up in the flames of war..."

I had a brief moment to circle around and check up on everybody. My team had secured the area around the entrance for the helicopter, just in time, too. The helicopters just arrived.

"All right, there it is. Lock, load, and stand by." The Yuke Helicopter pilot said.

"The Razgriz suppressed the AA guns for us." Another Yuke Helicopter pilot said. "We're landing!"

"This is the 112th Infantry Battalion. We were preparing to launch into Yuktobania, but the President's words convinced us to change our battle mission. Now commencing attack on the enemy facility."

"More allies are still showing up!" Chopper said. "Where are they all coming from? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"It's a great feeling knowing that we still have allies out there." Grimm added.

"All first Fighter Wing units, listen up! There go the air assault choppers! We're going in, too!"

"Ah, just shoot down that lead plane, and this will be all over." An Enemy Yuke Squadron said.

"They'll learn soon enough. Our ace can't be shot down." Grimm said.

"The ground force is being delayed by a defensive line of pillboxes. They need some close air support bombing!" Oka Nieba reported.

"172nd, you're up." I said.

"Roger that." The 172nd leader said.

"That nuke is our, you dirty Osean vultures." An enemy Yuke fighter said.

"This is Osean territory now. We're not letting the Yukes have their way." An Enemy Osean fighter shot back.

"The guys that allied with the villains are biting at each other. Look at 'em." Oka Nieba said. "Like a bunch of dogs from hell."

"You both will have to go through me first." I said. "If you wish to taste the ground, feel free to come at me."

"This is the 112th Infantry Battalion. We've arrived at the entrance to the control facility."

"Okay, landing stations! We'll take the facility from the roof!"

"The 1st Airborne Battalion has captured the roof of the control facility."

The battle was going well. I circled around again to check the progress of each sector. Nearly all the targets had been wiped out with the combined efforts of the allies, and the assault teams were capturing the control facility.

Spotting another enemy formation on my radar, I circled around and headed after them. Even with Hamilton on my tail the whole time, I was able to take down every opposing fighter. I purposely let Hamilton survive this long. I had something unique in store for him.

"Dammit. Looks like we really did open the gates of hell." Hamilton said. "How could we have come to this? It's them... they've dragged us all into this... the Wardog ghosts, the Ghosts of Razgriz."

"The Ghosts of Razgriz..." An enemy Yuke echoed.

"This is Razgriz 1." I said. "It is because people like you exist in this world, Hamilton, that people like me are here. You, in your twisted ideals, fight to control this world. So long as your kind exists, my kind will exist to wipe you out. The sky is a place for freedom, and you are not welcome in it."

"Bold words, Wardog ghost." Hamilton said.

"I have the power to back up my words, Hamilton. Unlike you, who has been chasing me for a while now and has yet to get a single lock on me. I would say give up, but I'm not going to give you that option."

"Hrmmpf." He said.

"Air attack, it's not from a plane!" An allied cried out.

"The SOLG is attacking." Oka Nieba reported.

"A satellite?! How can it attack from up there?"

"This is Oka Nieba. Listen up, everyone in the choir. The enemies are all going after Razgriz at once."

"We'll protect them." A friendly Osean fighter said.

"We're with you." A friendly Yuke fighter added.

"Our reinforcements have been cut off by the SOLG's attacks! Is the control facility destroyed?" An Osean soldier asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"Please hurry. At this rate, we're not gonna be here much longer!"

The SOLGs attacks were huge. It was more incredible than even the Arkbird.

"It's still unclear why they're being referred to as the 'Razgriz'." The Local Newscaster said. "The Razgriz is a storybook character who is called both a demon and a hero..."

"Man, that's a big tunnel!" One of the Osean infantry soldiers said.

"All right, we're opening the tunnel entrance!" Another said.

"We have more information for you." Pops said.

* * *

-In-Flight Briefing-

We've come across a blueprint of the tunnel facility on the "Major's" disc. The SOLG control system is in the deepest part of the tunnel. We can't touch it from the entrance.

Fly into the tunnel, attack the control system in the deepest part of the complex, and escape out the tunnel exit on the opposite side. This is extremely dangerous, but there's no other way to do this.

There are two central components to the control system. You must destroy them both, but you can only destroy one of them per attack run. Furthermore, the ground forces will not be able to keep the entrance shutters open for very long. There's not enough time for you to go back into the tunnel again after the first run. So, a separate plane will have to go in from the other side at the same time. We have only one chance.

Synchronize your run with the second plane to attack both components simultaneously, and destroy the SOLG control system.

* * *

-Blaze-

I expected that. 'It looks like keeping Hamilton alive paid off.'

"Ground forces from both armies are advancing together! A scene unimaginable just a while ago!" The Osean Press reported.

"We have confirmed the opening of the tunnel as well." Oka Nieba said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said.

"All aircraft, begin operation! Fly into the tunnel!"

"Ally oop!" I said as I circled down and entered the tunnel. I hit my afterburners and rocketed through the tunnel.

"Was that Blaze?" Nagase asked.

"Amazing! It's just... I can't even describe it. Just unbelievable!" Grimm said.

"That's kid for ya." Chopper added.

"She's the one, no doubt." Snow said. "The ace of aces."

"I'll go in from the other side." Nagase said.

"No." I said. "Edge, Chopper, Archer, Swordsman, you four are to remain here on standby. "There's somebody else going into the other side."

"But..."

"Don't worry." I said. "We have this covered. Now, please, I need everyone to stay quiet unless absolutely necessary. This is going to take a lot of focus."

They didn't say another word.

I had already cleared a good portion of the tunnel. It was long... unbelievable long, but that didn't scare me.

"Enemy plane flying in from the rear!" Grimm said. "It's Hamilton. Damn, he IS good."

"Don't worry about him." I said.

"You aren't getting away, Wardog!" Hamilton said. "You're going to fly straight to your death."

"This is Heartbreak One." The Captain said. "I'm right in from of you, Kid."

"You're alive, Bartlett?"

"You know, you've always been too damn serious, Hamilton."

"I'm going to take the Belkan nuke and terrify both sides into ending this foolish war. Don't get in my way!"

"The problem with you is that you can't tell the difference between friend and foe. Terror is not your friend!"

"Captain, I'm approaching the target on my end." I said.

"Roger that, same here. Go ahead, Kid." He said.

"Roger."

As soon as I got a lock on the core on my end, I fired two missiles. One to destroy it, and one for insurance.

"Target neutralized." Nagase said.

"This is Heartbreak One! I've destroyed the system core on my end."

"Here we go." I said as I hit my afterburners and rocketed through the long straightaway at full speed.

"I'll be passing you by head-on at full speed, all right? Break right on the count of three." The Captain said. "Okay... one... two... three..."

We flew within inches of each other, our bellies almost touching.

"Yaahhhooooo!" We both yelled during the fly by.

"Hey, Hamilton. You still on my tail?" I asked. "See if you can keep up."

He didn't respond, but I saw him on my radar. At the end of the long straightaway, some enemy fighters were flying in from the other side. I fired four missiles simultaneously at them and ducked out of the way. I avoided the destroyed planes, but the same could not be said for Hamilton.

More planes were in the way as I continued on my way out, but I twisted through all of them. With the tunnel shutters closing, they were doomed.

"I made it out." Bartlett said. "Kid, you all right?"

"I just reached the exit." I said. "I'm out of the tunnel.

"Where's Hamilton?" Nagase asked.

"He's dead." Grimm said. "Hit by a ricocheting plane. I watched it on radar."

"Blaze, was that..." Nagase said.

"The stupid bastard took the bait." I said. "Good riddance."

* * *

-Post Mission-

Emergency transmission from Central. "Storm and lightning ceased. Star confirmed silenced.

* * *

-Blaze-

The SOLG control core was destroyed and the war was over, but I had one more thing to do. My precious daughter was still in enemy hands. Grabacr, and probably Ofnir, too... I'll destroy them all.

My mother and the others were already on the way to rescue my daughter. All I had to do now was wait... as impatient as I was. I wanted to hold her so badly.

* * *

**(A/N): The SOLG control core has been destroyed. The war is all but over. The Razgriz have one more thing to do. Kye (Blaze) eagerly awaits the results of the rescue mission. Will they bring little Rei back? Stay tuned! There's still a few chapters to go, even after the final mission over Oured Bay.**

**The sequel pole has been closed! See the author's notes in "Chapter 34: Discovery" for the results.**

**You may also be wondering what the mysterious Paragon organization is all about. This will be revealed in due time.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	32. Chapter 31: The Unsung War

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 31: The Unsung War

* * *

As the demon sleeps, man turns on man  
His own blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light

* * *

-Blaze-

Oured  
0350hrs. 31 December 2010

"What?" I said. "You can't be serious."

My team and I had just landed in Oured only a short while ago. We had successfully destroyed the SOLG control core, but my daughter was still unaccounted for.

"I'm sorry, Kye." Mom said. "She was already gone when we got there. We have no idea where she is."

I couldn't even respond to that. I knew it was eating her up, too, but I couldn't bear it.

Everyone had gathered in Oured, even General Bartlett. We were all at the President's White House waiting for his return. He was supposed to be back at 0600.

I didn't say another word to anyone. I couldn't. I just walked off. Only a shower could do me any good.

I didn't realize that anyone had followed me to the shower until I heard Yami calling for me from behind. She caught me just outside

"Hey." I said mellowly.

She hugged me before saying anything. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Yami. You flew all the way to Dinsmark to rescue her. I can only thank you for trying. I just need a shower now. Maybe the water will clear my head."

"Okay. I'll wait outside for you. Just holler if you need anything."

I nodded at her and went inside. I had my flight suit and undergarments off and was in the shower in less than a minute.

The water was warm and soothing, but it didn't help clear my mind at all. I just sat down in the shower, under the water, and cried.

* * *

I ended up staying in the shower for a full hour, and Yami waited for me the whole time. I would have stayed longer if she didn't come in and tell me that we had been summoned for a briefing.

"A briefing? But it's over." I said from inside the shower.

"I don't know." She said. "Mom just came and told me to get you out of the shower."

"Damn. Well okay." I hopped out of the shower and got dressed again. I had extra undergarments, but I had to put my dirty flight suit back on. It wasn't the first time, though. I grabbed my bag and headed to the briefing. 'What could it be now...?'

* * *

-Briefing-

The SOLG's descent was detected by our radar at 0445 hours. We believe it was programmed to automatically descend if control was ever cut off from the surface.

We have calculated the SOLG's course of descent from its previous orbit. Its estimated landing point is downtown Oured, the capital of Osea.

Get to the SOLG's descent point as quickly as possible, and destroy it before it hits Oured. You must complete the mission, and come back alive. Anything less is not acceptable.

Razgriz, we wish you the best of luck. Launch.

* * *

-Blaze-

We had one more mission. This would be it.

As I was heading to my plane, I was stopped by Mom.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Ashley sent us the coordinates for your duel." She said. "They will be coming over Oured Bay, in the middle of your mission."

"I see."

"He said that if you defeat them, another message containing your daughter's location will be transmitted."

"I'll take them down."

"That's not all. Both Grabacr and Ofnir will be there. I'm coming, too."

"No." I said, looking her straight in the eyes. "This is my problem. I will deal with it myself."

She smiled at me in return. "Good luck."

"Say that to the enemy. They're the ones that's gonna need it."

* * *

"Your final sortie... it's almost kinda sad, huh?" The Flight Controller said. "All right, launch preparations complete. Cleared for takeoff.

I hit my thrusters and rolled down the highway. I had to make sure to take off from the middle of the highway to avoid hitting the lamps on my way up.

"Good luck out there, Razgriz."

* * *

-Mission Start-  
-Blaze-

Oured 03'57'35"N 232'15'31"E  
0606hrs. 31 December 2010

"This is Oka Nieba. Hurry to the target area. The later you get there, the less time you'll have to attack the SOLG. The SOLG will descend to a vulnerable altitude in five minutes.

I ascended to a higher altitude and hit my afterburners. We could fly faster higher up.

"The SOLG is falling!" Grimm said.

"We have to get to the SOLG, fast!" Nagase said.

"Captain!" Grimm said.

"Blaze!" Snow said.

"Blaze!" Nagase said.

"Kid!" Chopper said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Roger! Archer, engaging."

"Roger! Swordsman, engaging."

"Roger! Edge, engaging."

"Roger! Chopper, engaging."

We had a long ways to go to get to the SOLG. Everyone stayed quiet, except for Oka Nieba's reports on time remaining.

"Four minutes remaining."

I couldn't help but wonder when they would show up, until I finally heard them over the radio.

"These fighters are definitely the Razgriz." Ashley said.

"Blaze!" Nagase said.

"Oka Nieba to the Ghosts of Razgriz. New enemy planes on the radar. It's a double Belkan formation - Ofnir and Grabacr."

There were eight S-32 fighter jets, all coming for me.

"We will restore the pride we had fifteen years ago!" One of the Grabacr said.

"It's time to settle this, evil ravens!" One of the Ofnir added.

"Eight tough enemies... my heart's racing! My whole body's shaking!" Grimm said.

"We can't stop now." Chopper said.

"Keep going! Our mission is clear!" Snow said.

"Razgriz 1 to Razgriz 2 through 5." I said. "Break off and fly past the enemy formation. Continue the mission."

"Captain... what?" Grimm asked.

"All of you." I said. "Go. I'm the one they want."

"You can't just give yourself to them!" Nagase said.

"Hell no, Kid!" Chopper added.

"Who said anything about giving myself to them?" I said. "No. These bastards have something important to me. I'm taking all eight of them for myself. NOW GO!"

"But, Captain!" Grimm said.

"Go. I need you four to head to the SOLG. You're the only ones I trust to do this. I will join you shortly."

My team was reluctant about it, but they eventually flew on past the enemy, where I opened fire on them.

"You've grown arrogant." Ashley said.

"Arrogant isn't quite the right word for this. Vengeful is more accurate. Splash one, seven to go."

Immediately after destroying my first, I chased after the next nearest one. He lasted all of five seconds under my gunfire. "Splash two."

"Damn pupil of Huckebein!" One of the Ofnir said.

"I am more than that." I said. "I have been taught by Pops, or Huckebein as you call him, and I have been taught by my uncle, Captain Jack Bartlett callsign Heartbreak One. I am the niece of the legendary ace Allison Bartlett, callsign Mobius One, of ISAF, who singlehandedly destroyed Stonehenge and Megalith, and turned the tide of the Usean Continental War. And I am the daughter of another legendary ace Layla Bartlett, callsign Cipher, or perhaps you know her better as the Demon Lord of the Round Table."

Two more enemies fell during my speech. Only the Ofnir leader and three of the Grabacr were left.

"That's quite the resume, but you haven't fought against real aces like we have." The Ofnir leader, Michael Heimeroth, said.

"Three minutes." Oka Nieba reported.

I tailed another Grabacr, taking him down in mere seconds. Ashley was tailing me, but he hadn't gotten a lock yet. I was saving him for last.

"I could say the same to you, Ofnir." I said as I fired on his aircraft with my guns. His plane stood no chance, and soon was roaring toward the water below in a ball of flames.

"You think you are a real ace, Razgriz?" Ashley said.

"I've never fought in a large scale air battle like Operation Battle Axe or Operation Shattered Skies, and I wouldn't call myself an ace." I said as I destroyed my seventh target. "But I know one thing. You will never fly in my sky again. Look around you, Ashley. It's just you and me now."

"What...?" He hadn't realized until now that I destroyed all of the Ofnir and the other Grabacr fighters. And in seconds, I turned the tables on him. "I... I never thought you would be this good... Even the Demon Lord wasn't this good..."

Those were his final words.

"All enemy planes destroyed." Oka Nieba reported.

"I can't believe Kid destroyed them all..." Chopper said. "Then again, she's Kid after all. I said once that Kid could singlehandedly turn the tide of this war... it looks like I was right."

"I'm on my way guys." I said.

"Two minutes until the SOLG is at a vulnerable altitude." Oka Nieba reported.

"And look at that." Chopper continued. "She took all eight of them down in about a minute."

"Now that is a real ace." Snow said.

"Nobody can take on our Captain." Grimm said.

"Nobody." Nagase echoed.

"The ace of aces." Snow said.

"Cut it out, guys." I said. "I'm not an ace. I just had a vendetta against them."

"You're an ace." All four of them said together.

"I don't think I could have even done that, Kye." Mom said over the radio.

"You're a hell of a pilot, kiddo." Aunt Allison reaffirmed.

"And I'll be like you, sis." Yami added.

"You're already a great pilot, Yami." I said. "And I know you'll prove yourself. I just hope it's not during a war."

"Go, Kye." Mom said. "Good luck, Razgriz."

"All right, guy." I said. "This is it."

I could see the SOLG coming as I caught up to my team and took my spot in the lead again.

"I see light to the east... morning's coming." Nagase said.

"It's gonna be beautiful." Chopper added.

"Our night flight is over." Grimm said. "I can't wait to see it. The most beautiful sunrise ever!"

"And the sun will continue to rise, now and forever." Snow added.

"I just remembered... my birthday's coming up next week." Grimm said.

"See? Aren't you glad you're still alive?" Snow asked.

"I bet my mom will be happy to see my brother come back home from Yuktobania."

"You oughta go make her happy, too. We're almost done here.

"One minute." Oka Nieba reported.

"Captain, I want to thank you." Snow said.

"... Captain Snow?" Grimm asked.

"Flying as a wingman again, I now know how my men felt." Snow said.

"It won't be long until we'll be done." I said. "We'll probably go our separate ways after this."

"I vowed to myself that I would never lose another flight lead..." Nagase said. "And that's kept me flying up to now. So please... Please, Blaze, let me fly as your wingman just a little while longer."

I let out a light laugh. "Sure, Nagase. Anything you want. Hey, after all of this is said and done, there's somebody I want you guys to meet. I won't tell you who, but this person means the world to me."

"Kid." Chopper said softly. "You mean her?"

"Yeah."

"I'd be honored." Snow said.

"As would I." Grimm added.

"Yeah." Nagase said.

"The SOLG has fallen to an altitude low enough for you to attack." Oka Nieba reported. "I know you can do this. Destroy it!"

"Let's go, gang." I said.

"I've received a data link from your guy 'Pops', with the SOLG's structural details. The SOLG's outer shell has a rotating accelerator. The only way you can attack its core structure directly is through the gaps in this accelerator. That's bad news. This'll be tough."

I prepared for a hard mission, but as I flew up toward the SOLG, I noticed something. There was a hole in the front center. I saw a dim light inside.

"Maybe not." I said. I manually set a target for the hole, but it was too small from this end to fire into. I circled around behind the SOLG and found the hole extended all the way through. I could see the core deep inside. I positioned myself carefully and fired a missile into the hole.

A huge explosion engulfed the sky.

* * *

-Gennette-

When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself... first as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time, as a great hero.

"Solute the aces of Razgriz!"

"Razgriz! Razgriz! Razgriz! Razgriz!"

"Can you hear these cheers? Don't tell me you cant't hear 'em!"

* * *

-Blaze-

The mission was complete and the war was over. All I needed now was to hold my daughter. Even though I defeated Ashley and the rest of the Belkan aggressors, I wasn't holding my breath for the message we were supposed to get after beating him.

I was flying over Oured, waiting on clearance to land. I hadn't heard of any message yet, but I did pick up another plate and a helicopter on radar. Was it another enemy or an ally?

"Who's that coming?" I asked.

"I think I know." Mom said. "It's an F-15E with one wing painted red."

"Yo, buddy, still alive? I have a special delivery for you."

* * *

**(A/N): The war is over and the SOLG is destroyed, but the story is not over. We still don't have Kye's (Blaze's) daughter, Rei Akari, back, and we still don't know much about Paragon. Stay tuned!**

******The sequel pole has been closed! See the author's notes in "Chapter 34: Discovery" for the results.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	33. Chapter 32: Reunited

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 32: Reunited

* * *

When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself, first as a dark demon.  
As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies.  
However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time, as a great hero.  
After peace is restored, Razgriz departs, living only in memory as a legend.

* * *

-Layla-

Oured, The White House  
0645hrs. 31 December 2010

"Yo, buddy… still alive? I have a special delivery for you." I immediately recognized that voice.

"Special delivery?" Kye muttered.

"I bet I know what it is." I said.

We were all waiting in the large yard of the White House when the helicopter landed.

"Uncle Zen!" A small girl jumped out of the helicopter, ran over to us, and jumped into Zen's arms.

"Hey, Kiddo." He said. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Is that Rei?" Yami asked as she and the others gathered around.

Rei tried to hide behind Zen, but everyone gathered around, leaving her nowhere to go. She was scared and huddled up against Zen's side. "Uncle Zen, who are they?"

"It's okay, Rei. They are friends and family." Zen held his hand up, gesturing everyone to back up, then he turned to Yami first. "The white haired girl is your aunt. She's your mom's sister."

"That's Aunt Yami?"

"Aunt Yami? That's gonna take some getting used to." Yami muttered to herself before kneeling down and responding to Rei. "Hi. I'm Yami Akari."

Rei reluctantly stepped away from Zen to move over to Yami.

"Go on, Rei." Zen urged her.

"I'm Rei Akari." The girl said nervously.

Yami gave the girl a warm smile and was soon tackled in a hug. Yami returned the hug and patted the girl on the head. "You've been a brave girl, Rei. I'm so glad you're okay."

I nudged Zen's arm and whispered to him. "My turn."

Yami pulled Rei away for a moment and turned her around to see me.

"Rei, this is your grandmother."

'Grandmother, huh? Don't I feel old?' I thought as I scratched the back of my head. I kneeled down and gestured for Rei to come over to me. "Hello. I'm Layla Bartlett, but I guess you can call me Grandma Layla."

She came running without saying a word and jumped into my arms. I held the girl in a close hug.

The introductions continued. Even Jack showed a sweet side to the six year old girl.

In the midst of the introduction, the fighter pilots had landed and made their way to the front yard where everyone was gathered. I watched them walking toward us, and as soon as Kye caught a glimpse of Rei, she broke out in a dead sprint.

"Momma!" Rei ran toward Kye, who came to a sliding stop on her knees and scooped Rei up in her arms in a single motion.

"Did she just say 'Momma'?" Nagase asked.

"Oh, Rei sweetie. I'm so glad you're okay." Kye kissed the little girl's forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. Tears were running down her face. "I was so worried about you."

"Did I miss something?" Snow asked.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Kye cried.

"It's okay, Momma." Rei said. "I'm okay now."

Kye started examining the girl's body for scratches and bruises. "Are you hurt anywhere? Did they do anything to you?"

"No, Momma. They didn't do anything to me. I'm okay!"

"Hey, Kye." Zen said. "I hate to interrupt your reunion, but there's somebody that has something to say to you."

Kye looked up and saw a man in his thirties walking forward. There was nothing special about him. He was average in size and had short brown hair.

"Who are you?" Kye asked.

"I want to apologize, Miss Akari." The man said. "It is my fault your daughter ended up in the hands of the Grey Men."

"What?" Kye's expression turned sour in an instant.

"I am the one that kidnapped her from the transport plane and... oomph!" All in one swift moment, Kye jumped up, pinned the man to the ground, drew her sword, and stuck the tip into the dirt within an inch from his left ear.

Kye had a cold look in her eyes, and her voice was dark. "An apology doesn't excuse the fact that you put my daughter in harm's way."

"Kye!" I ran over to her. "Stop this!"

She leaned down closer to the man's face and spoke into his ear. I was the only one close enough to hear it. "The only reason my sword is stuck in the dirt instead of your head is because my daughter came back alive and safe."

"Kye..." I muttered. I glanced around to see everyone's reactions. Even Jack and Allison were stunned. "Kye, come on..."

She stood up, pulled her sword from the dirt, wiped off the tip, and sheathed it before pulling me and Zen off to the side. "You need to get that man away from me."

"Kye, he was the one that kidnapped Rei, but he's also the one that saved her." Zen said.

"I don't care. She wouldn't have needed saving if he didn't kidnap her in the first place. Having us in the same place right now is not a good idea."

"Well, then you should go with President Harling now." I said. "He wanted to talk to you and your team about everything that's happened."

She nodded at me.

I turned and hollered over to President Harling. "Mr. President. Razgriz will go with you to your private conference room now."

* * *

-Blaze-

Oured, The White House  
0655hrs. 31 December 2010

I took Rei's hand and followed the President inside with my team behind us. On our way to the conference room, I felt I had to say something. "Sir, I apologize for my outburst outside."

"Wait until we get to the conference room." Harling said.

"Yes, sir."

The conference room wasn't far. We were inside after only two more turns. After we settled in, the President shut the door and locked it.

"All right." He said. "We can talk freely in this room. First, I want to speak to you not as the President, but as a husband and father. Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness. I can't say I would have been brave enough to do the same thing, but I would have been every bit as upset as you if I were in your shoes. I have children of my own, so I know the feeling."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, speaking as the President, we need to go over a few things about the events and missions you took part in since Wardog was shot down and you were secretly recovered by Sea Goblin." Harling was interrupted by a loud yawn from Rei, prompting him to take a quick glance at each of us. He noticed the bags under our eyes. "Actually, would you like to rest first? It looks like you didn't get any sleep between last night's mission and this morning's mission."

"No, we didn't." I said. "We were here for maybe a couple hours before going off to destroy the SOLG."

"Momma, I'm sleepy." Rei muttered. She was sitting on my lap leaning against me in my arms.

"Were you up all night, too?"

"Yes."

Harling smiled at Rei, as did I. "Go to sleep, sweetie. I'll hold you."

"Not 'till you do, Momma."

"Okay. It won't be too long."

"Actually, go ahead and get some rest." Harling said. "We can discuss this in the evening."

"If everyone else is okay with that..." I glanced around to see everyone's responses, which were all nods.

Harling walked over to the door. "I'll show you to the guest bedrooms on the private floor."

"Do you mean the First Family's guest rooms?" Nagase asked. "I couldn't possibly..."

"Nonsense. As far as I'm concerned, you are heroes." Harling said. "You're also my guests here. I insist you use the guest rooms on the private floor." He gestured for all of us to follow.

Everyone kept looking at Rei and me. "I'll explain later, but yes... she is my daughter." I stood up, being careful to hold Rei just right so she could lay her head on my shoulder.

After Harling led us to the private rooms, which were beautiful, I laid Rei down on the bed. She fell asleep sometime during our walk to the room.

Just before I started to take off my flight suit, Yami came in with two bags. "Hey, sis, you mind if I take the second bed?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I said.

"Oh, also. This bag..." She handed me one of the two bags. "Is full of Rei's clothing, toothbrush, and other stuff."

"Is the second bag is yours right? Do you know where mine is? I forgot where I left it."

Yami pointed over at the far corner of the room near the second bed.

"It's already in here... huh." I said. "I guess the President was gonna put up in these rooms either way."

I shifted through Rei's bag, found her pajamas, and changed her into them before tucking her into bed.

"She didn't stir awake at all." Yami said. "She must be real tired."

"We were the same when we were kids." I got out of my flight suit and grabbed a shirt from my bag to put on in its place.

"You only wear underwear under your flight suit? I wear a shirt and shorts under mine."

"Yeah. It gets too hot to wear anything else. Hell, the only reason I even wear a bra and panties underneath is because the flight suit rubs and... well I tried on a flight suit bare once and it kinda hurt."

"I don't think I could even try bare. The heat has never really been too bad for me."

"Try being stationed at Sand Island. It gets super-hot in the cockpit. And it only gets worse when you go on long missions."

"Yeah, Emmeria's weather is pretty fair." She said. "I'll keep your style in mind in case I ever need it."

"You'll learn to like it eventually." I yawned and looked out the window. The sun was started to shine in, so I closed the curtains.

Yami glanced over at Rei. She was out like a light. "She's so pretty."

"She really takes after Grandma Miko, don't you think?"

"She really does. Well, sleep time for me." Yami said, having already changed into her night clothes in mid conversation.

"Yep. Good morn-night." I said as I crawled into bed and cuddled up against Rei. For the first time in a long while, I feel asleep with a warm smile. I truly was content.

* * *

**(A/N) This is the first of the "Epilogue Chapters". Currently, I'm planning on this to be four chapters long, though it may be longer.**

**Sorry this chapter took so much longer than the others! I had a bit of writer's block to fight back.**

******The sequel pole has been closed! See the author's notes in "Chapter 34: Discovery" for the results.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	34. Chapter 33: Conference

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 33: Conference

* * *

When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself, first as a dark demon.  
As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies.  
However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time, as a great hero.  
After it restores peace, Razgriz departs, living only in memory as a legend.

* * *

-Blaze-

Oured, The White House  
1500hrs. 31 December 2010

"It's already fifteen hundred?" I muttered after looking at the clock on the wall. I had just stirred awake. Rei was still asleep, but Yami was already gone.

I jumped out of bed, being careful not to disturb Rei. I couldn't help but stare are her for a little bit. My cute little daughter was sleeping so peacefully. I pulled the blanket up on her a little higher before getting dressed.

I wasn't expecting my team to be waiting outside my room when I opened the door. They were bickering amongst themselves about who would have the misfortune of trying to wake me up.

"Hey, guys." I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, you're awake." Nagase said. "We were just... uh..."

I gave them the evil eye, expecting answers. "You were just..."

"Well..."

"Chopper?" I turned to him.

He only held his hand to the back of his head and gave me a cheesy laugh. "We want to meet her."

"Not right now. She's still asleep."

Chopper pointed behind me. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Momma, who are they?" Rei yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"They are my team, sweetie." I gestured for everyone to come inside. I picked up Rei and sat on the bed with her on my lap. "Go ahead. Introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Rei Akari. It's nice to meet you." She managed in between yawns.

"Awe, how cute!" Nagase was jittery. "I'm Kei Nagase."

"Hi Miss Kei!" Rei stuck out her hand for Nagase, who took it and smiled at the young girl.

"Hello, Miss Rei. I'm Hanns Grimm."

"You're name is scary!" She jumped up from my lap and hid behind me.

"What... oh no!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Rei sweetie, he's really nice. All of them are."

She poked her head out. "Really?"

"Yes. Now be nice to Grimm!"

"Okay." She jumped off the bed and extended her hand to Grimm. "I'm sorry, Mister Grimm. It's nice to meet you!"

"It's quite all right. It's nice to meet you, too!"

She turned toward Snow.

"Hello, little one. I'm Marcus Snow."

"Your voice is warm, but your name is Snow!" Rei giggled as she held out her hand for him.

"Well, haha, I've never heard that before!" We all shared a laugh.

"And I'm Chopper!" Chopper pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Rei, you can call him Motormouth if you want." I said.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Mister Chopper! Please take good care of my Momma!"

"Huh?" He looked at me.

"She knows." I said.

"I leave for five minutes and come back to a gathering!" Yami called over from the door.

"Aunt Yami!" Rei jumped up, ran over to her, and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, Kiddo. Do you like your Momma's friends?"

"Yes! They are all nice."

"Hey, Yami, can you look after Rei for a little bit?"

"Sure."

"Where are you going, Momma?"

"We have to go talk to the President, sweetie. I'll come get you and we'll go get some ice cream after, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The five of us were waiting in the Harling's private conference room, the same one he took us to this morning before we slept. We waited for only about five minutes before he arrived and secured the room.

"I'm sure you already know this much, but your missions under the name Razgriz Air Command Squadron are classified as black ops. No documentation will be made. Do you understand what this means?"

"Everything must be kept secret." Nagase said.

"Right. I have decided that in the future, the Razgriz Air Command Squadron will be declassified. This will happen in 2013 if I am reelected for another term as President of Osea, or 2012 if I am not. What I need to know is... do you want your names left out when this is declassified?"

"I don't really care if my name is released." I said. "But sometimes, a hero doesn't need a name. It would probably be better to leave it as just 'The Razgriz'. It would be quite a mess explaining how four of us are alive. I died in my crash in November City and everyone else, save Captain Snow, died after being shot down in the ocean... by Captain Snow."

"That is a valid point." Harling said.

"I'm more worried about my family." Grimm said. "If our enemies find out who the Razgriz are, they could hire an assassin to come after us or our families."

"Actually, I'll have to take my part back." I said. "We supposedly died, but I'm not going to return to normal life under an assumed identity."

"We will have to come up with a story about how you survived."

I sighed. "That'll be a headache. My case is a bit easier. I ejected at the last second and miraculously survived."

"That's good, but what about the others?" Harling asked.

"My story wasn't just good, it's what actually happened." I corrected. I glanced around to my team. "Your fake deaths, your stories."

"I say just tell them the truth." Chopper said. "Tell the public exactly what happened to us starting from November City to now. Kid here singlehandedly turned the tide of this war. Our enemies will think twice about messing with us."

"You know what, I agree with that." Grimm said.

Snow nodded as well.

"You know, our story is a lot like the storybook character our name was taken from." Nagase said. "We are the Razgriz. I say go for it. Tell them everything."

"And there you have it, President Harling." I added. "Screw the secrets."

He was shocked. "Are you all sure?"

Everyone gave him a nod as he looked around to double check.

"The only part that you will need to modify is the base we worked from. Instead of General Bartlett's base, it'll have to be the base at Kirwin Island."

"Of course." Harling said. "Now I have another question for all of you. Now that this war is over, what do you want to do now? The four of you from Sand Island still have a few years of service, but I can pull strings for you if you want an early retirement."

"You know... I wouldn't mind going back to Sand Island." I said. I felt a smile extend across my face as I closed my eyes and thought about the good times we had there.

"I have bad news in that case. The Sand Island Base is in the process of being shut down."

"What? Why?" Not only I, but everyone was surprised to hear that.

"Without the 'Four Wings of Sand Island', the base has no pilots left. You can understand the problem of an Air Force base with no pilots."

"Then keep it open! It will have pilots again! I'll even teach rookies! And I'm sure my hardass of an uncle, Captain Bartlett, will go, too. He taught me everything."

I managed to take the President by surprise again. He gave off a small laugh and a smile. "Well, all right then. The staff at the base has not been reassigned yet, so I'm sure they'll be happy to hear Sand Island will not be shut down."

"I wonder if Pops will go back with us, too."

"But until the events of this war and the actions of Razgriz are declassified, we will have to make up a story about your survival, and I have an idea." Harling explained. "Captain Akari will have recovered in a military hospital from her crash in November City, despite being pronounced dead, and the remaining members of the Sand Island Squadron, along with the others that were present with you during your escape, will have been rescued by a passing fishing boat before the rescue team arrived. You will be officially cleared of any suspicion of being traitors."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." I said. "What about the rest of you?"

"I would like to return to Sand Island." Grimm said. Nagase and Chopper quickly agreed.

"What about you, Captain Snow?" I asked. "Without the Kestrel..."

"I don't know. With the Kestrel sunk, I don't have a ship to return to."

"I know you're in the navy and all, but maybe you could come to Sand Island with us as a liaison?"

"Actually, I talked with General Bartlett about the Kestrel sinking." Harling said. "He has confirmed that there is an available aircraft carrier that the entire Kestrel crew can transfer to. I don't know where it came from, but he was serious. In light of Wardog returning to Sand Island, I will have this new aircraft carrier stationed nearby for joint exercises between the air force and navy."

"We could even train rookie pilots in both branches in joint flight training." I suggested.

"I like the joint training idea. We'll have to discuss these joint operation ideas more in detail later. Captain Snow, do you want to go to the new aircraft carrier with the rest of the Kestrel crew?"

"I'd like that, especially if we'll be stationed near Sand Island."

"What about my liaison idea?" I asked. "It sounds like one would be a good idea for this joint stuff."

"I support the idea." Harling said. "Captain Snow?"

"I'd be honored."

"This will be great." I said.

"Now that we have all of that out of the way, General Bartlett wanted to talk to you as well. I'll be right back." Harling unlocked the door and left the room, leaving the five of us alone.

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in my chair, my eyes moving to the ceiling.

"Something on your mind?" Chopper asked.

"A huge worry has been lifted from my mind." I said.

"What's that?"

"I was afraid that after all of this was said and done, that we would all be going our separate ways and wouldn't be able to stay in touch."

"I'm almost insulted you would think that, Captain." Grimm said.

"Of course we would stay in touch!" Nagase said.

"It's as simple as calling each other or sending letters. I was worried that we would have to assume identities or that our communications would be limited. I know you guys would want to keep in touch, that wasn't even a thing. I was worried that it wouldn't be possible."

"That would be a problem." Chopper said. "But if that was the case, I'd just yell into the sky since I'm Motormouth Chopper. Everyone would hear me."

"They sure would." Captain Bartlett said as he entered the room. "You have a knack for talkin'."

The President returned, but this time, however, five more people joined us when he walked in. General Bartlett, my mother, Captain Bartlett, Aunt Allison, and Jackson all were present as well.

"Yeah, yeah." Chopper said. "So what's going on now?"

The General cleared his throat and quickly gained our attention. "Stand when I call your names. Captain Marcus Snow of the Osean Maritime Defense Force."

"Sir." Snow responded instantly and stood up.

"Captain Hanns Grimm of the Osean Air Defense Force."

"Sir." Grimm responded just as Snow did.

"Captain Alvin H. Davenport of the Osean Air Defense Force."

"Sir."

"Captain Kei Nagase of the Osean Air Defense Force."

"Sir."

"And Captain Kye Akari of the Osean Air Defense Force."

"Sir."

"The five of you are invited to join the International Paragon Organization. Should you accept, you should know that Paragon is a worldwide agency with operatives in nearly every country in the world. Should you accept, you should know that you are being invited as full members, and not just contacts, and will be expected to perform at a standard much higher than any ordinary force, just as you have done in the war that just ended."

"You're gonna scare them, old man." The Captain said. He turned to us. "The old man here isn't very good at explainin', so let me have a crack at it. Paragon is an organization that takes only the best, and you five as some of the best pilots in the world. In fact, your fearless leader there is a contender for the title Ace of Aces. If it's not self-explanatory enough, that means you have proven yourself to be the number one pilot in Paragon." He paused for a moment and looked straight into my eyes. "You've come a long way, Kid. I never thought I'd see the day that there'd be another pilot as good as her." He gestured his head to his left.

"You're the Ace of Aces?" I asked. Mom was on his immediate left.

"One person over." Mom pointed to her left, too, at Aunt Allison.

"Aunt Allison?"

"It's true." Captain Bartlett said.

"Colonel Allison Bartlett currently holds the title Ace of Aces." The General said.

"Anyway, you lot are getting invited to Paragon. You better take the offer, 'cause the old man here will bug you 'till you do."

The General shot Captain Bartlett a sour look.

"I planned on it anyway." I said. I turned around to my team. "I know a bit about Paragon already. You don't have to answer right away, nor should you. Joining Paragon is a big step. It's a secret organization that only the highest officers of the various militaries around the world are aware of."

"If you do join, the full briefing and introduction will take a full week." Mom said. "As of now, we've told you all we can. Think it over and let us know when you make a decision. Aside from Kye, we will not accept any decisions made in less than a week. The only reason we are accepting her right now is because she's already gone through the briefing in introduction when her daughter was put into protective custody, which some of us only recently found out." She gave the General the evil eye.

"Paragon operates on a need to know basis. If you don't need to know, you aren't told."

"Hiding the existence of my first grandchild from me is a little steep."

"Stop actin' like children." The Captain said. "We all know damn well how this organization works." He turned back to my team. "Anyway, you four give it some thought, but keep it to yourselves. Secret organizations can't be secret if you blab about it. Got it? Good."

"All right. Now I have news for you." I said. "We're going back to Sand Island."

He didn't as much as blink an eye.

"You're a hardass, you know that?"

"I expected it." He said. "Hey, old man, are we done here?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to do something else, then."

"Before you go, Captain Bartlett, I have one more thing to say, and this pertains to you and Wardog." President Harling said.

"Wardog? I thought that was a thing of the past."

"The Wardog Squadron hasn't been disbanded, and since you, Captain Akari, and the others are going back to Sand Island, it won't be. Due to injuries sustained on September 27th, Lieutenant Colonel Ford will be receiving a medical discharge. To take his place, I'm granted Captain Bartlett a promotion."

"There's another thing I never thought I'd see the day for." The Captain said.

"You'll be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and will be given command of Wardog. Captain Akari will continue serving as the Captain of the main team."

"Heh, well how 'bout that." The Captain looked at me. "Goin' back to Sand Island, huh? You know, I just might like that."

* * *

**(A/N): The sequel poll has been closed. See chapter 34 A/N for the results.  
**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	35. Chapter 34: Discovery

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 34: Discovery

* * *

When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself, first as a dark demon.  
As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies.  
However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time, as a great hero.  
After it restores peace, Razgriz departs, living only in memory as a legend.

* * *

-Yami-

Oured, The White House  
1510hrs. 31 December 2010

"So what do you want to do, Rei?" I asked. Kye had just left with the others a few minutes ago to go talk to the President and left her daughter with me. "It's just the two of us, so we can do anything you want!"

"I wanna look around!" She said. "The President lives here, so I wanna see what his house is like."

"Well, I think we can do that! But you gotta get dressed first. I dunno if your mom would like it if you ran around in your pajamas."

"'Kay." Rei fished around in her bag for the proper clothing and quickly changed into a simple outfit consisting of blue jeans and a purple tee.

"You like purple, too, huh?"

"It's Momma's favorite, and I like it."

I couldn't help but smile and the young girl. She was as carefree as Kye when she was at her age. "Well, let's go then." I walked over to the door and held out my hand, but she didn't come. She looked uneasy. "What's wrong, Rei?"

"I... I don't wanna go out there around other people."

"Hmm... well, it's gonna be hard to look around if you don't want to go out there."

"Piggyback?" She looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I couldn't refuse.

"Well, all right." I stooped down and let her jump on my back. She leaned forward and laid her head on my shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Yay!"

* * *

I carried the black haired little girl around on my back for what seemed like hours. She couldn't get enough! It was my first time looking around, too, but luckily I managed to find a tour guide. The guide had just given her last tour of the day, but agreed to show us around, too.

We passed through several rooms on our private tour. The decorations were very elaborate. I had a hard time keeping my jaw closed, but Rei on the other hand had no problem oohing and aweing at everything, especially when the tour guide showed us the gardens.

After a while of looking around with the tour guide, I started feeling a little queasy and managed to convince Rei to let us go back up to our room. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't feeling good. I didn't eat anything after I woke up and drank only water. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday evening, but I wasn't hungry yet.

I just sat on the bed and looked in the mirror. I looked normal, but I felt terrible.

Rei nudged my arm. "Are you okay, Aunt Yami?"

"Oh, I'm okay, Rei. I just need a minute."

I wanted to believe that myself, but I couldn't shake the sick feeling. I never get sick!

Kye finally returned no less than a minute after Rei and I got back to the room. Nagase and Chopper was with her. "Hey, Yami... are you okay?"

As soon as I turned my head to look at her, it came up. I had to hold my hand over my mouth and run for the bathroom.

* * *

-Blaze-

Oured, The White House  
1545hrs. 31 December 2010

We just finished talking to President Harling and General Bartlett. Grimm and Snow went to grab a bite to eat, and Nagase and Chopper followed me back to my room. As soon as we entered I saw Yami sitting on the bed staring at the mirror. "Hey, Yami... are you okay?"

As soon as she turned her head, she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I chased after her. She was already throwing up by the time I got in there.

"Hey, what's wrong? You never get sick."

"I don't know." She raised up and cleaned her mouth with a nearby washrag. "I was feeling fine a few minutes ago, then I started feeling queasy, so Rei and I came back to the room."

"You were gone?"

"Yeah, we went to look around. After we got back, I couldn't shake the sick feeling, then when you showed up, it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"You just got sick out of nowhere?"

"Yeah. I don't know how either. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday evening. Pretty much all I had to even throw up was stomach acid and water."

"We should go see the doctor."

"Huh? I'm not going to a doctor! I'm fine!"

"Apparently you're not. If you got sick out of the blue, then something's wrong. If I didn't know better, I'd say you just had morning sickness. Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! I couldn't be."

"Well, we need to go see the doctor then."

"I'm not going to see a doctor!"

I gave her the evil eye. "My little sister juts randomly got sick. You never get sick. You're going." I grabbed her by the ear and started to lead her out of the room, earning a few laughs from Rei, Chopper, and Nagase on the way.

"Kye, stop it! That hurts! Fine, I'll go."

I let go of her and turned to Chopper. "Can you watch Rei please?"

"Sure. I love kids."

"Yay, Motormouth!" Rei cheered.

I gave Chopper an apologetic smile and left the room with Yami and Nagase in tow.

* * *

I had no clue where the White House Physician's office was, so I had to go find Harling. He took of straight to the doctor.

The doctor gave Yami the typical rundown of checks before asking for a urine sample. He returned several minutes later with the results.

"Well, Miss Yami, I have good news." The doctor said. "You are pregnant, and judging from when you said your last menstrual period was, you are at five weeks."

I saw the color in her skin turn as white as her hair. "I'm... pregnant?" I couldn't tell at first if she was happy about it, but when she held her hand on her stomach and smiled, I knew it was good news.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Well, how about that? You're gonna be a mom!"

"Congratulations!" Nagase cheered.

"Hehe."

"You can have your first ultrasound in one week. I would recommend scheduling one for one and a half weeks." The doctor said. "If you would like, I can schedule an appointment for you."

"That won't be necessary." General Bartlett said suddenly. I didn't even hear him enter. "I will the family doctor perform the necessary procedures."

"Yes, sir, General."

"Thank you, Captain Kuhlman."

"Of course, sir."

The General glanced at us and gestured for us to follow.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked.

"To see your mother."

"Why, Mom?" I asked.

"Because I don't feel like getting chewed out again."

I had to suppress a laugh. I knew Mom gave him hell over not telling her about Rei.

* * *

-Yami-

Oured, The White House  
1600hrs. 31 December 2010

I couldn't believe it. "Hey, sis."

"What's up?" Kye asked.

"What did you think at first when you found out you were pregnant with Rei?"

"I was happy, overjoyed. You can't really describe how it feels to know you will be a mother soon. You probably know that now."

"Yeah." I couldn't take my hand off my belly. The thought of carry a baby around inside me just... I was excited to no end. "Yuko."

"Hmm?"

"If it's a girl, I'll name her Yuko."

"What about if it's a boy?"

"Hiro."

"I like them both. Did you just pick those off the top of your head?"

"No, Yuko is a name I've had in mind since we were kids. You don't remember?"

"Come to think of it, yeah I do."

"And Hiro... well you picked that one out once already, so I hope you don't mind if I use it. I'd like to name the baby after Grandpa Hiroto if it's a boy."

"Of course. That'd be great!"

"I think they are great names." Nagase said. "I can't wait to find out which one you'll get to use."

"Me, too. I just know it's gonna be Yuko, though. I have a gut feeling. Oh, look, there's Mom up ahead."

"Layla, come here." Grandpa said.

"Hey, what's up?" Mom asked.

"Yami has something to tell you."

"She does?"

Still unable to move my hand from my belly, I stepped forward. "I'm... uh..."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded and was wrapped up in a vice grip of a hug before I knew what was happening. "Oh, Yami!"

"Mom... I can't... breath."

She let go and looked me straight in the eye. "You're staying with us."

"Huh? But I have to go back home in two weeks." I said. "I have to go back and show the instructors at my base what I've learned over here."

"No. You aren't stepping foot in a fighter jet until after the baby is born."

"If I may..." Grandpa interrupted. "This is a rather rare case. Yami is still in training. She will have to go back to Emmeria for two months before she can take leave, after which she will receive leave for the rest of her pregnancy and up to three months after childbirth. I will discuss it with her base commander to make proper arrangements. You will not, however, be permitted to fly while pregnant."

"But..."

"Have the baby first, then take a little time afterward to recover and get back in shape." Mom said. "After that, you'll be able to fly again."

"Well, I want you to come to Emmeria with me, then." I demanded.

"That will be fine." Grandpa said. He cut Mom off before she could even start. "I'll make the arrangements."

"Really? I can go with her?" Mom asked.

"Yes."

"Hey, I wanna go, too." Kye said. "At least until I have to go back to Sand Island... and hey after your two months are up, you should come visit Sand Island! What do you think, General?"

The old man chuckled at us. "Well, I think it sounds nice, but only if you stop calling me General."

"Huh?"

"I may be a General, but I'm a father and grandfather first."

"Don't forget great grandfather! Rei really likes you."

"Of course. Now go on. You kids go have some fun. I have some arrangements to take care of."

"Yes, sir, General Grandpa, sir." Kye said, saluting him and earning another chuckle from him as well as a few laughs from the rest of us.

* * *

**(A/N): Yami is pregnant! I won't spoil what the baby is going to be, but anyone who has read my other stories probably will already know. There will be two more chapters to this story!**

**The poll for the sequel to Legendary Aces is now closed! I have decided to write a sequel, and the sequel will be "Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria". That's right! We're going into Ace Combat 6 next! However, it will take longer to write as I have been unsuccessful in finding a Lines Document for AC6. If anyone knows where I can find one, I would greatly appreciate it. If you do not know what a Lines Document is, feel free to PM me. I have already fleshed out several plot points for the story. And of course, the star will be Yami Akari, callsign Talisman. **

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	36. Chapter 35: Time Flies

Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz

Chapter 35: Time Flies

* * *

When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself, first as a dark demon.  
As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies.  
However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time, as a great hero.  
After it restores peace, Razgriz departs, living only in memory as a legend.

* * *

-Excerpts-

Excerpts from "Aces, Demons, and Ghosts: Mysterious Heroes of the Belkan Conflict."  
OBH Journal, July 2012 Special Issue

Speculations abound over the true identity of the "Aces of Razgriz," a small squadron of fighter pilots which played a key role in resolving the Circum-Pacific War (Belkan Conflict), and has since disappeared without a trace.

Some still firmly believe that this squadron was in fact the Sand Island detachment of the Osean Air Force 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, better known as the Sand Island Squadron.

Feared among Yuktobanian troops as the "Demons of Razgriz," the ferocity of this squadron's combat power is said to have weakened the resolve to fight among many in the front lines.

To date, very little information has been obtained regarding the Sand Island Squadron itself.

The last recorded account from the war is a report dated December 7, 2010, stating that all planes from the Sand Island Squadron had been shot down over the Ceres Ocean. No records about them were found until they returned to Sand Island, almost three months after the war ended. They were cleared of any suspicion of being traitors to Osea.

The Sand Island Squadron still denies any connection to the Demons of Razgriz. There are, however, numerous similarities that connect the Sand Island Squadron to the "Demons of Razgriz."

Whatever the truth may be, the memory of this mysterious squadron, hailed both as aces and demons -and, at one point, as ghosts- still lives among us.

Vincent Harling, 48th President of the Osean Federation, announced at the 2011 Osean Federation Council Meeting that in the year 2013, the government will release to the public all records from every department pertaining to the Belkan Conflict.

In a speech following his announcement, President Harling declared the following: "We must let time shed light on the truth behind this conflict. In the meantime, the world has already begun to head down a new path. And this path shall go on, as long as the blaze of fire that shines through the darkness is not extinguished."

* * *

-Gennette-

Peace has once again spread across the world. The "Aces of Razgriz" never flew in the skies of battle again.

Above the clouds, there was only a clear blue sky, no longer in need of heroes. And perhaps, that's exactly what they were hoping for all this time. They could finally fly, in peace, in the sky they loved so much.

In the months following the announcement of the Razgriz, more and more rookie pilots were sent to Sand Island to learn under those legendary aces. Even Captain Bartlett, who had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel at the end of the war, took on students. Everyone wanted to learn under the man who taught the Ace of Aces how to fly.

* * *

-Blaze-

Yami's House in Gracemeria, Emmeria  
1205hrs. 1 September 2014

"Happy Birthday, Rei!" A young blond haired girl from the neighbor's house ran up to and hugged Rei.

"Matilda, you forgot something!" The girl's mother said. She held a small gift wrapped package. I could tell it was a CD of some sort. Melissa always made sure Matilda had a birthday gift for Rei ever since we met in early 2011 while Yami was pregnant with Yuko.

"Thanks, mommy." Matilda gave the package to Rei as soon as she took it from her mother. "Open it!"

Rei tore the package open. Her eyes grew bigger as soon as she figured what it was. "It's a two disk collection of classical music performed by the Gracemeria Philharmonic Orchestra. Oh thanks, Matilda, Miss Melissa!"

"Nope, it was all Matilda's idea." Melissa corrected.

"But I know you paid for it!" Rei said.

Melissa just laughed. "Guilty."

"Hey, Matilda! Melissa! Come on in! You're gonna miss the fun!" Yami called from the door. She didn't see me at first, but ran out screaming my name like it was bloody murder as soon as she did. "Kye!"

As with her usual greeting, she tackled me to the ground in a big hug. "Yami... come on, do you have to attack me every time I come to visit? Jeez, you're more of a kid than the kids." I had to tickle her to get her off, and earned a giggle from a certain white haired little girl standing in her door.

"Hey, sis. Where's Chopper and the twins?"

I pointed at the car behind me. "He's getting the girls."

"Oh, I get to meet the twins?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. I finally convinced my mom to let me bring them over. I tell you, when she decides something, there's no arguing it." I said.

"That's Mom for you. Have you heard from Zen?" Yami asked.

"He's on a mission. He can't make it. What are you looking at?"

Yami was looking up at a plane. "Somebody just jumped out!"

I recognized who it was the instant he jumped out. "Maybe not." It was Zen.

"Zen!" Yami hollered up as he floated down into the yard and covered everyone with his parachute.

"Hey, sisters." He said as he pulled the parachute off and tossed it to the side.

"Well that was quite the entrance." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta do something to catch up to you, Miss Ace of Aces."

"Heh. I don't think I've been referred to with my real name since the reveal last December, and rarely Blaze. The damn news just calls me the Ace of Aces."

"If only Paragon didn't reveal itself to the world when the Razgriz was declassified, eh?"

"Tell me about it. I haven't been able to go on a Paragon mission since then."

"Hey, Kid! Here come the girls. I'll be there in a sec, I just need to get our bags."

"Okay, honey."

"Hold up, Chopper, I'll help." Zen ran over.

"Thanks, man. Here, you take the girls' bags. I got mine and Kid's already."

"Aunt Yami!" My redheaded twin daughters, Kaylie and Layla, born on October 2nd, 2011, ran over to Yami. In another month, they were due to turn three.

Yami's daughter, Yuko, ended up being born on Rei's seventh birthday, September 1st, 2011. Rei was ten years old now, and Yuko was three.

"Aunt Kye!" Yuko ran over to me. "Hey, kiddo. You're growing like a weed!"

"Hey, Melissa, where's your husband? Can't he come today?"

"He's dancing with his angels."

"Hmm, well damn. I thought I could get him out of work today, but I guess the base commander had other plans." Yami pouted. "Oh well. Come on, everyone. Let's move this party inside! The guys can catch up."

* * *

President Harling was reelected for another term, so on the 31st of December 2013, he held a press conference. There were many things revealed. The identity of Razgriz and the fact that four of its members were in fact the Sand Island Squadron, and still are. Galm Team was revealed as well, meaning that the fact that Layla Bartlett, wife of the famous Zen Akari, was alive and well. My brother, Zen, got his name from my father. The two called each other Senior and Junior until the former died.

In addition to revealing the Razgriz and Galm Team, the leader of Paragon, Liliana Venturi, who was only one year older than me, announced the existence of Paragon to the world. At first I thought she was being bold, but I knew she wouldn't reveal such a thing without good reason. After all, I've known Lily since we were toddlers.

She said that revealing Paragon to the world was an order from her grandfather, the previous leader of Paragon, who had died in 2012. Lily's father was supposed to be the next leader in line, but both he and Lily's mother died in early November 2010 when the Yukes attacked Apito International Airport. I was in the sky that night. That was when Lily started training to learn how to run Paragon.

In short, it was a large reveal. After Paragon's existence was revealed, Lily called me back out and gave me a medal. She was standing there, together with her five commanders, each a General one of the world's militaries. One of which was my grandfather, General Charles Bartlett of the Osean Air Defense Force, and another being my aunt, Brigadier General Allison Bartlett of the Independent States Allied forces.

That was when I was formally named Paragon's Ace of Aces, finally taking the title from Aunt Allison. Ever since then, it's been hard to move around in public without the paparazzi following me. Thankfully, they weren't allowed to come to Sand Island, but I'm sure that was because of Captain Bartlett... or rather Colonel Bartlett, since he is now the Base Commander of Sand Island, after Colonel Perrault retired. I'll always call him Captain, though.

After the announcement, everyone who knew us suddenly started calling and asking questions. It got so bad that the Captain had to restrict calls coming to the base to a certain time of day. Even then, he didn't like it, and neither did the rest of us, but it eventually died down enough to tolerate. The majority of the problem was everyone on base. They could just walk up to any of us and start their barrage of questions. Thankfully, they stopped soon than the phone calls since we held a meeting in the base's auditorium. Everyone asked their questions, and we answered them.

Life returned to normal, save the occasional phone calls, though going out in public was still a nuisance. Arranging a birthday party was difficult, so we tried to cover as many birthdays in one party as possible. It was almost like a second Christmas. Rei, Yuko, and the twins were all born within two months of each other, so we celebrated on one day for them. We even celebrated for Melissa and Matilda, Yami's neighbors, since this was the only time we came to Emmeria for birthdays.

Melissa and her husband had a little saying, "Go dance with an angel", and it caught on with us pretty fast. Apparently I was the best dancer, since I held the title Ace of Aces, according to Yami at least. The kids really liked the phrase. Rei commonly would tell me that she wanted to dance with the angels when she grew up.

I could see it in her eyes. She looked at the sky exactly as I did when I was her age. She even took a liking to swordplay, so I gave her lessons every so often. She liked classical music as much as I did, but picked a different instrument. Instead of the violin, she preferred the piano, though I imagine she'll expand her horizons eventually. Rei is so much like me it's scary.

The twins loved to listen to Rei play the piano, and occasionally tried to help her. It was amusing. Rei would get frustrated when they played the wrong note, which was pretty much every note they played. It was all in good fun, though. The twins could already play some basic songs, though Rei had already advanced to a professional level. She was only ten years old and has been requested by several orchestras in Osea, and a few spread out between Emmeria, Yuktobania, and North Point.

Seryozha Viktorovich Nikanor was still the Prime Minister of Yuktobania. A few months ago, he held a party of sorts in Cinigrad, which all of the old gang was invited to, including President Harling, Captain Andersen, Captain Snow, and even Pixy! Those of us that played musical instruments played a private concert for the party. Rei and Nagase played a few ensembles together, and I joined in with the violin on a few songs. Rei even played the Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Bach on Piano. She impressed everyone with her performance, and I couldn't be more proud.

While we were in Gracemeria celebrating birthdays, we had an unexpected visitor. Apparently, the Gracemeria Philharmonic Orchestra, which Rei idolized, had contacted Grandpa, or General Bartlett, and requested Rei and I to play in a concert with them. Their conductor visited Yami's house to make the request in person. Rei's eyes lit up like stars. The concert ended up being that night. Rei and I had to rehearse for several hours with the conductor and a few of the musicians to learn the necessary pieces.

After the performance, the entire orchestra played a rendition of the happy birthday song for Rei. She was as happy as could be, until they offered her a spot in the orchestra for when she comes of age. They knew she couldn't join the orchestra at her age since both her parents were on active duty, so the offer was for after she grew up and went through college. She was happy with the offer, and told them that she would love to take the offer. However, she had already made up her mind that she was going to fly one day, just like her mother. The orchestra respected that, and told her that if she ever changed her mind, the offer would stand for a lifetime.

They did invite us to play again next year on Rei's eleventh birthday. I had to make sure everyone could come to that performance. A full year passed, but that performance never happened. On August 30th, 2015, Estovakia invaded Emmeria and occupied Gracemeria.

* * *

**(A/N) We had a little bit of a timeskip here! Just one chapter to go. The final chapter of Legendary Aces and the first chapter of Legendary Aces 2 will be released in tandem. One will lead straight into the next.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


	37. Chapter 36: War Again

Ace Combat 5: Legendary Aces

Chapter 36: War Again

* * *

The sky is threatened once again  
From the ground I am powerless  
We can only hope she is there  
We must hope that she will save us

* * *

-Blaze-

Gracemeria, Emmeria  
1135hrs. 30 September 2015

"Mom, when are we gonna meet up with Aunt Yami?"

"Later this evening, sweetie." I said. "She's busy at the base right now."

The Gracemeria Philharmonic Orchestra had invited Rei and me to play with them on September 1st, so we flew over to rehearse with them. We were playing the whole set with them this time, so we needed a more time.

The twins weren't happy to see their mommy and big sissy go without them, but they would get to see us soon. Chopper was going to fly to Gracemeria with the twins, the team, Mom, and the others. Yami has been real busy with work lately, so Yuko had to stay with Mom, and let me tell you, she was overjoyed to have her granddaughter.

Uncle Jack, both of my Grandpas, and even Aunt Allison was coming to visit. Four years ago, several months after the Circum-Pacific War, she settled down in North Point and married Jackson Barrett. The two flew together in the Usean Continental War in 2005 as Mobius One and Sky Eye. Now the two were both Brigadier Generals in the Independent States Allied Forces, so Aunt Allison opted to keep her maiden name to avoid confusion, saying that she would take Jackson's last name once they retired.

About a year after the two married, Aunt Allison had two children. They were fraternal twins, a girl and boy named Caitlyn Barrett and James Barrett. The two toddlers were my cousins, and I was already grown and had children of my own! It's never too late, I suppose. She was forty six when the kids were born, though, so she didn't have much more time to wait.

My family had grown pretty big. Five babies were born since the end of the Circum-Pacific War. One to Yami, two to me, and two to Aunt Allison.

A sixth was on the way, too. Uncle Jack and Nastasya finally got married two years ago. Nastasya is forty one years old and pregnant with her and Uncle Jack's child. We still don't know the gender, but Uncle Jack is saying it will be a boy. He says he's going to name him Jack Bartlett Junior. At first he acted tough, but he started getting giddy within a few days after they discovered they were expecting.

They were all scheduled to fly over tomorrow and meet up with Yami, Rei, and I. That plan went out the window as soon as I saw that missile hit the King's Bridge.

* * *

-Yami-

Gracemeria Air Force Base  
1140hrs. 30 September 2015

"We're under attack! Enemy unknown. All pilots, prepare for battle!"

"What? Gracemeria was under attack? But, how? Why?' I thought.

"There are fires all around the castle!"

'The castle? No! That's where Kye and Rei are!' I had to move. There was little time.

* * *

**(A/N) And this marks the end of _Legendary Aces: The Legend of Razgriz_ and the start of ********_Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria_**!

**The first chapter of the sequel has already been posted! I haven't seen much in the lines of an Ace Combat 6 story, so it looks to be new ground to a lot of us. Hopefully, it'll be up to par. Please check the stories listed in my profile or use the link below to find it!  
**

** s/9661229/1/**

* * *

**(Thanks) ****I want to give a quick thanks to all of my readers. Thank you for the support through the few months it took to write this story. Without the readers, this story would not have happened.**  


******I'd like to give a special thanks to the following people. Their reviews, follows, and favorites, respectively, mean a lot to me. Thank you! I hope to see you all in my next story: _Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria_!**

**Ainrhyr (Review)  
admljmc8492 (Review, Follow, Favorite)  
AnaklusmosAPS (Favorite)  
B4lk4n (Favorite)  
chimeraguard (Favorite)  
DarkSakuren (Favorite)  
Doccy Larsson Seraphim (Review)  
gman2129 (Review)  
Hero ben (Review, Follow, Favorite)  
justinq719 (Follow, Favorite)  
KRP (Follow, Favorite)  
lixiaofossil (Review)  
majoramiruddin (Review, Follow, Favorite)  
Mercenary Flyer (Review)  
muiltyskipper408 (Favorite)  
Oreo Cracker Nuts (Favorite)  
Rampart Warrior (Follow)  
Rantings of a Madman (Favorite)  
rbol (Follow, Favorite)  
(Follow, Favorite)  
SDR Johnston (Follow)  
Sky EXE (Review, Follow, Favorite)  
Veleriphon (Review, Follow, Favorite)  
wisegirl502 (Review)  
WomanSlayer (Review, Follow, Favorite)**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or any need to contact me, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are always welcome, of course, but do know that I cannot personally reply to them!)**


End file.
